Love Testament
by WhiteEnsigma
Summary: A historical story of a love story between two men from two different Kingdoms. Will they give up everything to be with each other or will they not be given a chance? TeFu.
1. Preface

Prologue

It was the feudalism era. Peasants and surfs were the poorer class under their landlords and the aristocrats. The province of Hyoseirokkai, governed by King Kutei Dai, was divided into 4 main regions: the Eastern Sun, Western Moon, Southern Star, and Northern Cloud. Each region is governed by a lord: Atobe Keigo of the Eastern Sun, Yukimura Seiichi of the Western Moon, Tezuka Kunimitsu of the Southern Star, and Saeki Kojirou of the Northern Cloud.

King Kutei Dai was a young king at the age of 35 when he was crowned after the major historical war that his father and the latter generations had fought heroically and died patriotically to protect the province of Hyoseirokkai. Under his rule, the people were able to live in harmony without maltreatments between the social classes, although there were still social ranking differences. Each Lord had a unique ability passing on from generations to generations. As the names suggested, Sun was Fire, Moon was Earth, Star was Air, and Cloud was Water. Four Lords possessed these powers from blood descendents, while King Kutei Dai possesses all four basic elements.

In each region that was overlooked by the lords, there were village sectors divided so that there were four villages oversaw by the four bourgeois. Under Atobe Keigo were Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ootari Choutarou, Oshitari Yuushi, and Shishido Ryou. Under Yukimura Seiichi were Kirihara Akiya, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Kuwahara Jackal, and Niou Masaharu. Under Tezuka Kunimitsu were Echizen Ryoma, Oishi Syuichiroh, Inui Sadaharu, and Momoshiro Takeshi. Under Saeki Kojirou were Amane Hikaru, Kamio Akira, Tachibana Kippei, and Shinji Ibu.

In the end of each month, the Lords and their henchmen would come together to discuss monthly reports. The castle was well located in the middle of the four regions for defense purposes. They would all meet in the main hall of the castle.

"There were a number of bandits started to appear a few days ago at the Eastern Gate, but our defense was able to block their advancement into the province." Atobe reported.

"What were their rankings?" Yukimura asked. The curious inquiry was made, for there had been no bandits over the past several years near the province.

"They seemed to be ranked Novice." Oshitari marked. It was silent again.

"I don't know if it's a coincident or not but, a few days ago, Echizen and I on the way returning from our conquest, we were attacked by 3 unknown assassins. They moved to kill." Momoshiro spoke up after remembering the event that happened.

"But they were Paladins, so it wasn't much of an effort." Echizen added.

"Seems to me, something is brewing up again." Saeki spoke out his thoughts. "Because this morning while on our way here, my men and I spotted a group of 8 in the Central City. They dressed quite differently as it was easy to spot them."

"And they looked really strong." Shinji Ibu followed up.

"Ah, they must be the ambassadors from the neighboring kingdom, if my guess is correct." King Kutei Dai spoke up.

"Why didn't we hear this before?" Oishi voiced out confusingly. "Was there a forehand message?"

"No, it was sudden. I didn't know it any sooner than 3 hours ago." The King explained. He relaxed in his chair before continuing. "They sent a messenger informing their presence for an important matter that beheld on their kingdom. No further information was revealed until they arrive." After the King finished, as if on cue, a knight appeared.

"Your Highness, the ambassadors from the Kingdom of Peace wish to see you." The Knight reported.

"Send them."

"Yes, sire." The Knight walked out. The Lords and Bourgeois straightened up in their seats, readying to welcome the newcomers. The hall then became silent, with footsteps impending.

AN: This is my second story. It was hard to think of a good story line. Please R&R. Tell me what you think.

Notes:

The characters in here have the abilities to control one of the four basic elements (Fire, Water, Air, Earth) or a mix (Ice, etc.). The ranking level of their fighting skills are ranked from most skilled:

Master - know all elements, mixing, and special skills

Elite - able to mix 2 elements and special skills acquired

Expert - full control of an element and in practice of high special skills

Paladin - in training of moderate special skills

Novice - enough to go in battle

Amateur - beginner

The name of the King and Province is mix of Hyotei, Seigaku, Rokkaku, and Rikkaidai. The four schools of the four Lords.

The main hall is a big room with a long table in the middle that can sit up to 50 people.

As for the layout of the Province of Hyoseirokkai, The castle is in the middle of the whole province. Outside of the castle is the Central City. Around that is divided into four sectors. And within the sectors are villages, controled by the noblemen (or bourgeois).


	2. The Source

The same knight walked back in with 8 other people dressed in foreign clothing. They wore capes over their garments. Each of the ambassadors carried some sort of weapons ranging from daggers to spears, all except for the one significant in the middle and in the front of the group. He was wearing all white, contrast to the other 7 who wore darker shades. He also looked different from the rest, partly because if his shorter stature, but the main difference was the aura that he emanated. The knight bowed to the King and left.

The 8 people took a few steps forward and bowed, "Greetings, Your Highness." The one in white said graciously. His voice was melodious like the morning birds and light as feathers.

The King nodded. "Welcome to our Kingdom. Please, take your seats." He motioned them to the empty chairs on his left hand side. They did as told.

"I'm called by Fuji Syusuke." The one in white introduced after they all sat down. "These are my protectors and friends." He started the introduction of his men from the closest to his left and down. "This is, Kikumaru Eiji." Each of them bowed after their names were recired. "Kaido Kaoru. Sanada Genichirou. Jirou Akutagawa. Marui Bunta. Yanagi Renji. And, Shirashi Kuranosuke." He ended.

The King then introduced the four Lords, who in turn introduced their henchmen.

"As you all are aware, I'm an ambassador from the Kingdom of Peace. We are here on an important call to seek for your assistance." Fuji said calmly, showing his composed personality and character. He started his anecdote. "A month ago, our kingdom was visited by the Duke of Doryou, Mizuki Hajime. It all happened when he sought our Queen for a cure of an illness that rose in his kingdom. Our Queen agreed and followed him to Doryou right the next day, hearing the illness is epidemically deadly. She left with 6 of our elite healers and fighters, refusing to take the masters with her, because she feared mishap upon our kingdom in her absence. Our Queen's intuition has always been correct as she did inform me that something was wrong before she left. After a week of her departure, our kingdom was under attack by Doryou men. They invaded our kingdom, attempted to take over. But with our master fighters, Doryou's men was unable to infiltrate into our kingdom. So, they set camps outside our kingdom, preventing anyone from entering or exiting. Worries of depleting supplies, the high priest council has decided to send masters and elites out to seek help from nearby kingdoms. As a result, we were nominated by the council as the dispatched group to come on behalf of this important matter. And so the reason why we are here." Fuji looked at the King wistfully, waiting for an answer.

"But," Atobe spoke his mind. "Why did your Queen leave with Duke Mizuki when she knew this would happen?" The rest were all in the same curiosity as Atobe.

"Knowing our Queen, she values everyone's lives. It wouldn't do her soul justice to refuse to cure Doryou's people. And Mizuki would've plan an attack on us anyways if we refused." Kikumaru took the stand. They were all here together and they wouldn't want Fuji to do everything. "Mizuki knew our Queen wouldn't refuse to save a life so he took the opportunity that his people turned ill as a plan to take over our kingdom."

"What makes you think that we will give you aid?" Yukimura asked. His face showed no emotion, only that of seriousness likes many others.

The group of 6 frowned then looked to Fuji, whose eyes had been closing the whole time since the beginning, who was with a serene smile on his face. He gulped inwardly before flashing a bright smile that meant a challenge. Fuji knew not if Yukimura was serious or joking, so he took the more positive view and spoke. "I believe you will." Fuji said confidently. He turned to the King. "We are a neutral kingdom. We never bring any mishaps upon anyone before. I don't see the reason why you will refuse to give us aid."

The King smirked as he tapped his fingers lightly on the table. He was amused at this Fuji character.

"In addition, your kingdom is highly advanced in the military power. You wouldn't need to worry much about waging a war for the most beneficial cause."

The King nodded at this, now very amused with Fuji's confidence. Usually when someone asked others for help, he would be humble. But in Fuji's case, it was the total opposite. He asked for aids like he's proposing a challenge. "Why of course, we agree to put our hands in this. Why wouldn't we, like you said." The King looked at his men for any disagreement, but there was none.

"I thought a rigid confirmation wouldn't hurt."

"Of course." The King grinned. "My men have some concerning questions. Do you mind providing us with the answers?"

"It is our duty to." Fuji smiled.

Momoshiro started the questionnaires. "Well, you see, a few days ago, there were 3 assassins found outside our province. They attacked us mercilessly, but retreated right after fearing their defeats. They were Paladin ranked. I would like to know if this has anything to do with your dilemma."

"Hm." Fuji thought about it for a while and looked to Sanada.

Sanada look at Fuji, seemingly he got the message from Fuji's gaze. "We believe they are Doryou's men. We did some research on this and found out Mizuki has been sending his men to all nearby kingdoms to prevent us from entering to seek aids. They probably attacked you because they don't know what we look like, mistaking you for one of us." Sanada finished. Momoshiro nodded in understanding.

"Do you guys have telepathic power?" The nobles and lords looked to the owner of the voice with a surprise expression, Tezuka Kunimitsu spoke up for the first time since the meeting start.

Fuji opened his eyes, revealing beautiful, but icy blue orbs. They pended into Tezuka's chestnut and emotionless orbs, staring as if they could strip the other off their facade, though he still has his smile on his face. After a moment, he closed his eyes again with a smirk replace his smile. "Very observative." He murmured. He didn't say anything further to answer Tezuka's question.

"Hm." Tezuka grunted as if he understood what Fuji says. Leaving the rest confused except for a few who understood very well what happened.

"If you don't mind, we would like to know where your skills stand." Saeki asked giving others the same curiosity as him. "And power." He added.

Fuji looked to Shirashi, giving him the cue to go first.

"Master." Shirashi said briefly.

"Expert in air." Yanagi said after Shirashi.

"Elite of fire and air." Marui stated proudly.

"Elite of air and water." Jirou said indifferently, as if he was bored from repeating the same thing over and over for the past few hours.

"Master", came Sanada's terse reply.

"Expert in earth." Kaido said uncaringly.

"Elite of fire and water." Eiji said jovially.

"I hope that incurs your curiosity." Fuji wasn't planned on to reveal his own power, as it would be a weakness if known to his nemesis, although none of the presents were his nemesis. He just liked to be on the mysterious side.

"What about you? Surely, you are more skilled than your friends." Yukimura smiled as he fixed a gaze on Fuji, not letting Fuji off the subject.

Fuji sighed silently. "Well…I am not in the standard ranks."

"Wait. What?" Kirihara had his eyes widened incredulously.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen pulled his hat down.

"How can that be?" Momoshiro inquired.

"Why are you the ambassador when you aren't ranked? Wouldn't that make you a commoner then?" Kamio said surprisingly.

The four Lords, the King and the 8 stayed quiet while others make a commotion.

"Ah hmph." King Kutei Dai cleared his throat, and the ruckus settled down. He was half embarrassed of his men's un-characteristic behaviors in present of important guests. "Do be patient." He gave Fuji and his men an apologizing smile.

"You are a Sage." Tezuka stated resolutely, as if he knew it was correct.

The confused looks on others enticed someone to come forth with what a Sage was supposed to be.

"Sage is a special title, unlike ranking. A Sage is higher than a master. Of course, he knows all the elements, plus the hidden ones. Besides that, a sage also knows white magic, for healing." Yukimura provided. "Sage is not on the ranking scale because he/she doesn't go in combat unless necessary because there are only a few sages existed."

"It is as expected from the Kingdom of Peace, known for the highest trained personnel." Atobe remarked. "No wonder, Mizuki wants the control over your kingdom."

"Thank You." Fuji took it as a compliment.

"Um, Fuji-san. Are you related, anyhow, to the Queen? I heard only a few people are able to master in white magic, but they have to be connected to the Queen, provided only your kingdom has white mages." Saeki asked.

"Hm." Fuji didn't know how to say it, "I guess you can say that. I'm her only direct apprentice. She raised me, sort of like a mother, I presumed."

"Ah. I see." The King finally spoke up after taking in all the information.

"Not only that, Fuji's the second highest in command." Eiji excitedly said.

"Eiji." Fuji said softly, yet deadly.

_Don't bluff. _He sighed when Eiji got the point.

"Sorry." He whispered to Fuji. He likes to boast about how greatly Fuji was.

"Ah. You all must be tire from the trip. Pardon me for keeping you talk so long." King Kutei Dai ended the meeting as if he took the cue. "My maidens shall show you to your rooms." The King motioned the maids to accompany the guests.

"Thank You for your hospitality. We are very grateful to you and your men." Fuji said and they all bowed before exiting the hall.

"Gentlemen. You will be staying here for a few days regarding this matter. Please. Be in good health and stay on guards." The Lords and Nobles bowed and exited the hall. He thought about how short their peaceful days were. _Ahh. The world is changing fast. People as well. _It couldn't be avoided; there are always people who thirst for power, like Mizuki of Doryou.

A/N: I'll try to post a chapter or two every week. If you have any idea you want in the story, please let me know. I'm trying to make it interesting. Pls R&R.


	3. The Interactions

Notes:

'speech' in the background

"normal" speech

_thoughts_

Their rooms located in the east side of the castle, each had his own individual room. Fuji's room was situated in the middle with Sanada and Shiraishi on either side; Yanagi, Marui, and Jirou stayed in the rooms on Sanada's side; Kaido and Kikumaru on Shiraishi's.

The sun was still high in the sky, as it was still early in the afternoon. Once they were all settled in, they came to Fuji's room, who was found sitting on his bed, looking distantly outside of the opened window flaps. The smile on his face was serene, but touched with a tint of sadness and forlornness. His eyes moved toward the door, not turning his head, when he heard footsteps.

"Fuji. Are you okay?" Eiji approached Fuji's bed in soft thumbing steps and sat beside him.

Fuji turned to look at his red-head friend and smile assuringly. "I'm fine. Are you all done?" He looked to his friends who stood idly around his room.

"Yeah. What were you thinking?" Shiraishi inquired, although he knew what was going on in his Sage friend's mind.

"I was just thinking, if, our Queen and the others are doing well." His voice was sad and the others, too, felt the same way. It was their first time their Queen got held captive and their Kingdom was under blockage. It was extremely rare for the Kingdom of Peace to face such chaos as this.

Unsure of what to do, Eiji made an attempt to lighten the mood. "Why don't we go take a bath? One of the maid said there is a hot spring back in the garden."

"Hm…That sounds fun." Fuji liked the idea. It would definitely sooth his body and spirit a bit. A pleased smile graced his face.

Shiraishi looked at Fuji and chuckled lightly. _Even the slightest things make him happy. _The whole room suddenly becomes lighter. They were relieved that Fuji's back to his self.

"You guys go ahead. Kaido and I want to check out the battle ground. We need a lot of training for whatever is planned ahead." Yanagi said, looking at Fuji for an approval. He and Kaido were expertly ranked, so they need to get stronger if they want to help get their Queen back.

Fuji nodded in approval.

"Thank you. We'll take our leave first." With that, Kaido and Yanagi bowed before going off to their training.

"I think we should continue practicing our skills as well." Sanada suggested to Marui and Jirou who stood behind him, while he was sitting at the table with Shiraishi. The two elites nodded. Sanada and Marui bowed to Fuji, then left.

"We'll see you guys later for dinner." Jirou happily said after the other two left. He walked over and gave Fuji a hug before running out quickly to join them.

"Have fun." Fuji called out after Jirou.

"Well. Now that leaves us three." Kikumaru said, getting off the bed. "I'll go ask the maid for some new clothes. I'll be right back." He ran off.

After Eiji left, Fuji stood up and walked to the table where Shiraishi was sitting and poured out some water to drink. "Did you try communicating with her yet?" Shiraishi asked when Fuji sat down.

"Yes, but no reply." He paused. "That's what makes me worry." His smile disappeared again, looking solemnly at the ground.

"She'll be fine. I doubt the others will let anyone put a hand on her." He rested his hand on Fuji's shoulder, consoling the Sage. "By the looks of it, they are probably hidden somewhere that blocks out our telepathic power. I don't think it is wise for Mizuki to hurt our Queen. She is gentle, but very powerful. Don't forget that and the others with her. They are ones of our best Master soldiers. It's not yourself to think of the pessimistic."

"You're right. I guessed this is the first time since a long time since we all left our home country. I'm worrying for nothing." He stood up and put a smile back on his face again. "Let's go find Eiji." Shiraishi nodded. But before going out, "Are you going to carry that while taking a bath?" Fuji pointed to the sword Shiraishi was holding.

"It's better to be careful in a foreign Kingdom. We'll never know what happens in the future. And, I'm not going to join you and Kikumaru in the spring. I don't feel like getting wet. I'll just watch over you." Shiraishi grinned, earning a chuckle from Fuji. They left the room shortly after and saw Eiji running from the opposite direction.

"The maids said they're gonna bring them to the hot spring for us later. So, let's go, Nya." Eiji said excitedly and pulled Fuji running after him. Shiraishi sighed. These two could be childish sometimes.

The hot spring was not a long or short walk. It located in the small bamboo wood at the back of the castle, behind the rosy garden.

"Wah, this place is so nice." Eiji gasped at the beauty of the scene in front of him, which resembled a Zen garden. He quickly took off his clothes, leaving his shorts on, and threw them on a nearby branch before jumping into the pond with a splash. "It feels so nice."

Fuji and Shiraishi chuckled at Eiji's childishness. Though Eiji acted like a kid all the time, but in formal meeting, he actually held his manners more maturely composed, like earlier. Fuji slowly took off his clothes, making Shiraishi blushed in the process. He looked away quickly. Fuji noticed his action and grinned.

"Ne. Could you hold this for me?" Fuji held up his clothe bundle up to Shiraishi, who took it, but his gaze was still away from the male in front of him. Fuji turned around and slowly dipped down the spring to join the red head.

Shiraishi placed the bundle on a rock nearby and sat down under a Japanese maple. _Fuji, I just wanna hold you in my arms. _Shiraishi smiled merely at the thought of Fuji half naked earlier. He folded his arms in front of him, one hand still holding on to his sword, and closed his eyes. _I'll always protect you. Always._

o0o0o0o0o

In another part of the castle, the Lords settled down in their usual guest rooms, in which they stayed at every visit. The west side of the castle had 5 wings, like the east side. Each wing had 10 rooms in total. Each Lord and his henchmen stayed at a different wing.

Tezuka was joined with Inui, Momoshiro, Oishi, and Echizen in front of his room after he stepped out.

"I have a meeting with Oishitari at the battle ground." Inui said while approaching Tezuka with a booklet or parchment papers and a pen quipped on the cover. "I'll see you all at dinner later."

Tezuka nodded his head in approval and Inui left the wing.

"Where are we going?" Oishi asked as they walked out of their wing toward the back of the castle.

"The tea house." Tezuka replied shortly. Tezuka walked next to Oishi, where as Momoshiro and Echizen followed behind. Several tea houses were built by the last generations and located in the different parts of the castle for convienece. They were small houses of only one room, built separately from the castle, with all sides open or veiled with bamboo curtains, walls or sliding doors. Each house had a small porch on either side with railings. They were constructed for outdoor luxuries.

"This place is nice. It has a nice view." Oishi voiced out as he checked the scenery.

Tezuka took his place at the porch quietly; it was facing toward the biggest and most beautiful pond in the castle. Oishi stood against the railing. This one was built on the edge of the pond, hanging off above the water with stone columns supporting the weight.

A maid approached them shortly, "May I get you anything?"

Oishi turned around, "Black Earl tea would be nice." He knew Tezuka liked to drink only tea, and Black Earl is his favorite. After all, they had been friends since childhood.

"I want grape juice." Echizen said. He walked to a corner and sat down.

"Do you have Korokke?" The maid nodded. "Yosh. Bring it here. I'm starving." The maid bowed then left. Momoshiro rubbed his stomach enthusiastically while licking is lips hungrily.

"You shouldn't eat too much; dinner is not far away." Oishi lectured him. Momoshiro had been a big eater, and thus his tall and big built.

Tezuka leaned against the door and closed his eyes, attempting to rest while listening to the sound of nature.

"But my stomach is growling already." Momoshiro whined. "I can wait that long or my body is gonna go limp." Oishi could only sigh at the spiky hair man.

**o0o0o0o0o**

The battle ground was located on the east side of the castle. It was constructed around sparring trees and grassy earth; much liked a clearing in a distant forest. Despite the wonderful environment, 2 people were battling with every inch of their power against each other under the heated sun.

"Fshh." Kaido heaved after avoided Yanagi's attack. He landed on the ground with his toes and a palm.

"Yamaitachi!" Yanagi shouted as he jumped off the ground loftily and released an air attack toward Kaido, who shielded himself with an earth barrier. The attack changed its direction on midair as Yanagi controlled his attack to affront Kaido on the side he did not expect. The sturdy power emitted from the attack broke through Kaido's barrier and sent him flying 2 meters from his current position, flat on the ground, as Yanagi landed himself on the ground.

Somewhere behind the trees: 'That attack used up 10 percents of his energy just now.' Inui calculated as he concentrated on the two battling in front of him, shifting his glasses occasionally when a new attack arose.

Kaido lifted himself off the ground quickly and dashed away from Yanagi. 'Boomerang Snake!' He shouted when he the distance between he and Yanagi was great enough for him to pull out his assault. The earth snake whipped up from the ground and curved to the side in full speed toward Yanagi, who jumped up to avoid being hit. When he landed, the snake turned around and managed to hit him from the back. Yanagi was knocked to the ground.

'His earth bending skill is quite strong.' Oshitari remarked, who stood next to Inui. 'And his control is not bad, but lack sturdiness.'

Kaido cautiously approached Yanagi, who still lie motionless on the ground. When he was near to Yanagi by 3 feet, Yanagi swiftly lifts himself up off the ground and shouted, "Shuriken!" He extended his arms, giving off an incredible amount of air that made Kaido fly backward in an eye blink speed.

"100 percent critical." Inui pushed his glasses up quickly and flew himself swiftly to catch Kaido's flying body. Yanagi looked up in surprise when he saw a fast moving shadow flew past him toward Kaido.

_What the…! _Kaido thought he was going to hit hard on the ground after getting hit from Yanagi's powerful shot. But, he realized someone had caught him before that happened. He felt arms around him slowly removed when they landed. "I-Inui." He looks back and saw his savior. He felt a heat rising to his face, not at all comfortable with the intimicay.

_He's blushing. How cute._ Inui thought when he saw Kaido's blush and smirked inwardly. Realizing their proximity, he moved back and murmured, "Sorry."

"No." Kaido protested. "Thank You." Yanagi approached Kaido silently, yet swiftly, with his air power.

Oishitari bent earth to drift him closer to the group.

"You were watching?" Yanagi asked sternly, looking at the two of King Kutei Dai's men.

Oishitari nodded, "It was fascinating."

"We're still learning." Yanagi replied shortly without changing his stern expression.

"Are you okay? It seemed you got a hard blow." Oishitari asked Kaido with concern.

"Umm…Yeah. It's nothing." He answered shyly, moving to stand by Yanagi.

As Inui and Oshitari could tell, Kaido wasn't much a people person and a very reserved young man.

"Do you always practice with this much strength?" Inui curiously asked.

"We learn through real battles."

"Ah. I see. Intensive training." Inui remarked. "But what if you get injured?"

"Fuji-san can restore us back to health effortlessly." Yanagi said with a smile. He felt more comfortable as they talk, seeing how un-hostile the 2 men were. His earlier defensive instinct was natural; after all, it wasn't a good feeling to be spied on.

"I almost forgot." Inui said, remembering Fuji's power.

"Anyhow and coincidentally, Inui here is an elite in air and earth. He might be able to help you with your training." Oishitari rested his hand on Inui's shoulder and smiled.

"That would be great." Kaido spurted out, not giving Yanagi a chance to reject or say anything. He was not used to train with outsiders yet. Instead, he just nodded in agreement.

"I, too, know a proficient amount of earth power. I can as well lend a hand." Oishitari said.

"Ah."

The elites decided to go one at a time against the experts, knowing fully well 2 elites against 2 experts were a unfair disadvantage. Besides, Inui did say he had confident in his warrior skill.

"Come when you're ready." Inui took his stance with his booklet hidden away beneath his shirt.

_Let's do it. _Yanagi looked to Kaido.

_Alright. Let's go. _Kaido nodded. Both dashed toward Inui.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Sanada chose a training ground somewhere near Fuji's hotspring located with Marui and Jirou in towed.

Sanada stood calmly with his eyes closed in the middle of the clearing, arms folded across his chest with two swords in both hands.

Jirou and Marui moved silently through the bamboos with their swift air bending skill. As Jirou and Marui closing in, Sanada's ears jerked up. His eyes opened quickly, and he shouted " Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai!" His body glowed a fluorescent bluecolor.

"Magic Volley!" Just as Jirou shouted, 10 icicles flew straight toward Sanada, who quickly tucked his swords on his back and moved to the side avoiding the hit. He then created fire luminescence with his hands and wrapped it around the icicles, melting them.

At the same time, Marui shouted, "Tsunawatari!" Balls of molten fire rocks flew straight at Sanada, but curved around him, flew up toward the sky, and dropped down hard like monsoon rain.

Luckily, Sanada knew the attack coming, so, he bended earth hollering it on top of himself shielding from the falling rocks. He moved quickly out of the earth barrier and attacked Marui and Jirou nonstop.

They moved around; trying to avoid being hit by Sanada, while he was in his trance state. 5 minutes later, Jirou and Marui shrunk to the ground, back to back, breathing heavily.

"You guys were too slow." Sanada stated strictly, looking at his tired trainee.

"You were in Sanada mode." Jirou complained after he got his breath back.

"If you are finished resting, we should continue." Sanada said, turning away with his back to him.

"Different tactic." Jirou whispered to Marui. He nodded. They stood up and another battle raged.

o0o0o0o0o

_Not good!_ Inui dodged. "Earthen Spears!" He shouted. The earth rumbles and earth starts to poke up from the ground like spears coming up.

Yanagi jumped up from the ground quickly and shouted "Yamaitachi!" The air ball flew straight to Inui but changed its course, confusing the opponent which side it was going to hit him.

At the exact same time, Kaido shouted, "Tornado Snake!" The earth came up from the ground, spinned quickly, creating a giant tornado. It moved toward Inui right the same time as Yanagi's attack.

Inui frowned as he calculated the situation right in front of his face. _95 percent I'm taking a hit from either. _Inui moved to the side quickly to dodge Yanagi's blow; but unfortunately, the tornado approached him so fast, he couldn't escape. Before he received a full blow from the tornado, a shadow moved quickly in front of him and shouted "Higuma Otoshi!" The tornado suddenly changes its course. The spin is now the opposite direction.

_Oh! _Kaido appalled as he saw his own attack coming back to him hostilely.

"Kaido!" He could hear Yanagi screaming his name, but he made no move to move.

_What now? _He was stuck rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do when suddenly, something quick hit him and a smile appeared on his face.

_Ahh. He's using it. _Yanagi saw Kaido's smile. They both know what that means. He was standing on a tree branch high above the ground, watching his friend and the approaching earth tornado.

"Reverse Serpent!" Kaido moved backward a bit and shouted at the same time. A gigantic earthen serpent propped up from the ground and wrapped itself around the tornado and spins it like a top back to Inui and Oishitari.

Inui saw it coming back toward, so he moved back, giving Oishitari some room to counter the tornado once again.

Oishitari was amazed at the counter, but was not an inch flinched by it. He closed his eyes and mumbled something. Fire starts to flicker on, surround himself. He slits his eyes open swiftly and shouted, "Hell Fire!" The fire moved away from him and wrapped around the gigantic tornado wrapped by a serpent. Surprisingly, the tornado startsed to harden up and slow down. Its movement eventually came to a stall before reaching Oishitari. In front of him was a huge rocky monument of Kaido's special. Oishitari glared at the monument intensely. Slowly the big thing crumbled and fell to the ground.

Yanagi got off the tree to join Kaido on the ground. Their faces were still in amazement. Soon, they were joined by Oishitari and Inui.

"That was a great battle." Oishitari praised the two experts.

"Hmph." Yanagi chuckled. "Thanks for the real battle. We haven't been engaged on so intensely like this since forever."

"Yep." Kaido nodded in agreement.

"Let's head to the shade." Inui suggested as the back of his palm moved up to swipe off the beads of sweat that trickled down the side of his face. "I'm tired."

The four walked toward the trees and rested themselves.

o0o0o0o0o

Back to the hot spring…

"Nya, it feels so good." Eiji floated on his back with his eyes closed.

Fuji swam over to him. "Saa, I wonder what would happen if I do this." He put his hands on Eiji's stomach and pushed him down under water. He held Eiji under water for a few seconds before moving swiftly away.

"…*garl*…*garl*…pft…" Eiji rose above the water, breathing heavily. "Nya…Fuji…that was…evil. You should have warned me!" Eiji shouted.

Finished laughing hard, he protested, "But if I tell you first, then it wouldn't be fun. Because you can bend water so you can breathe under water." He grinned widely. "Right?"

"Hmph." Eiji pouted.

Somewhere nearby, two people were walking the path between the rose gardens, that eventually led to the hot spring.

"What do you think of the ambassador?" Atobe asked, walking with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Fuji Syusuke?" Hiyoshi stopped flipping his sword and thought for a bit. He resumed whirling around with his sword. "I think he is really cute and innocent, like an angel. But, after the conference, he seems to be…hm…I don't know, maybe…intellectually confident with hidden sadism?" He shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

"He makes a good opponent." Atobe stated conceitedly.

"With your beauty?" Hiyoshi teased. He knew it irritated Atobe because he was very conscious of his beauty. In fact, he hated it when people compare him to another beauty that out done his own. "Yes, I do think Fuji is beautiful, for a guy. His voice is greatly gentle like a summer breeze. Even his movement is graceful. Silky hair. Creamy skin. Exultant glow-"

"Alright already. I get it. He's better looking than I am. You don't need to make me look so bad." Atobe growled, interrupting Hiyoshi rudely.

Hiyoshi couldn't help but let his laughter rolled off his mouth.

"Shut Up!" Atobe chided.

Atobe rarely got angry or defeated easily. It was an invaluable moment to see Atobe like this, for he was pompous all the times. "Ahh. I'm done." Hiyoshi's laughter slowly subsided. "Though, I do want to get a hand on him." He chuckled at the thought. Atobe snorted at his comment.

'Fuji!'

Hiyoshi and Atobe heard the shout from nearby. They could hear laughter coming from the spring up in the front. They were curious, so they went over and checked it out. They walked softly, yet quickly to the voices, through the trees and bushes that hid the spring from view.

"Ah. It's the ambassador and his buddy." Hiyoshi smiled widely at the scene in front of him.

Atobe was lost for words as he stared at the two half naked boy in the spring playing around. Tints of red crept up to the two young men's faces.

"Ah, so that's what people mean when they say angels do exist on earth. Fuji makes the perfect picture." Hiyoshi commented.

Shiraishi, sleeping nearby, was wakening by a husky voice. He jolted up quickly. Atobe and Hiyoshi advance forward a step when, a shadow jumped out from the bush. In front of them was Shiraishi, looking fiercely, holding the sword directly pointed toward the two intruders.

Fuji and Eiji heard rustles. They stopped their chuckles abruptly and saw Shiraishi in battle mode. His back was faced toward them. They could see the two men Shiraishi was standing off against.

"Stay here." Eiji quickly grabbed his clothes and hung them around himself. He hurried over to where Shiraishi is. "What's going on?"

Shiraishi glared.

"Chill. We don't mean any harm." Hiyoshi stepped up, holding his empty hand up, smiling. "We were just walking around and suddenly heard some noises. So, we head over here to check it out." He explained. "That was it." He shrugged.

Atobe mused at how Eiji and Shiraishi reacted to them. "Like he said. Nothing was intentional." Atobe smirked and stepped forward to the side of Shiraishi, but Shiraishi blocked him off.

"Shiraishi. Eiji." Fuji calmly called out. The two turned around and looked at him. _It's okay. _Understood, the two regained their normal composure and backed off toward the side for Atobe to go through.

Atobe stepped forward to the spring, only to stop at the edge. Fuji was smiling gently. His half naked body was still submerged in the water that went up to his shoulders. His light brown hair was spread evenly around him.

Atobe bent down to Fuji's eye level. He grinned.

"What is it?" Fuji asked softly, his smile still on his face.

"Nothing. You just look more beautiful up close."

"Why, thank you."

"Are you getting out soon?" Atobe said slyly. Fuji just smile.

Shiraishi was practically growling all this time. _Shiraishi. _Eiji looked at him, who looked back.

_It's irritating. He's flirting with Fuji. _Eiji sighed. Shiraishi could be jealous at times. All the while, he stood impatiently watching Atobe and Fuji interact.

-Whoosh-

Suddenly 2 air-slashes flew from the wood made their way toward Atobe. He quickly dashed to the side, successfully avoiding the sudden attack.

Hiyoshi ran up to Atobe. "You okay?"

"Hn."

A second later, Jirou appeared from the wood, landed on a branch near Fuji. "Ah. Fuji-san." Jirou grinned widely. He jumped off the branch and stood next to Shiraishi. He looked around, as if looking for something.

"Hoi, what are you looking for, Jirou?" Eiji asked curiously.

"My air-slashes." Jirou answered.

"That was your?" Hiyoshi asked with his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah." Jirou admitted like nothing. Then, Sanada and Marui, appeared from the wood. "We were training and my attack slipped."

Atobe growled.

"Ohh Crap. It hit you. Didn't it?" Jirou asked cautiously, looking at Atobe, who was still glaring at him. "Ohh. So sorry." He came up close to Atobe and looked all over Atobe.

"What are you doing?" Atobe demanded an answer.

"You're not injured. Are you?"

"No!" Atobe scowled, scaring Jirou.

"Eeek!" He backed away and stood behind Sanada.

No one said anything. Fuji sighed. _And it's just the first day._ He lifted his hand above the water and created an air pool. He controlled it over his clothes and lifted them up, moving them toward him. All the while, they all stood silently, watching Fuji controlling air. He grabbed the clothes that float in front of him. Feeling all eyes on him, he looked up and grinned widely, giving them a ward off sign. "You all don't mind look away so I can change?"

Consciously, it hit them. They were all staring at him. The thought made them flushed from toes up.

"We'll be going first." Atobe turned around and walked away.

"See you all at dinner." Hiyoshi waved and winked at Fuji before following Atobe.

Fuji raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Uhh...Um. We're gonna go wash up at the bath house." Jirou and Sanada nodded, agreeing to Marui said, and they left soon after.

"Whoah. That was something." Eiji remarked. "Anyways, I'm gonna go change into these." He picked up the new clothes and ran off to the small wooden changing house nearby.

Shiraishi extended his arm to Fuji, who took it and got pulled up. "Thank You." Shiraishi grabbed a towel and draped it over Fuji, covering his exposed body.

He picked up Fuji's new clothes and handed to him. "Here. Go change quickly or you're gonna catch a cold." Fuji nodded and left toward the direction of Eiji.

_Hm... _Shiraishi sighed. _I better get washed up too. _He walked away.

AN:  Long chapter. I don't know where to break, so I just made everything in one shot. By the way, all these things, since the beginning, happened all in one day.

I put lots of actions in here. Tell me if you would prefer less action and more drama/romance scenes or it is fine like this.


	4. The Assassination

"Mizuki-sama. Yuuta-kun has arrived."

"Bring him in." A voice was heard from within the dark room. It belongs to a man standing, looking out the window. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Mizuki-san!" Yuuta kneeled down while saying. He stood up after.

"Yuuta!" The one called master, turned around. "I haven't seen you in such a long time." He said closing their distance. "And you don't need to call me that. Mizuki is fine."

"You are still my liege, Mizuki-san." Yuuta kept his posture tall with an air of dignity and respect. "You called for me?"

"Ah yes." Mizuki eyed Yuuta closely. "I need you to go on a mission for me."

"At your service."

"I want you to assassinate the eight men from the Kingdom of Peace."

"Location?"

"They are currently hiding in the castle of Hyoseirokkai. Unfortunately, King Kutei Dai's strongest men are there as well. This is going to be a dangerous mission. That is why, I want you and 10 other Masters to go on this mission together." Mizuki explained.

"We need a blue print of the castle."

"That's taken care of. A spy will be waiting for your arrival at Hyoseirokkai. He will direct you and the others. All you need to do is inform the others and prepare yourself for tonight." Yuuta nodded.

"If that is all, may I be excuse."

"Of course." Yuuta bowed. As he reached for the door, Mizuki called to him.

"On the last note." Yuuta turned facing Mizuki. "I don't fully expect this mission to be successful. If our men are on the verge of losing, retreat immediately. I don't want any heavy casualty on us. Also, concentrate on one person. Do anything to kill the Sage. Your mission will be successful as long as he is killed."

"Yes."

"Good Luck."

o0o0o0o0o

"Fujiii!" Eiji called out as he got out of the dressing room.

"In here!" Fuji replied. He was still in the room, next door to Eiji's.

"Are you finished?" Eiji straightened his new clothes with a happy smile on his face.

"Uhh." Fuji's voice was reluctant. "I think so."

"Nya, then come out. These clothes are so comfortable and cool." He played with his clothes, amazed with the different clothing style from his own country.

"Okay." The door opened slowly. In front of him was Eiji gaping with his mouth dropped to the floor. "What?" He blushed. "Eiji." The red head didn't budge, so he called again, louder. "Eiji!"

"Huh? Oh, Sorry." Eiji regained his composure. He moved around scrutinizing Fuji from head to toe. "Whoah Fuji, when did you turn into a girl?" He yanked at Fuji's outfit. "They're…girl's."

"How would I know?" Fuji pouted. "I can't go out like this. It's embarrassing." Suddenly his face lit up. "Wait."

"Eek." Eiji sensed Fuji is up to something and it probably wasn't safe to stand around. He took a few steps back, away from where Fuji is standing. "W-hat w-what is it, Fu-Fuji?" He gulped.

"I know." He looked to Eiji slyly. "We're going to exchange our clothes with each other."

"What? No way." Eiji shouted and dashed out through the door leaving a frowning Fuji behind.

"Hmph. I'll show him. Leaving me behind uncared for." Fuji narrowed his eyes at the running figure of Eiji. He sighed, "Guess this'll do for now." He sighed and left the changing house with cautious steps. He looked around to ascertain that no one would see him in the ridiculous girl outfit. _Strange, no one is around. _He made his way toward the castle. When he turned left at the door, he felt something hit him hard, or the other way around.

"Oofph." Fuji lost his balance and wobbled backward. "?!" He felt a hand holding onto his arms, preventing him from falling backward. He opened his eyes and saw a young man with silver hair in front of him smiling. "Saeki-san."

"That's me!" He said cheerfully. Saeki helped Fuji balancing on his feet before letting go. He eyed Fuji up and down. "Hmm. Something looks really off, but I couldn't put my hands on it."

Fuji felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing eyes, but he just kept quiet and looked at Saeki. His face was concentrated. Not long after, both of them heard footsteps approaching. Saeki whipped his head up and looked behind Fuji. "Ahh. Yo, Yukimura." His grin was back on his face again.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the dinning chamber?" Yukimura asked Saeki as he approached them. His gaze shifted to Fuji. "Ah. And what do we have here?" He smiled amusingly.

Saeki sniggered with a sudden realization. "I think someone gave him the wrong set of clothing."

"Apparently, yes." Fuji nodded. "Could you get me a new set of men's clothing?"

Yukimura smiled softly, "But, you look so cute. Are you sure you want to change into men's clothing?"

Fuji laughed nervously. "I prefer not to cross dress."

"If that's the case, let's get you changed." Fuji nodded.

"I'm going get going first. See you both later." He winked and walked away. Fuji and Yukimura turned and walked to the wardrobe.

o0o0o0o0o

Eiji entered the dinning hall heaving heavily, from the running. He spotted Shiraishi, Sanada, Jirou, and Marui sitting at the same round table; Kaido and Yanagi were sitting at a nearby table with Inui and Oshitari.

"Kikumaru!" Marui called out. Eiji walked jovially toward their table.

"Hiya, everyone." He took his seat. "How was your training?" He asked Marui and Jirou happily.

"Urgh. Sanada was in Sanada Mode," Jirou said exasperatedly, head on the table. "We were chased hysterically around for hours."

"You're lucky, you don't need to go up against him." Marui whined, while Eiji laughed hard. "He was crazy!"

"Mm hmp!" Sanada cleared his throat and gave a reprimanding glare, stopping Eiji from laughing.

"By the way, weren't you with Fuji?" Shiraishi asked curiously. Eiji earned the same curious look from everyone at the table.

"We were! But something happened." Eiji frantically waved his arms around. "His face was lit up like this, nya" Eiji mimic Fuji. "And he was giggling, really scary. I was scared, so I ran away." Eiji sighed, glad that he escaped from Fuji.

"What?" Marui looked at Eiji confusingly. The red head was absolutely making no sense at all. The others had the same reaction as well.

Sanada shook his head and sighed, "I'll go look for him." He stood up and walked out the hall. When he turned at the corner, his shoulder slide against someone else's lightly. He turned his head and saw Niou glaring at him. None said anything, continuing walking. _The hell? _Sanada thought to himself. He shook his head.

He walked in the direction of the kitchen. He looked around and spotted a maid walking toward him. "Excuse me." He asked politely.

The maid bowed to him, "Yes?"

"Have you seen the ambassador? A young man this height." The maid looked confused. Sanada tried in vain to describe Fuji. It wasn't his thing. "Paled skin, brown ha--."

"He's right here." A voice came from behind him made him jumped a bit. He turned around and saw Yukimura and Fuji standing with a grin on their faces.

"Oh. Where'd you go?" Sanada asked with a tint of worry.

"You didn't need to look for me. I know my way around." Fuji said gently.

"You're so fortunate to have someone always looking after you and so caring like him." Yukimura teased. Heat crept onto Sanada's face, making him blush uncomfortably.

"Ne, don't tease him." Fuji chuckled. "He's really shy."

"Fuji!" Sanada's voice was deep.

"Just kidding. Let's go." Yukimura nodded. He and Fuji walked side by side in front while Sanada walked behind. Occasionally Yukimura turned his head around to peek at the stoic boy behind him.

_?!_ Sanada was confused at Yukimura's action, but he wasn't bother by it. _He's cute. _He smiled inwardly.

o0o0o0o0o

A moment later Fuji, Yukimura, and Sanada arrived at the dinning hall. All the tables were filled except for the one in the middle, no one was sitting there. Saeki was hovering over the table where his men were sitting. He waved his arm when he saw them. Hearing footsteps approaching, the three standing at the door way whipped their heads around to see King Kutei, Atobe, and Tezuka. They moved to the side.

"Your Majesty!" Everyone chorused in unison as they bowed.

"Please. Take your seats." The King said and everyone did as they were told. He looked to Fuji. "Let's take our seats as well." Fuji nodded and they made their ways to the empty table. On the right of Fuji seated King Kutei, then Atobe and Tezuka followed. On his left was Yukimura then Saeki. There were still three seats left. Fuji wondered why.

Soon, three young ladies walked into the dining hall. They wore royal clothes that looked very decent and beautiful. "Lady Ayame. Lady Kyoko. Lady Minori." Yukimura greeted them. They bowed to King Kutei before filling in the empty seats.

"Fuji-kun. These are my younger sisters. Ayame, Kyoko, and Minori. And, this is Fuji Syusuke, ambassador of the Kingdom of Peace." Fuji courteously nodded his head politely, in which they did the same in return.

"Everyone, tonight, we have respectful guests from our neighboring Kingdom. Let us all welcome their presence this feast." The King announced holding up his wine glass. Everyone followed, "Cheers!"

While holding up his glass, Fuji stole a look at Tezuka that was surprisingly returned promptly. Tezuka didn't look nervous nor flinch when Fuji caught his eyes. Amused, Fuji gave him a wider grin before taking a sip from the glass. Dinner was splendid and long. At last, it came to an end. They bid each other good night and went back to their rooms.

"Whoah, I'm so full I can't even walk." Eiji said as the eight Peaceans walked down the hall to their rooms.

"I'm so tire and sleepy." Jirou yawned while stretching.

"Mhm. We all had a long day today." Fuji said. "Everyone, take a good rest and I'll see you all first light tomorrow." Everyone nodded and excused themselves to go to their rooms. Fuji was the last one to go in.

The moon was bright that night and the wind was subtle.

"I think he's the one." A voice whispered on the roof. There were 12 figures in black clothing, covered from head to toe, leaving only their eyes exposed.

"Let get this over quick." The leader of the group said.

Over on the other side of the castle, a certain someone couldn't seem to go to sleep. He decided to get up and went outside. _It's a full moon today. _He looked up to the sky with a lost expression on his face.

"Tezuka" He turned around and saw his friend.

"Inui." Tezuka looked back up the sky.

"Can't sleep?" Inui inquired, moving next to his friend.

"Hn." Tezuka nodded. "I feel unsettled and don't know why."

"Your instinct has never been wrong." Inui said carefully. "If my prediction is correct, there is a 95 percent something will happen tonight. The air is disturbed."

Tezuka casted a glance at Inui. "And your predictions have never been wrong."

Boom!

"What was that!?" Tezuka's ears jerked up.

"What was that noise?" Oishi asked from behind at the same time of Tezuka's response.

A second later, smoke rose up into the sky in a column. "It's coming from the east wing." Inui's tone was serious. "Tezuka." It was too late, Tezuka was no where to be seen. "Wake them up. I'm going ahead." Oishi nodded. Inui jumped on the roof and dashed after Tezuka.

o0o0o0o0o

"Fuji! You Okay?" Shiraishi was standing in front of Fuji, guarding him, with Sanada. Apparently, both Masters heard movements on the roof before the attack. When they got out of their room, fire balls were coming at them, to be precise, at Fuji's room. They were in time to deflect the fire balls, which resulted in a huge explosion in the middle of the courtyard. Fuji joined them quickly after.

"I'm fine."

By that time, Jirou, Marui, Eiji, Kaido, and Yanagi also left their room, joining side with Fuji. They encircled him in a protective manner of defense.

"There are 12 of them." Yanagi inquired.

"But I only see 10 of them." Marui asked quietly. The smoke was still blocking their view. So, they stand put as they heard no movements from the enemies' side.

"One is hiding on the roof. The other is all the way in the back of the ten." The fog cleared out more, revealing the enemies positions as Yanagi described.

"Who are you?" Sanada asked sternly.

"It doesn't concern you. Hand over the Sage!" The guy in the middle threatened.

"It's our concern when the Sage is involved!" Jirou deflected.

The assassins moved around quickly, surrounding the 8 Peaceans (AN: people from the Kingdom of Peace).

"They are masters of assassins. Be careful." Yanagi warned.

"That's bad. We're outnumbered. Not to mention Kaido and Yanagi are experts. And Jirou, Marui, and I are only elites." Eiji calculated the situation.

"I haven't entered a battle for so long." Fuji informed. "Let's do our best."

"Stay focus!" Shiraishi was nervous, not for himself, but for his comrades.

"There's no other choice." Sanada calmly said. "Let's go all out."

"Hn." The group agreed mutually.

"Attack!" The leader yelled out and his men jumped in on the order. Soon the heat of the battle rages between the men under the brightly lit moonlight.

The leader and 2 others gained up on Shiraishi. _Shit! I'm overpowered._ Even though he was a Master, having to up against 3 other Masters was an utter defeat. Shiraishi shouted as he began his attack. "Entaku!" Four elements combined and made a spin around the three, closing in, hitting them critically. They got thrown to the floor in different directions.

Fuji stood calmly in a corner, assessing the situation. After assessing Fuji's safety, Shiraishi lunged toward the assassins to carry on his assault; however, they recovered quickly and dodged his attacks.

Sanada was also up against three men, like Shiraishi; it was giving him a hard time. As the situation gave him no choice, he decided to lock onto his mode. "Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai." He murmured the spell under his breathes. At least his berserk mode kept him strong enough to hold the three down.

Kaido and Yanagi teamed up on one, aggressively cornering their enemy. Eiji, alone, fought with two; while Jirou and Marui stayed together and fought with the rest three.

What's worse, their elemental energy continued to deplete gradually. If the battle went on longer, they could possibly loose.

Fuji stood warily as he assessing the battle on the side line. His bright aquamarine eyes were opened for better precision.

"Fuji!" He snapped out of his concentration to Shiraishi's shout, and turned his head to the left quickly to see the leader charging toward him quickly. The leader seemed to get out of Shiraishi's watch and made a move toward Fuji without further delay.

"Heh! You should be more focus instead of standing uselessly in one corner wrapped up in your world like a coward." The man behind the mask jeered.

Fuji was able to dodge the previous attack directed at him and now they stood facing each other bravely.

Fuji didn't show any nervousness or intimidation from the man's mock. His expression was cold and serious.

"And here I thought the Sage of the Peace Kingdom is exceptionally strong." The man continued with his mocking voice. Fuji's friends could not move away from their current positions to come to his aid. "Let's make this quick. Twist Spin!" A hurricane of water, fire, and earth approached Fuji in top speed, yet he move an inch.

Fuji prepared mentally for the attack, but before he could make his move, another attack saved him.

"Phantom Curse!" A deep voice bellowed from the roof. From the sky, a massive beam of all four elements hit the hurricane away from Fuji, missing him by a foot. The owner of the attack jumped down from the roof and landed to stand front of Fuji.

"Te-Tezuka-san." He said faintly, surprise was in his voice. His eyes softened at the figure in front of him, shielding and protecting him.

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked without turning around, eyes focusing on the leader of the assassins.

"Yes, thank you."

_Who the hell!? _Yuuta, the leader, was pissed off that his attack got owned so easily. He charged toward Tezuka and they started another heated battle.

Sanada was getting tired soon. Shiraishi was in better shape because the number of his opponents reduced to two, while Sanada was still up against three. He huffed heavily. He had no more elemental energy left to stay berserk. He backed up and dodged away from the recent attack.

"Die!" One of his opponents shouted. All three of them released their attacks together, directing them at Sanada. His eyes widen at the incoming assault, but before everything happen, he heard a melodious voice.

"Muga no Kyouchi." Yukimura chanted. The attacks deflected back at them. Sanada turned his head around and saw midnight blue hair fluttering across his savior's face. He swiftly joined Sanada, who was on one-knee kneeling on the ground. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft.

"I'm fine." Sanada's voice was rough, from the ragged breathing. "Thank You." He stood up, with Yukimura holding on to his arm. Yukimura helped him walk to Fuji.

"Niou, Kuwahara, Kirihara." Yukimura commanded. "Take care of them!"

"Understood!" The three answered in unison and charged toward their opponents without a second thought.

Yukimura settled Sanada down, resting his back against the wall. His eyes closed from exhaustion. Fuji sat down by him. He placed his hands on Sanada's head and closed his eyes before chanting a healing spell. It didn't take long before Sanada had his breathe tranquilized again. He gave Fuji a thank-you smile, in which Fuji smiled in return. Abruptly, he turned his attention back to Tezuka's battle to see the advantage was still on Tezuka's side.

Soon, Atobe and his men arrived. In an act of instant, both Atobe and Hiyoshi flew over and joined Jirou and Marui in their battle. At the same time, Echizen, Oishi, and Momoshiro arrived on the roof.

"Finally here?" Inui came not so long after Yukimura, but he decided to stay on the rooftop, overlooking the scene.

"Hm." Oishi responded. His eyes wandered, but stopped when he saw a red head fighting against two black head. He motioned to Echizen and Momoshiro, who understood and jumped off the roof with him.

_Urgh._ Eiji was dead tire. _Oh Crap! _It was too late to dodge the kick from his opponent. The impact made him fly backward promptly. Before he touched the ground or the wall, a shadow swiftly caught him and flew across the courtyard. He was surprised to find Oishi, who had caught him.

"Are you injured?" Oishi asked with concern. He helped Eiji settle down.

"I-I'm f-fine." Eiji voice was ragged.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Oishi squeezed his shoulder lightly and took off, joining Echizen and Momoshiro.

Saeki and his men arrived with the King on the roof. "Go help him." The King gave order to Shiraishi. Shinji, Kamio, and Tachibana, whom promptly obeyed the order. Saeki and Amane stood guarding the King.

Tezuka was getting annoyed with the battle that was going no where. _I need to end this soon. _He was in no mood to play around, but actually, he never was. He drew his sword from his back, rapidly slashing at Yuuta, giving his opponent no chance to use any elemental attack.

"…" Yuuta huffed heavily as he moved to dodge. _Shit! _The tip of Tezuka's sword slashed through his mask and tore it apart to fall off his disarray face. His face was seen clearly underneath the moonlight.

Fuji's face fell as he eyed Yuuta's revealing face. _That scar! _On the right side of Yuuta's forehead was a scar that resembles a little X. Flashback replayed in his head, the time when he was five. He was playing with his brother on a bank of the river when barbarians appeared from the wood. They were kidnapped, but luckily Fuji was able to escape and promised Yuuta to return with aid. He ran straight back to his village and told his family. They went to the wood and searched for his younger brother, but he was no where to be found, nor the barbarians. Since then, his brother was never found or heard of.

"Yuuta!"

The voice broke Fuji's flashback. He looked up to see Tezuka flying straight at Yuuta with his sword pointing at him. Yuuta was going to get stabbed.

"No!" Fuji yelled from the top of his lung, paralyzing everyone's actions. They stared shockingly at Fuji. Tezuka quickly halted when the point of the sword was a foot away from piercing through Yuuta's flesh. He turned around in instinct.

Yuuta was confused, but nevertheless, he didn't let his chance of escape to slip away. He fired a simple attack at Tezuka, sending Tezuka flying back hard. The hit wasn't supposed to do that much damage, but because of their close proximity, the hit did more than it intended. Fuji flew forward to catch Tezuka.

"Retreat!" Yuuta yelled. Everyone jumped on the roof and left without a trace. But before Yuuta leapt away, he took a glance at his target, who had just saved his life.

"Tezuka." He went immediately into the process of healing. Tezuka had his eyes shut. _Please don't let anything happen to him. _Fuji's hands hovered over Tezuka' head, and then to the chest.After a short time passed, Tezuka slowly fluttered his eyes open, breathing normally again.

"Hn." Tezuka sat up groaning and rubbed his head.

"Tezuka, Are you okay?" Oishi voiced out concerned.

"Hn." He turned to face Fuji. His face was full of confusion. "What happened?" Tezuka fixed his eyes on Fuji and demanded for an answer. However, Fuji made no avail to answer, so he lowered his voice. "What happened?"

"Sasuke." Fuji said inaudibly, but loud enough for Tezuka to hear.

"Sasuke?" Tezuka said out loud. "Who--"

The Peaceans gasped with shock as they realized what the situation was.

"Fuji, isn't Sasuke the name of your younger brother?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yes. It is."

"B-but, didn't he disappear 10 years ago?" Eiji piqued in.

"I don't know. But--" Fuji paused. His face was full uncertainty. "--he has the scar, at that spot. You saw it didn't you." He looked into Tezuka's eyes.

"The X?" Yuuta's face flashed in Tezuka's head.

"Then it must be him. It couldn't be that coincident." Fuji shook invariably as he desperately grabbed onto Tezuka's arms with tight grips.

Shiraishi sensed Fuji's control had gone hay wire. "We are truthfully sorry for disrupting your peace tonight." He turned and bowed apologetically to the King. "Everything is fine now. Thank You for all of your assistance."

"If that's the case. Why don't you and your friends move to the next wing for tonight? It is pretty much damaged here." He told Shiraishi. "We will all retire back to bed." He commanded and left with Saeki and his men, Atobe and Yukimura's crew soon left after. Shiraishi went over and helped Fuji up from the ground; Oishi did the same to Tezuka. Before Tezuka and his men left, he took a glance over to where Fuji was standing in deep thought to as not noticing that they all had left.

The maids led the Peaceans to their new rooms. The night was quiet again.

AN: Hi all. I'll be busy for the next few weeks, so my update will slow, probably one a week. Thanks to all Reviewers. If you would like anything in the story, let me know and I'll add it in.

I had some hard times trying to describe the clothing they wear, but it was so hard. So, use your imagination to make the story better.

Okay then, see you next time.


	5. The Suspicion

**AN: **

**Elysis:** Yes, Sasuke is the name I took from Naruto cause it sounds similar to Syusuke.

**Moon:** I took your review in consideration. I also think 25 is kinda old, so I changed it to 20. =)

Saeki was getting bored from sitting in the watch tower, having nothing to do. There was no more disturbances or suspicious movements after the assassins retreated a few hours ago. He volunteered to watch at the castle gate after the incident. …_fhuu fhuuu _His idle whistle flowed with the wind and suddenly stopped when he saw a shadow disappearing around the corner of the parapet walk to his left. "Who's there?" He spoke out calmly as he slowly approached the corner.

Then, the shadow jumped out in front of him, startling him at first. He looked at the figured in front of him with a defensive stance. The figure was wearing a black cloak covering his whole body and a hood that draped over its face. "Who are you?" Saeki asked again with wariness.

Saeki stood unblinkingly as the figure reached up and pulled off his hood. His eyes widened in acknowledgment. "Fuji-san!?" The figure moved closer to the faint moonlight area. "What are you doing up this…early?" The sun had yet to rise. Morning dews were only starting to form on the trees, readying to drip to the ground.

"I need to go somewhere." He walked to the chemise and rested his hands on the cold stone.

"Where to?" He moved up behind Fuji.

"A visit to my kingdom." He turned side way and looked at Saeki. "I'll be going now." He turned to the keep, approaching the stockade.

Saeki stood with his brows furrowed as he looked at the retrieving figure. _Wait…does he even go into combat? His enemies are camping there. _He thought for a while, and then spoke up. "Hold up!" He ran to Fuji.

"What is it?" Fuji asked confusingly.

Saeki grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I'm coming with yah."

"Why? Don't you need to stay at your post?"

"To back you up in case something happens. And, wait here. Let me go get a sub." He said and ran off without further comment from Fuji.

_What a bothersome guy. _Fuji smiled and walked away slowly.

They lurked through the heavy terrace road that leads to the kingdom located on the mountain. At the base of the mountain, guards from Doryou camped at every snitch of the ground. Half were sleeping and half were on patrol. Fire was lit occasionally within the trees.

"So…how are we getting up there?" Saeki asked after interpreting their surrounding.

"Most of Doryou's men are shadow users. We can't move around like this because they'll be able to detect our movement. So, we will need to distract them." Fuji replied faintly.

"Air?" Saeki guessed.

"Hai." Fuji nodded. Slowly and silently, they mumbled their air spells and sent them flying in scattered directions on their left.

"_What was that?" _A guard said.

"_It came from over there." _Another guard pointed to their left. _"Hurry." _The guard left with several others.

"Now this side." Saeki whispered pointed to the opposite direction. Fuji nodded and another gust blew through the trees. There goes another group of guards.

"5 left, what should we do?" Saeki asked.

"Make them sleep." Fuji smiled mischievously. He brought his palm to his mouth and blew. Dusty pink gust flew forward toward the guards.

"Mhm…that smells good." Saeki looked drowsy.

"Don't sniff it." Fuji whacked Saeki on his back, bringing him back to focus.

"Hehe. My bad." He scratched behind his head. Slowly the rest of the guards collapsed to the ground joining the others in their slumber.

"Come on." Fuji jumped off the tree and onto another, heading to the palace with Saeki trailing shortly behind.

The streets and palace showed no trace of movement when they got there, not even a hint of any attack taken place from the last few days of turmoil or so. People, no doubt, were still sleeping. All lights are flickered off except for the small temple on the little hill. They stopped and looked around.

"This place seemed to be normal." Saeki said as he scrutinized their surrounding.

"That's because none of Doryou's men have infiltrate our kingdom yet." Fuji replied as he picked up a steel knife rested on a street stall and placed it down after he looked at it.

"Who's there?!" A voice suddenly yelled out from behind them, and they turned around to see a young man in a blue robe in fighting stance.

"It's me." Fuji said assertively, pulling off his hood. Saeki followed.

"Fuji-sama?" The young man said surprisingly.

"Hai."

The young man sighed a relief. "What are you doing back here? We received a message a few days ago. Duke Mizuki said he wanted to compromise with you, but you weren't in so we didn't reply back. He suspected that you're not here and sent men searching for you all over the places." The man explained. "This place is dangerous, you shouldn't be around here."

"I see. I got ambushed earlier, and it was probably them. By the way, how's everything here?"

Saeki got bored, so he left the two standing to go explore on his own in this new Kingdom.

"We're doing okay. The senior officials and Masters are keeping them from infiltrating our bordering walls."

"That's good." Fuji went over to the man and put his hand on his shoulder. "I need to talk to the High Priest, so I'll see you when this is all over."

"Okay. Be careful."

Fuji nodded and flew off.

Saeki saw Fuji leaving, and he immediately followed after._ Sheesh, he forgot about me already._ When he reached the temple up the high platform, he saw Fuji talking to a rather old man, wearing all white, holding a staff and his beard was also white. _Hm…what are they talking about? _He sat on a rock pondering.

After a few conversing moments, Fuji bowed to the old man and left through the door.

"We're leaving?" He asked Fuji joined his side.

"Hn." Fuji grunted. "I think the guards should figure out what's going on by now." He sat down on a rock next to Saeki.

"That means we need to move fast since they've been alerted."

"Yeah. Are you up for a fight?" Fuji smirked, with confidence in his eyes.

"Anytime." He scooped up an amount of dirt in his palm. "The soil is fine." He released the dirt; some was carried off by the zephyr.

"Our people cultivate our own food supplies, so we rarely transport any from outside, only materials do we buy from outside resources."

"Is that why you have flawless skin?" Saeki said with hint of teasing. Fuji chuckled. "They say your beauty comes from the food you eat. I went around earlier and saw some really peculiar looking vegetables that I have never seen in my life before."

"I'm flattered. If that's envy, then you should feed on our diet and see what the outcome would give you." Fuji stood up, pulling out the sword that tucked behind his back. "Let's go?"

"Right behind you."

As they neared the kingdom's bordering walls, panicked voices beyond the wall can be heard loudly with shuffling feet on the ground. Saeki looked over at Saeki. "Can you fight or do you want me to protect you?" He said with a sly grin.

"I haven't engaged in a battle for so long, but I'll manage. Thank you for asking." Fuji looked ahead. His face was still as calm as ever, only, his eyes were opened with incisive focus. "Don't forget, I am not called a Sage for nothing." He gave out a chuckled with hints of maliciousness that promised the work of hell.

_Scary._ He thought.

"They're here!" One of the men shouted from the ground as Fuji and Saeki flew over the great wall. Flying swiftly through the trees, they managed to dodge all the flying shadow balls thrown at them.

As they reached the clearing, a group of 3 men stood waiting calmly for them. Fuji and Saeki were stopped abruptly as 3 shadow blasts shot up from the ground in front of them. The two dodged them and landed on the ground safely. "We were waiting for you." The man in the middle said; his voice was taunting.

"Shadow is a special ability only Doryou's men acquire. It is also ranked like the basic elemental users like you." Fuji explained to Saeki, eyes as sharp as ever. "I can sense that they are highly ranked. So be careful."

"Yosh! I love challenges." Saeki said enthusiastically.

"And I love your surge of energy." Fuji grinned. "Also, water, earth, and air won't have effect on them."

"Sure thing." Fuji nodded and they both flew forward.

The battle began with close-ranged physical attacks with Fuji and Saeki fighting back to back against their enemies.

After some clashing, the irate leader of the 3 commanded loudly to his men. "Kill them!"

Saeki and Fuji moved apart. Just when they were about to leap away, the 3 shadow users elicited a shadow ability that Fuji immediately recognized potent. "Dark Pulse!"

"Saeki, flame shield." Fuji shouted from 5 meters away.

Saeki nodded. "Fire Spin!" A whip of fire coiled around him, he looked over to Fuji, who did the same thing. Thus, they were saved from dark pulse. They received more dark attacks afterward with both Fuji and Saeki using fire attacks to counter them.

After bashing and flashing, Fuji and Saeki joined up again. "We should leave soon or back up is going to arrive. It'll be more problematic for us then."

"I guess." Saeki sighed, breathing a little faster than normal. He looked over at Fuji, who by chance didn't even break a sweat. _You are something, Fuji-kun. _"What do you have in mind?" He asked curiously.

"I'm going to paralyze them." Fuji answered smoothly.

"How?"

"Just watch me."

Saeki stood back and watched Fuji as he started to glow so bright that he could see in between the trees. Saeki flinch when sparks of lightning flashed around him; he thought he was going to get electrocuted.

"Zap Cannon!" Thunderbolts zapped straight at the 3 shadow users as fast as lightning, paralyzing them from any physical movement, even their inner mast of energy was drained completely.

Saeki stood dumbly with his mouth agape at the remarkable sight in front of him. Jolts of thundering lights danced with great motility of grace, yet deadly.

"Shall we go?" Fuji turned around to give Saeki a victorious smile.

Saeki nodded with an accompanied chuckle. "Yes, let's go genius." Saeki ran up to join the Sage's side going back to their base.

o0o0o0o0o

Morning came.

As if on cue, both of the Masters' doors opened at the same time and out stepped Shiraishi and Sanada looking as confident as ever.

"Morning Sanada!" Shiraishi grinned broadly.

"Same to you." Sanada said blandly, his stoic face didn't change.

Then all the other doors slammed open simultaneously.

"Morning, everone!" Eiji yelled. They all exchanged greetings.

"Hm? Where is Fuji-san?" Jirou asked while looking around.

"Inside probably?" Yanagi shrugged.

Shiraishi turned to the door and knocked: _knock knock knock…_no response. "Hm?"

"He must be tired from yesterday." Sanada said, walking off. "Let him be."

"Where are you going?" Shiraishi shouted, looking at the departing figure of Sanada.

"Blacksmith!" Sanada shouted back. "Let's go. Marui. Jirou." The two ran after him.

Shiraishi sighed. "They always run off." He looked to Yanagi and Kaido to see them engaging in a quiet conversation. "What about you two?"

Yanagi stopped and said, "We're going to meet up with Inui and Oshitari." Kaido just nodded.

_Sheesh, these two are so…peaceful and isolated. _Kaido and Yanagi never talk much unless they absolutely had to. "Can we go?" Kaido asked with bareness in his tone.

"Sure. Go, go." Shiraishi waved them off.

"Don't you think it's a little odd for Fuji to be sleeping this late?" Eiji said as he moved to the door. _knock knock knock. _"I can't hear anything from inside." He pressed his ear onto the door.

Shiraishi walked up to the door and pushed it. Surprisingly, it opened without difficulty.

"Eh??" Eiji stumbled forward. He looked around the room when he regained his balance. "Fuji's not here." His eyes widened, and he looked back at Shiraishi who just stood at the door as if contemplating something.

"Ne, what are we going to do?" Eiji asked.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be worry; he can take care of himself." Shiraishi thought for a while. "Let's have a battle." Shiraishi shrugged.

"Okay. Since we have nothing to do." Eiji agreed and they both headed off to the battle ground at the back of the castle.

o0o0o0o0o

Sanada, Jirou, and Marui left the castle. They asked around for the best blacksmith in the Central City. Hence, the people recommended the old blacksmith lived around the mine, so they took off toward that direction.

"Should we take the horses?" Jirou asked after the left the porcelain shop, where they got the lead to the blacksmith.

"Not unless you want to walk for a mile on a rocky road." Marui said mordantly.

"Marui, don't start it." Sanada warned walking ahead.

"But Jirou could be so dense sometimes." Marui scoffed. "It's irritating."

"No I'm not." Jirou protested. "You're just grumpy this morning. Got up on the wrong side of the bed or you're tripping?"

Marui stopped in front of Jirou, glaring at the coolly-mannered boy. "I am not tripping!" He shouted.

"You are right now." Jirou murmured under his breath.

Sanada got annoyed at the two in front of him bickering like little children. "Either both of you shut up or you're going get it from me later." Sanada bellowed. Boy, they sure got attentions from market place early in the morning already. "Cool it." He chided.

Both boy sighed and apologized at the same time. "Sorry." They resumed walking to the stable to get their horses.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Marui chuckled lightly as he scratch his head.

"It's alright, no harm done." Jirou flashed a forgiving smile at the red head.

o0o0o0o0o

Yanagi and Kaido walked to the garden in the back. They walked along the stream talking in hushed voices; that was their way of conversing.

"Kaido."

"Hm?"

"What do you think of Inui-san?"

Kaido looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You and Inui-san seemed to be really close. It's like I'm not your best friend anymore." Yanagi said faking sadness. "Are you attracted to him?"

"What!!? That's not true." Kaido blushed, waving his hands around.

_He blushes so easily. _Yanagi smirked. "I was kidding."

"Really?"

Yanagi nodded. "You need to control your bashfulness because some people will get the wrong message that you like them."

"What do you mean?" Kaido looked at Yanagi with confused innocence.

"Nothing. Nothing." Yanagi smiled and looked forward, leaving a puzzling Kaido in his own thoughts.

Soon, they reached the spot where they were supposed to meet up with Inui and Oshitari, who were found leaning against the trees, talking.

"Good Morning. Inui-san. Oshitari-san." Yanagi greeted them. The two nodded and smiled in return.

"How do you want to begin today?" Oshitari asked.

"Let's have a final round-up." Yanagi suggested. "We're ready for elites standing."

"Is that so?" Inui commented. "Then we expect you both to go all out."

Yanagi and Kaido looked at each other. _Don't we always?_

The four moved to battle ground and began another heated battle.

o0o0o0o0o

Shiraishi and Eiji engaged in a skill battle, but they were careful not to damage any botany life. They stopped clashing when a group of people approached them.

They bowed reverently to the King. Accompanied with him were Tezuka and his men, and Yukimura and his.

"Morning walk, your Majesty?" Shiraishi asked politely.

"Ah, yes." King Kutei nodded and moved to the rotunda-shaped structure and sat down at the stone table. "Did your night go well?"

Eiji scratched his head and laughed lightly, "Yes, thank you."

"Hn." King Kutei smiled satisfyingly. "I haven't seen Fuji-kun this morning. Is he well?" Curiosity etched on his face.

Eiji sent a nervous glare at Shiraishi.

"Fuji-kun went out at the dawn of light." Shiraishi took over for the nervous boy, without flinching.

Shiraishi frowned when he received questioning and doubting stares. _What's up with the staring?_

"Where to?" Kuwahara inquired.

Before Shiraishi could answer, Kirihara scoffed with a reply. "He's probably off with the enemies concocting a plan to take over your kingdom and possibly ours as well."

"Is that an accusation?!" Eiji flared up with anger.

"That relies on what you think. It is explicitly obvious to us all that he let the intruders get away yesterday with a phony excuse about his missing brother." Kirihara glared back as he calmly spoke. "What a coincident. His long lost brother showed up just in time. Don't you think so?"

"It has been the truth." Eiji couldn't stand by letting an insolent outsider accuse of his respectable friend. "Coincidence as it was. It wasn't Fuji's fault or doing. Don't speak without sensible knowledge!" Eiji berated.

"Kirihara!" Yukimura warned with a death glare. Even though Kirihara was his subordinate, he couldn't tolerate the behavior of disrespectful.

"Sorry." He mumbled, retreating to the back, but not without a scowl of reluctance.

"But why did he leave without telling you anything?" Momoshiro asked. "It's pretty dangerous to go off like that. Don't you think it so since he was attacked yesterday evening?"

"He doesn't need to inform us of his whereabouts everywhere he goes." Shiraishi was getting tired of the questions aiming at them. "He doesn't need a reason to do anything and we respect him and whatever his decisions may be."

"Don't you ever suspect his actions?" Kuwahara launched.

"No. He's a respected figure in our kingdom." Shiraishi answered. "If you deemed him suspicious, then you are outright a fiend in broad daylight."

Kuwahara frowned, but didn't there to speak up any more provocative.

"I still think he's suspicious." Kirihara coughed out, receiving another glare.

"Don't speak without logic." The King stood up regally and walked to the lake nearby while the others stood still. "Fuji-kun is our guest here. No matter what he does, we cannot assume his intention until we know the whole truth from all sides." He turned and looked at the 2 offended Peaceans. "Please forgive the rashness. We are all honest men, and men do make mistakes often times."

"My apologies." Kirihira said weakly.

"We do not hold any grudges because we understand what the situation called for." Shiraishi replied truthfully. It was true. A true warrior never took pity grudges to heart.

"Is it illogical to ask why Fuji-san didn't engage in the combat yesterday?" Echizen asked and no one objected.

"Yeah. I thought he's a Sage." Niou said, looking confused. "Isn't a Sage supposed to be powerful?" He looked to Yukimura.

"I don't know." Yukimura said smoothly. "Maybe Shiraishi-kun and Eiji-kun can provide the answers." He smiled at them.

"…We…actually don't know." Eiji hesitated as if each word was selected carefully to form his reply.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked.

"Well, you see…we haven't seen him fight before." Everyone gave the two confused looks. "We only heard that he's incredibly powerful, but never did we witness it." Eiji smiled sheepishly.

"It is only normal. He's an important person in our kingdom, so there are always bodyguards around to protect him." Shiraishi stated as a matter of fact. "The intruders die before they even touch a strand of his hair. He's a legend."

"That's true." King Kutei agreed as he sat down at the table again. "I rarely enter a battle unless it is necessary."

"But yesterday was necessary and he didn't even move an inch." Momoshiro protested.

"That's not true! He dodged." Eiji disputed.

"I meant in general." Momoshiro retorted as Eiji glared at him.

"I even doubt he's a legend." Ezchizen said dryly. Before Echizen could be given a disapproval call, a sound of new arrival caught their attentions.

"You doubt me, Echizen-kun?" A sweet and soft voice came from between the trees. All eyes turned and saw the new arrival as he walked toward them in graceful strides.

"Fuji-kun!!" King Kutei and some others were surprised, but able to keep their facial expression unlike the others who were gaping with their mouths open like a fish out of water. "When did you get here?" His voice regained its sturdiness.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." Fuji reverently bowed. "I have just arrived." He smiled as Shiraishi and Eiji came to join his sides.

"Nya, Fuji. Where'd you go?" Eiji's forehead creased in worried lines. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry." Fuji said softly to his two friends.

Echizen, unexpectedly, walked forward and stood in front of Fuji with haughtiness. "Prove it!"

Still smiling, Fuji's left eyebrow quirked upward with an innocent expression. "By what do you mean by proving it?" His voice's melodious, yet toxic.

"They said you're a legend." He said looking straight at the Sage without blinking. "Why don't you show us all? I'm curious."

"Proving is not necessary since it's unnecessary." Fuji blandly replied as he held his gaze steady on the haughty younger man in front of him.

"You're not making it…clear-" Momoshiro tried to remark but was shut up by the dark glare that Fuji sent him. "Sorry." He squeaked out as he moved back.

"I just think you're either a coward or the legend is a bluff." Echizen snorted.

Fuji's eyes twitched open immediately. A slit of his eyes could send his opponent a chill of death sentence. "Cocky, eh? You're the first to tell me that I'm a coward."

"Then show me." Echizen said with the same confidence. His arm extended and point at Fuji with his drew sword.

"Are you proposing a challenge?" Fuji raised his brow.

Echizen smirked.

"Echizen, don't be rude." Tezuka scolded from the back.

"Che." Echizen withdrew his sword and walked away. "It seems like you always have someone come to your rescue every time." Now Fuji's eyes were wide open.

"Fuji-san, please don't mind him." Oishi said trying to cool the pressure. "He's just overconfident because he's our youngest Master wielder."

"Hm…" Fuji's eyes began to shut and his sweet smile back on his face. "I see. He's just a brat trying to prove himself above others with his cocky attitude." Fuji said calmly, making Echizen froze in his steps. _Heh, that made him stop. _"I don't even think you're any good."

"What did you just say?" His voice twitch with annoyance, turned around with a serious face.

"Nothing, just don't try to act too superior because when you fall, its going to be very painful." Fuji smirked evilly.

"That's it. I'm going to beat you so hard that you won't be able to keep your pretty face anymore." Echizen's voice was shaky with anger.

"Thank you for your comment." Fuji said playfully to even piss fuming boy even more.

"Challenge me!" Echizen moved to the clearing.

Everyone's eyed the Sage, expecting an answer anytime now. But, he just stood there looking at Echizen through his close eyes, and smirked evilly through his sweet smile. A moment later, he made his way to the clearing.

"I accept." Fuji said with confidence. "I'm going to teach you some manner."

AN: This chapter doesn't have much romance. I don't plan to insert a lot until after the big fight. But there will still be some romance scattered here and there. Feel free to correct me on any errors or ask any questions. I'll be sure to answer them all.

Please Review and Comment. It makes me happy to hear from you. =)


	6. The Plan

'background speech'

"normal conversation"

_thoughts and telepathic speeches_

Sounds of explosions could be heard every second as Fuji and Echizen engaged in a battle a while ago. They started out using low level elemental attacks and normal physical attacks with just their bare hands. Echizen was basically launching all the offense while Fuji kept his defense in check.

As expected, Fuji dodged every moves targeted at him. His face was pasted with a serene flow as he kept his moves in check.

"Ahhhh!!!." Echizen screamed in frustration after he just landed a fire shot a Fuji who gracefully dodged with another explosion behind him.

'Echizen's destroying my beautiful landmark.' King Kutei brooded when another explosion sounded, destroying another part on his grassy field.

'Your Majesty.' Saeki appeared behind the bystanders of the battle. He greeted the king to which his domain (1) behind him bowed reverently.

'Ah, Saeki.' King Kutei turned around and smiled warmly to greet his men. 'Where have you been since dawn?' King Kutei asked then turned around to watch the battle.

'Fuji-san didn't tell you?' Saeki raised his left eyebrow and looked to the battle. Everyone turned around to look at him puzzling.

"Would you stop dodging!?" Echizen yelled; he was definitely getting angrier by the minute of Fuji fooling around. His breath was ragged from being the one who launched all the attacks at the graceful sage. "Or is that all you can do?" Echizen regained his steady breathing and smirked.

"Of course not." Fuji said without tiredness in his voice. He looked to Shiraishi as he unconsciously dodging Echizen. _Lend me your sword? _

Shiraishi nodded. He unsheathed his sword and threw it straight at Fuji.

As the sword closed into his range, Fuji arched backward and kicked up at the sword's hilt, turning the sword 90 degree, tip pointed to the ground. Fuji quickly flew up and pressed the sword down to the ground with his weight. He stood on the sword's hilt skillfully.

"Then show me your power!" Echizen demanded and grabbed the sword that has been riding on his back the whole time.

Fuji just smiled wider. He jumped off his sword and plucked it off the ground, swaying it before him, as if to test out the weight. "Come when you're ready." Fuji said playfully.

"I was born ready!" Echizen said proudly.

_Cocky brat. _Fuji thought.

Echizen flew toward Fuji in a jetting speed, but Fuji was just merely dodging without difficulty again. Fuji had an incredibly useful ability that allowed his perception to look at the world in slow motion. In reality, he only had flashed agility that was higher than others; his movement was like the wind. No physical attacks can touch him, unless his mind was strayed from focus.

Echizen was once again slashing at Fuji furiously. Though this time, Fuji made an effort to defend, instead of dodging. He wouldn't want the little brat to get mad again.

'Hey, let's have a bet.' Saeki announced out of the blue, with a playful grin on his face.

The other three lords and King Kutei perked their eyebrows at his statement, giving him a perplexing look.

'What!? I'm just suggesting we should have some fun while watching them going at each other.' Saeki explained. The faces on the others give him a weird look as if he's babbling nonsense.

'Sure, why not!' After a moment, Yukimura spoke up first; his confusion was replaced with a mischievous smile.

'Alright. Let's make this fun.' Saeki suggested, clasping his hands together energetically. 'The losers have to run around the castle outskirt with only a boxer on, and they can't use their powers to speed up their round.' His eyes lit up brightly, confident that he was the only one who got to witness the sage's power.

The others looked unsure as they glanced at each other. They knew Echizen was a prodigy; his power might even surpasses theirs. Yukimura and Atobe contemplated for a while; the idea was sloppy if they ended up being the losers. It wouldn't be good for their lordly image, and maybe somewhat to the bourgeoisies. But of course, none of them could let this chance to go by; humiliating another prestige man was an amusing concern.

Tezuka was the only one oblivious to the bet. All his attentions were focused on the battle ahead of him. King Kutei was like Tezuka, he was definitely not up for a humiliation of the century.

'Sooo?' Saeki stressed at the unsure of the lords and bourgeoisies.

'Sounds good.' Yukimura said, and then everyone followed his lead joining the bet.

'Okay.' Saeki smirked. _This is good. _'Whoever bets on Echizen, step on to that side.' Saeki motioned to King Kutei's left side. 'And Fuji-san on this side.' He flung out his arms wide to indicate the area surrounding him.

Everyone shuffled around, thinking who's to bet on.

'I think Fuji-san will win.' Yukimura smiled and walked over to stand next to Saeki.

'I'll follow you!' Niou announced exuberantly, running over to Yukimura and flinging an arm over his lord's shoulders.

'Lord Yukimura knows best!' Kirihara grinned.

Atobe looked over his shoulders, seeing Fuji and Echizen still messing around. 'Echizen. Who knows what that prodigy can do?' He smiled and walked to the left.

'What about you guys?' Saeki inquired at the rest, who stood idly with unsure expressions on their faces.

'I don't like the bet.' Shishido voiced out.

Saeki lifted an eyebrow at him. 'Okay, new rule. You have to join the bet if your Lord takes part in it.'

'What??' Shishido groaned.

Irritated by his man's uncooperative act, Atobe proceeded to apprehend Shishido. "Don't be a pussy! I'm going replace your position for another if you don't make up your mind this instance!"

Shishido glared at Atobe and growled, then shook his head in defeat. 'Fine, fine.' Shishido walked to the left and slumped down to the ground, sitting with his legs crossed glaring at Fuji and Echizen.

The rest of Yukimura's men joined him on Fuji's side along with Tachibana and Shinji. All the others placed their bets on Echizen.

'Yo Oishi, Inui, Momoshiro.' Saeki called out to the trio who stood by Tezuka. 'You in?'

Oishi hesitated for a moment before Inui spoke up. 'We'll take Fuji-san.' Oishi and Momoshiro nodded, believing their data strategist. Though, Momoshiro was a little disappointed to hear Inui chose Fuji over Echizen.

Saeki looked to the two stoic men, Tezuka and King Kutei, and decided not the lure them into the bet. If ever those 2 to lose the bet, Saeki would suffer dire consequences.

Echizen and Fuji flew backward after another clash, no one had won yet. Fuji was getting bore by the minute. First of all, he didn't feel like fighting, but the brat just out right challenged him. Fuji never turned down a challenge. Secondly, he was somewhat tired from his early invasion. He wasn't up for a battle, especially to a cocky brat. Fuji pointed the sword at Echizen with his arms straightened out.

Hearing the ruckus on his left, Fuji turned his attention over to the crowd with a curious expression. His gaze then shifted over toward the inert people. His gaze met hazel brown orbs looking straight at him. Fuji was surprised that the owner of those hazel brown orbs didn't flinch or look away when Fuji caught him staring. He smiled at this.

Echizen didn't fail to notice the commotion Fuji was paying attention to. He followed Fuji's eyes and frowned. _Stupid people, distracting us! _Echizen quickly turned back to their battle. He smirked. _Don't let your guard down. _He mimicked Tezuka's catch phrase in his head.

Echizen took this chance and dashed toward Fuji.

Sensing Echizen nearby, he broke his gaze with Tezuka and directed back to his opponent. Echizen was closed to him. As quick as he could, Fuji pushed back, but the tip of the oppose sword slashed through his left cheek in a feathery touch. Blood spurted from the cut when the tip of the sword left his skin.

In an instance, Fuji sensed a shadow leapt before him so quick he couldn't tell who it belongs to. The shadow kicked Echizen's sword away, sending Echizen back 3 meters. The shadow then turned into a figure as his movement slowed down, standing with his back to face Fuji. Immediately, Fuji knew it was Tezuka.

"That's enough!" Tezuka said deeply at Echizen.

"Tsk." Echizen looked irritatingly at his lord. _Ruining all the fun._

'Fuji!'

He could hear his name called out in the distance as he lifted his left hand to touch the sting spot on his cheek. He dabbed the spot with his fingers gently and put it before his vision. _Blood?_

'Oh shit, somebody's so dead.' Saeki said melodramatically, stressing every syllables of it. He earned puzzling looks from some of the men who stood nearby.

Tezuka then turned around to face Fuji and asked with concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

Fuji looked up at Tezuka's orbs. "Hmm. Yeah." He lowered his gaze and his fingers started to glow over the injury on his cheek. After he moved his hand, the injury disappeared and his face was perfect again.

Tezuka looked a little shock at Fuji, but didn't show it. _Oh right, he's a sage…_ "Do you want to discontinue this?" Tezuka asked softly, and froze when Fuji looked back up at him with his piercing blue orbs.

Fuji shifted his vision at the small boy behind Tezuka and narrowed his eyes. _You are so dead._

'He doesn't like blood.' Shiraishi said calmly, knowing it was needed to be told. 'He gets angry at the mere sight of it.'

'Wait, does that mean…' Momoshiro stuttered at his terror thought.

'Like I said. Somebody's so dead.' Saeki repeated himself to answer Momoshiro's thought.

_Not good. _Atobe thought nervously as Yukimura sent a smirk toward him.

"Fuji-san?" Tezuka said, but Fuji didn't hear him. He saw Echizen backing up as Fuji neared him, but the little boy didn't show any frantic look.

_Hmph. Finally serious? _Echizen thought. He flashed an arrogant look at Fuji's serious one.

Fuji kept his glare at Echizen as he threw the sword back to its owner. The sword flew straight at Shirashi and he caught it without difficulty.

Fuji held up his right hand toward the sky. Immediately, a blue fire flashed out in a straight line in between his grasp. The blue fire took shape of a 2 meters spear. The head resembled a phoenix's head and its body stretched out along with the tail to wrap around the lengthen spear. The other end was an intricate design of a cactus flower.

Echizen's orbs narrowed at the phenomenon weapon in front of him. He looked to his hand at the simple sword. _This won't do. _Echizen sheathed his sword and threw it on the ground at the root of the tree behind him. Straightened out his arms before him with his palms facing upward, he closed his eyes and concentrated on gathering his energy. A heat surged through his body. Red fire flickered when he opened his eyes. The fire took in the shape of a schiavona. A flaming tiger wrapped itself along the sword. _Now this'll do._

The sage and the master bourgeois jumped up into the air at the same time, moving in at each other as they dodged and threw elemental attacks on air. As they closed in, their weapons battled. Each clashed against both weapons produced an amount of energy that swept through the battle field, scorching the grass below them.

The bystanders had to put up an elemental shield to protect themselves from the surged of energy that burst at them.

When they got back on the ground, Fuji immediately dashed to Echizen and began slashing in multidirections. His swift offense brought Echizen on a defense mode, backing up as Fuji pushed on him.

_Damn Sage. Suddenly releasing all your attacks at once. _Echizen thought as he jumped up and flipped away from Fuji to avoid the dangerous blue weapon from cutting off his legs.

After succeeding getting away from the raging sage, Echizen held his sword up his chest, vertically as the tip pointing up toward the sky. "Drive A!" Echizen's voice extended across the field. A red comet shot out from the schiavona, traveling at a speed of light straight at Fuji's face.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" Fuji countered the red comet directly at Echizen with a blue comet after hitting the red comet away with another loud explosion.

"Drive B!" Echizen jumped up the sky, followed by Fuji. Echizen pushed himself through the air forward and released 5 fire crescents at Fuji after 5 slashes.

Wanting to end this quickly, Fuji stopped his movement in mid air, floating, and waiting for the attacks to come at him. "Kagerou Zutsumi." His blue weapon glazed brightly before turning into a cyclone that wrapped around its owner. When the fire crescents came, they exploded into heavy gray smoke at the collisions. The smoke enshrouded Fuji's 5 meters radius as Echizen backed down onto the ground to get away from the smoke.

Echizen looked up, but didn't see anything except for the heavy gray clouds. Suddenly he saw a bright light and the next thing he knew, he was sliding backward in great speed as his body collided with the ground hard. "Urgh." He groaned after he stopped.

Fuji appeared in a flash, standing above Echizen's worn out form. He smirked. "That teaches your ego." He looked up to see people running over.

"Oi Echizen. You okay?" Momoshiro inquired as he hovered above the boy.

"Yeah." Echizen answered in short breathes as he propped his body up with his elbows. He rubbed his head irritatingly when he sat up right. He glanced up at a smiling Fuji. "Man, I could've beaten you if it's not for the heat." He just had to blame the sun.

Fuij shrugged and walked off, joining Tezuka to walk back to the shade.

"You still have the energy to say that?" Oishi shook his head disbelievingly.

"Sheesh, you got me scare for a second there." Momoshiro slapped Echizen's back. The crowd dissipated around Echizen as they saw no critical damage was done.

"Tsche." Echizen growled before standing up. He dusted his clothes and followed the crowd. _Stupid people, leaving me._

"Your Majesty." Fuji said as he and Tezuka reached the shocked King.

"Ah. Fuji-kun." King Kutei smiled, but faltered when he saw Echizen standing up, like nothing happened.

Fuji kept silence as King Kutei narrowed his eyes at the approaching young bourgeois.

"Your Majesty?" Echizen said nervously when he stood right in front of the intimidating King.

"You are to be my gardener until my landmark is restored!" King Kutei commanded seriously.

"What!?" Echizen's face paled as he looked at King Kutei incredulously. "You are kidding, right?" Echizen asked, but the King's expression didn't waver. He turned to Tezuka, who stood next to Fuji. "My Lord!" He whined, asking for help.

"Don't turn to him, there's nothing your Lord can do!" Echizen shrunk at King Kutei's words.

He turned to Fuji and glared at him. _I'm going to kill you. _Instead of voicing out his thought, he said grimly. "It is your entire fault."

Fuji faked an innocent face. "What do you mean?"

Echizen scowled. Fuji broke into a giggling fit. "What are you laughing at!?" Echizen angrily yelled at him.

"Maa. You shouldn't be so grouchy." Fuji giggled again, cutely. "I could help you if you ask me nicely." Fuji offered.

"Che. Like hell I will. What can you do?" Echizen scoffed. "Become a gardener too?"

"Echizen!" Tezuka warned coldly. Fuji only smiled.

"I would ask Fuji for help if I were you." Eiji chimed in, glomming Fuji in the process.

Hearing this, Echizen reconsidered before saying reluctantly. _Sounds like he can do it. Fine, better than being a gardener. _Echizen formed a fake smile for Fuji. "Can you help me?"

Fuji grinned. "I guessed that's sincere enough." Echizen scoffed.

Fuji turned to the scorching field and squatted down to the ground with a hand laid flat on the green grass below him. Moments later, the field turned from yellow to green. Almost everyone gaped widely with their mouths shaping into a wide O.

Fuji stood up dusting his hands against each other. "Done!"

King Kutei marveled at the incredible sage in front of him. He admired the fragile man's unpredictable strengths.

After King Kutei left with Fuji and the uninvolved individuals of the bet, Saeki rounded everyone up.

"Tchst." Saeki hissed. "You all know what you have to do." He grinned slyly at the losers as they growled in anger, especially Atobe.

"Tomorrow morning after the sun rises from the horizon." Yukimura suggested.

"Awesome! Most people are awake at that time." Saeki exclaimed, while the others drooped lower in shame.

o0o0o0o0o

Later that day, King Kutei called for a meeting in the reception hall. After everyone took their seats, King Kutei began in a formal tone, causing everyone to stop un-ceremonial behaviors.

"As all you may know, Fuji-kun and his friends are here on an emergent situation." He stopped before continued on. "Doryou isn't a vast kingdom, but it has very strong military compared to kingdoms triple its size. I proposed that a war might not be so convenient in this case." He looked to Fuji, who nodded and took on the enlightenment.

"King Kutei and I conversed earlier. He permits me to borrow some of his men, and I'd like to request a few of you to go with us to save our Queen." Fuji said courteously. His eyes rounded the table before turning back to King Kutei.

"Before any of you decides anything, I've just received a letter from our brother country." King Kutei pulled out a scroll from his sleeve and placed it in front of him. "It says that our rival kingdom Yamabuki is keeping an eye close on our military strength. It's always planned an attack on us. There were reports of spies in our kingdom, and they have been active with our defense system and strength." King Kutei took a pause. "Therefore, I hope to have half of you all to stay behind to patrol on our border."

"Your Majesty." Fuji addressed. "It'd be a great help if I only borrow two of your masters and a few of your elites. I'm sure that is all we need," Fuji motioned to his companions. "A quick rescue mission doesn't depend on the quantity, but quality of the soldiers."

King Kutei nodded in agreement. "Since that's the case, would you like volunteers or pick out your unit?" He offered.

"I don't want to take anyone who doesn't to take on this quest, so volunteers sound good." Fuji smiled serenely.

"Actually, none of us mind if you just pick any of us." Saeki said lightly to Fuji as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then…" Fuji started as he looked to his right, starting with Yukimura and his domain. Fuji smiled widely at him, and Yukimura smirked in return. Moving his gaze to the left, he skipped Atobe and his domain, but stopped on hazel brown orbs. He stared into them, making no attempt give any signal or move his gaze away. His trance was only broken when the other cleared his throat.

"My troop and I will assist with Yukimura's." Tezuka decided, and no one seemed to mind, as if they expected him to be the one to assign who stays or goes. He looked to Echizen out of his eye corners. "Echizen will be staying, as well as Yagyuu."

Fuji did not notice anyone spoke up in protest nor had any comments. He was about to break the moment of silence when he saw Tezuka was going to continue.

"If it's a quick rescue mission, then we only need a few. One data strategist is enough." He made a hint toward Inui. "And two masters are enough with the addition of Fuji-san's crew."

Fuji smiled amusingly at the character in front of his focus. Tezuka was always brief with words, Fuji noted. "That'll work. Thank you." Fuji then bowed his head slightly to Tezuka reverently. "I suggest we move out tomorrow morning right when the sun rises. It's their weakness as shadow users."

"I agree." King Kutei said. "Do prepare yourselves suitably and use up your time wisely. That's all. Everyone is dismissed." He ended the meeting.

After the meeting, King Kutei left with Atobe and his domain to attend to the problems that his country is facing like famine, food shortage, etc. The rest lingered around afterward, except for Tezuka and his crew who excused themselves to a domain meeting.

"Sanada, why don't you continue trainings with Marui and Kaido. Please prepare them for tomorrow's leave. It's going to be an early operation." Fuji said to Sanada, in a tone of a leader.

"Yes." Sanada complied meekly. "Please excuse us." He, Marui, and Jiroh took a light bow before leaving. But before Sanada turned away completely, he stole a quick glance at Yukimura, surprised to see the other's orbs to be staring back into his own. Sanada continued on his way, smiling inwardly.

"Shiraishi. Eiji." Fuji called out to them. "Please organize a suitable practice for Yanagi and Kaido."

"Are you going to be okay alone?" Shiraishi made no sign of complying, so he asked instead hesitatingly.

"Relax." Saeki came over and patted Shiraishi hard on his back, making Shiraishi almost choke. Saeki didn't flinch at Shiraishi's death glare, only smirked playfully before draping an arm over Fuji's shoulders. "He'll be in good hands in your absence." Shiraishi glared harder. Saeki smiled back wider.

Fuji chuckled at Saeki and Shiraishi's childish non-verbal war. "Really, Shiraishi. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. You're underestimating me." Fuji pouted a little with a sad face.

"Fine." Shiraishi complied with a heavy sigh. "We'll be going then." Shiraishi said and the four bowed before taking their leave.

"Be back before dinner." Fuji called out after them. He moved his eyes to look at Saeki who still had his arm draped over him. "You shouldn't tease him like that."

Saeki hissed and dropped his arm. "He's so easy to piss off. I wonder who's stronger, me or him." He looked at Fuji with curious, playful eyes.

Fuji let out a titter. "Why don't you try it? But if you want to live healthily, then don't get intimate with me." With that, Fuji smiled chilly and walked off.

"Interesting group of people, don't you think so, Yukimura?" Saeki asked without looking at the lord behind him.

"Yes, very interesting." Yukimura replied with a mischievous tone.

Saeki grinned idiotically. "Mhm hm…Okay, see you around!" Saeki waved and ran off, leaving his domain behind, sighing tiredly.

"Looks like he's going to the Grand Brothel again." Shinji shook his head.

"Come on, let's go." Tachibana motioned his companions to leave.

"Well, we need to prepare for tomorrow." Yukimura turned toward to his domain, who was the only ones left. "Make sure to stay out of trouble and refrain from tiring yourself. We wouldn't want you to be fatigue for tomorrow." Yukimura said, exuding a serious aura that he meant what he said, even though he's still smiling sweetly. He always smiles sweetly. The cue was understood.

AN:

(1) domain: the Lord's 4 bourgeoisies

Sorry all for the super late updates. I've been having so much to do. Can't believe my summer is almost over. =( But anyways, this is a short chapter, nothing happens much. I was going to make this a log one, but it'd make you wait longer. Thanks for reading and the reviews.


	7. The Market

**Chapter 7: ****The Market**

Fuji walked back to his room alone since his men were off to training like he wanted them to. Fuji knew what his power was capable of and right now training was not necessary, and so he thought. Growing up, he liked to do things that no other people can see or predict because he liked the thought of being unpredictable and clandestine. That was his strength, and no way was he going to give it away.

"Mmm…what should I do?" Fuji sighed as he straightened out his clothes. He just changed into another outfit, a less fancy one from the one he wore at meetings.

Fuji walked out of his room, looking back and forth to find his next destination. In the end, his stomach decided that he needed to head over to the kitchen because it was rumbling in hunger.

Almost nearing the kitchen, Fuji spotted a maid carrying a large empty bamboo woven basket by her side. Curious, he approacheed her.

"Hi." Fuji greeted her near her ear from behind

The girl flinched, dropping her basket in the process. "Lord Fuji." She greeted back with a flushing face and mumbled under her breath. "You scared me. Can I do anything for you?"

Fuji shook his head and bent down to pick up the fallen basket. "Thank-Thank you, My Lord."

Fuji grinned wider. It was funny how people always stuttered when they interact with him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the market. The head Chef sent me out to get groceries for dinner preparation." She answered politely with her head a little bow down. It wasn't polite for a low class maid to have eye-to-eye contact with the royalties and those of nobility ranking.

The reverence maked Fuji somewhat uncomfortable, but Shiraishi did say that it was a custom for this Kingdom. Fuji decided to just go with the custom and not make it difficult for the maid. "Ah. Can I come?"

"Of course, if you're My Lord wishes." She answered curtly.

o0o0o0o0o

Standing far away, under the shade of a tall red maple tree, deep red eyes stared directly at Fuji with disgust and malice. "Tsk, lowly hanging out with the low class."

The pair of scheming eyes lingered on the Sage even when she heard footsteps coming closer from behind.

"Lady Minori."

"What is it?" Minori inquired deeply as she continued to scrutinize each of Fuji's movements as he left her sight. She turned around and started to walk the opposite way with her maid following behind.

"Milady doesn't seem to like the Ambassador much." The maid said with a slight expectant tone in her voice, as if she knew what Minori was thinking.

"Hmph. I don't like the way Tezuka-san was exceptionally closed to him, especially during the battle this morning. It angers me." Minori said with a tint of anger in her voice. Her eyes stayed sharp ever since they laid on Fuji. "I don't like that…even though he's a male. He looks too much feminine; I don't like that either, but it wouldn't be a problem if his face is distorted, right?"

"Milady, you don't need to worry about him. He won't be an obstacle between you and Tezuka-sama. Your beauty is much more refined than his." The maid responded slyly. Her eyes twinkled with a scourge of malice. "But if you're still worry, then I can distort his face for you. It is not worth having your precious hands for the job." The maid grinned more satisfactorily as her lady's frown turned into a smirked that meant evil.

"That's alright. It wouldn't be well for my brother if the Ambassador is injured during this time. Besides, time is never too short." Her chuckle grimmed.

o0o0o0o0o

Fuji and the kitchen maid, she said her name was Ayumu, left the castle through the side door, which led them directly to the farmer's market; whereas the main gate led to the city square.

Fuji was excited to leave the castle wall; he had wanted to feel and see what the Kingdom of Hyoseirokkai was like. This was indeed the first time in his life that he got to go outside the Kingdom of Peace and experienced the 'real' world.

Kingdom of Peace was an independent nation and mostly private from the surrounding kingdoms. Only few people entered and existed every year as tradesmen. He grew up within the kingdom since he arrived from his home village somewhere far away at the age of 6 with his only family member, Yumiko, his sister.

The sight of the crowds gathered around the vegetable and fruit stalls excited him. The assorted foods were very different-looking from the ones they had back at his Kingdom.

"Ne, what are we going to get?" Fuji's eyes twinkled, not from the sun light, but from a child's excitement.

"It says here." Ayumu reached into her shirt pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it and scans it over. "Chicory."

Fuji eyes looked over to the grocery list. A confusion look appeared on his face. "What's a Chi-co-ry?"

"It's a small vegetable that looks like a cabbage with a yellow head." Ayumu informed him patiently. She was surprised to find how innocent the Sage was to the real world.

Fuji noded in response of understanding as Ayumu explained the plant Chicory in more details.

After getting the image in his head, Fuji looked around energetically, scrutinizing every stall in order, looking for the chicory. "Is it that one?" He pointed to a stall full of the said vegetable.

"Hai!" Ayumu nodded. Both walked over and buy a morsel before hunting for the next item on the list, which isn't many.

Ayumu knew where most things were located since she was a daily shopper, so they finished the search quick. On their way back, Fuji suddenly stopped by a certain fruit stall that caught his curious eyes; although they were always closed, he could see exceptionally well. The fruit's color ranged from yellow to green, and it looked somewhat like a star. Absentmindedly, he made his way to the stall through the crowded street.

"My Lord?" Ayumu asked, seeing Fuji had led himself away from their path back to the castle. She diverted her eyes at what he was looking at and smiled softly. She truly admired his carefree and easy-to-excite behaviors, only because most people she worked for were always too stiff or difficult. She followed Fuji to the stall and stood beside him. "That's called a star fruit, a very juicy fruit that has a unique sour taste. Would you like to try some?"

Fuji smiled happily at her and nodded. He picked up a green one and brought it up to his mouth. Unfortunately before he could taste the nice-looking fruit, someone bumped into him, causing the yellow fruit to fly out of his hand and land in the middle of the street. His eyes followed the yellow object as it made its way to the ground before him. When it landed, he moved lithely around the people over to the fruit.

Fuji stood above the fruit and about to bend down when he felt someone collided into him making him fall over on his knees and palms. Then, someone else tripped over his body and fell on his back before Fuji. It was like a domino effect. A few more people fell after the first man tripped over him as a result of them grabbing on to whatever near them to stabilize their posture, but failed and dragged the people around them down along.

After Fuji stood up and dusted himself, he looked at the man who tripped over him on the ground rubbing his bottom, thinking with a slight frown_…mmm…he looks mean…_ The man wore very fancy clothes that looked very expensive. "Are you okay?" Fuji asked with both concern and contemplated anxiety.

The man growled in return before looking up at Fuji. "Who the f--." He stopped in mid sentence when he got a clear look at the person above him. His growl faded. He stood up gruffly and dusted his clothes, shifting his gaze away. "Do you know what you just did?" He sneered loudly at Fuji once he made eye-contact with Fuji, but apparently the Sage's eyes were closed.

Fuji flinched a little at the loud voice that directed right at his face, making him stepped back a few steps. The man before him was no older or younger than himself, but his stature was way tougher than Fuji. "I…I apologized for what happened." He stuttered from the temporary intimidation. Fuji wouldn't worry, but he was on a mission, and he wasn't to make any trouble.

"Did you think apologizing will do it? Damn it, I just bought these." The man showed Fuji the dirt marks on his shirt and pant, yanking them out toward Fuji to make his point. "What are you going to do about this?"

Ayumu hurriedly ran over to stand in front of Fuji, bowing frantically to the man that Fuji happened to offend. "Please forgive My Lord; it was an accident. I'll reimburse your clothes and your injuries."

Soon the crowd gathered around them, making something so trivial crucial. Instead of helping out, the crowd just stood aside as if tempting a fight to break out. Fuji hated it; the people here were rude and apparently not pacifists. Fuji fixed his attention back to the problem in front of him. He deduced that the man was troublesome by judging at his attitude and the dirty smirk on his face. Right then, Fuji knew the man wanted something more than just mere reimbursement, but he didn't know what.

"I don't want a slave's dirty money." The man remarked rudely, spitting a disgust look at Ayumu.

"Ayumu, there's no need to beg him for forgiveness." Fuji grabbed Ayumu's upper arm, who nodded in understanding. Fuji turned to the man. "What do you want?" Fuji asked sternly.

"What do I want?" The man asked incredulously; and when Fuji's face didn't waver, the man contemplated for a while before smirking. "How about this, you give me what I want and I'll forget all about this. Surely, I don't need any more money when I have more than enough to spend." He stepped closer to Fuji and then bent down to Fuji's eye level.

"Well then, what do you want?" Fuji asked again calmly, his eyes were still unopened, but his usual smile was gone.

"Come home with me, and then I'll tell you what I want." The man reached out to lift Fuji's face up with his finger. "What do you say?" He grinned wider while licking his lips.

"No." Fuji slapped the man's arm away and took a few steps backward. "Why don't just say how much you want. I'm sure I have enough for you to spend a whole night at the brothel." Fuji said nonchalantly, yet with a slight of irritation that tempted to test his limit.

The man's smirk turned into a frown. Fuji noticed the man's men have gathered behind their master. "Do you know who I am? Who the hell do you think you are giving me that shit!?" He glared at Fuji; it seemed like Fuji did a great job provoking the nobleman. "I just told you I don't want money, and I bet I even have more wealth than you."

"I don't care and I don't want to know." Fuji's eyes opened into a slit and glared back. Of course, Fuji was little worried about making a scene, but his stubborn and not-easy-to-back- down personality kicked in. "If you don't want the reimbursement, then we are leaving." With that, Fuji turned around and motioned for Ayumu to follow him.

The man's temper boiled up, which went unknown by Fuji. The crowd began to dissipate at the uneasiness aura the man give off behind Fuji's back. _How dare he ignore me!! Does he know who I am? _"Boys!" The man grimly commanded his men, who nodded and immediately circled around Fuji and Ayumu.

Fuji heard scurrying footsteps behind him and then around him. He turned his head to make a headcount of the people invaded them.

"M-My Lord." Ayumu trembled with her body writhed in fear. She stepped closer to Fuji.

"What do you want?" Fuji asked, looking directly at the man.

"You don't know who you are involved with, don't you?" The man asked slyly, approaching Fuji. He walked around Fuji, examining him from head to toe. His smile twisted. "Looks like you're not from the city, maybe one of the regions? But, with pale skin like yours, you could be a foreigner from another kingdom."

Fuji gives no hint of responding to the question.

Seeing how the man got irritated by Fuji's ignorance toward the man, Ayumu whispered to Fuji. "He's the youngest son of the wealthiest merchant in this kingdom, Master Hoshiko Kai."

"Ah…I see. I thought you'd be someone to be reckoned with." Fuji made no surprising remark, which ticked off Hoshiko more. "Just another useless son abusing his father's wealth to do whatever he wants under his father's prestige. Since you have so much time and money to spend, go shop yourself a new pair of clothes. I have things to do rather than mopping around futilely like you." Fuji spoke calmly, but with reprehension. "Ne, Ayumu, shall we go?"

When Fuji turned his heels, Hoshiko's arm reached out to halt Fuji at his step by grasping onto his shoulder. Instinctively, Fuji's arm flung out to hit Hoshiko's face, but was blocked by Hoshiko's free hand. Fuji turned his head to face Hoshiko, making an attempt to shrug off Hoshiko's grasp. Unfortunately, Hoshiko wasn't a normal citizen. His grasp was too strong for Fuji's physical strength. That was all the reason why Fuji was a strong elemental user.

"Heh! Who do you think you are giving me that attitude of yours?" Hoshiko scoffed, tightening his grasp and succeeding making Fuji winced.

"Let me go!" Fuji demanded, not losing his temper yet. His face showed a little discomfort.

Hoshiko grinned widely at Fuji's protest. He liked hard-to-get people and Fuji happened to fit his desire well. Seeing Fuji squirmed helplessly under him turned him on even more. He leaned down and whispered seductively into Fuji's ear. "How about going home with me?"

"W-What?" Fuji flushed angrily as he tried harder to pull away from Hoshiko's strong grasp. "No! Let go!"

Ayumu dropped her basket unceremoniously and hurried over to Fuji, helping him prying off Hoshiko's hand. "Please let go." She begged.

Ticked off at Ayumu's fiddling hands, Hoshiko shoved Ayumu to the ground, making her land on her back as she stumbled backward.

"Ayumu!" Fuji tried to dash over to Ayumu, but Hoshiko's arm slid from his shoulder down to his lower arm, preventing him from reaching Ayumu.

Hoshiko yanksed Fuji back to stand next to him, but what he heard next made him freeze on the spot.

"Let. Him. Go." A rough voice demanded from their backs. Fuji and Hoshiko immediately turned around to find an annoyed Atobe and a crossed Hiyoshi beside him. Hiyoshi unsheathed his sword out 2 inches.

"Eh…Lord Atobe…" Hoshiko quickly loosened the grasp on Fuji's arm, looking slightly nervous at Atobe.

Ayumu immediately ran over to Fuji and pulled him away from Hoshiko's reach.

"Atobe-san." Fuji acknowledged the new comer calmly as he rubbed his arm that was hinted with a purple bruise.

"What were you doing?" Atobe asked formidably, approaching Hoshiko with a serious look plastered on his face. He walks passed Hoshiko to reach where Fuji and Ayumu stood.

Shaking off his nervousness, Hoshiko put a sly smile back on his face. "Nothing. I was just trying to make a new friend."

Even though Atobe was Lord, Hoshiko can be considered as powerful as the other man, only without the regal honorific. Hoshiko happened to be one of the few master wielders in the Hyoseirokkai Kingdom. His power and father's prestige made him acknowledgeable with other well-known men.

"If that is the case, you didn't need to use strength." Atobe turned back to look at an unfazed Hoshiko.

"Ah, my apology. I didn't know that he happens to be your friend. You can't blame me for disrespecting him in any ways, right?" Hoshiko said with ignorance, saying as if he knew the fault, but also knew that his fault could be pardoned no matter what just because of his social status.

"No, I can't. But apparently, he's not my friend. That's where you're wrong." Atobe responded, earning a puzzling look from Hoshiko. "He is actually His Majesty's guest from another Kingdom. Though you're right about it not being your fault, but you just picked someone wrong to mess with." Hoshiko's face paled. Atobe wouldn't be the man to lie.

"Ah…that's…" Atobe smirked at Hoshiko's lost for word. Hoshiko turned to Fuji and smiled a friendly smile. "Your name is Fuji, right?" Fuji made no response, and only stared back. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier. Forgive my foolishness. I didn't know who you are."

Fuji shrugged it off and turned around. "Pathetic. Let's go, Ayumu."

Atobe flashed a scoffing smile at Hoshiko before following Fuji.

_That bastard! _Hoshiko seethed in anger as he stared holes into Atobe's back. _Always ruining my fun. His Majesty's eh?_ _Tsk. I so want to get my hands on him._

o0o0o0o0o

Atobe and Hiyoshi walked back to the castle with Fuji and Ayumu, more like guarding.

"Thank you." Fuji said out of the blue.

"Just don't get into any more trouble." Atobe waved it off. "Are you okay though?" Atobe asked with concern in his pompous voice.

"Hm? Ah, yeah." Fuji replied. They stopped on their track after entering the castle gate. "I'm heading to the kitchen." Fuji said.

"Eh? Why would you be going there? If you want company, I can--" Atobe frowned at Fuji, but stopped abruptly when Fuji chuckled.

"Really, I don't need company. I just want to cook something." Fuji said airily.

"Fine, just don't burn or cut yourself." Atobe sighed and walked away.

"Ayumu, shall we go?" Fuji cocked his head aside to look at the departing back of Atobe.

"Hai, My Lord." Ayumu replied cheerily, glad to be back inside the castle.

Fuji asked to be alone in the kitchen after the chefs finished with the preparation for dinner. He remembered before, he used to make chocolate-buttermilk cake for everyone in his kingdom, batches after batches. Life was eased in his kingdom; people live mutually happy together.

After the servants dropped off all the ingredients he needed, Fuji began to whip the ingredients together.

"Hm hmhm hm mhm." Fuji hummed as he baked. No one knew how he could bake with his eyes closed.

Tezuka had just finished talking to his bourgeoisies and now they were off on their own for the preparations. He happened to walk by the kitchen's vicinity to reach the battle ground when the noiseless environment piqued his awareness. It was supposed to be the hour that the chefs run all over the place to prepare dinner, but today was different. The place was unusually serene. His curiosity wandered over to the kitchen house when he heard a crashing noise. Quickly, Tezuka ran over.

Stopping in front of the door, he stared widely at the person in front of him who was covered in brown goo that looked like mud. "Fuji-san?" He asked uncertainly.

The youth looked up and smiled brighter when his name was called. "Tezuka-san. What are you doing here?"

Tezuka then straightened himself. "I should be asking you that." He said stoically, which earned an amusing chuckle from Fuji.

"I'm baking, isn't that obvious." Tezuka frowned. "Would you like to join?" Fuji asked cutely. He smeared off a baking-mix stain on his cheek with his pointer finger and then put it in his mouth, sucking it off with a satisfying moan.

Tezuka shuddered and blushed slightly at the image in front of him. "No thank you. I don't savor sweets." He refused quickly.

Fuji pouted and then put the mixing bowl down with the spatula. "You have to try my chocolate cake. It's different from the others because my ingredients are…particularly extraordinary. It'd boost the energy that you will need for tomorrow."

Tezuka rose his left eyebrow, giving Fuji a questioning look as if he didn't understand what Fuji just said. How would sweet boost your energy? Sweet gave Tezuka headaches.

"Come and help me." Fuji walked over to Tezuka and pulled the taller youth over to the counter by his arm. Tezuka reluctantly followed. "My arm is getting tired from making so many batches."

"Hn." Tezuka grunted, not in a way that meant he neither complied nor protested. Fuji chuckled again and handed Tezuka the mixing spoon and bowl with the unfinished battered mix.

Tezuka held onto the spoon tightly and mixed the batter in randomly rough direction, splashing some batter out of the bowl to land on his clothes.

"Hehehe. Ne, Tezuka. You've never cooked before right?" Again, Tezuka grunted, stopping the mixing motion. Fuji took Tezuka's hand that held the spoon into his. "This is how you do it." Fuji guided Tezuka's hand with his in a smooth battering motion.

Tezuka unconsciously noticed the world around him went slowly, and everything seemed so dull, except for the figure beside him, glowing ever so brightly. Tezuka looked down at Fuji's face as they mix the batter together in one motion. He had never felt this conscious about someone before, and it was a weird feeling on him.

His trance broke when Fuji looked up into his eyes with opened cerulean eyes. Tezuka quickly diverted his eyes to the batter.

Fuji immediately let go of Tezuka's hand and moved away with an awkward atmosphere between them.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Is this done?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It's done." Fuji stuttered nervously as he took the bowl and poured it into a round baking pan.

Seeing how Fuji had to use some strength to hold up the mixing bowl, Tezuka came over and took the bowl away from Fuji's hands. "I'll do it." Tezuka poured it in the pan and then put it in the baking oven.

"Thank You." Fuji said softly, after regaining his posture.

"Are we done here?" Tezuka asked.

"Nope, we still have one more batch to go. And this time, you are going to make it all by yourself." Fuji smiled widely up at a frowning Tezuka; it seemed like his shyness disappeared. "Of course, I'll be helping you." Again, Tezuka grunted.

The smile was just too sweet for Tezuka to decline, probably sweeter than the cake that he was going to bake.

Tezuka was able to learn what Fuji put in the cake. The ingredients were well-known in their Kingdom to increase stamina and boost energy. Though, he was surprised to find out that the cake tasted sweet without much sugar added to it. He actually enjoyed baking with Fuji. Never in his life had he find doing something this exciting and fun to do. All the other times, he just found what he did challenging and dynamic, not fun.

After the baking lesson, Tezuka and Fuji rendered the kitchen back to the chefs and left for the teahouse that located next to a stream at the back of the castle.

"Tezuka-san." Fuji called. They sat side by side, only separated by a tea table, staring out into the patch of flowers before them.

"Hn?" Tezuka responded, shifting his gaze to look at Fuji.

"Have you ever loved someone so dearly to you?" Fuji turned sideway to meet Tezuka's eyes, except his own wasn't opened.

The question surprised him. "Yes." Tezuka looked away. "My parents."

Fuji chuckled softly, making Tezuka turned to look at him again, raising a quizzical look in Tezuka.

"Of course." Fuji paused, and then turned back to the scenery in front of him. "How long have you last seen them?"

"3 years ago during the war." Tezuka replied faintly.

"You must have had wonderful memories with them before then." Fuji's voice filled with sadness that didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes. What about you?" Tezuka saw Fuji flinched a little. Fuji's eyes opened quickly, but closed as quick.

"My parents also died in a raid; except it wasn't a war…it was a barbaric raid." Fuji paused. "After my little brother got kidnapped, our village got raid. My parents along with the others died protecting their children and their home, but we were weak. We lost and a lot died, the women, men, old, young, all ages." He let out a heavy sigh, but kept his smile on. "My sister and I were lucky to escape to the Kingdom of Peace. We dwelled there until my sister left shortly 5 years after."

"Fuji-san." Tezuka called gently.

Fuji lifted his face to look back at Tezuka.

"What is it?" Fuji opened as he was surprised at the stoic face that was now replaced by a concern expression. No, it was more like empathy.

"You don't need to act strong. It's okay to show your weakness once in a while." Tezuka smiled a certainty smile, assuring Fuji's comfort.

"It's not that easy."

"You've never tried."

"You don't understand. You don't understand any of it."

"I've been through it."

"Not like what I went through…It's not the same."

"No, but...similar."

"I can't be weak…I have a duty to protect those around me."

"I know. But, a moment won't harm."

"Tezu-ka-san."

"My Lord! Master Fuji!" Fuji quickly snapped his eyes close. "Dinner is served." Tezuka looked pass Fuji and nodded to the maid. She bowed back before leaving them.

"Shall we go?" Tezuka asked. Fuji nodded silently and both stood up. Fuji was about to turn out of the teahouse when Tezuka called his name. "Fuji-san."

Tezuka was right behind him when he turned around. Tezuka brought his hand up to Fuji's face and brushed his thumb over the lad's cheek, carrying a crystal of droplet away.

_When did I--_Fuji was shocked that a tear escaped his eyes without him noticing. He blushed when he realized what just happened. "Tezuka-san."

Tezuka smiled, one that melted Fuji's heart. "A tear shouldn't flow on you cheek." Tezuka walked pass Fuji out the door.

Fuji smiled, a genuine smile.

"You coming?" Tezuka turned his head around, hinting Fuji to join in his steps in which Fuji did so happily.


	8. The Unexpected

It was night in Doryou when its men were idly patrolling around the Shadow Kingdom. The Shadow Lord, Mizuki Hajime, was walking down the corridor that reached the back of his castle when he spotted Yuuta, sitting under a tree looking dazed, from a window.

He stopped in his track and called out to the man who walked behind him. "Did you see any difference about him after the mission?"

"Yuuta-san?" The knight followed Mizuki's gaze to confirm who it was they were talking about. "Ah, yes. He hasn't been by himself lately, seemingly like he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He always took off by himself after meals without saying anything much. Other than that, I don't know much."

"Is that so?" Mizuki said pensively. "Did anything happen during the mission?"

The man thought for awhile before spoke up. "Ah yes, now that I thought about it."

"Well? What is it?" A slight impatient tenor coated Mizuki's tone.

"Yuuta was almost killed by the Southern Lord." The man began explaining.

"But what happened?" Mizuki's eyes narrowed.

"The Peacean Sage saved him. I think he was shocked, frozen in place, because if we didn't drag him along, he would've been caught."

"And that shocked him so much? Why?" Mizuki's voice turned icy.

"I don't know the answer to that." The man was slightly taken back as he knew his answer would somehow aggravate the Shadow Lord more.

As expected, Mizuki flared a berserk look at the man. "Did the Sage say anything to him?" His tone created a deep solid sound.

"Just…Sasuke." The man cringed to remember what was said.

"Sasuke?" Mizuki moved his vision back to the unmoving Yuuta.

"My Lord?" The man called Mizuki back to attention. "The Queen?" He reminded Mizuki of his business with the Queen that night.

"Hn. Let's go."

Yuuta sat on the grass, looking up at the night stars in the sky. He felt left out and like a stranger in this world, not knowing his true identity. He didn't remember much of his childhood. All he remembered was the time Mizuki's dad brought him to Doryou Kingdom, and there he grew up with Mizuki as childhood friends, who was only a year older than Yuuta.

"Who am I?" Yuuta whispered silently through the zephyr, his eyes longing for the truth of who he was.

o0o0o0o0o

The sun wasn't up yet when Fuji was widely awake. He had only been sleeping for less than 3 hours, not because he was nervous about their rescue mission, but because of the fear facing his brother, his long lost little brother. Fuji feared that he'd be fighting against Sasuke, or worst, he'd hate Fuji as an enemy.

Fuji blinked tiredly a couple of times before he proceeded to sit up on his bed. Groggily, he stood up and walked over to the water bowl beside the window which he always used to wash his face. The weather was awfully absurd at the Kingdom of Hyoseirokkai: the morning is awfully chilly until the sun rises which warmed the day, and when the sun goes down, the temperature dropped a little that was decent to Fuji. He hated the cold and didn't plan on using the cold water from the faucet outside in the courtyard, next to his room. His room was quite warm, thanks to the fire heater.

After drying his face with the towel hung on the rack, Fuji changed into more fitting attire that made it easier for him to maneuver in battles. Hearing a faint knock on his door, he hurriedly tightened the belt around his waist and opened the door. He was greeted with a cheery face of his hyper comrade.

"Fuji." Eiji greeted in a whisper. Strange that he wasn't as excited like every morning.

"Good morning, everyone." Fuji said is his usual tone, not too soft but not loud, just enough to hear.

Everyone bowed reverentially to their respected Sage.

"I supposed you're all ready." Everyone nodded.

"Should we head to the front gate or to the West Side?" Sanada asked in his usual monotonous voice, but in a serious manner. But wait, when was he never serious?

"The front gate. I told Tezuka-san and Yukimura-san to meet there." Fuji confirmed. "Let's go." He led the way and everyone else followed closed behind. They jumped on the rooftops and made their way toward the front gate quietly, hoping from roof to roof without making any unnecessary sounds.

Surprisingly when they got to the front gate, the Hyoseirokkai's aiding force were already waiting for them promptly and fully.

Fuji approached Tezuka and Yukimura, nodding slightly to show deference, and both Lords did the same in return.

"Thank you for being here right now," Fuji addressed to everyone. "I'm sure no one wants to be up this early from someone else's cause."

"Fuji-san, please don't speak so modestly. We are here on our own free-will." Oishi, being as thoughtful and caring as always, reassured Fuji.

"Thank you." Fuji smiled meekly, slight pink tinted his cheek, but the light of dawn was able to conceal his blushes.

"So, how is this going to work?" Yukimura asked, considering their situation ahead.

"There is really no plan." Seeing their confused faces, Fuji quickly added. "I mean, we are going to penetrate Doryou, of course, when the sun first glows from the horizon. That's when Doryou's men are most chaotic in a day, preparing to face the day's light. Although I don't know the blueprint of Doryou's Kingdom, I can try to pick up signals from my Queen and then I'll know where to go."

The Southern Star and Western Moon warriors shook their heads up and down in understanding. Fuji smiled. He looked up toward the east horizon. "The time will be right by the time we get there." His smile unfazed, calm and collected.

In a blink of an eye, the front gate was still with nature's sound and no hint of men's gathering a moment ago.

Their horses galloped across the terrain that lie in between both Kingdoms of Hyoseirokkai and Doryou. Hyoseirokkai situated in open land, 3 miles away from a body of water while Doryou rooted under a mountain, covered by forests on 2 sides.

The east horizon glowed pinkly by the time they reached the border of Doryou that was bounded by stone hedges that rose as tall as 7 feet, secure with a big stone gate in the middle from both corners whose sides are barricaded by the forests.

They got off their horses and tied them to the trees in the forest where they finalized that it'd be safe from Doryou's men capture and discovery.

Silently and swiftly, the 14 warriors moved along the stone hedge in a single file. As soon as the sun emerged from the horizon, they leaped over the stone hedge all together, soaring above Doryou, shadow warriors scurrying beneath. Spears and sharp objects were thrown at them mercilessly from below. They dodged them all, but when there was too much thrown at once, they countered with their elemental attacks. It was proven true; the Shadow warriors were as chaotic as an erupting volcano.

Passing the castle that located in the middle of the Kingdom, Fuji used his acute eyesight to discern a suspicious stone vault hidden behind a big vine shrub. He signaled the others toward the vault and they all landed on a clearing not too far from it.

As soon as they landed, half of their present enemies rushed toward them in dark hooded cloaks covering their whole figure. Hands wore black gloves. The other half concealed themselves in the shadows, sneakily attacking Fuji's force with long distance shadow attacks. The total head counts of their enemies could range from 80 to 100. Everyone was on his own; none used their specials for it'd injured their own party within the proximal distance.

"Eiji, stay with Fuji!" Shiraishi commanded. They were spread apart, each fighting to defend themselves. Fuji was the only one in defense mode, warding off the shadow attacks with fire while the others killed without thinking twice.

Hearing this, Eiji unquestionably abandoned his opponents. He fought through his enemies to make his way toward Fuji.

As soon as they defeated a massive number of their enemies, they all joined up to surround Fuji and the 2 Lords who stood in the middle to contemplate their next move.

It wasn't long before they heard a yell and suddenly their enemies doubled.

Fuji looked sharply through the vine shrubs to see a stone-sealed entrance to the vault that he saw from the sky. "We need to get to the vault. I can sense a speck magic seeping from there." His eyes shown with an incisive intensity, determined and strong.

Keeping their stances, they looked around themselves to see the shadow warriors had encircled their little force. They stood still, waiting for strict orders from anyone of the commanders stood in the middle.

A man wearing more complex clothing moved forward from the swarm. He raised a sharp staff toward them, demanding a answer. "Who are you?" His voice was deep and rang with menace. "What've you come for?"

Fuji glared at the man, supposed their leader, refusing to give out any information.

"No doubt they are here for their Queen." Fuji, Tezuka, and Atobe turned their heads around to see another man who just approached from the swarm, wearing the same garments. Though, this man had a lighter voice, not as deep, but with the same menacing audacity.

"If that's the case, none of you are getting out alive today." The first man said sinisterly. "Let's teach them what happens to pests that come to private property unwelcome." As soon as he finished, all the shadow warriors sent their shadow attacks simultaneously at Fuji's force.

Everyone froze on the spot staring at the dark attacks coming closer to them, but as quick as they came, a blinding light appeared shelling them after a melodious voice rang out.

"Hoshi Hanabe!!" Fuji was quick to respond to the attacks that launched at them. A ball of yellow lights appeared above them and then spread out to create a protective barrier around all 14 of them.

"Fight your way to the vault entrance. Stay together." Tezuka commanded in an authoritative voice that no one dared to defy.

Everyone nodded in compliance, readying to rush out when Fuji gave the signal. "Go!"

The barrier disappeared after a blinding flash, making the shadow warriors backed up a bit. While they shaded themselves, the group forced their way through to the vault without trouble.

As soon as the flash subsided, their enemies launched at them.

Everyone except the 2 Lords, Fuji, and Inui warded their enemies from coming closer to the vault entrance. Meanwhile, Inui contemplated a way to open the stone door in front of them.

"It seems like there's no switch or lever." Yukimura said as he scrutinized the surroundings of the stone wall.

Tezuka tried to budge the door physically. Fuji chanced himself, musing at Tezuka's hasty strength. "It can't be moved." Tezuka said after dusting his hands together.

"Inui, what do you got?" Tezuka asked, looking at the bespectacled lad.

"There must be a source of energy that holds the door in place." Inui said shrewdly after observing every possible ways that reeled in his intelligent head.

"I can feel it." Fuji said, looking concentrated.

"What kind of power is it?" Yukimura approached to stand by Fuji.

Fuji turned to look at Yukimura. "It's a shadow force."

"As expected." Inui mumbled.

"Then we have no choice but to blow it up." Tezuka moved away from the door, telling Fuji to step back and signaling Yukimura and Inui to help him.

The three then released 3 rainbow pulsating beams at the door, creating a big explosion. Shattered stones shot out at them, who ducked from major injuries. Gray smoke rose from the door and when it dispersed, out revealed a cave-like entrance.

The defenders turned to look at their friends signaling them to come along.

"I'll close the entrance with a barrier." Fuji said as the defenders abandoned their opponents to retrieve into the vault, running and dodging the attacks aiming at them from behind.

When their enemies tried to enter the vault, they got electrocuted and knocked out right away.

"Let's go." Fuji ran off, leading the way further into the cave. The others shuffled close behind.

After running for a while, they reached a clearing that had 3 ways leading to somewhere ahead of them.

"Which way?" Yukimura asked as he ran up to examine each of the 3 entrances for any movements or noises. The others warily looked around, always taking their precautious stances as they observe around for any traps that were might prepared for them.

"Hold on." Fuji said, and then closed his eyes. His audacity was closed off completely from his surrounding. Their voices were like buzzing in the background. As he concentrated more sharply trying to connect to whatever sound waves emitting ahead, he could discern multiple different voices from the tunnel in the far right. He then changed his course to the tunnel in the middle and once again listened attentively. This time he heard nothing. Moving to the last tunnel, he heard a soft voice in his heard, but he couldn't quite hear. He opened his eyes. "There are a number of guards in that direction." He pointed to far right tunnel. He moved his finger over to the middle. "There's no sound in there. " He dropped his arm to hang beside him. "The last one, there's a voice, but I couldn't hear clearly. Even so, I couldn't connect with our Queen. It's blocked somehow."

"Well then, which way should we take? Or do you prefer us to separate?" Oishi directed his concern at Fuji who looked contemplative.

"No, we should stick together." Tezuka said with his authoritative tone. "Inui."

Inui nodded when he heard his name, as if to understand what Tezuka wanted from him. Inui was always reliable to make the right decisions in tight situations. "I think we should take the far left. It makes the most sense because coming what from Fuji-san said, the far right might be the head-quarter of the guards since there are many voices. The middle is too quiet to be hiding the hostage." Inui was about to go into more accurate calculation when Tezuka cut him off.

"Then that's where we'll go."

Fuji and Yukimura nodded in agreement.

Shiraishi and Sanada moved to the front, leading the way cautiously. The others moved to enclose the three important persons. If their enemies were to jump out unexpectedly, then Fuji and the two Lords would be safe, at least somewhat.

It was another long walk before they reached a brightly lit clearing. This time, it was a bigger hallway. On their sides were iron doors with small barred windows on them. It was quiet and lifeless. Warily they looked into each of the small barred windows to see what's behind the closed iron doors, but all they could see was darkness.

"There's nothing." Kuwahara reported to Yukimura as he finished searching the last door.

Yukimura nodded and then turned to Fuji and Tezuka who stood next to each other looking down the hall.

"Let's go." Tezuka said. They continued their way further into the stone cave, not knowing what lie ahead.

It was soon that they reached a shady clearing outside of the cave. They spread about to investigate any of their enemies' movements, but still keeping a circle around the three. Suddenly, a zooming sound could be heard from the sky. They all looked up to see flying arrows darting down on them like meteor shower.

Preemptively, they used their weapons to slash the arrows coming to them.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

The arrows pierced Momoshiro, Marui, Yanagi, Kaido, and Kirihara at different parts on their upper body. They fell to the ground as they felt the pain concentrated shot through their spines.

"Momoshiro!"

"Marui!"

"Yanagi!"

"Kaido!"

"Kirihara!"

Their uninjured comrades made a run over to their side, but was stopped by the ambush appeared from behind the trees around them. The injured pulled out the arrows out of their bodies gritting in pain, yet they couldn't dwell on it for long because the enemies also rushed at them. They did their best to defend themselves from being killed using their available strength.

Fuji wanted to heal them, but the abrupt time won't let him, let alone defending himself. He didn't have enough time to collect his chi together for elemental attacks, as with everyone else, so they all had to defend themselves with physical attacks.

Their enemies swarmed out like bees, one after another as if in unlimited number. Loud and multiple clashing from closed combats echoed through the trees. Various explosions could be heard from time to time, but not as many compared from their previous battle.

"Shiraishi, Eiji, Sanada. Support Marui, Yanagi, and Kaido!" Fuji shouted as he crouched lower to avoid his head from being sliced off of his body. Sweating beads were starting to form on his and the others' heads.

The three called by Fuji boosted their energy for a quick minute to fight off their enemies before joining their exhausted injured friends. They stood back to back, defending each other; one injured and one not.

Tezuka and Yukimura jumped over to their injured friends to support them the way that the 6 were doing.

Slowly, they joined with each in the middle, their backs facing inside the circle that they made, heaving tiredly, but still fighting as their enemies made no move to stop anytime soon.

But suddenly, their enemies stopped attacking. They backed off in wary stances.

Confused expressions spread across everyone's faces, wondering what was happening.

Then, the Shadow Lord appeared, who stood within the shadow where trees came together in thick masses. Beside him were Yuuta and the others that were with him in their last assassination plot. Mizuki walked forward, and they followed out of their hiding spot.

All attentions rested on the Shadow Lord. "You must be the Sage." He directed the statement at Fuji.

Fuji refused to reply. Instead, he diverted his gaze over to Yuuta who was looking at him, but looked away the moment Fuji looked at him. Fuji glanced back at Mizuki. "And you must be the Shadow Lord, Mizuki Hajime."

"That's correct. I've been searching for you near and far, but who could've expected you to hide in the Kingdom of Hyoseirokkai?" Mizuki chuckled dryly.

"You did." Fuji said calmly.

"Well, maybe I did. What are you doing here, take it that you know there'll be no way out alive for you and your friends?" Mizuki rubbed his chin with one hand, the other holding his other elbow. "I must thank you for saving our energy from searching for you."

"Isn't the reason obvious? Where is our Queen?" Fuji subjected to beat straight to the point, his eyes glaring dangerously at Mizuki.

"Mmmhm? I'll tell you if you can beat us." A shadow loomed in front of Mizuki as he extended his left arm with palm facing upward. It shape shifted into a long sword with a black dragon wrapping itself around it. The wings became the guard with its mouth opened toward the pommel shaped like a shadow ball. The tongue became the grip. Mizuki grabbed the grip of his weapon with his right hand, slashing it a few times before him, testing out his weapon. "I've always heard Sages are powerful bunch. Sadly, not many are left. I wonder why."

"Wait." Yukimura glanced over his side at his injured companions. "Why don't we do this fairly?"

"I have 13 on my side." Mizuki spread his arms to show the 12 that stood behind him, including Yuuta. "You have 13 uninjured. That's fair."

"It's a deal then. If we beat you, then hand over our Queen." Fuji spread his smile a few centimeters wide. As he said so, the Doryou men that surrounded them disappear into the wood. The injured were guided to rest by a tree. Fuji walked over to them and created a protective shield around them to ensure protection for their upcoming battle.

The rescuers took their chances to create a circulation of chi flowing through their bodies, gathering up their elementals.

The men behind Mizuki moved to stand one line on either side of Mizuki as they took out their weapons.

The battle started when Mizuki threw a sneaky shadow ball in front of them to create a foggy explosion.

Eiji, Jirou, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kuwahara, Kirihara, and Niou frantically swayed their heads in different directions to discern their enemies' positions, but the smoke was too thick for them to see.

Tezuka, Yukimura, Shiraishi, Sanada, and Fuji quickly mumbled a spell beneath their breaths, summoning a great wind from all directions to clear out the smoke. By then, Mizuki and his men were no where to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Jirou asked as he and the others moved around warily. They all flickered into fire elemental protective shield except for Niou, Jirou, Kirihara, and Inui as they hadn't yet master in this element. The forest glowed brighter, allowing them to see further into the shady trees.

"There!" They all yelled, spurting toward the enemies they spotted behind the trees.

It began with a few clashing and heated up with elemental explosions. Switching around their opponents, Fuji ended up against Mizuki and Yukimura against Yuuta.

Mizuki took no break to launch at Fuji. "Shadow Blitz!" The attack split into 2 a meter in front of Fuji and took a round before coming back for Fuji in swift flight. It collided into Fuji resulted in an explosion.

Mizuki smirked at his successful attack, but soon his smile dropped as a spark appeared from the smoke to fly straight at him. "Higuma Otoshi!" He heard the move before hitting the ground hard.

Fuji wasted no time launching at Mizuki with his special weapon he summoned a while ago. He stabbed his spear at Mizuki, but missed as his opponent rolled away.

Mizuki moved himself up to maneuver a kick at Fuji, but Fuji quickly pulled his spear from the ground to block the kick. The impact pushed him a few steps backward when he moved to the side to launch another attack.

"Tsubame Gaeshi!" A blue comet made its way to Mizuki, but was easily deflected with…

"Shadow Break!"

"Arrggg!!!" Fuji and Mizuki whipped their heads toward the scream as they figured it belonged to Yuuta as he mad a collision against a tree as a result from one of Yukimura's signature move.

Fuji dashed over as he saw Yukimura flying straight at Yuuta, but was blocked off by Mizuki. "Worry about yourself first!" He grinned, an expression that Fuji would called deliriously ugly.

Fuji furrowed his brows together. He stole a glance over at Yuuta to see him dodge Yukimura's hit. Sighing satisfactorily inside, he turned his attention back to Mizuki. He wasn't the only one who was tired, Mizuki was too.

"Shadow Mist!" Mizuki said. Immediately the mist covered Fuji's sight, like he was looking into darkness. He couldn't see anything, not even himself.

"Hectic Gust." A frenzied wind flew by, but the mist was not uplifted. His chaotic mind wasn't letting him think before he acts as wind was not affective against shadow. Before Fuji could muster another spell, he was hit to the ground in heavy impact. His breath hitched heavily as he tried to stand up.

"Shadow Rush!" Another attack hit Fuji like hundreds of needles jabbed at him. If it wasn't for the shield he put up a while ago, the attack would lend him heavy injuries.

Mizuki's rushing blows kept him on defensive mode as long as he couldn't see where the shadow attacks were coming from the shadow mist. Mizuki gave the Sage no time to heal himself.

Luckily, the shadow mist didn't hold for too long. Fuji's sight was coming back quickly to him. Fuji stood limply, using his blurring sight and the sound he could perceive to search for Mizuki.

Fuji's eyes widen and quickly turned around to see Mizuki launching at him, but quickly discharge a defensive safeguard. "Hakuryuu!"

Mizuki bounced back as he hit into the glow that surrounded Fuji. Fuji jumped back to distance himself and Mizuki. But when he looked at Mizuki clearly again, the body that lie on the ground disappeared. _A shadow replica? _

"Find your real enemy before deciding your next move." Mizuki's voice rang from behind him as he turned his heads around quickly, but not quick enough to launch a counter.

Fuji's eyes widened, expecting the blow. He could hear his name called by his companions through his ears softly and slowly. The world around him seemed to slow down as blurry images of figures running toward him in slow motion.

But as quick as a blink of an eye, someone moved in front of Fuji.

Fuji's world came to a stop when he discerned who it was that stood in front of him, to block an incoming blow for him. The name rang in his head, but couldn't be translated into words. _Yuuta…_

It was too late for Mizuki to hold back his attack when Yuuta suddenly jumped in front of the sage, serving as a shield. "Yuuta!"

The boy was going to take the blow for the Sage.

From nowhere, a bright light glowed, dissolving every shadow intact and blinding every sight. All they heard was a melodious voice, soft and gentle. "Faerie Nova!!!"

The shadow users took heavy casualties while the others only suffered from flares.

When the light subsided, the glow assembled into the center of the clearing, revealing an ethereal female figure in a white gown that overflowed the ground beneath her.

"Geika-sama!" (Japanese term for queen) The Paceans called out. Soon, 6 of the Queen's escort joined her, appearing from the sky.


	9. The Fun

Chapter 9

The ethereal blast sent Mizuki to the ground mercilessly. The brightness that contrasted against his shadow ability made him immovable and powerless, as if his energy had been drained out completely. Because of Tezuka's nature of not letting your guard down, he swiftly moved behind Mizuki and caged the dark Lord with his fire ability.

"Let me out!" Mizuki screamed as he emitted weak shadow forces to break off the cage, but to no avail. Tezuka just possessed more power.

"Mizuki-sama!" Yuuta wanted to dash over to the Dark Lord, but Fuji held him off.

Before Fuji let go of Yuuta's arm, he assured his brother with a sense of safety and security to the Dark Lord.

Yuuta looked back at Mizuki only to receive a malignant glare, but the Dark Lord averted his glare over to the Queen.

"How did you get out!?" Mizuki snarled at the unfazed Queen.

One of her protector moved over to give Mizuki some beat-up, but the Queen flexed her arm out to stop her man on his track. She motioned him to step back, and he did as told. "Your barrier weakened when your Chi was disruppted."

Mizuki suddenly remembered his battle with Fuji. He got a hard hit from Fuji at that time. _Damn it! I forgot!_ He was careless.

Shiraishi walked up to the Queen and whispered into her ears about tending to the wounded as top priority.

She nodded and made her way over to the wounded, who sat under the tree, to heal them. Not so long after, the wound and the blood were taken cared of.

After treating the soldiers, Fuji approached the Queen reverantly. "Yuki-sama." The familiar honorific could only be called by closed personals of the Queen herself. Others regard her as 'My Queen' or "Her Highness".

"_Are you well? Did they lay a finger on you?"_ Fuji carried his conversation in soundless milieu.

"_As well as always. You worry too much, Syusuke.."_ Her eyes were gentle, always with much concern and love. _"I am capable of keeping myself out of danger."_

Fuji closed his eyes and thinned his smile. _"I know. But for you, too much is never enough."_

"_Like I said."_ She chuckled silently, but with much grace.

"_It's my duty. You're my Queen whom I respect the most."_

"_Never say that, your duty is to yourself."_ It went on for a while. The other Peaceans had access to hear the dialogue, but to the others, only silence entered through their ears.

Sensing a never ending silent mutual exchange between the Queen and her right hand man, Yukimura spoke up with awareness that it might have been rude to interrupt. "Sorry to disrupt, but…what should we do about him?" He signaled to Mizuki who just sat silently with a scowl on his face.

"Ah, of course. " The Queen responded in an apologetic tone.

Mizuki wished they would forget about him. He was very much aware that he was definitely going to be in for some holy terror. Even if they were going to let him away this time, he won't be able to do anything as long as the Peaceans had their eyes on him and his Kingdom from then on.

"I'll let this judgment open to those who are presented. What do you all suggest?" The Queen asked all those presented at the ground.

"Ano…" Yuuta said nervously, earning all the attentions. "If it's not a problem, could you let Mizuki-sama out first?" The others looked at him with perplexing creases on their faces. Then, he quickly continued. "I'm certain that with so many here right now, Mizuki-sama cannot escape if he wants to."

The Queen looked at the boy with amusement; Yuuta had such a kind soul in her opinion. She turned to Tezuka and gave an approval nod to dispel his fire barrier. Tezuka complied without hesitation.

The moment the cage was lifted, Mizuki stood up and dusted his clothes as if the ground was a filthy place to be. His expression didn't show any sign of anxiety. But, why should he be? A dark Lord never was supposed to feel guilty or afraid even in his weakest moment. Ignoring everyone else, his eyes rested on Yuuta as if the lad was a traitor damned with treason. "Why did you do that?" He barked at Yuuta.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-sama." Yuuta flinched and lowered his head, afraid to look at the Dark Lord.

"I asked why!? I didn't ask for an apology!" Mizuki shouted across the clearing.

Yuuta looked up with sadness flashed in his eyes. "I just wanted to know where I came from. You don't understand how much I long for a family." It shocked Fuji. "I've known for a long time now that I was taken from my family. But, I couldn't remember. I…just wanted to know, now that I have the chance." His voice declined into a whisper, but his solemn gaze remained on Mizuki. "This might be my only chance."

Mizuki swallowed the lump in his throat. He turned his head to the ground. Now, he finally realized what the situation was heading to. He was going to lose a precious friend. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "You were never belonged." His voice showed no anger, just disappointment.

"I never did, but you were there to make me feel welcomed." Yuuta approached slowly toward Mizuiki.

Shock flashed across Mizuki as he lifted his head up to see Yuuta in front of him. _I always thought you were someone special. _Mizuki let out a dry chuckle of defeat. He knew that the truth couldn't be erased; Yuuta was going to leave him. Yuuta was the only person he didn't need to act strong and superior to because both had a deep mutual friendship. Yuuta understood him more than anyone else could. "I never thought this day would come…" Mizuki looked over to Fuji before turning his back on Yuuta. "Go on. He's waiting for you."

"Mizuki-san…"Yuuta let the word rolled off his lips softly. He looked at Mizuki's back for a few seconds before turning around. When Yuuta made a step toward the Sage, he also started moving toward him.

They stopped in front of each other. Even though Fuji was the older of the two by a few years, he stood less than a head shorter than Yuuta.

"I want to know everything. Tell me everything you know." Yuuta began.

Instead of replying, Fuji moved his hand up to brush his fingers over the scar on Yuuta's face. "You're…my brother." The words came from his mouth slowly and softly, as if he wasn't sure.

A gut feeling told Yuuta not to doubt Fuji's words, and he believed it. Two tears rolled down his face that got brushed off by Fuji's thumb.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Worries etched on Fuji's face.

"No stupid. Haven't you heard of tears of happiness?" Yuuta chuckled and wiped his face dry.

Fuji grinned and moved in to hug his brother. "I'm glad."

Everyone left the two brothers at the clearing. They brought Mizuki along for a thorough quarantine of Doryou.

The two long lost brothers spent their times recalling their past with more tears and laughter of both happiness and solemnities.

Mizuki hadn't said a word since he left Yuuta alone with his new found brother. He remembered the first time the former Shadow Lord, his deceased father, brought a crying Yuuta home that day. His dad said he rescued Yuuta from some barbarians in the wood. Yuuta didn't speak for a while in the beginning, but as time past, he began opening up to Mizuki. And from then onward, they became very close friends, and Mizuki taught Yuuta how to control his power. But no matter how hard Mizuki tried, Yuuta never learned any shadow abilities; Mizuki learned later that Yuuta wasn't born of the shadow blood, so teaching it to Yuuta would be all vain. Yuuta began to forget his home and his identity. He was too young to be blamed.

When the sun shifted from the highest point in the sky, they group started to leave Doryou. The Dark Kingdom was barricaded with an energy force that would block accessibility into or out of the Kingdom for later judgment by Queen Yuki.

The Queen and her soldiers decided to head for Hyoseirokkai Kingdom. She insisted that it'd only be right to thank King Kutei properly in person, rather than having her representatives did it for her.

Mizuki was left to clean up the mess in his own castle while Yuuta decided to follow Fuji.

Few horses came, but many riders came back because half the number of their starting party was doubled. They retrieved their horses from the hidden wood.

"Yuki-sama, take my horse." Fuji offered as he reeled his white stallion over to the Queen. Tezuka looked up at the master and subordinate from petting his black horse.

"Thank you, but what about you?" She took the rein and replied in a concerned sweet voice.

Fuji smiled assuring. "I'll find a way."

Tezuka suddenly decided to break into the conversation. "He can ride with me."

Fuji looked at Tezuka and gave the latter a confusing smile while the Queen just happily thanked Tezuka for his thoughtfulness.

Seing how it was going to be, Yukimura spoke up. "Then Sanada-san can ride with me." To much of his surprise, everyone stared at him puzzlingly, but Yukimura was quick to fix that. "I mean, it is only right to render our horses to our guests, right?" At the last word he says, he looked to the Hyoseirokkai warriors to imply the point.

"Of course." Momoshiro spoke up regally.

"You don't need to. We are in debt to you enough." One of the Queen's escorts refused humbly as they all nodded in agreement.

"If you've already accepted out kindness, then you all might as well receive it 'til the end." Tezuka offered scholarly that fortunately appeased the Peacean's humble minds.

With that decided, the Queen took her own reign, as well as all 6 of her escorts, Yanagi, Kuwahara, and Momoshiro took theirs.

After Yukimura jumped onto his horse, Sanada followed up to sit behind the navy-blue haired Lord.

Tezuka lent Fuji a hand to boost his way up onto the horse before joining him in the back, not that Fuji needed help, but Tezuka thought it was polite to do so.

Oishi ended up riding with Eiji in the front. Inui rode with Kaido, Shiraishi and Yuuta, Marui and Jirou, and Kirihara and Niou.

The troop made their way back some times later after riding straight through the meadows and valleys without any rest in between.

The sun was half way between the peak and horizon by the time they reached Hyoseirokkai Kingdom.

Their way to the palace inside the Kingdom was rather amusing to the Queen and some of the other Peaceans as they've never or once gone outside the Kingdom of Peace to another. The market and street folks gave them all the spotlights as they passed through the dirt road.

Words were immediately sent to the King as soon as they got within the Kingdom boundary, so when they were able to see the palace, King Kutei was already at the palace gate to greet them, or more specifically, Queen Yuki.

Everyone got off their horses and onto their feet at the great distance from King Kutei. It wasn't polite to be on horseback so close to all respected figures like King Kutei.

"King Kutei Dai." Queen Yuki greeted with reverent with a slight bow even though she was at least a decade older.

"Queen Yuki." He returned the respect in the same manner. "It's an honor to meet with you in person." King Kutei was perhaps 20 years younger than the Queen, but the difference could not be seen from the youthful look of the Queen's face.

"With the same honor." Queen Yuki replied.

King Kutei led her and the returned warriors into the reception hall.

Everyone stayed for the welcome back speech. Only a moment later that everyone dissipated except for Fuji, Queen Yuki, and King Kutei. They moved to the study room for better comfort and minimal noises as they discussed about who knew what.

Tezuka took a quick shower the moment he returned to his room and then changed into mor formal clothing. After the refreshment, Tezuka headed out to his usual hang-out spot, where his sector bourgeois were filling up their stomachs under a pavillion in the garden.

Echizen sat by a willow tree with his cap covering his face, as if the shorter boy was sleeping. Echizen stirred and fixed his cap properly on his head when Tezuka was a few steps in front of him.

"My Lord." Echizen got up groggily and tipped his cap slightly forward like a bow as he greeted the taller man in his sleepy tone.

Tezuka grunted in response. "You've been sleeping all day." Tezuka stated as a matter of fact. Little things were competent enough to keep Echizen occupied.

Sluggishly, Echizen fixed his clothes before picking up his sword that rested against the tree he was leaning on. "I'll be around the castle."

Tezuka nodded in comprehension. He knew Echizen meant about running, or rather, dashing between the tree branches around the palace to train his stamina. Echizen always did this when Momoshiro wasn't bothering him with his unbearable noise or when Inui paced after him for data. The ace preferred to be alone, doing his own stuff. Tezuka reflected how much of Echizen was similar to himself.

After Echizen was out of sight, Tezuka joined his friends. He fixed an apprehending glare at the meal that was almost devoured totally. Good thing that Tezuka never ate much, or else the so-called friends of his would be sprinting around the castle despairingly for not suppressing their appetites until he arrived.

Tezuka thought about the Sage all day long. He hadn't got the chance to meet up with Fuji after they got back from the rescue mission because when Fuji finished up his meeting with the Leaders, King Kutei called the 4 Lords in for a meeting.

Inside the meeting room, the Lords stayed silently as they watched King Kutei shuffling around a few parches of paper and scrolls on the table. When it was all finished, King Kutei looked to Atobe, telling the Lord to begin the discussion.

"Some issues came up when you two weren't in the Kingdom. Yamabuki's militia was moving discreetly outside our Kingdom wall. The morning that both of you left," Atobe looked at Yukimura and Tezuka. "our spies reported a sudden movement from Yamabuki at the outskirt of our border."

"I went there to check it out myself. There were about 500 men at watch at the Eastern border." Saeki picked up the discussion. "I don't know about their status, but it seemed like it wasn't an offense tactic from Yamabuki, more like an assessment or a false alarm."

"Is that so?" Yukimura says; his forefinger tabs his chin contemplatively.

"Mhm hm, and I also went to check earlier. Apparently, they have all left the spot." Saeki says with a little confusion. "Now I'm not so what their motive was."

"That's odd." Tezuka voices his thought.

"They were aware of your absences, it seemed so." King Kutei said. "The moment you both left, their militia moved out. And the moment you both returned, they receded."

"Strange thing is…" Atobe's face puzzled. "How does Yamabuki know? I mean, we kept this rescue mission from those who don't need to know." He looked to the serious faces of the young men around him.

"That's right, unless..." Saeki trailed off to let the others fill in the thought.

"We need to find out, fast!" King Kutei declared, handing out a scroll to each Lords, who eyed the objects curiously. "These are the documents of the prodigal palace members. Each divides into a category. There are more, but these divisions are most suspicious to me, at the moment. Look through the names and documents. Figure out the culprit. If any of you have any suspicion, then we will recall this meeting."

"Understood!" The 4 Lords answered in unison. Kung Kutei signaled the end of the meeting and everyone stood up to leave the study room.

"Man, this is irritating, one problem after another!" Saeki complained as the 4 made their way outside.

Yukimura chuckled lightly as he slipped the scroll under his layered clothing. "Didn't you complain about having nothing to do before?"

"Yeah, but I don't want a war, or something related to it. It's just too much!" Saeki whined, flinging his arms around dramatically.

"Too bad!" Atobe grinned. "Either do it or go dig yourself a hole and give your seat to someone else."

Tezuka sighed as Atobe and Saeki bickered on. The 2 never stopped going at each other, and Yukimura happily stood by watching with amusement. Tezuka never minded much. After all, it was a great entertainment to ease his brain from thinking about the problem too much. Tezuka lefet the trio quietly and headed for his room.

Inui and Oishi were standing by his door. They stopped conversing when Tezuka walked into view. They followed Tezuka into his room, and he told them about the problem that arose within their Kingdom.

Night fell. Tezuka heard from Inui that Fuji and the rest of the Peaceans were constantly by their queen's side since they reached Hyoseirokkai. Tezuka figured it'd be that way. He sighed and changed into his proper evening attire to attend the meal.

King Kutei threw a feast in welcoming Queen Yuki. Dancing and partying all through the night. Yuuta made quick acquaintances with Marui and Jirou, much to Fuji's delight. The trio were of the same age and had the jubilant energy like one another. They out-doned themselves to keep each other in companies.

Fuji was glad that his friends were amiable and of great hospitality to his new found brother. He worries that Yuuta might not fit in so well disappeared as he looked at Yuuta from across the ground.

For some reasons, Fuji didn't feel like chatting this evening, but instead the need to be left alone. Distantly, he walked off and headed to the back of the castle, where the roses grew.

It was like a labyrinth at night, the rosy garden. The cemented walkway was not distinguishable with the presented lack of light. The only light reflected was from the moon light, which hit the droplets of water on the rose bushes and radiantly glimmered irredesciently. He took a step forward, then another, and soon he got lost in between the roses.

Fuji looked up at the night sky with a nostalgic smile and longing. _Nee-san, I found him. Mother. Father. I've found Sasuke. _Amazingly enough, the stars twinkled at him. His smile widened. _Come home, Nee-san. See how much our little brother has grown since then._ He dropped his gaze and continued walking forward until he reached the end of the labyrinth. Before him was a refreshing pond with very pristine water. The moonlight reflection revealed the untainted water rippling with each passing zephyr.

Fuji walked over and sat on the bank. He removed his shoes and lowered his bare feet into the cool water.

o0o0o0o0o

Tezuka felt the night was going to be a dreary. He wasn't the type to like glamorous celebrations like the one today, but it was his obligation to show up as one of the four Lords.

His friends were obstreperous as always, so Tezuka decided not to join them and excluded his presence in a farfetched corner. He picked up his wine glass idly and downed the content in one gulp. Looking up briefly, he saw Yukimura stood up quite secretively and left his friends, walking away from the concurrent party.

Wondering where the other Lord was heading to, his eyes made a search around the ground to see who else was missing and discovered the Sage was also missing along with Sanada. One thing crossed his mind and he stood up quickly to follow Yukimura.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Fuji shut off his sight and listened to the sound of croaking toads and crickets chirping around him.

"Fuji."

A voice from behind broke his reverie, not startled, but surprised that he didn't notice someone had followed him. He turned his head around to see a silhouette of a person, hiding in the shade of a willow tree.

"Sanada!" Fuji smiled and made a gesture to invite Sanada over.

Sanada complied and stepped out into the moonlight. "What were you thinking?"

Fuji turned his attention back at the pond. "Nothing."

Sanada stood over Fuji. "I can't read your mind if you block it off. If you have something on your mind, then I'll listen to it if you'd allow." Sanada's voice was deep like always. The only difference was how he said it with so much concern that was reserved especially to Fuji.

"Thank you, Sanada. But, it's really nothing." Fuji assured his friend. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"I thought you might be lonely." _Though I know you want to be alone. _

"I'm sorry. I always make you worry." Fuji said in an apologetic tone. Sanada always cared so much for him. Others might have not known it because their close friendship was clandestine compared to the obvious affection Shiraishi shows in public, probably it was because Sanada was more of a thoughtful person. He was not like Shiraishi. Sanada shared Fuji's conflict, but Shirashi shared Fuji's happiness. Both were valuable assets.

Sanada shrugged it off. He was used to Fuji's modesty. Suddenly, he heard soft rustles from behind. He turned around quickly and saw…"Yukimura-san…"

Hearing the name, Fuji also turned his head around to acknowledge the comer. "Yukimura-san. What brings you here?"

Yukimura smiled and closed the distance. "I was wondering where you both disappeared to."

Fuji stood up and took the place next to Sanada. "I didn't think I'd enjoy it as much as everyone do, so I decided to take a walk and ended up here. And Sanada just followed me." Fuji looks at Sanada who gave an affirmative grunt in return.

"Saa, I think you have a lot of followers." Yukimura mused. He turnned his head to the left and smiled.

"Tezuka-san!" Fuji's surprised tone greeted the silhouette that just walked out of the shadow.

"And what's your excuse?" Yukimura asks playfully.

Tezuka joined Yukimura's side. "Hn." He gave a bashful grunt.

Fuji invited the three to come over the bank to join him. Fuji and Yukimura sat next to each other in the middle, while Sanada and Tezuka sat on their respective sides. Their feet dangled playfully in the rippling water. At first, Sanada and Tezuka didn't want to do it, but Fuji made them and they ended up taking off their shoes.

"Ne, Fuji-san." Yukimura said.

Fuji cocked his head at Yukimura. "Hm?"

Yukimura's smile widens, and then a chuckle followed. "Let's call each other casually. We're friends after all, right?"

Fuji nodded in agreement. "It is too long every time we addressed each other by our names, and then the honorific."

"We think alike, right Fuji?"

"I think so too."

A paused took place until Yukimura chuckled to himself.

Fuji curiously looked at the man next to him. "What is on your mind?"

"I was thinking what Sanada and Tezuka have in common." He tapped his nose playfully. "What do you think?"

Fuji chuckled as Sanada and Tezuka threw their glances at the blue-haired boy. "Hmm…." Fuji hummed contemplatively. The three looked at Fuji expectantly, waiting for the answer. Fuji chuckled again. "Both of them are…mind-numbing, like a stone." Fuji said it slowly as he tried to find the right words to say. "Although inert, a stone can bring excitement like ripples on water."

Yukimura grinned. "Is that so? I was thinking the same thing, but not as poetic."

"That's not true." Sanada protested and Tezuka managed a disagreeing grunt.

Fuji laughed more and playfully leaned to his right side to collide with Sanada, in an attempt to push him into the water. "Maa. You just don't know it yourself."

Fortunately, Sanada was too heavy for Fuji to push him off. He growled and planted his bottom firmly back on the dry ground.

"What about you Tezuka?" Yukimura nudged at the quiet figure beside him.

"What?" Tezuka replied in an indifferent tone.

"Maa, Tezuka-sama is really boring." Fuji teased and was rewarded with a death glare. Fuji only grinned wider at the reaction.

"Do you think so?" A smirk played dangerously on the corner of Tezuka's mouth.

Suddenly, Yukimura felt a big hand on his back and soon he was pushed forward unceremoniously and lost his balance from the firm earth. "Whoah!" Instinctively, he reached out for something to hold on to stop from falling forward.

Another surprised voice yelled. "WHAH!"

_--SPLASHH!!--_

Before Yukimura knew it, Fuji was in the water with him, soaking from head to toes. Yukimura smiled sheepishly at the frowning Fuji. "Sorry."

Fuji gleamed at Yukimura and squirted the water out from his mouth. Both soaked boys turned their heads toward the bank when they hear two deep voices chuckled amusingly.

_Sexy! _

Soon, Fuji and Yukimura found themselves laughing along.

"Hehe! I didn't know Tezuka-sama is capable of fun." Fuji splashed a good amount of water at Tezuka while Yukimura did the same at Sanada.

Soon, a water war broke out. Sanada and Tezuka stayed on the bank and splashed water playfully at the two constantly giggling young men in the water.

"!" Sanada and Tezuka's eyes bulged out when a big tidal wave suddenly stood before them. Quickly, both pulled themselves a water barrier from the pond water and shielded themselves from getting drenched.

"…That was close!" Sanada sighed in relief.

Tezuka growled, one that sounds cute to Fuji's ears. "You can't do that. It's cheating."

"Saa. You never said we couldn't use our power." Yukimura and Fuji pouted simultaneously.

Sanada and Tezuka only glared at them. Boy, did those two liked to glare or what!

Fuji put his hands up in defense. "Fine, no more power." He winked at them before splashing them both off-guarded.

"Hahahah!! They look like two wet angry turtles." Yukimura laughed, pointing his finger at them.

The time went un-noticed by the four. When a chilling wind swept by the pond, Fuji and Yukimura shivered.

"Let's get out. I'm freezing." Fuji exclaimed and climbed out. Yukimura nodded and followed suit. Both lads wrapped their arms around themselves as the night chill dawn upon their shivering bodies.

Sanada took off his cloak and about to approach his Sage when Tezuka moved ahead of him with his own cloak. Instantly he steered over to Yukimura and gave the blue head his cloak.

Yukimura whispered a 'thank you' to Sanada, but he didn't miss the strict look Sanada gave Tezuka.

Fuji was shivering when he felt a heavy cloak draped over his body. He thought it was Sanada, but upon turning around, saw Tezuka instead with an encouraging smile that told Fuji to accept the cloak.

"Thank you!" Fuji smiled back and pulled the cloak tightly around himself.

The party of four pivoted their steps and headed back. Reaching the entrance of the labyrinth, the two pairs separated.

"Guess we're heading back to our rooms now." Fuji said as Sanada joined his side and Tezuka joined Yukimura's.

"Okay. Keep yourself warm and good night." Yukimura patted playfully on Fuji's wet head. His hand moved down to Fuji's face , but yanked quickly away at the icy-touch. "Your face is cold."

Fuji wrapped his arms around himself tighter and smiled sheepishly. "I know and I will. The same to you too. G'nite Tezuka."

Tezuka grunted.

The night ended.

**Im a little stuck after this point on, feel free to share your ideas for the oncoming chapters!! Thank you for reading.**


	10. The Beginning

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Love Testament Chapter 10 - The Beginning

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning birds chirped their morning glory on the red maple tree. The dozens of them produced such vibrant and gleeful songs that could be heard from the rosy garden to Fuji's room. That was what woke Fuji up the next day. His smile was still on from last night's secretive event with 3 others.

He was glad that the previous night was enjoyable because it was since a long time that he got to behave in such a non-standard way of someone who was going to be High Priest.

Speaking of a High Priest, it struck to Fuji that the burden he would need to carry on his back was approaching soon, about 3 months in time.

Fuji frowned solemnly at the thought. He didn't want to be a High Priest, but the Council of the Peace Kingdom had chosen him since he was the only capable Sage available. He didn't have the heart to object to the title because he was grateful to them, the whole Kingdom, who welcomed his sister and his tattered state when they were on refuge.

Yumiko was also trained to be a Sage. If she was to remain and not left with another Sage to further their studies in the Healing Art, she would be nominated to be the next High Priest. Fuji had to stay behind unwillingly without his sister to study with the current High Priest. He had no choice, yet he couldn't be less than happy for he knew he had unanimous supports from the people around him.

Fuji washed his face and got dressed in nobility clothing before leaving his room. He left through the doorway and entered the central wing of the castle, where Queen Yuki's guest room was. He knew she had woken up very early in the morning. Her biological clock was set that way for a long time now.

Fuji found Queen Yuki enjoying her tea at the guest chamber with King Kutei.

"Syusuke, come here." Queen Yuki called him over with her soft voice that sounded as melodious as the morning birds' call.

Fuji walked over.

"His Majesty said in 3 nights, there will be a celebration of the midnight festival, symbolizing a royal legend of how his great grandparents met for the first time. He invited us to stay until then. It would be a joyous festivity, don't you agree?" Queen Yuki looked at Fuji with mirth in her eyes.

"It sounds very joyous." Fuji nodded before raising an inquiry. Queen Yuki did say that they should return home as soon as possible. "But will you stay until then?"

"I'd love to, but I have to decline." Queen Yuki's softened to a lighter degree that made her look apologetic. "I have been gone far too long and my Kingdom needs to know that I'm safe. Only I being there could reassure their souls."

"I understand." King Kutei nodded with ease on his face. "I'd want to rush home as soon as I can if I was to be in your position."

Queen Yuki thanked King Kutei silently.

"But hopefully you will stay to enjoy this occasion?" King Kutei questioned Fuji.

Fuji contemplated his decision and ended up choosing to return with Queen Yuki, but she had spoken before him.

"You should stay and observe this festive day. After all, it is not often for you to travel outside our Kingdom. You might as well stay as you are already out. This can be served as a chance for you to observe and learn more about their traditions."

Fuji thought again. Queen Yuki was right. He did want to witness more of this world that he called wicked, but remarkable at the same time.

"Then I will. Thank you." Fuji replied with mirth.

Fuji set off to find his friends once he left the royals. Using his telepathic bonding ability, he called forth his friends to meet up with him on a small stone bridge he found a while ago in the back of the castle.

Fuji sat under an ornate pavilion that was built beside the stone bridge. He watched the Koi fish swimming in a school in the pond. Each had beautiful patterns of warm colors ranging from deep red to pearl white.

His attention swayed away from the fish when he heard light laughter of maidens nearby. His bright blue eyes traveled to search the noise in curiosity.

He hadn't met any other ladies except for a few maids and the 3 princesses. He wondered how they were like in their personalities. He had heard stories of undeserving maidens outside his Kingdom that became to known as prostitutes.

A group of 3 ladies slowly appeared from behind a privet hedge that grew along the wall of the Kitchen house. They stopped their giggling as they spotted the Sage under the pavilion looking at their way.

Fuji began to feel nervous as the 3 ladies approached him. He remembered the one in the middle was princess Ayame, while the other 2 he had never seen them before.

"Fuji-san." Ayame politely bowed.

Fuji smiled amiably. "Princess Ayame."

Ayame smiled candidly. "What, may I ask, are you doing out here alone?"

"I'm waiting for my friends to gather. What about you? Where are you going?" Fuji inquired back.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce. They are my friends, daughters of nobility. Lady Tohru and Lady Tomoyo." Ayame introduced the one with shorter black hair as Tohru, while the longer one was Tomoyo. They all had fair complexions like Fuji and their frames were slimmer than him. "And this is the respectable Sage of the Kingdom of peace, Lord Fuji."

"It's a pleasure to meet your friends and see you here today." Fuji said, eliciting faint blushes on the Ladies' high cheeks.

"It is our as well." Ayame returned. "I did not get the chance to become acquainted with you since you arrived."

"Yes. We were all occupied at the moment."

"Are you staying for the midnight festival? It will be a lot of fun and I really want to know more about you."

Fuji was surprised. Princess Ayame was truly a candid, amiable, and sociable person out of her 2 other sisters. Fuji had met the other 2 princesses while walking around. They only exchanged greetings and didn't speak much. He found Princess Minori was the most difficult to speak to. Whenever he saw her on his path, she would give him hard glances before changing her path. Fuji really wondered if he offended her in any ways that he was not aware of.

"Yes I am. Queen Yuki allowed me to stay and observe this occasion. If there is time, maybe you could tell me more about your Kingdom? It is a beautiful place to behold."

"Really?" Ayame flared with joy. "That's great. I'd also love to know more about your customs. You are the first Peacean I've ever met or talked to."

Fuji chuckled. "You seemed to be into foreign customs."

"That's correct. I travel to new places whenever I possibly can. But until now, I only got permission from my brother to travel within the Kingdom wall. He said it is not a safe time to travel outside." Ayame's face flashed with jubilant light as she spoke.

"Is that so? Maybe you could show me around the city? I've only been to the market."

"Fantastic. How about after lunch, if you do not have any plans thought out?"

"That would be great. I don't think I have any plan yet."

Not long, Shiraishi and the rest arrived. The 3 ladies also bid their leave.

"You called us?" Sanada asked. His usual stoic façade was still there. Fuji thought it should melted somewhat since the incident yesterday's night.

"Ah." Fuji nodded and told them to sit down.

"Is this about our departure today?" Shiraishi inquired curiously.

"Yes." Fuji replied. "Queen Yuki is surely returning after lunch, but you have the choice to stay or leave."

"What do you mean? Shouldn't we all be returning since this is all over?" Jirou tapped his index to his chin in contemplation.

"We should. King Kutei invited us to stay for the midnight festival and Queen Yuki gave me permission to stay. I want to know if any of you will also like to stay as well." Fuji propped his elbows on the stone table.

"Really?" Marui's eyes danced. His smile widened.

"Awesome. I was getting disappointed that we have to return so soon. After all, it is not often that we get to be outside and we haven't enjoyed our leisure yet." Jirou sighed satisfactorily. A dreamy smile was on his face as if he was daydreaming.

"So both of you are surely staying then?" Fuji tilted his head to the side and made a cute smile.

"Yup!" Marui and Jirou chorused together.

"I should stay, too, to watch over them." Sanada said nonchalantly.

"Is that the only reason?" Fuji said in a teasing voice, which earned a glare from Sanada and confusion from the others. "I was kidding." Fuji chuckled and waved it away. "What about you, Shiraishi?"

"I need to return. I'm sure Queen Yuki will need me in my duty." Shiraishi leaned back with a sigh, but turned to give Fuji a smile. He was Chief of Defense, and after what happened, Shiraishi needed to survey their borders again for any loop holes.

"I supposed." Fuji gave Shiraishi a sad smile.

Shiraishi leaned over and placed a hand on Fuji's head. "You still have Eiji and Sanada. They will look over you when I'm not here."

"I know." Fuji murmured quiet before putting back his familiar smile.

"How did you know I want to stay?" Eiji piqued loudly. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Sanada who glared exasperatedly and Fuji who chuckled amusingly.

"I'm sure we all know you well enough." Fuji said before he turned to the 2 quietest ones in their group. "What about Kaido and Yanagi?"

The 2 exchanged glances before they looked back at Fuji and simultaneously respond. "We will return."

"Are you sure? You will miss out the fun." Fuji coaxed them further. The 2 were just too peaceful for their own good. Fuji nodded, not wanting to make the situation difficult for them, when they reaffirmed.

"I have to meet up with Yukimura. Please excuse me." Sanada said out of the blue before sauntering away. A confusion marred Fuji's face as he looked after Sanada, but his thought broke when Eiji hugged him from the backside.

"Fuji, I want to show to something I found yesterday!" Eiji exclaimed. He let go of Fuji before grabbing onto one of Fuji's hand and pulled him up from the seat. "Let's go!"

Fuji chuckled before submitted to Eiji's jubilant strength. "What is this that is so interesting, mm?"

"If you want to know, then follow me." Eiji grinned widely.

"Okay." Fuji turned to the others and said, "I'll be going now. See you all later." before headed out of the pavilion with Eiji bouncing ahead.

A perplexing look was on their faces. They left a long sigh before leaving in different directions.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?"

Eiji was still holding onto Fuji's wrist. "You will know soon, hurry."

Arriving on the steps that took them to a plateau of that looked like a grazing field, Eiji let go of Fuji's wrist and ran up the stone steps, looking back and yelling to Fuji. "Come on, Fuji."

But when Eiji turned around, his eyes widened with revelation. "Ah!"… "Ouch." Eiji fell back on his butts and he rubbed them soothingly.

Fuji heard the commotion and quickly made his way up the steps to find Eiji on the ground while 2 others stood not far from Eiji. He looked through his friend to see any injuries. "Are you alright?'

"Yes, I'm fine." Fuji helped Eiji to stand up and Eiji's eyes took in familiarity. "Tezuka-san. Oishi-san." Eiji blinked with surprises.

"Are you okay? I hope you are not injured." Oishi stepped forward and asked with concern. On his shoulder was a white parakeet. Its feather was as smooth as the ocean's surface, glistening when the sun light hit. "I'm sorry.

"No harm done." Eiji put up his hands, showing that he was alright. "And I should be the one to say sorry. I was in a hurry that I forgot to look around." He smiled sheepishly, but quickly resumed his energetic self.

"Where are you both heading to?" Oishi directed the question at Fuji. He didn't want to be rude to just converse with Eiji and forgot about the Sage standing right there.

"Eiji wanted to show me something. I have not the slightest idea of where we are going." Fuji shrugged.

"I want to show Fuji the bunnies I happened to stumble on yesterday. They are so cute and fluffy." Eiji said with delight.

"Well, I'm afraid to spoil your fun, but the ranch is close for feeding time." Oishi smiled apologetically.

"Aww. That's really bad. Ne, Fuji?" Eiji held Fuji's arm and flung it back and forth as he brooded.

Fuji smiled gently and patted Eiji's hand. "It's fine. We can see the bunnies at another time. Let's go do something else."

"Fuji-san. If you don't mind, Eiji-kun can play with this parakeet. It seems he loves animals a lot." Oishi offered. He moved the bird from his shoulder to his hand.

"Really? Ne, ne, Fuji, can we? Please?" Eiji bounced up and down excitedly as he clung to Fuji like a little child wanted something from his parent. "I want to play with that parakeet. Please?"

"Okay. If it makes you happy." Fuji placated Eiji with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Eiji quickly hugged Fuji and let go before pouncing on the little bird. It squeaked and flew away. Eiji energetically chased after it and Oishi quickly followed, calling after the bird and Eiji.

Fuji watched them go, momentarily forgetting that there was one another standing nearby until the latter cleared his throat.

"Ah, Lord Tezuka." Fuji turned in recognition. He gave a slight bow. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hn." Tezuka looked off into distance with a thoughtful expression. Tezuka then remembered that he wanted to go somewhere. "Do you want to go to a place?"

Fuji gave Tezuka a perplexing gaze before reconsidering his thought and agreed.

They walked over to the stable not far from the ranch.

Fuji waited for Tezuka to tell him where they were going, but he figured Tezuka wouldn't say anything until they got there, seeing as Tezuka hadn't say a word since they met that morning. "Are you always so…wordless?"

Tezuka turned his head slowly around to face Fuji without any surprise. "Only if you think so." He turned back to the stable door and led out a white stallion. "Take this." He gave the reigned to Fuji and went back to get a black stallion from the stable.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Fuji soothingly moved his hands up and down on the stallion's mane.

"Are you afraid that I'll kidnap you?" Tezuka asked with his straight face, which sent Fuji into a giggle fit.

"Are you making a joke, my Lord?" The look on Tezuka's face was just too serious.

Tezuka gave Fuji a dignified glare before jumping up his stallion. He signaled Fuji to get on his. "We're visiting my nanny by the river side outside the city. Do you still want to come with me?" Inside, Tezuka wished that Fuji would still agree.

"Mhm…Okay." Fuji said brightly and hopped on his white stallion.

The 2 rode on horse back across the meadow, racing toward the river side and away from the city and the castle.

Upon arriving, Fuji spotted a few small cottages scattered in an area off the river bank. Plantations of crops and plant lives were all about lively. They got off their stallions and tied the reigns to the trees.

"This way." Tezuka took the lead.

"This is a beautiful place, so serene." Fuji commented as they passed through the cottage settlement. They exchanged greetings with the dwellers. Most of them knew Tezuka fairly well.

"My parents grew up here." A nostalgic wave passed through Tezuka. He looked around with a happy mile intact. "It used to be livelier." He looked at Fuji, who was busy looking around and breaking his smile larger at every new thing he saw to not notice Tezuka was looking at him.

"You must have a good sum of memories straying around here."

Tezuka looked around. "I do. Come."

Fuji nodded and they headed toward a cottage with a wooden bench and 2 flower pots in the front. They stopped in front of the door. Tezuka knocked and called out at the same time. "Shima-san."

Fuji heard a muffled sound coming from behind the door. "Coming."

They stood back to allow some rooms between themselves and the door. It was less intimidating that way. An elderly woman of small statute and a sunny smile opened the door. Her eyes widened with mirth when she recognized Tezuka's face. "Kunimitsu!" She opened the door wider and stepped out to bring Tezuka within her arms.

"Shima-san. How are you?" Tezuka smiled with a blush of such affection. He glanced over to see if Fuji had any reaction, but none.

"I'm doing fine. Now let me look at you. Ahh, you are so handsome." She patted Tezuka's arm happily. Her eyes then strayed to Tezuka's side. "Oh? And iss this your girlfriend?"

A twitch on the corner of Fuji's left eye contagiously twitched on the corner of Tezuka's mouth. Fuji casted Tezuka a glance of both confusion and amusement.

"No. He's my friend." Tezuka rectified.

Her eyes went round again and apologetically corrected with a smile. "I'm sorry. My old eyes must have played a trick on me. They are becoming dimmer each day, but I must say you are beautiful. Will you forgive this old lady?"

Fuji nodded shyly.

Shima invited the 2 into her humble home and provided them with biscuit, sweets, and tea--just how Tezuka liked it. She talked and shared her life from the last time Tezuka visited her to the current day.

Some times passed and they said farewell to the kind old lady and left.

"Did we bore you?" Tezuka asked as he regained the reign of his stallion.

"No." Fuji shook his head. "Shima-san is a really kind person and her life is very interesting. Don't you think so?"

Tezuka grunted.

They both got on the stallion's back. "Ne, Tezuka. Can we go up there?" Fuji pointed up the hill where bright yellow flowers grew abundantly. Little white daisies squeezed between the weed flowering.

Tezuka followed Fuji's finger up to the sunny hill. It was a perfect spot, he thought. It gave the best sight over the meadow and cottage settlement. He nodded.

Fuji rode his stallion up the hill.

Tezuka quickly turned his stallion and rode after Fuji's swift speed. His stallion came to a stop beside Fuji as he reached the hill top.

"It's beautiful." Fuji commented and closed his eyes as he breathed in the fresh scent of new spring.

Tezuka couldn't agree any less. He yearned for the wild free life on a peaceful meadow unbounded of politics and man conceiving struggles.

"We used to live like this. During day time, we go to the field and farm, and at night, we returned and our village got together for story times. It was harmonized, our village." Fuji disclosed nostalgically. His childhood was short-lived, but he cherished every seconds of it.

"Fuji…" Tezuka looked at Fuji compassionately at the latter looked up at the cloudless sky.

Tezuka wanted to reach out to comfort him, but before he could do so, the white stallion suddenly cried out loudly.

_Neigghhh!!!!!_

Fuji's head snapped back down to earth with frightened eyes. "Tezuka!" Fuji tried to calm the stallion. Something had apparently terrified the poor animal.

The white animal jumped up forcefully and threw its rider off it's back before it ran off. Fuji's body flew down the hill and rolled uncontrollably.

"Fuji!" With no time to think, Tezuka flew off the black stallion toward Fuji's rolling body. He caught the small body as both of them rolled down together with Tezuka protecting the Sage by enclosing the latter within his arms.

They rolled down frenziedly with the great velocity of the down hill force until they reached the bottom.

They stopped with Tezuka still enclosing Fuji and lying on top with his elbows propped up so his bigger body won't crush Fuji's smaller one. His head was bent down above Fuji's head to prevent neck injury during the downhill tumble.

When Tezuka felt they were safe on even land, he slowly raised body and lifted his head. When he did so, his eyes met with those of Fuji's surprised ones.

On Fuji's face was a deep flush of the sun-set color. His blue eyes fixed on Tezuka's.

Tezuka's eyes searched Fuji's face and stopped at Fuji's lips where they are parted as every breath was taken in and exerted out heavily.

Insentience, Tezuka's face moved closer and closer until he could felt Fuji's heavy breath breathed on his own lips.

**AN**: [I have edited the previous chapters. There are some small changes, but not big enough to change the whole story up until now.] Woo! It's finnally done. Is anyone still interested in this once abandoned story? I have just gathered up my thoughts for this story, but I do wonder if anyone still reads it. **Should I proceed and complete this or should I move on to the next story that is posted in my profile?**


	11. Love Revelation

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 11 - LOVE REVELATION

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Fuji felt his whole self stiffened, unable to think or process what was going on as Tezuka came closer and closer.

When Tezuka's breath touched his lips, Fuji spurned from a daze and turned his face to the side. He was surprised by Tezuka's bold advancement. No one had ever come this close to him before, and not even Shiraishi.

Tezuka momentarily closed his eyes before pulling back quite disappointedly with Fuji's disinterest shift. He moved to sit on the grass beside Fuji's body.

As both showed no initiative to speak, Fuji sat up and drew his legs close to his chest. He stole a glance at Tezuka's indifference face and mumbled. "Thank you."

Tezuka turned his face to look at Fuji, who looked away quickly out of embarrassment. "Hn. Its getting late." He looked at the sun, which was almost at its zenith.

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka stood up and offered a hand to pull Fuji up, who took it a little hesitantly.

"My horse ran away." Fuji said the obvious, knowing nothing else to say.

"It seems so." Tezuka whistled and seconds later, his black stallion galloped toward him. "We can ride together."

"Are you sure?" Fuji shuffled his feet uncomfortably with the idea of riding together with Tezuka although it wasn't the first time. "I might be too heavy."

Tezuka chuckled deeply and Fuji looked up at Tezuka with confusion. "He's strong, and I doubt you'd be heavier than 5 iron axes." It was in no doubt that Fuji was trying to find an excuse to worm his way out with the idea of riding together.

Fuji flushed, having been caught with a false rationale. "What about the white horse?" He asked with genuine concern for the animal.

"He'll be fine. He'll return to the stables by nightfall. They're all trained to know their way home." Tezuka replied.

"Come, I'll give you a boost." Tezuka moved by the stallion's side and linked his hands together.

"Hm!" Fuji smiled and stepped on Tezuka's hands to get boosted up on the horse's back.

Right after, Tezuka jumped up to sit behind Fuji and took the reign.

They moved through the meadow in quick horse strides in silence.

Instead of letting his thoughts lingered on the warmth pressed against his back, Fuji dwelled on the feeling on the breeze hitting his face. The air of fresh trees and grass filled his nostrils.

Tezuka smiled, feeling satisfied with the feeling of Fuji relaxing against his chest.

Once they returned to the stable, the groom came over to take the horse back to its place.

"Thank you. I had a good time today." Fuji linked his hands behind his back and smiled gently with his eyes opened.

"You're welcome. And thank you for coming with me." Tezuka returned the polite gesture, gazing deeply into the mesmerizing blue eyes.

"And you're welcome too." Somehow, Fuji also felt the force that held his eyes in their place, not able to look away from the brown eyes.

Slowly, Tezuka closed the distance in between them. The soft pliant lips of Fuji looked inviting for a sweet kiss. Tezuka stretched his hand out to touch Fuji's cheek, but before it happened, someone interrupted them and Tezuka pulled his hand back.

Both turned to the side to see Shiraishi approaching with a stern face.

"Shiraishi." Fuji regarded and moved by his friend's side. Once again Fuji was not aware of Tezuka's bold advancement. He was too fixed on Tezuka's enigmatic eyes.

"I was looking for you." Shiraishi frowned in concern.

Fuji thinned his lips and looked to the ground feeling a little bit guilty. "I'm sorry. I went with Lord Tezuka to a nearby village."

"Ah." Shiraishi's sharp eyes habitually roamed Fuji's body to see if there was anything out of place. Catching onto a few green dirty spots on Fuji's bright clothing, he immediately asked. "What happened?"

Fuji spontaneously blushed as he remembered the part with Tezuka on top of him. "I fell off the horse."

"Is that all?" Shiraishi looked at the red spots on Fuji's cheeks with suspicion.

Fuji nodded meekly.

"Then, are you injured?"

Fuji shook his head. "I just got my clothes dirty."

"Alright. You should go take a bath and change your clothes before lunch." Shiraishi sighed.

"Hm. I'll be going then." Fuji was just about to walk off, but he remembered Tezuka was still there, so he turned around and gave an incline nod to Tezuka before he left the area.

Tezuka nodded and looked at Fuji's back until the latter disappeared from sight. Giving Shiraishi a quick glance, Tezuka walked pass Shiraishi to get back to the palace when Shiraishi stopped him.

"I don't like your intimacy with Fuji. It'd do you good if you stop advancing your movement on him, and while you're at it, stop any feelings of yours before they grow deeper. And if that happens…you will fall _hard_." With the snide, Shiraishi turned around and walked ahead, leaving Tezuka behind.

Not sure how to react to the supposed threat, Tezuka shrugged it aside, knowing the threat was quite unreal, as it sounded like it came from jealousy instead of a better off warning.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When lunch came around, everyone assembled into the dinning hall. Every Lords and Attendants stood up when their high subjects entered.

Then, the feast began.

Fuji had to sit with Queen Yuki, but wishing he could join his friends at a table nearby. They seemed to have fun and not have to pass up their behaviors with such etiquette Fuji was taught since he was under the care of the Queen.

Anyhow, Fuji smiled his whole lunch around, throwing occasional glances toward Tezuka when the latter wasn't looking as he was conversing with Atobe.

Unknown to Fuji who wasn't the only one stealing glances, Tezuka also cautioned himself to look at the Sage when he was absolutely sure no one was looking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After lunch ended, the Peacean party geared up to leave as soon as everything was checked.

When Fuji had his last word with Queen Yuki, Shiraishi pulled him to the side quietly.

"What is it?" Fuji asked calmly, as he wasn't aware of the problem in Shiraishi's heart.

"I really want to stay with you, but I can't."

Fuji smiled and touched Shraishi's arm assuringly. "I know. I'll relay all the events that will take place in this place to you later when I return, so at least you wouldn't miss out much."

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow and looked at Fuji with a playful scoff. "Sure, but that's not what I want to say."

Fuji regarded Shiraishi with confusion. "Then what is it that you want to say?"

"Its really nothing, but be careful not to be too friendly to anyone here. They may be nice on the outside, but you will never know what they think or do when no one is around." Shiraishi placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder.

Fuji smiled and overlapped the hand on his shoulder with his own. "I will. I'm all grown up now, so you don't need to worry about me." He squeezed the hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. May the wind ride safely with you."

Shiraishi finally cracked a smile and retrieved his hand. "Thank you. I hope to see you back soon."

Fuji nodded and they both walked back to the departing party.

With a final farewell, the party left.

Fuji and the remaining Peaceans followed up on the hill to watch the departing party until it disappeared from sight.

"Let's go back, Fuji." Eiji draped his arms from behind Fuji.

"Hm!" Fuji smiled widely and turned around when his friend disentangled his arms.

"Fuji." Sanada suddenly called him over, signaling for the other 2 and Eiji to walk ahead.

"What is it, Sanada?" Fuji fell into steps with Sanada as they walked behind the trio.

"Lord Yukimura invited you to come into town with him later."

Fuji cranked his head to the side and looked at Sanada. "Just him and us 2?"

Sanada turned to look at Fuji and nodded.

"I don't know. I promised Princess Ayama to allow her to accompany me to the city." Fuji paused to think. "But I guess I can't, ne? Tell him that I thank him for the invite."

"Alright." Sanada nodded. "You should be careful when going to the city. I heard about the last incident in the market from Lord Yukimura, said he overheard it from Lord Atobe."

Fuji looked surprised at Sanada for a moment before a smile resumed on his face. "I will. Besides, Princess Ayame will be there. I doubt anything unfortunate will happen this time."

"I hope that is the case."

"Well, what is going on with you and Lord Yukimura?" Fuji asked, attempted to stir the subject away.

Sanada suddenly blushed for a second, before catching himself and cleared his throat. "We're far behind." And he took up the speed.

Fuji smiled knowingly and followed Sanada back to the place. He was mischievous when coming to knowing others' hearts, but to his own heart, he was blind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Coming upon the main gate of the palace, Fuji was greeted by Princess Ayame and her personal guards and maid.

Fuji joined the Princess into the city.

"Since the festival is approaching soon, tailors and seamstresses get busy fixing up clothes for the occasion." Ayame pointed to the crowding fabric stores with women and young misses picking out the best fabrics.

"What do women usually wear?" Fuji asked curiously, seeing no man prepping up. "And what about the men?"

"Well, women usually wear embroidered kimonos if they have more money, if not, they will have to settle with plain printed kimonos. As for men, they let the women decide on their attire while they take no time off from work. Its traditional to let the women decide on what they wear." Ayame explained as they got back on the road.

Walking along, they countered many street vendors selling candles of different forms and scents as well as lanterns.

"These are beautiful. The design is intricately done." Fuji commented, carefully twirling a green lantern in his hands.

"Hai. All of these came from the best lantern maker in our Kingdom." Ayame took the green lantern from Fuji into her hands. "These are very expensive because they're hand-crafted and because there are only a few. Not many are able to purchase them."

A bright smile lit up on his face. "Then shall we purchase them?"

Ayame's elegant eyebrow shifted upward in amusement. "We had them pre-ordered."

"Really?" A pretty frown adorned on Fuji's snowy face.

The princess nodded. She hated to disappoint Fuji.

"Hmm…In that case, I'd still want these." He smiled pleasantly.

"Alright." Ayame nodded to her personal maid by her side to make the purchase.

The royal group walked away. Fuji held 2 lanterns of blue and purple in his hands.

Fuji suddenly splinted ahead of the group looking happy.

"Fuji-san!?" Ayama called out. "Hurry and follow." She quipped to her subordinates before going after Fuji in elegant quick strides.

When she found Fuji, he was crouching down to little beggar kids. "What is he…?" She murmured as she approached him slowly with confusion.

As if knowing, Fuji turned around and pardoned Ayame to come closer. He stood up, depositing the 2 lanterns into 2 of the children's hands, when she stood right behind him in bewilderment of his action.

"You ran away so suddenly. I thought we'd lost you." Ayame said with a worried frown, albeit a smile on her face.

"I am sorry." Fuji inclined his head gently before he diverted his eyes to Ayame's subordinates. "Please give one to each of them." He politely requested.

The beggar children jumped in joy and surrounded them, each having a beautiful lantern with happiness of an orphan who found his parents.

"Thank you, Mister!" The children rang and buffet Fuji with hugs.

"I get to make a wish this year!"

"You're all welcome." Fuji returned in similar delight.

Ayame was touched by Fuji's thoughtfulness and kindness.

-o-o-o-

Behind a flower cart, Tezuka let out a smile before he turned away and left.

-o-o-o-

From an alley hidden by the darkest shadow, a smile glowed in the murk and the lustful eyes stalked the Peacean Sage's every move.

The figure commented before retreated further in. "You will be mine soon."

-o-o-o-

"Fuji-san, I heard you will become a high priest soon."

They'd returned to the palace just a second ago, and Ayama insisted on escorting Fuji back to his room.

Fuji nodded, feeling a little surprised at the topic, but he didn't show it.

"It must be great."

Fuji chuckled with sadness tinted in his voice. "Ah."

"But that means you will be alone forever."

Fuji stopped in mid-steps.

He'd never thought about that before. Alone? How could he be alone when there are Queen Yuki, Eiji, Shiraishi, Sanada…and everyone else?

It confused him, but he didn't know what was confusing him. "No. There are a lot of people around me. I don't think I'll be alone."

Seeing the confused look on Fuji's face, Ayame let out a soft giggle hidden behind the backside of her hand. "I didn't mean that kind of alone."

"No?" Fuji's eyebrow quirked up.

Ayame shook her head. "What I meant…is there anyone you love? Or have strong feeling for?"

Fuji thought for a while. _I love…who?_ "…mhm…" _Strong feelings? _He then remembered the strange interactions at the meadow. _Tezuka?_

"Fuji-san?"

"A-ah. I'm sorry." Fuji touched his left arm with his right hand.

"You must be tired. Please take a good rest for tonight."

Ayame then excused herself.

-o-o-o-

When Tezuka arrived in front of the palace grand entrance, everyone was there except for Fuji's party.

Just when Tezuka thought about the Sage, he showed up in garments that entranced everyone.

"Fuji-kun, it looks stunning on you." King Kutei commented.

Fuji instantly blushed and murmured a humble 'thank you'.

Sanada, who stood beside Fuji, frowned. He knew there was something wrong with Fuji's outfit when the Sage left his room, and now Sanada absolutely disapproved it.

"Let's go, Fuji-kun."

Fuji was about to walk with the King out when Sanada held him back. "Please go ahead. We will be following behind."

Without further arguments, King Kutei left with everyone. Tezuka deftly stayed behind and hid at the back of a tree.

"What is it?" Fuji enquired patiently.

"I don't like what you're wearing." Sanada stated with an expressionless face.

"Why?"

"Because…" Sanada sighed. "Because Shiraishi would've disapproved of it."

"But he is not here." Fuji pouted.

"Just go change."

Fuji huffed before using his power to speed his way back to his room to change like Sanada requested.

Sanada stood looking at the faint trail Fuji left behind. He murmured to himself. "His ignorance is going to kill him one day." By 'ignorance', he meant Fuji's beauty.

When Fuji came back, they both left the palace ground along with Tezuka unknowingly following behind.

-o-o-o-

The river was fully crowded with people in their best dresses. Each had a lantern lit up brightly.

Moving in between hordes of people, Fuji somehow got lost from Sanada on their way to find their party on the festive street.

"Sanada?" Fuji called out as he twirled around. His eyes moved rapidly in all directions as if he was scared of being lost in a strange land.

Unexpectingly, a hand was placed on his shoulder and he jerked back with a startled disclosure. He blinked rapidly before realizing who touched him. "Tezuka-san."

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Tezuka immediately apologized seeing the almost afraid expression on Fuji's face.

"Its alright." Fuji breathed out evenly, but softly.

"Are you lost?"

"N-no." How could he be lost? "What about you?"

Tezuka was about to answered when the crowd surged and they were almost separated if not for Tezuka's quick hand, which grabbed Fuji's and he pulled them aside.

"We got separated." He lied.

"Ah." Fuji nodded in understanding. The awkward silence passed them and without anything to say, Fuji's eyes roamed and ended up at their held hands. "…Uhm…Tezuka-san?"

"Hm?" Tezuka looked at Fuji's blushed face, not noticing Fuji's cause of shyness. A happy thought fleet across his mind. Fuji was too cute with the blush.

"…Your hand…" Fuji tucked his hand away in the strong grip to emphasize his words.

"Oh." Tezuka immediately released the pale smooth hand and received a soft 'thank you.'

Deciding to make the mood comfortable for the Sage, Tezuka asked. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Eh!?" _He noticed! _Fuji's face twisted in surprise before he masked it with a nervous smile. "It got ripped."

"Ah. Is that so?" Tezuka responded in an unconvincing tone.

Fuji looked up and shrugged. It wasn't as if Tezuka was going to pursue what really happened.

"Can I show you around?" Tezuka offered and Fuji was all too happy to agree.

They came to a koi fish pond to see the fireworks. Walking away from the scene, they entered the food stands area.

Fuji insisted on trying everything in the area to know the taste of the inland kingdom delicacies.

"You have a big appetite."

Fuji held a satisfied smile on his face. "As I was told."

Tezuka chuckled deeply. "It's a mystery."

Fuji looked confuse. "What's a mystery."

"You're small and you eat enough for 3."

"Tch!" Fuji playfully punched Tezuka's arm and walked off.

They were standing under a giant tree. He didn't know what that tree was, but it looked beautiful with multi-colored charms willowing down from the branches. Some reflected lights from lit lanterns and street lights.

Tezuka came up from behind Fuji and handed the Sage a bamboo plaque with some colorful ribbons attached. "Here."

Fuji took the plaque with a clueless expression. "What is it for? Do I just throw it up?"

Tezuka smiled and shook his head before signaling to the tree. "Its called the Fate tree. People write their wishes on the plaques before they throw them on the tree. The plaques that stayed on the tree branches mean that their wishes will come true."

"Oh." Fuji turned side way and surprised Tezuka by giving back the plaque. "I don't have a wish. You make it."

Tezuka blinked at Fuji.

"You are never given a wish without being given the power to make it true." Fuji whispered against the zephyr.

Tezuka looked up at the tree. "A wish is like a promise. You have to work for it, not sitting around waiting for it to come true."

"Hm…" Fuji agreed with a poignant nod. "I don't have a promise…but a duty."

"A duty that is like the world burden being placed on your back." Tezuka commented.

"It feels like that sometimes."

They fell silent.

"Aren't you going to make one?"

"…" Tezuka stared at Fuji's peaceful face for a moment before slipping a smile with a nod before he pulled out an ink pen to write on the plaque.

Fuji looked away to give Tezuka the privacy.

"I'm done." Tezuka declared after a moment.

When Fuji looked back at him, he threw the plaque over the tree and both waited in anticipation to see if it would fall to the ground.

"Looks like your wish will come true."

"I know. I intend to make it comes true." _My promise_.

-o-o-o-

_I will take you away._

A promise written in neat handwriting inscribed into a plaque dangling off the highest branch.

-o-o-o-

The fun days came and gone in a flash and Fuji was ready to go back home, where many were waiting for him.

Everyone was there to see Fuji and his party off. With one last glance lingering a little longer on Tezuka than the rest, Fuji left after a nod.

The horses ran across the meadow toward the rising sun.

-o-o-o-

They got back before the sun set.

"Its good to see you so soon." Shiraishi smiled at Fuji.

Fuji nodded. "We all missed you too."

"Hm. You must be tired. Go rest." Shiraishi suggested.

"Alright."

Fuji made his own way back to his room.

Shiraishi stared at Fuji's retreating back. There was something different about Fuji that he couldn't decipher at the moment. It was as if Fuji was…in love.

Lying on his familiar bed, he remembered the day after the festival.

"_I hope we can meet again soon after tomorrow." _

_Fuji smiled wistfully while his fingers busied making a grasshopper from grass slits. They both were sitting side by side on a grassy hill behind the horse stable._

_Tezuka waited for a reply, but Fuji gave him none, so he waited until Fuji would speak._

"…_for you." Fuji held the grasshopper in front of Tezuka._

_Tezuka nimbly took it into his large hand. "Thank you."_

"_My sister taught me how to make it before she left." Fuji smiled sadly, his hand rested on the grass spot beside him._

_Fuji was inwardly glad that Tezuka didn't say a thing because he would've broken into tears. His sister was all he had left, and Yuuta._

_After a moment of silence flying by, Tezuka tentatively reached out to the lone hand on the grass._

_As if touched by hot water, Fuji flinched away from Tezuka's touch and brought his hand close to his chest, his eyes with startled revelation._

_The incident on the outskirt of the palace wall was an accident, but this…what was it?_

"_I-I have to go." Fuji stuttered quickly and stood up to run away, but Tezuka was quicker. His body was getting heat up for no apparent reason to him and it felt strange. He didn't like it._

_The Lord captured Fuji's fleeting wrist into his grip. "Please don't go…I-I think I love you."_

_Fuji's eyes flew wide opened. "…"_

_Since the time Ayame mentioned about someone he loved, Fuji had been thinking deeply. He could never fall in love with someone. Because…because Queen Yuki said his duty could not entwined with love._

_Fuji flung his wrist out of Tezuka's grip and stepped a distance away without giving a glance at the Lord. "I have to go." And he ran away._

"He loves me. Te-zu-ka loves me." Fuji murmured.

He let out a frustrating sigh before pushing the matter aside and succumbed to sleep.

But in his dream, he dreamt of their times together.

-o-o-o-

Tezuka hung the grasshopper on end of his bed, both waiting for the maker to return.

TBC

**AN: **Back with LT, and it feels like I'm loosing the touch. Something like a writer's block. I'm thinking of discontinue this story, but I feel bad leaving it like this. Oh well, let's see what you all want.


	12. My Answer

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 12 - MY ANSWER

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

"Tezuka!" Oishi called as he jogged up to Tezuka with a worried frown on his face. "Where are you going?"

Tezuka turned ahead and continued walking. "To town."

Oishi scurried behind with bewilderment. "Why are you going there? The King's Advisor had sent us reports from the Western Prefecture. He requested that you view them immediately."

Tezuka sighed and walked on with disinterest. "I'll be back later."

Oishi stopped and looked baffled at Tezuk's receding back. "Tezuka!" He let out a frustrated sigh and turned around. The Lord was plain stubborn.

As he walked into the large town of the South, many merchants and town folks greeted him respectfully.

"My Lord, with the flood that came last week, our rice field for this year has been destroyed. With the current supply from the warehouse, I'm afraid there won't be enough for everyone this winter." The rice merchant conveyed with a vexed face.

Tezuka pushed his spectacles up on the bridge of his nose out of habit when he had to think. "How long will the current supply last?"

"Counting everyone in the Prefecture, we should be good until mid-fall. It is now approaching the end of summer, my Lord."

Tezuka nodded comprehensively. "I will find a way with the North. Their cultivation has been coming in excessive amount. Do what you can for now."

The rice merchant thanked him before another merchant approached him with another dilemma.

His whole purpose going to town was to attend to the town people's needs and hear their predicament like a good Lord would do.

Tezuka had been tired of political issues and ambassador missions, hoping every minute in his meeting room to get out for a whiff of fresh air.

After he had gotten an overview of the business in town, Tezuka started his way home, knowing that there will be a large pile of paperwork sent for him from the capitol.

"Tezuka." Oishi said with relief when he saw Tezuka entering his room. "You're back."

"Hn. Do you need anything?" Tezuka slid the shoji door opened and stepped into his room. He took a glance at the small room where his paperwork got completed and true to his thought, there was a pile on his small table.

Oishi came in after Tezuka. He seemed to be muttering something about a lot of work to be done and it was too late into the night. "Actually, have you eaten dinner?"

Tezuka walked to his small table and looked through the materials vaguely. "Not yet."

"I'll tell the maid to get something for you." Turning his gaze onto the packet of paper in Tezuka's hands, Oishi regarded the Lord. "They can be done tomorrow. Just have your dinner and take a rest. Is there anything else you need before I leave?"

"No thank you."

"Alright, good night then."

"You too."

After Oishi left, Tezuka put down the packet and walked over to his bed and sat down. He combed his finger through his hair absently before his eyes flickered to the dried-up grasshopper. He removed his hand from his hair and took the grasshopper into his hand.

The grasshopper had become dried and turned light brown.

Tezuka smiled at it and thought of Fuji's soft light brown hair.

Before he met Fuji, his life in the South was an excitement everyday where he looked forward to the next day to resolve the problems presented to him in his Prefecture. But now, he longed for each day to pass quickly for the only reason to sooner see Fuji again. He had a different motivation now, but his effort for the Southern Prefecture was all the same.

-,-,-,-,-

Fuji had collected the various types of vegetables from the vegetation behind Queen Yuki's residence. Although everything went back to normal, Fuji had discovered this new feeling that Tezuka called love.

Fuji must admitted, the feeling of being in love was nice, but also sad. Sad because the person he couldn't see the person he wanted to see. He had been afraid at first, when Tezuka confessed. He had put more thoughts on the things Tezuka did for him, although it wasn't much, and often times he longed for those moments.

Standing up with the basket of vegetables for dinner, he set for the kitchen.

The night was 2 hours from twilight after he left the shrine that he had been in for the whole day with the current high priest. Everyone had been back with their own tasks, which left Fuji by himself. He hadn't had dinner yet, so now he had to cook for himself.

He set the basket on the wooden counter by the sink, and then opened the lid of the earthen jar for water to wash the vegetables only to find that it was almost empty.

"Guess they forgot to refill." Fuji mumbled as he slid the lid back on.

He sighed and walked to the well beside the kitchen.

Instead of manually pulling up the water, he control his water power to draw up some and directed them into the empty pail beside the well.

When he was set with enough amount of water, he picked up the pail and walked back to the kitchen.

He cooked half a cup of rice before washing the vegetables. He minced the vegetables into cubes next before he stir-fried them in a pan before adding the cooked rice.

Some minutes later, the fried rice he made was ready to eat.

He didn't usually eat alone, but he really enjoyed the lone time at nights like this when it was still. Most of the people had gone to sleep to wake up early the next day. There were only a few lights were left on for night wanderers, enough to see the paths.

Even without much light, the moon beam was enough for Fuji to enjoy his surroundings.

"Fuji."

Fuji recognized that voice. He tilted his head back to greet the newcomer. "Sanada."

Sanada approached him quietly and sat on the other big rock beside Fuji.

"Can't sleep?" Fuji asked.

"Not really." Sanada replied tersely.

"Want some?" Fuji offered, holding up with plate that was half-eaten.

Sanada shook his head.

Fuji smiled and resumed eating.

"A representative from Hyoseirokkai came today."

That stopped Fuji from his mid-chew on the food in his mouth. When the shock passed, he resumed chewing slowly and swallowed. "Who came?"

"Atobe Keigo."

"Oh."

Ever so slightly, Sanada could detect the disappointment from Fuji. "What did he want?"

"King Kutei sent him to make an alliance with us."

Fuji kept silent, which urged Sanada to continue.

"Since neither the High Priest nor you were there, Queen Yuki told Atobe to go back and we'll give them an answer after this is consulted with you both."

Fuji nodded a few times softly to show that he understood. He looked up into the starful sky, remembering some longing events before he opened his mouth to speak. "How long has it been?"

Looking at Fuji with an arch eyebrow, his confusion was soon replaced by pellucidity. "15 days."

Fuji chuckled to himself. "Only? I thought it would be longer. It seems as if we were there some months ago."

Sanada looked at Fuji oddly before thinking to himself that there was indeed something wrong with Fuji like Shiraishi indicated when he said there was something different he saw in Fuji's comportment since the return. Maybe...just maybe Fuji was just like himself. The longing feeling inside his heart made the days without Yukimura seemed so long, as if they had been separated for decades. "Has someone caught your eyes?"

Fuji's eyes opened in surprise. He blinked before turning away. "Why do you say that?"

"You have been different. There is always this...sadness in your eyes since we returned. Even Shiraishi noticed that." Sanada explained with a knowing look in his eyes, yet his face was blank.

How Sanada was behaving right now reminded Fuji of someone who had been the center of his thoughts ever since. "Because I long to see someone again." He sighed tiredly. "And because I know it couldn't happen."

"You confuse me. What couldn't happen?"

"Well, its like you and Yukimura. You know." Fuji let out a heavy breath while putting the now empty plate onto the ground.

"So, you do like someone."

"I-" Fuji sighed again, which was getting onto Sanada's usual patient nerve. He buried his face into his palms. What was the use of denying the feeling that he recently discovered that Sanada called 'like'. "I do." He mumbled into his hands.

Sanada let out a soft, albeit small smile while looking at the moon. "I won't ask you who, but there is something you must keep in your mind."

Fuji looked up and sighed. "I know. I know. The high priest thing."

"Fuji!" Sanada scolded softly. That was no way to say about something to respectful in their culture.

Fuji pouted. "I can't help it. I just want to see him again."

Sanada raised an eyebrow with a frown while turning to look at Fuji. "Him? I thought it was Princess Ayame."

Fuji gasped softly and shook his head. "She is only a friend. She doesn't attract me that way."

"How did it turn out like this? A woman is already forbidden in your situation, but a man? That is unheard of." Sanada scoffed at the ridiculous information he just heard.

Fuji saddened at the truth. "What about you and Lord Yukimura?"

Sanada let out a deep breath. "Its different, Fuji. I could always elope. You can't. You have a duty that no one else can help you with."

"No." Fuji quipped in immediately. "If Nee-san returns..."

Sanada licked his bottom lips as if he was nervous. "There has been no news of Yumiko-san and Master Sanji."

"I know that they are alive."

Sanada placed a comforting hand on Fuji's sagged shoulder. "Being alive doesn't mean that nothing happened to them."

Fuji's eyes shimmered at Sanada. Although he knew Sanada always say the truth, he prefered to be left in the dark some times. He stood up with an angry feeling in his heart. "I'm going to bed."

When Fuji was out of hearing distance, Sanada whispered as he looked at Fuji's current pity back. "I'm sorry."

Fuji was restless that night. He just wanted to see Tezuka again. Through the early morning, he tossed and turned in bed until the rooster called. He only got less than 3 hours of sleep.

When he stepped out of his room, Eiji ran toward him with his usual glee. "Fujiko, Her Majesty requested your present in the study room."

After his short chat with Eiji, Fuji made his way to Queen Yuki where she might be waiting.

Upon arriving, he noticed the High Priest was also in presence drinking black tea with Her Majesty. He immediately reflected on the conversation with Sanada yesterday and knew what their discussion would be about. He greeted them and took his seat.

While discussing, Fuji's thoughts flew far from his future duty. He agreed on most of the things Queen Yuki suggested and soon the discussion ended in:

"I am hoping you will represent us to strengthen our future alliance."

Fuji left the study room belated with joy. Now, he just got to tell Sanada the good news, unconciously hoping Sanada would not ruin his happy moment with his wise words.

Spotting Sanada with a group of novice fighters, Fuji approached them and pulled Sanada aside.

"Fuji, I'm busy." The smile on Fuji's face was enough to tell Sanada that the Sage had anything but important things to say to him.

"I promise you'll be happy after you hear this." Fuji grin, which made Sanada sighed before giving in with a nod. "I got elected again for an ambassador trip and you're coming with me."

Sanada's frown dissipated, although there was still a blank look that hid his joy well. "Really?"

Fuji nodded enthusiasticly. "So?"

"Thank you." Sanada patted Fuji's head before walking back to his novice group.

-,-,-,-,-

"Unya, I wish I could go with you. Its so boring without you here." Eiji whined as he latched himself onto Fuji's arm while they both stood beside Fuji's white horse waiting for Sanada so they can begin their ambassador trip.

Fuji patted Eiji's head like he was petting a kitten. "I'll bring you back something. Meanwhile, train and study hard."

"You promise?" Eiji's eyes widened with unshed tears.

"Un!" Fuji smiled brightly.

"Okay, have fun and be safe."

"Thank you. Eiji." Fuji reached around Eiji to hug his friend, while spotting Sanada leading his horse toward them.

"Let's go." Sanada jumped onto his horse and waited.

"I'll be back soon." Fuji said before jumping onto his horse and both rode away from the Kingdom of Peace.

-,-,-,-,-

Wielders of swords, lancers, daggers, and other various types of weapons gathered on the training filed ofthe Southern Prefecture.

Tezuka was standing by a swordman that seemed to be new to the weapon and giving tips about fighting stances.

Not far away were Oishi, Momoshiro, and Echizen guiding others in their trainings.

Tezuka's suddenly twitched. _Hooves._ Just when he looked up, a boy on a horse came into view. He swiped off the beads of sweats on his forehead before he jumped off the horse. Before the boy could step into the training field, Inui stepped out from under a tree shadow and stopped the boy.

"How can I help you?" Inui asked.

"A message from the palace for Lord Tezuka." The boy bowed and held up a scroll with 2 hands.

"Thank you. I'll hand this over to the Lord himself." Inui said and dismissed the boy.

When Inui turned back to the field, everyone had already gone back to their training, minding their own businesses. He slowly untied the ribbon around the scroll and opened it up to see the written message, knowing that Tezuka would not bother to read.

Finished reading, Inui rolled the scroll back neatly and approached Tezuka.

Tezuka gave Inui a quick glance from the corner of his eyes when Inui stood behind him.

Inui cleared his throat before saying. "From the palace."

"Is it important?"

"Well, not so much that your presence is required."

Before Tezuka became disinterested, Inui quickly continued. "But there is 100 percent possibility that this will be important to you."

"Oh?" Tezuka paused for a while. "Then tell me."

"The King asks for you to join him in the meeting with an ambassador about our alliance with his country."

"An ambassador?" A memory flashed across Tezuka's eyes. Their last ambassador was pleasant meet. "Who?"

"Fuji Syusuke from the Kingdom of Peace."

A ghost smile appeared on Tezuka's face . "When do I leave?"

Inui knowingly smiled as his spectacles shined. "Immediately."

Without needing anything further, Tezuka excused himself from the trainee and walked away with Inui trailing behind.

Tezuka made a detour to where Oishi stood. "Take care of things here until I return." With that, Tezuka walked away.

Oishi frowned in confusion at Tezuka's retreating back. "Where's he going this time? And how long will he be away?"

Inui shrugged. "To the palace, but I don't know when he will return."

"Why?"

Inui smirked. "To see someone he had been thinking about these past few days.

Oishi's frown deepened. "Who?"

Ahh. The joy of being a data man.

-,-,-,-,-

"Tezuka-san!"

Tezuka stopped and turned around to the source of voice that called him as he made his way to see the King. Ah! Tezuka nodded politely. "Princess Minori."

"What are you doing here? I believe your monthly meeting is 2 weeks away." Minori inquired with an air of elegance and innocence mixed together.

"It is. I'm here for-"

Minori quickly cut Tezuka with her overassumption thought. "You are here to see me." She said with confidence.

Tezuka's eye twitched. "..."

Minori brightly smiled and pulled Tezuka to take a walk with her. "I know we haven't seen each other often 2 weeks ago, and I was quite disappointed, but since you're here right now, it makes me very happy."

"Actually, Princess Minori-"

Yukimura suddenly appeared out of no where. "Tezuka!" He turned to the princess, who was still blinking blindly at the intruder. "Princess Ayame."

Tezuka took the chance to pulled his wrist from the princess's grasp and stepped a safe distance away. "Yukimura."

"Have you seen His Majesty yet?" Yukimura inquired, ignoring the princess.

"No. I'm going there right now."

Ayame frowned, but before she could speak, Tezuka spoke. "Please excuse us."

With the definite tone in his voice, the 2 Lords left, leaving a now fuming princess behind glaring daggers at Yukimura who dared to interrupt her time with her Tezuka.

"Thank you." Tezuka said briefly as they walked together to greet the King.

"Don't mention it. I'm happy today." Yukimura smiled brightly.

"..." Tezuka had nothing to say to that. The navy haired man was just too weird with his escalated joy.

Atobe and Saeki were already there when Yukimura and Tezuka arrived.

"You said Fuji Syusuke is selected to be here today, Your Majesty?" Saeki asked, just to make sure.

"That's right. I thought their High Priest would grace us with his presence, but apparently not." King Kutei said without hard feeling.

"It really doesn't matter. Fuji-san is a highly respected person." Yukimura sided on Fuji's behalf.

Tezuka nodded in agreement.

"Heh! It's been only 2 weeks but I missed him already." Saeki exclaimed with a light amusement tone.

"Well, he is nice to be with." Atobe smirked because he could discern the slight discomforment from Tezuka.

Heck! Tezuka knew Saeki was as straight as the most renowned staff of their time.

The Lords sat chit-chatting with each other as King Kutei worked on some documents, who would quipped in a word or 2 into the conversations.

Not long after, a herald came in to announce the arrival of their anticipation.

Fuji, dressed in the most intricately hand-crafted travel priest robe entered with Sanada who dressed in a warrior's garment and a cape with his swords at his side.

They bowed. "We are here on behalves of our Kingdom and Queen."

King Kutei nodded and presented them their seats.

"I believe you have made your decision in creating an aliiance with our country." Fuji nodded and King Kutei continued. "That's wonderful. We want you to be assured that this alliance does not mean anything of our country requesting your absolute aid in war times. This alliance is to ensure that we are on your side when you need anything and vice versa."

"Of course." Fuji nodded.

The meeting didn't take as long as the meetings they had with other countries about creating alliances. Fuji had been an easy person and he agreed to most things on the alliance package. In other words, it went smoothly. Both sides' conditions were widely accepted.

After the meeting, King Kutei invited to stay an overnight and rest in his palace once again.

Fuji stood beside a pond of Koi fish alone. Sanada had gone off earlier with Yukimura; he said they were going to meet in the forest behind the palace.

A smile made its way onto Fuji's face as he heard footsteps behind him. A second later, there was a hand touching his right arm. "I've been thinking about you."

Fuji moved his left hand to touch the hand on his right arm, stroking the fingers. "I've been thinking...about what you said." He then removed the hand off his arm and stepped away.

Tezuka frowned. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Fuji shook his head and turned around to face Tezuka. "I think...I have the same feeling as yours."

Tezuka smiled, albeit a small one that wouldn't be decipher as a smile. "I'm really happy to hear that." Tezuka reached out to touch Fuji's hand, but the Sage moved back a step.

"What if someone sees?" Fuji muttered with his eyes casted onto the ground between him and Tezuka. His cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.

Tezuka chuckled lightly at Fuji's shyness. He took a deep and healthy breath. "There is a river east of here behind the bamboo forest. Would you meet me there in 10 minutes?"

Fuji looked up and nodded happily.

-.-.-.-.-

Minori watched them from far away as they parted in the opposite directions.

Her sharp eyes narrowed on the lithe figure of the Sage. _How dare he? Tezuka is supposed to be mine!_ Her left hand fisted before she punched the nearby tree. A few leaves fell off the branches and flew slowly down to the ground.

She didn't know Tezuka came because Fuji came, but know she knew. _The gut of that man! I"ll make sure to see you suffer in hell! _Her fist connected to the tree trunk again and left a small imperceptible dent.

"Bring Hoshiko Kai to me." Minori scowled.

"Yes, My Lady." The maid left.

"Atobe won't be there to help you the next time. No one will." She grinned deviously. "Just wait and see, my beautiful Sage."

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-----TBC-----.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** I'm sorry about the last chapter. It does seem rushed, but I really don't know how to make it less rushed. Here's another chapter, and the plot is starting to show in my head, so I think I'll make it through to the last chapter. Feel free to point out any mistake you want me to fix!

And here are the anonymous replies to your reviews:

**Vegibee:** Thank You, I won't discontinue this. ^__^

**Vhii1217:** Thank you for your comment. I'll do my best to keep the story line interesting and less rushed.

**Eleanor:** Merci ! Je suis content que vous aimez l'univers de l'histoire. Je vous espère le soutien de rebord me jusqu' à la fin. J'essaierai mon mieux garder le scénario s'intéresse !

**'ello:** I"ll try and update as fast as I can to finish this story!


	13. Our Decisions

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 13

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoshiko walked pensively to Princess Minori's room like she had sent for in the message that arrived to him earlier.

_What could it be this time? _It bugged him that he had to do favors for her without getting anything in return.

He smiled at the thought of the last favor he did for the scheming Princess. The Sage was pure delight just by touching him. He turned at the corner and stood in front of the door and knocked. He waited for a permission to enter.

"Enter."

He pushed the door opened and greeted the Princess with a quiet bow.

"Take a seat." Minori indicated to the cushion seat on the floor opposite of her in which he complied.

"You must be confused to why I called you here today."Minori held a wickedly serious face.

Hoshiko lifted his gaze to look at her briefly before diverted it back to the ground. "Yes." Untruth covered his in-genuine voice.

Minori smiled. She knew how malicious and fake his heart can be. She knew his deceived character. "Do you perhaps remember Fuji Syusule?"

Hoshiko inwardly grinned. "Yes."

"He's back."

The grin appeared on his face. "Is that so? Then what can I do for you?"

"Anything. Just get him away from Tezuka-san."

Hoshiko looked up with a wave of confusion.

"Don't question. Just do it. Clean. I don't want any suspicion."

"That is somewhat difficult, Princess. Guessing from what you are saying, Lord Tezuka will always be on the look-out for Fuji Syusuke and the Lord is not someone I can meddle with."

Minori immediately frowned. "What are you saying? You can't do it?"

Hoshiko smiled crookedly. "I did not say that. I will try my best." He bowed his head.

Minori narrowed her eyes at Hoshiko's head, doubting the man's ability at the minute. "I will trust you to do your best." She lied.

_Or else?_ Hoshiko waited for the threat, but it didn't come. He knew it was there though.

"You may leave."

Once Hoshiko left, Minori's most loyal maid entered and closed the door behind her.

"My Lady, is it alright to trust him?"

Minori scoffed. "Since when did I trust him with anything?"

The maid smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji discretely slipped away from people's attention as he made his way to the said river. Apparently, his discreteness backfired and now he was lost because he didn't want to ask people for the way in case they knew where he was going.

He wandered through the bamboo stalks with a frown. He was sure he passed this area twice already, because of the oddly shaped rock on the ground.

A sudden wind blew and his alert triggered on automatically, sensing a presence nearby. Before he could turn around, a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

Fuji felt himself being pulled to a hard chest. When he turned side-way, his nose met Tezuka's.

"What took you so long?" The deep voice came with a hot breath.

Fuji blushed and turned his head forward as the previous nose-to-nose reminded him of the kiss at the meadow. Instead of answering the question, he asked one. "What are you doing here?"

Tezuka smiled and nuzzled the top of Fuji's head, breathing in the sweet alluring scent. "I was all-in of waiting, so I decided to look for you…in case you were lost."

"Oh." Fuji blushed harder when Tezuka turned him around, keeping his face down.

Tezuka palmed Fuji's cheek and a knowing smile crept onto his face. "Your cheeks are warm. Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes. I'm fine." Fuji pushed Tezuka's hand away from his cheek while looking up. "Didn't you say you want to meet up at the river?"

Tezuka chuckled and looked away from Fuji's face. "Let's go then." Tezuka's hand swiftly took Fuji's left wrist and pulled Fuji along.

It didn't really matter where they meet up, really. As long as they met where they could be alone, then it was fine. But since Fuji mentioned it…

Fuji crouched down to the bank of the river and cupped up a pool of water with his hands. Before Fuji could splash the cool water onto his warm face, the water jumped from his hands and landed on his face with a pressured splash. "!" He gasped incredulously.

Tezuka snickered from behind Fuji.

Fuji turned around with bafflement. He blinked before a dangerously nice smile lit up on his face. He moved his hands in a wave motion and swept his hands across his face. Along with the movement, a stream of water picked up and flew over toward Tezuka's face.

Tezuka smirked and raised his hand to stop the stream of water before it could touch his face. The water froze and fell to the ground with a small splash.

Fuji chuckled and his eyes gleamed.

Confused with Fuji's sudden chuckle, Tezuka's eyebrows arched and before he could speak, a pool of water rained on him, completely made him wet from head to toes.

Fuji laughed louder and took off running across the river on the water surface.

"Can't run from me." Tezuka chuckled. He dashed toward the river and jumped over the river in one smooth motion, picking up some water and hurling it at Fuji.

Looking back, Fuji made a high jump to land on a tree branch. "Maa, aren't you a slow one, Tezuka-san." Fuji teased before airing himself to another tree.

Tezuka snorted and rubbed his feet lightly on the ground while mumbling. "Wait until I get my hands on you." He aired himself up. But when he landed to where Fuji was, Fuji had already run away to another tree.

And so, the race on air began.

"Ne, Tezuka-san!" Fuji yelled back, but continuing to hop away.

"What?!"

"I'll tell you one of my secret if you can catch me!" Fuji replied back happily.

"Is that so?" Tezuka smiled to himself. A secret from Fuji is a step forward. He must catch the Sage! "You better run faster, Fuji-san!"

He heard the beautiful laugh ringing throughout the forest, like the melody of a forest nymph.

Fuji picked up his speed and dashed through the foliage. He stopped and lowered himself onto the ground when he didn't hear Tezuka's movement anymore. "Saaa, guess I was too fast for him."

He looked around and spotted a large square lock under a small cliff that began a hiking trail. "I'll just sit here and wait. Hm…" He leaned back and rested his back against the dirt wall, closing his eyes and humming to a familiar childhood tune.

swiftly, his ears wiggled and the song stopped. When he opened his eyes, a voice breathed out into his ear from the left side. "That was a nice song. Why did you stop?"

Fuji's eyes widened and turned to see Tezuka closed to his face. "Y-y-you. I didn't hear you!" His face blushed a beautiful color.

Tezuka grunted. "Don't let your guard down." He smiled and pulled back away from the startled Sage. "Now, a touch, and a secret of yours is mine, correct?"

Fuji giggled and swiftly maneuvered himself some meters away from his original spot, making Tezuka blinked in confusion for a bit.

"Not that easy, Tezuka-san!" Fuji cheered boisterously. "Don't let your guard down!" He chuckled at the bewilderment on Tezuka's face.

"Sneaky, aren't you?"

Fuji nodded gleefully, tilting his head aside.

Tezuka scratched the back of his head and walked to Fuji slowly. "I don't think I can catch you then."

"Awwww~ Is Tezuka-san tired already? Giving up so easily?" Fuji cooed as he stepped back to keep the distance between him and Tezuka.

"Its hardly called giving up." Tezuka disputed.

"Then what would my Lord call it?" Fuji teased brightly with a grin.

"Pre-emptive surrender to impossibility." Tezuka smiled handsomely and charmingly.

"Too wordy." Fuji crunched up his forehead. "You-" Fuji's eyes opened widely when the ground beneath him seemed to disappear and gravity pushed him down. "AhhH!"

Thump!

Fuji rubbed his butt. "Ow~"

"Fuji-san!" Tezuka immediately ran over to where Fuji disappeared and found a hole."Fuji-san?" He called down to the dark hole. "Are you okay?"

Fuji was about to answer when he heard a hiss nearby. Having a clue of what it was, Fuji carefully built his chi to emit fire onto his finger tips.

As soon as the fire flickered on, he knew it was a mistake as the strange-color looking snake pecked him in a blinding speed. "AHHH!!" The pain shot through his body and he reflexively blew the snake away with a fire blast. The cave lit up quickly as it died down a second later.

Tezuka quickly moved his head away from the hole to prevent his head being scorched. "Fuji-san!" When the heat subsided, Tezuka jumped down the hole and fired up his fingertips the underground cave.

The sweating body on the ground with faint flicker of light from his fingertips indicated to Tezuka that Fuji's system was going down gradually. He moved by Fuji and lifted the small body into his arms. "Fuji-san." He shook Fuji lightly.

Fuji didn't answer. He moaned painfully.

Tezuka looked around and immediate recognition came to him. He breathed out. "A poison snake lair."

A long dead snake laid beside a nest of 5 giant eggs. Around them were more egg nests, but luckily no other grown snakes.

He looked at Fuji briefly. "Hang on. I'll get you out of here."

Tezuka carried the Sage and jumped up the hole.

He laid Fuji on the ground beside the river when he got to it. A swift look over Fuji's body, he narrowed down the snake bite and ripped off a piece of Fuji's pant by the ankle.

The bite had two deep punctured holes. There was no blood, but the skin area around the bite was inflamed to an ugly mix of red and violet.

Tezuka ripped off a line of cloth from his own clothes and used the strip to tie a band around Fuji's thigh to prevent massive poison spread. Then, he lowered his head onto the bite and sucked the poison blood from the punctures, spitting out the foul content to the ground when his mouth was full. He repeated the process as Fuji laid unconsciously.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure?"

"If I wouldn't be, then I wouldn't be saying it, so yes, I am sure."

Yukimura smiled widely. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Sanada reached for Yukimura's dangling hand that was 2 feet away from where he was standing. "You know I'd do anything to see you, even if it means traveling from a kingdom to another at least twice a week."

"Mhm." Yukimura hummed as he contently rubbed Sanada's rough hand with his thumb. His face momentarily turned thoughtful and his hand stilled. "But wouldn't people be curious to your absence?"

Sanada shook his head and pulled Yukimura closer. "No. I'm captain of our patrolling crew, so it is easy for me to leave without anyone knowing."

"I wish we could see each other in public…" Yukimura sighed gently with sadness in his voice. "But I'm content just with this."

"Me too." Sanada whispered wistfully as they stood hugging each other as if time will end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of wind breezing through the forest and rustling through the leaves woke Fuji up.

"Nn?" Fuji's hand came up and splat on his face. "What happened?" He asked groggily, not fully aware of his surroundings.

Then, he felt himself shifting involuntarily.

"Are you awake?" A gently, but deep voice asked.

Fuji squinted his eyes before looking up to see Tezuka looking down at him. "Tezuka-san?"

"I'm here." Tezuka moved Fuji to sit up from his current position, which he had been laying on Tezuka's laps.

Fuji sat between Tezuka's legs with his back rested on Tezuka's supporting chest. "I'm tired. What happened?"

"You don't remember? You got bitten by a snake." Tezuka replied with a hint of anxiety. He hoped the poison didn't affect Fuji's brain.

"Oh." Fuji slowly remembered, to Tezuka's relief. Fuji lifted his head up to look at Tezuka's face. "Did you save me?"

Without answering right away, Tezuka pulled Fuji closer and tightened his hold.

Fuji blushed at the sudden intimacy when he felt Tezuka's hands moving on his arms, brushing adoring touches. Still embarrassed, he mumbled. "I guess you did."

"Fuji-san." Tezuka rested his chin on the crown of Fuji's head.

"Hm?" Fuji's fingers hesitantly rested on Tezuka's arms.

"You don't need to add –san to my name."

"Huh?"

"Can I just call you Fuji?"

"…"

Tezuka lifted his hand to tilt Fuji's face up to look at him. His eyes wandered from Fuji's blue eyes to pink lips.

Fuji was at the same time amazed by how handsome Tezuka looked this close. His nose was tall and straight, not to mention the perfect lips.

"May I?"

The question woke Fuji from his staring stupor and his gaze locked with Tezuka's. He didn't understand what the question was asking for. His forehead creased lightly in confusion.

Noticing Fuji's puzzlement, Tezuka laughed softly. "Kiss you."

Shocked, Fuji pulled his face back and turned away.

Tezuka's face boldly followed to the side of Fuji's face. "Just one kiss."

If possible, Fuji blushed deeper. "W-why do you want a kiss?" He stuttered so that Tezuka found it cute.

Tezuka shrugged and simply said, "Shouldn't I get a reward for saving your life?"

"…Fine." Fuji turned his head to look at Tezuka shyly.

_Beautiful. He's still so shy._ Tezuka nodded and smiled as he waited for Fuji to lean in.

Slowly, Fuji did. When their lips were an inch apart, Fuji quickly pecked and pulled away before Tezuka can react. He bolted away.

Tezuka sat dumfoundedly still. He was about close the distance, but Fuji was too quick. That wasn't what he was looking for. He'd rather want a passionate and long one…

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka shook his head and woke from his daze. "Hm?"

Fuji inclined his head to the trail that headed back to the palace.

"Ah." Tezuka understood and stood up, dusting his pant before joining Fuji as they walked back in comfortable silence.

"We're almost back." Fuji commented randomly when they reached the outskirt of the forest.

"Ah." Without a warning, Tezuka reached out and held Fuji's wrist, yanking the smaller man close.

"Wha-?" Fuji's eyes widened and he blinked profusely when he felt the air being cut off by a pair of warm lips over his. "Te-" He tried to push away, but Tezuka's arms held him tight.

Tezuka stopped and pulled an inch away. "I love you." He declared before taking the lips again.

Fuji's wall slowly melted at the most unromantic confession and gave into the kiss.

_Who cares about a Sage not allowed to have a lover?_ Fuji thought.

They parted a moment later, breathing raggedly and flushing amorously. Fuji stayed still within Tezuka's embrace.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Fuji broke the silence.

"I'll follow you."

Fuji placed his hands on Tezuka's chest and pushed away, looking up. "What about your home…and responsibility here?" He said with mixed confusion and sadness.

Tezuka's face blanked out as he thought about it before giving Fuji an answer. "I'll ride with you to your home, and then I'll return to mine."

Fuji's smile didn't quite reach his face. "Will you visit me often?"

A sad realization came to Tezuka, reminding him that they live far from each other. But love was all about sacrificing, right? He made a quick decision. "I'll visit you as often as you want me to. I'll make the trip regardless it be rain or shine."

Fuji's face lit up, an expression Tezuka hoped to see on Fuji's face always. "Really?"

Tezuka nodded and let his hands combed through Fuji's hair adoringly.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When they retreated back to their room after dinner, Sanada and Fuji took a longer detour on their way back to take a walk under the moonlight.

Sanada had given Fuji glances since Fuji returned with Tezuka earlier in the afternoon, unknown to Fuji. With finality, Sanada decided to break the silence. "I saw you and Tezuka-san today."

"…Where?" Fuji kept his eyes straight and smile intact.

"On the outskirt of the forest."

Fuji paused in his steps, resulting in Sanada standing in front of him, but off to the side slightly. He kept his gaze on the ground. "…You won't say anything, will you?"

Sanada sighed and looked into the darkness. "If I'm going to say anything, then what do you want me to say?"

Fuji stayed silent.

Sanada continued on. "I'm not against you and Tezuka-san being together, but I fear you being hurt in the future. You're like a younger brother to me, and I care about your being."

"I know." Fuji said softly, breathing slowly. "But I can't help it."

Sanada turned to look at Fuji's crest fallen face. He suddenly felt guilty for turning a joyful face into solemnity. "I'm sorry." If Fuji's situation was like his and Yukimura's, then everything would be fine. Loving someone in the dark was not a hard concept. It just needed the efforts and patients from both sides.

Fuji looked into Sanada's conflicting eyes and he saw the same kind of pain that he was feeling. _Sanada loves Yukimura, too, but they can't be together. Is love such a tease?_ "I won't ask for anything more, but please let us be for now. I am happy with the way things are right now. Be happy for me?"

After a moment of contemplation, Sanada nodded slowly.

Fuji gave Sanada a thankful smile. "Thank you."

Sanada involuntarily flushed, realizing that he was being a softie. He turned around to hide his embarrassment. "Let's get back."

Fuji smiled discreetly and followed Sanada.

In the early morning, Yukimura took his leave before anyone back to his prefecture.

When the sun rose, Fuji and Sanada packed up and left their hospitality. They met King Kutei before taking their own leave.

As the 2 rode further out from the outskirt of the Kingdom, the 3 Lords left behind got ready to leave also.

Instead of taking his usual direct route back to the South, Tezuka rode his gallant steed toward the direction Fuji and Sanada left in. He rode fast, so he could catch up to Fuji as quickly as possible.

Not long during the ride, Fuji heard fast hooves thumping on the meadow behind him, and a known smile crept on his face brightly.

Sanada knew, without looking back, who was coming their way by the obvious joy written on Fuji's belated face.

Fuji turned to Sanada and told him to ride ahead.

Sanada nodded and picked up his horse's speed.

Tezuka stopped his steed from galloping as he neared Fuji. The steed walked slowly up. Without a word, Tezuka leaped from his steed to Fuji's horse's back.

Fuji let out a startled yelp when he felt the sudden physical touch to his back.

In response, Tezuka chuckled and wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist. He whispered huskily into Fuji's ear. "I'm glad you waited for me."

Fuji blushed to the tip of his ears. He squiggled nervously and tucked on Tezuka's arms uncomfortably. "What are you doing? What if someone sees?"

Unrelented to unwind both of his arms, he pulled Fuji's back closer to his chest. "No one's going to see. I promise. Just let me do this."

Fuji sighed yieldingly and tipped his head back onto Tezuka's shoulder. His eyes looked up at Tezuka's chin. He smiled and reached up with one hand to mold Tezuka's chin gently. "You're really stubborn, do you know that?"

Tezuka shifted his arms so one was securely around Fuji's waist and the other holding the rein. He bent his face down to kiss Fuji's hand. "Now I know."

Up ahead, although out of the hearing range, Sanada could perceive the flirtatious touches Tezuka were adorning Fuji from the corner of his sharp eyes. No matter how much Sanada disliked Tezuka's bold action toward Fuji, he chose to act uncaringly toward their relationship for Fuji's sake.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the palace in an isolated chamber, Minori stood by the window looking out into the forest. "Yule is early this year, isn't it?" She slid her index finger across the dusty window pane. "We should invite Fuji-san to our celebration." She lifted her dusty finger and blew it off.

"What do you think about drowning? It's a good way to die, no?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a long time when they reached the border of the land that could discern the Peace Kingdom. Fuji's eyes saddened and Tezuka understood.

Wordlessly, he slipped off Fuji's horseback once he steered it to stop and jumped back onto his own horse's back.

Their horses stood facing the opposite directions.

Fuji eyed Tezuka longingly while Tezuka looked out into the distant quietly before turning to give Fuji a smile. "I'll see you again."

Fuji bit his lips as he smiled while nodding. With that, Tezuka left, leaving Fuji watching his back.

"I'll see you again." Fuji whispered and the wind carried it off in silence.

When he turned forward, Sanada was looking at him with the eyes that beckoned him to hurry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.------.-.-.-.-.-.-.------.-.-.-.-.-.-.------.-.-.-.-.-.-TBC-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN:** Well, this chapter is really...idk...difficult to write because I had absolutely no idea of what to write. If there's any confusion, feel free to point it out. I'll make corrections or explain depends on what it is. Anyways, I have a polling question:

**What do you think about me writing another mpreg story? **I've planned out the story in my head, but I'm not sure if anyone will read it, so I didn't write it down yet. (This question may applied only to those who have read Miracle Love and its Sequel.)

Anonymous review replies:

ayame shurrei: sorry! _ It was the best cliff hanger I could think of.

vegibee: Actually, Minori was there in chapter 7. As for SanYuk, I'll make them more active in the next chapter just because I think they're really cute. And also, I don't really plan on pairing up Jito, but I'll probably leave faint hints of their attraction to each other if I could think of anything. I thought maybe Fuji should have some shyness in his characteristic since he's new at love, you know, just to cancle out his confidence in diplomatic and urgent matters. I have no knowledge about French right now, but I'm starting to take classes for French Minor. Sorry! I can't help. _


	14. Your Promise

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 14

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not a week later, but 2 days later, Tezuka carried out his promise to Fuji. He got into the Peace Kingdom without difficulty, but it was difficult to locate where Fuji lived.

It was nightfall when he spotted Fuji in a small stone temple up the highest hill. From afar, Fuji sat still in front of a small pool as if he was meditating. Tezuka didn't want to interrupt the sage, especially when an ancient was sitting at the entrance guarding.

Tezuka waited in a heavy leafy tree. Not many people were out on the streets at the time; maybe they were having dinner and family bonding time. Thinking of such thought, it made him feel lonely. He lost his family in the war and life was never the same for him since then. How nice it would be to spend a night with his family after a day of hard work.

Time passed and he fell asleep on the tree branch unknowingly.

The routine meditation to purify the soul and spirit was done after 5 hours of silent sitting in front of the magical pool. Fuji looked over his shoulder to see that the High Priest had left for quite some time now. He stood up slowly to allow the blood to start circulating once again from his lower extremities. It was sore from sitting for so long.

The night was nice. He whiffed the night breeze into his nose and relaxed. He began walking along the stone path down the hill. When he passed by the heavy leafy tree, a distinct scent invaded his nose. Although it wasn't strong, the smell of familiar perspiration was a unique one.

Fuji instantly broke into a wide smile and looked up to see Tezuka hiding well in the middle of the tree. Fuji quietly maneuvered himself to the branch in which Tezuka sat sleeping.

He was having a nice dream with Fuji in it when a small movement woke him up.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Hn?" Tezuka squinted his eyes and blinked to clear his vision. The image of Fuji's angelic face was enough to make up his sore night in a tree. "No. Are you free now?" He dropped his legs over the branch and scoot to sit beside Fuji.

Fuji nodded and swiped a few strands of hair away from his face. "I'm done for the day. But how long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours."

Fuji smiled and looked into Tezuka's eyes. "Do you want to come into my room?"

Tezuka nodded and they both left the hidden spot.

"It's small compared to mine." Tezuka commented as he surveyed the humble abode.

Fuji gave a light laugh and walked over to the small table under the window. "Of course, a Lord should have a bigger and fancier room."

Tezuka walked to the window and took the offered cup of water. "You've never been to my room before, and it is not fancy like you think."

Fuji offered the only chair in the room to Tezuka and he stood leaning against the table, sipping his own cup of water. "I guess not, maybe then your room is like a bookroom or a library, or a scholar's room. I think you don't like color much."

Tezuka grunted and set the cup on the table. "Something likes that." He stood up and walked over to the bed.

Fuji's eyes followed Tezuka with amusement. "Thank you."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he sat on the bed and looked over at Fuji. "For what?"

Fuji shrugged and put his cup down. "For coming."

"It was a promise." Tezuka replied simply.

It was Fuji's turn to raise an eyebrow. He crossed his arms. "Then it is not because you missed me that you came here? You're just here to fulfill a promise, is that it?"

Tezuka immediately frowned, thinking that he might have upset Fuji. "No, I meant-"

Then suddenly, Fuji laughed and crossed the room to where Tezuka sat. "I was joking."

Tezuka grunted with relief. "Are you always like this here?"

"You mean my behavior just now?" Tezuka nodded, in which Fuji gave a grin. "Yeah, this is how I am at home. Are you disappointed?"

Tezuka shook his head. "I think it is very you-like."

Fuji smiled and leaned over to lay his head on Tezuka's right shoulder. "I'm glad."

Without hesitation, Tezuka wrapped his right arm around Fuji's shoulders.

"It is late. Stay with me tonight."

He got a positive grunt in reply.

Tezuka slept through the night on the same bed with Fuji, innocently embracing each other. In the early morning, Tezuka left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No one was curious when the seldom border patrol became frequent. Everyone thought it would be better that way with the incident not so long ago. It was better to be safe, after all.

Sanada was more than satisfied to have the chance to see Yukimura freely now.

But when it came to Yukimura, the Lord mostly didn't have enough spare time to himself. The drought in the west was making him busy from sun up to sun down.

Even with all the things going on, Sanada would always wait for Yukimura in the small forest by the stream.

Every other 3 day, Yukimura would escape the bourgeois' presence to meet up with Sanada on schedule. No matter how late into the night Yukimura would arrive, Sanada would wait until the Lord showed up.

"Have you been eaten well?"

Yukimura smiled and nodded. "Even when we don't have enough food for everyone, they always give me the best food. The aid is coming, so it's a good thing."

Sanada moved his hands over Yukimura's shoulders and kneaded the stiff muscles.

"Akiya got into a fight again today with the rice merchant from the north, but no one got hurt."

Sanada chuckled. "At least he didn't injure anyone."

"Yeah, I was too busy with the documents to watch over him. He's still acting like a child after so many years now."

Sanada walked around and sat on his heels in front of Yukimura. He took Yukimura's hands into his. "Do you know what I think?"

"What?" Yukimura smiled pleasantly when his knuckled touched Sanada's lips.

"I think that you a wonderful mother, with how you look over Akiya."

Yukimura blushed and pulled his hands away from Sanada's lips. He lightly hit Sanada's shoulder and murmured. "I'm not a woman."

Sanada chuckled and sat back onto the grass on his buttocks. "But you can be a mother. We can have a family, with me as the Father, and you the mother. We can adopt a child, or we can take Akiya as our son."

Yukimura got off the rock and sat down beside Sanada, with their shoulders intimately touching. "I wish." He sighed deeply. "Same sex relationship is not acceptable in our western culture."

Sanada looked over to Yukimura's wistful face and frown. How could same-sex relationship be defamed in the west, but not in the central? After all, both belong in the same Kingdom.

"Our western prefecture was founded this way, so we live it this way."

"I understand. But if we can continue to see each other like this, I will be satisfied for my whole life."

Yukimura looked into Sanada's eyes with surprised mirth. "Me too." He smiled widely and leaned into Sanada's awaiting arms. "This is enough for me. Just the two of us."

They both understood the shame of having to hide their love from everyone. But if they didn't resort to this clandestine relationship, then they might not be able to see each other like this in happiness. Having a little was better than having nothing at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 4 days after since Tezuka dropped him a surprise visit. Inside his heart, he would wish everyday that Tezuka would come. He didn't want to ask the Lord when will he come again as it would sound too desperate, and Fuji wouldn't want to burden Tezuka from his lordly duty.

When the moon rose high in the night sky, Fuji entered the Faith Chamber deep in the stone temple. It was another ritual that was done every Friday. He wouldn't be alone in the stoned-wall chamber. This time, the High Priest would sit with him.

As he entered the Chamber, he thought sadly, "_Maybe Tezuka won't be here today as well."_

The room was cold, but there was an earthen fire in the middle surrounded by a border of rocks. With a snap of his fingers, the High Priest lit up the fire, which slowly warmed the room. He pointed to a spot near the earthen fire for Fuji to sit down.

Fuji obediently obeyed and they began their meditation.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka had been counting the days. It was 4 days now, but he couldn't go yet. There was so much going on that needed him to be there.

"Tezuka."

The voice broke his reverie and he looked up from the parchment that lied on the table in front of him. "What is it?"

"Are you sick?"

Tezuka blinked in confusion as he regarded Oishi's frowning face. "What do you mean?"

"I called you 5 times earlier and you didn't reply."

Tezuka merely shrugged and resumed reading the words on the parchment. "I was just thinking."

"Well, you should get some more rest. I know it is very busy these days, but if it's going to affect your health, then take a day off. I believe I can handle everything for you one day." Oishi offered. In truth, he could see Tezuka had been very different since they returned to their prefecture. Tezuka would talk lesser and preferred to be by himself. It made Oishi think that maybe Tezuka was getting tired of being a Lord.

An invincible smile stretched minimally across Tezuka's face. He slowly opened his mouth. "Is it alright?"

Oishi smiled and nodded. "You go get yourself a little vacation."

Tezuka nodded. "Thank you."

Oishi breathed a sigh of relief and stood up from the table he was currently sitting at. "I'll leave you to rest now. Good night."

Tezuka grunted. He watched as Oishi got out and closed the door to his study.

Maybe he should ride to Peace Kingdom now.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji's room was dark and it was already past midnight. Tezuka wasn't sure if he should barge into Fuji's sleep. But since he was already there, he might as well go in.

The door wasn't locked, so Tezuka let himself in. It was dark, but the moonlight through the window let him see that the owner wasn't in.

He walked over to the table and put his sword down. He decided to take a small rest on Fuji's bed before the latter got back.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji left the Faith Chambre feeling sore all over. His legs were so numb he could barely walk. Nevertheless, he made it back to his room. He pushed the door open and entered, not aware of another presence in his room.

He treaded over to the bed and sat down. As his buttocks touched a semi-hard object, he gave a small yelped and quickly stood up startled. "What in heaven?"

Tezuka groaned as he woke up from the nap. "Oh, you're back."

"What are you doing here? You scared me!" Fuji dramatically had his hands over his heart as he chided Tezuka in whispers.

Tezuka looked at Fuji and smiled softly. "I'm sorry." He stretched his arms wide.

Nevertheless, Fuji smiled and came forward into the awaiting arms. "I thought you wouldn't come."

Tezuka shifted so they both could comfortable hugging each other on the bed. "There is so much going on back home and it was hard for me to neglect my duty. But I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Fuji laughed lightly. "I was thinking, maybe if we see each other too much, we would get bored seeing each other soon."

Tezuka bent down to kiss Fuji's forehead. "I'll go crazy if I don't see you every day."

Fuji smiled softly and reached up to cup Tezuka's right cheek. "Me too. I always dreamed of us eloping together, every night."

Tezuka's face became blank and he hugged Fuji tighter, not knowing what to say. After a long comfortable silence by each other, Tezuka spoke up. "I can be here until tomorrow night."

Fuji lifted his head to look at Tezuka, delightful written on his face. "Tomorrow is my free day."

"Better." Tezuka smiled and he pulled both of them to lay down on the bed.

But Fuji immediately sat back up. "Let me get change."

Tezuka grunted.

Fuji playfully turned Tezuka's face to the wall. "Don't look while I change."

"I know." Tezuka pushed Fuji's hands away, but he didn't keep his face away from Fuji.

"You're looking." Fuji pouted.

Tezuka snorted and closed his eyes.

Satisfied, Fuji stood up and walked over to his wardrobe and took out his night clothes. Before he took his clothes off, he turned his head to look at Tezuka; but since the room wasn't lit up, he couldn't tell whether Tezuka's eyes were opened or not. Thinking that Tezuka couldn't see clearly at night, he shrugged his clothes off and proceeded to change.

Unknown to Fuji, Tezuka had his eyes on Fuji the whole time. It was anything but sexual. He thought Fuji looked extremely beautiful even when it was dark. He wanted to etch Fuji in his mind always and forever.

Fuji glided across the floor quietly, and Tezuka closed his eyes. Once he got to the bed, Fuji sat down and pulled off Tezuka's shoes gently and placed them on the floor.

Tezuka murmured a thank you with his eyes opened.

Fuji smiled. "You're welcome." He took his shoes off and placed them next to Tezuka's. He pulled his feet onto the bed and lie his head down on Tezuka's outstretched arm. He put his hand on Tezuka's chest. "Good night."

In response, Tezuka lifted his head and moved his lips to Fuji's head and kissed his hair. "Good night."

Once again, they both drifted to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had seen each other 4 times in the span of 2 weeks. Tezuka had been thinking about what Fuji said about eloping. He knew there would be no chance to see each other frequently when Fuji became a High Priest. Tezuka didn't want that; he wanted to be able to see Fuji every day.

Maybe he should ask Fuji to elope with him on the next visit, but he wasn't entirely sure if Fuji will agree.

If Fuji agreed, he will need to inform Oishi. He was sure that Oishi can run the prefecture just as able.

1 night later, Tezuka was beside Fuji by the well near the kitchen. They sat in silently, watching the full moon glow brightly.

"Fuji…" Tezuka began hesitatingly.

Fuji turned and smiled brightly at Tezuka. "Yes?"

Seeing the beautiful gave Tezuka more confidence. He took a deep breath and took Fuji's hands into his. "Let's run away from here."

Fuji's smile dropped and his face froze.

"I will do everything to make you happy. Please come with me."

Fuji looked down at their joint hands. Honestly, he wasn't sure about Tezuka's sincerity since they had only known each other for a short time. He wanted to build their relationship better with more time, but as he reflected on his time, there wasn't much time left. "I don't know…Can I trust you with my life?"

Tezuka looked shock for a second before firmly nodded. "You can."

Fuji leaned forward into Tezuka's arms.

Before Tezuka left that early morning, Fuji had gone down the mountain to see Tezuka off.

"I will come for you in 3 days. Will you wait for me here at the same time as today?"

Fuji slowly stretched his lips and nodded. "I will."

Placing a loving kiss on Fuji's forehead, Tezuka disappeared.

"I hope I can trust you, Tezuka...because I'm giving everything up for you." Fuji said to no one as he looked into the horizon. He sighed and turned around. He had the feeling of guilt, for disappointing everyone in the Peace Kingdom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tezuka." Oishi regarded Tezuka's back with quivering wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard from the Lord. "You can't be serious."

Tezuka thinned his lips and looked out the window. "There are many things I'm serious about and this is not an exception."

Oishi collapsed into the chair nearby, shock clearly shown. "The people need you."

Tezuka shook his head and turned to the bird cage on his right. He petted the parakeet with his fore finger. "They will be fine with you leading them."

"What about the King? Aren't you going to tell him?"

"In time, he will understand." Tezuka quickly glance at Oishi before making his way over to the chest next to his bed.

Oishi sighed in defeat. "I hope you are doing this with no regrets."

Tezuka briefly stopped packing before resuming. "I am. You will understand too when you meet someone you love."

Oishi smiled slowly. "I'm glad to hear that from you. Although I don't like your idea of running away, but I wish you and Fuji-san a happy life together." He was uncertain of the decision that Tezuka chose, but it was not his place to influence Tezuka in any other way.

"Thank you." Tezuka looked at his best friend graciously. "You know, this is the first time I've ever been reckless." He smiled naturally.

Oishi chuckled. "How does it feel?"

"It's a great feeling. I feel very happy." It was the truth. Ever since his parents died, this was very first decision he made that he was truly happy with.

Tomorrow morning would be the day that he will leave everything behind and start anew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji couldn't concentrate at all. The thought of what will happen tomorrow made his heart uneasy. The feeling was foreign to him because he felt like a criminal in hiding, who was always afraid of others finding out his next step.

"Are you feeling well?"

The ancient voice broke his reverie and he turned his attention back on the high priest. He lowered his head in shame. "I apologize. I feel very tired."

The High Priest nodded in understanding. "Go rest early. I don't want for you to turn ill."

Fuji thanked him and left the stone temple.

It just turned dark outside. From atop the hill, he could see Peacean soldiers and townspeople closing down their shops and stalls for the day.

He took the path leading to his house. It was on his thought again, the insecurity. _What if Tezuka won't show up and what if the Queen finds out before hand?_

From somewhere, Shiraishi appeared and called him. "Did something happen?" He frowned, seeing how tired Fuji looked.

Fuji smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine. Where are you heading?"

Shiraishi shrugged. "I saw you leaving early, so I thought we could talk a bit since we haven't got to chat in a long time."

Instead of going into his house, they stayed outside.

"What's on your mind?"

"…Can I ask you something?"

Shiraishi nodded. "Anything."

Fuji opened his mouth in hesitation. "Had it ever occur in history that a High Priest broke a rule to be for his loved one?"

Shiraishi turned and regarded Fuji with confused eyes. "Why?"

The stare made Fuji nervous. It was as if Shiraishi knew of the hidden meaning behind the question. "Nothing. I'm just curious."

Shiraishi looked away to think for a moment. "Yes. Once it happened."

Fuji's eyes widened. Fortunately, Shiraishi didn't look at him or else he would be more suspicious.

"The story was deemed to be kept secret, so only a few knows what really happened. Most people thought what happened to that High Priest was an accident."

"Then how do you know?"

"I heard my parents talking about it when I was young."

Fuji nodded. "Ahh."

"It was the thirty second High Priest. He was youngest among his precedents. He had a best female friend since they were children. No one ever expected the love among them, only of sibling love. One day, he decided to try bending the rule and announced their relationships to the council and the Queen."

"Then what happens?"

"The council deemed him a convict and banded him from our Kingdom."

"That's it?" Fuji frowned.

Shiraishi chuckled. "I'm not done telling. You're so impatient."

Fuji apologized and told Shiraishi to go on.

"Before he was outlawed, the council unanimously voted for the Queen to disable all of his abilities, so he was left with nothing but a human's strength. In the end, his lover left with him. Everyone was lead to think the High Priest gave up his position due to a terminal illness that affects his ability as a High Priest."

Fuji kept silent.

Seeing how much time he had taken from Fuji, he spoke up. "Anyways, I'll leave you to your rest right now."

"Thank you." Fuji inclined his head and watched as Shiraishi left.

He wanted to tell the Queen, but he was afraid. Without his Sage ability, he had nothing left to defend himself. He was born to be physically weak.

While he was packing, his mind was still hesitating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka couldn't sleep that night. He had only gotten a glimpse of sleep before he jolted awake again. He looked outside to see the mist still heavy, indicating that it was about 1 hour after midnight. It would take him 3 hours at least to reach the Kingdom if he traveled like the winter wind, and he believed he could do that.

He got up from the bed and prepared himself. In his pack were some dried food, clothes, medicines, and money.

He needed a lamp to see his path in the heavy mist, but he didn't want any recognition. But before he could close his door, an unexpected voice he dreaded to hear sounded. He froze in place.

"Tezuka-san?"

Tezuka took a deep breath and turned around with his stoic face. He bowed his head slightly. "Princess Minori."

Minori smiled, not minding how early/late it was to be so cheerful. "Are you going somewhere?"

Instead of replying, Tezuka countered her with a question. "What are you doing here far away from the palace?"

Minori shrugged and passed Tezuka to enter his room without invitation. "I wanted to see you, and I didn't want anyone bothering us. I thought you wouldn't be asleep at this hour yet." She talked as if it was only 9 in the evening.

Tezuka frowned. "Does Oishi know that you're here?"

She shook her head. "Only Inui-kun. I met him at the gate and he showed me my room before I came here."

"It is late. You should go back to your room." Tezuka said expressionlessly, albeit too harshly.

Minori immediately frowned. "Why do you want to get rid of me so quickly?"

_Because you are delaying my time._ Tezuka glared at her. If she would be the reason he was late, he would kill her without a second thought.

"Stay if you want, I have business to attend to. Good-bye." Tezuka turned and walked out.

Minori instantaneously blocked Tezuka's path. "Why are you so angry? I just want to spend time with you!" She yelled.

Tezuka looked at her disapprovingly. "Please be considerate of others with your volume. It is not early to be speaking so loudly."

She looked taken back before her face crunched in anger. "You should feel fortunate that I, a Princess, am fond of you." She spoke conceitedly. "I can give you whatever you want, yet you turn your back on me. I have the power to put your friends into prison, do you know that?"

Tezuka's eyes flared. "Excuse me?"

Minori smirked slyly and stepped forward to place her hands on Tezuka's chest. "Marry me."

Tezuka huffed and pushed her away. She stumbled and fell to the ground. "Don't ever threaten me." Tezuka warned. "Your behavior right now is very delinquent." Without another word, Tezuka stepped out of the door.

Minori's face changed from anger to pitiful and she ran after Tezuka, swiftly unsheathed his sword and raised the blade to her throat. "If you take another step, I will kill myself." She pretended to cry and shed fake tears.

Tezuka looked at her in horror. Now, he could not ignore her. He closed his eyes in displeasure. For sure, he would be late to their appointed time. However, he couldn't leave a dead body on the ground if the princess chose to end her life. It would haunt him forever.

Harming the princess was not an option. He took a step in between them.

In alarm, Minori stepped back. "Don't come closer."She was afraid Tezuka would easily take the sword back.

But Tezuka took another step.

"I'm serious!" She yelled and pressed the blade into her skin, letting droplets of blood leaving her skin.

"Don't do anything rash." Tezuka stretched his arm out, but he stopped moving. The cut wasn't deep, but he didn't like the sight of blood on her.

"Why can't you love me?" She sobbed and tears fell to the ground. She dropped the blade and ran into Tezuka's chest. She held tightly onto him. "Don't leave me."

Tezuka froze. In his mind, he was pretty sure the princess would lunge a knife into her body if he left now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji woke at 3 in the morning and wrote a letter. He felt the need to let the Queen know what will happen to him. He didn't want to worry her, or letting her think that he made a dangerous choice.

10 minutes until 4, he left the room, giving it a last look before he departed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Queen Yuki felt uneasy that early morning. Something had woken her from her sleep, and she didn't know what it is.

_Maybe I haven't seen Syusuke in a while._ She heard the High Priest telling her that Fuji didn't feel well last night, so she decided to check on him.

She got dress and headed over to Fuji's dwelling. She gently knocked on the door and got no answer thereafter.

She frowned slightly because she couldn't feel Fuji's presence on the other side of the door. She pushed the door, and to her surprise, it wasn't locked.

She went in and looked around to find it empty. The cold room worried her. When the wind passed by, the letter on the table fluttered.

It caught her immediate attention. She went over and picked up the letter. Her face creased more and more as she read.

The letter told everything. It slowly fell to the ground when she read the last words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji couldn't help the tears from falling anymore. What he dreaded all this time had come true. It wasn't 5 or 10 minutes late, but a whole hour.

He trembled and fell on his knees and sobbed.

"AHHHH!!" He let out a frustrated yell and pounded the ground until his fists bruised and bled.

Never in his life had he felt deeply shattered, not even when he lost his family.

Tezuka didn't show up like he said.

TBC

**AN: **I hope you enjoy this chapter because this chapter is like the beginning of Love Testament for me. From onward, the drama will begin. I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but I don't think it will exceed 20.

**It would be wonderful if you leave a review telling me how my story is progressing. Like what do you like/dislike?** I feel that a lot of readers are getting disinterested, and I wonder if the story is getting borring.

Chapter 13 replies:

Ayame Shurrei - Thank you. I'm glad that it turns out good for you. There is a high possibility they will end up with each other though.=D

devi no kaze - Thank you! Its wonderful that you think it is good.

Moon - I'm sorry I left that impression on you. It is just that I'm having a hard time thinking how this story should go. The late update is also due to my school work. I tried to prove you wrong, but I couldn't get this chapter done until today. My apologies. *bow* Also, thank you for your reply to my inquiry and reminding me of Til We Meet Again. I'm having a confusion on the plot. And I could not get it straight out yet. Lastly, thank you for your review, telling me about my progress. That is what I need to hear (read).


	15. Our Steps

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 15

* * *

The sun was getting higher in the sky.

His eyes felt very dry, even though there were still silent tears streaming from them. The blood on his knuckles had dried up.

Maybe now he should face the reality, but what should he do? Tezuka didn't show up.

He couldn't return to the Kingdom of Peace, because by now Queen Yuki must have already known that he was missing and the reason why.

As if on cue, he sensed about 10 people coming his way. They circled him and he could see their faces devoid of emotion. One of them was Shiraishi. Not a second later, a powerful force from behind alerted him.

He slowly turned his body around and blinked his tired eyes. "…Queen Yuki…" He whispered.

Instead of finding an enraged Queen, he saw her sad eyes. She didn't say anything, but her eyes meander on his body to see if he was hurt anywhere.

When her eyes stopped at his bloody hands, her eyes widened. "Syusuke…"

Once again, he cried, and immediately Queen Yuki was beside him hugging him tenderly as a mother would.

Shiraishi stood on the side line watching his love interest crying his broken heart. He felt sad for Fuji, but his anger for Tezuka was more intense. Queen Yuki had told them everything.

"He didn't come…He promised he would." Fuji gripped onto Queen Yuki's sapphire -colored robe sleeves and sobbed.

She hugged his head to her chest, feeling pity for this child. Truthfully, she was somewhat angry after reading the note Fuji left. But seeing him like this made her sad instead of angry. She patted his back gently. "Come back with me. We will forget what has happened today."

Fuji didn't answer. Inside his heart, there was a little hope that Tezuka would come.

"Come." Queen Yuki pulled away and told him to stand up.

He fumbled a bit due to his numbing legs from sitting in the same position for almost 3 hours, but Queen Yuki was there to keep him from falling over.

She pulled him slightly, but he refused to budge. "Syusuke, let's go back."

"…"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked him with caring eyes.

He shook his head lightly, biting his lower lips in anxiety. "I…he…he will come."

Queen Yuki frowned. "He didn't come when he promised. Why do you think he will come now?"

Fuji looked up into her frustrated eyes. "I…don't know." He shook his head in denial._ Maybe because I want him to come._

A word was about to pass her lips when she felt an intruding presence.

The warriors around them stiffened and readied themselves in their offense.

The intruder was traveling at a lighting speed toward them, like a meteor falling from the sky.

Instinctively, Queen Yuki moved in front of Fuji protectively. She could tell the intruder was beyond a master rank.

When his eyes detected the swift figure from above the tree, Shiraishi quickly jumped up and attacked the intruder, blocking him from entering the circle that Queen Yuki and Fuji was in.

From below, everyone watched carefully as the 2 fought on air. Their movements were like the wind.

Suddenly, the intruder lashed out a fire attack that sent Shiraishi dodging to the ground. When the light from the fire subsided, the intruder came to a stop from his rapid movement and stood firmly on a branch of a tree.

Fuji's eyes widened in recognition. "Tezuka!" He shouted and moved forward, but he was stopped by Queen Yuki's hand on his arm. The warriors zoomed closer to their queen, circling them.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Shiraishi demanded menacingly.

Tezuka looked at Fuji's current condition, feeling guiltier than ever. He jumped down and landed on the ground without a sound. He ignored the threat from Shiraishi and kept his eyes on Fuji. "Fuji. I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

Fuji's eyes misted.

"It's entirely my fault, and I'm really sorry. Please give me another chance." Tezuka begged.

Fuji bit his lips. He was very confused. A part of him was very happy to see Tezuka. But there was another part of him that doubted Tezuka.

"You are not welcomed on our land." Shiraishi hissed. "Leave!"

Once again, Tezuka ignored Shiraishi. "Fuji, can we talk please?"

"Bastard." Shiraishi lunged toward Tezuka with his sword.

Tezuka dodged calmly and their swords clanked against each other as they dueled.

"Enough!" Queen Yuki demanded, making Shiraishi stepped back.

Tezuka lowered his sword and regarded the Queen with a bow.

"Why are you here right now, Tezuka-kun?" Queen Yuki asked with a straight and serious face.

Tezuka looked up. "I've come to fulfill my promise to Fuji."

"You're late." She stated.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry. I will do anything to have Fuji forgive me and give me a second chance." Tezuka pleaded.

"Trust is built on the first chance, Tezuka-kun. You fail gaining the initial trust, there is no second chance." She said harshly.

"I understand…but-"

"What do you understand? Do you know the consequences of a Sage breaking the convention that was set up by the elders?"

_Rules?_ Tezuka didn't think about that. "…"

"If you understand, then you wouldn't think about taking him away from here."

Tezuka regarded her more confused than ever.

Fuji looked to the ground feeling somewhat afraid that Tezuka would back out after hearing what Queen Yuki would say.

"Abiding to our ancestor's scripture, we cannot let Fuji go without disabling him."

Tezuka's forehead creased as he looked at Fuji. "You didn't tell me."

Fuji looked up with guilty eyes. "Tezuka…"

Instead of negative emotions, Tezuka smiled. "That's alright. I will protect you. I will take care of you."

Fuji cried in happiness.

"We can start all over." Tezuka held out his arm for Fuji to take.

Shiraishi looked at Tezuka shockingly and unbelievably. He turned his head to look at Fuji. "Fuji."

"Syusuke." Queen Yuki squeezed Fuji's shoulder gently. "Is this what you want? You have everything here, your safety, your happiness, and your family."

Fuji moved his hand over the hand on his shoulder weakly.

When Fuji didn't answer, Queen Yuki smiled in defeat. "Maybe this is what you call love." She retrieved her hand and made a motion for her warriors to disperse from the circle.

The atmosphere tensed.

"Let's have your last fight."

Fuji looked at her with his watery big doe eyes, speechless.

She glided back a few steps and summoned her ice staff in her hand. "I wonder how strong you have become."

Her words brought a feeling of regret to Fuji. He would very much miss his power later on. He couldn't remember when the last time he didn't his power was. Without a word of challenge, he summoned his own staff. "Forgive me." He whispered.

Queen Yuki gave him a bitter smile before attacking him. Icicles appeared and flew toward Fuji increasingly fast.

He created an ice shield using his left hand while generating a magna storm with his staff. When the icicles stopped, he dispelled the shield and launched the attack at Queen Yuki.

For a split second, there was fire in her eyes. She glided into the air as her staff changed from the ice element to a fiery weapon. She waved her new staff around her and created a bubble around her before the magna storm hit her. Amazingly, the attack Fuji generated was absorbed into Queen Yuki's bubble and it got bigger, turning into a phoenix when the magna storm was fully absorbed.

Fuji's eyes widened when the red phoenix turned yellow and cracks of lighting blazed before thunderbolts were thrown at him.

At this point, Tezuka created a shield around himself and moved to a further distance from the ongoing battle. The warriors were doing the same thing as Tezuka.

Inside Fuji's heart, he felt very happy that Queen Yuki didn't react too negatively to his decisions. He owed her for respecting his decision. He wanted to repay her kindness to him all these years. But right now, the only thing that he could give her was his best. He would go all out before he became disabled.

He dissolved his staff and summoned a scorching red bow. He jumped into the air and a fire disk circle below his feet transported him in the air while he shot molting fire arrows at the yellow phoenix that glazed the sky.

The thunder bird evaded the arrows easily. It swept down and hit Fuji full on with a bright explosion.

Fuji was knocked back into a tree and rolled onto the ground. He could see Tezuka standing uneasily from the corners of his eyes, but he assured Tezuka that he was fine with a smile.

Tezuka had no choice but respected Fuji's choice. He trusted Queen Yuki wouldn't physically disable Fuji.

When the light dimmed down, Fuji stood up from the ground. Queen Yuki stood calmly in front of him.

She blinked and an unknown massive source of wind came out of nowhere and circled her like a tornado, lifting her off the ground.

Fuji gulped. This was it.

He closed his eyes and connected his fingers into a sphere in front of his face. Airstreams collected into the sphere, swirling around viciously. Fuji opened his eyes and dropped his hands to his side. The sphere expanded and engulfed him. The airstreams became a fierce dragon and wrapped itself around Fuji's body as he was being lifted off the ground by the wind.

Tezuka gulped. He had no idea Fuji was this powerful! He was lucky enough to witness a once in a century battle.

Fuji's dragon silver wings attacked the raging tornado head on, repeatedly blasting aerobeams at it, but all were deflected.

The tornado turned into a windstorm and swept through the battle ground.

Fuji felt all the power he had acquired diminishing as the windstorm passed through him. He felt weaker as every second went by. He couldn't control his body anymore, and he knew it would be very painful when he touched the ground.

Fortunately, Tezuka saw it coming and dived into the windstorm to catch Fuji's pliant body.

When the windstorm subsided, Queen Yuki and the warriors were nowhere to be seen.

Tezuka looked down at the unconscious body of his lover in his arms. He smiled as he looked at Fuji's peaceful face. "I will protect you." He stood up with Fuji in his arms and he walked away from the Kingdom of Peace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka adjourned at a small settlement in the middle of, practically, a forest. They were only halfway to Sarabia Kingdom, and it was already reaching evening.

The settlement was simple. The houses were made of adobe and straw. For each house, there were wooden fencing around the house with domestic and farm animals wandering about.

The people were looking at him with stranger eyes.

Tezuka carried Fuji in bridal style with his horse trailing behind into the gate of the settlement.

Immediately, the settlers crowded around them and an elderly man with a man stood forward.

Tezuka bowed in respect.

"Welcome, young man, to our humble home. What brings you here?" The elder asked in his ancient voice. The white beard on his face was long and smooth. "Is your wife alright?"

Tezuka's eyes dilated a split second in shock. "Y-yes." He unconsciously gripped Fuji tighter. "Actually, we are on our way to Sarabia, but my…wife is not feeling well. Is it alright to ask you for a place to stay tonight?"

"Ah." The elder nodded in understanding and the waved his hands, signaling the crowd to move away. "Of course, you are welcome to stay." He turned and looked to his left. "Chi." He called someone forth.

There was movement in the crowd and a second later, a young girl came out. "Yes, Elder?"

"I hope it is not a problem for them to stay with you tonight."

"Oh, absolutely not, Elder." Chi shook her head.

"Good. Good." The elder nodded in satisfaction. "Then I leave them in your care, Chi."

"I will do my best." Chi bowed to the elder.

The elder then looked at Tezuka. "How is your wife? Is she ill?"

Tezuka was shocked, again. He knew he shouldn't be, but the word 'wife' sounded very shocking to him. "N-no, but thank you for asking. She..she is just tired."

"Ah." The elder sighed. "That's good."

After that, Chi led them to her house, which was in a corner of the settlement. Her house was nice, compared to the very simple ones there. Her front yard had a lawn and a flower garden. On the side was where she penned up the chicks and chicken.

There was only one bed inside her house, and Tezuka placed Fuji on it gently. He took off Fuji's shoes and put them on the floor.

Chi came back into the room with a small wooden basin half-filled with warm water and a washcloth hanging on the side. She set it down onto a chair nearby the bed. "You can use this to wash her face."

Tezuka thanked her and she left. He took the washcloth and dipped it in the water, wringing it before cleaning Fuji's face, hands, and arms. He cleaned Fuji's knuckles gently. The injured tissue was still bright red.

After he finished, he pulled the cover over Fuji's body.

He stood up to take the basin out. Chi was nowhere to be found inside the house, so he walked to the backyard, where the kitchen and bathhouse located.

The dumped the water on the vegetable garden and hung the washcloth on the clothing line after rinsing it under the faucet in the kitchen.

He looked around for a bit. _The countryside…_He sighed. "It's really peaceful here." _Fuji, our life will begin here._

Tezuka and Fuji were invited to the Elder's house for dinner, but Fuji hadn't wake up yet. Tezuka was about refuse because he wanted to stay by Fuji's side, but Chi insisted that he should go and leave Fuji in her care. So, Tezuka went alone.

"Tezuka-kun, isn't it?" The Elder asked while sipping his tea.

"Yes."

"Why are you heading to Sarabia? Hyoseirokkai is only a few hours from here."

Tezuka lingered on the thought for a while. "Yes, but we want to start our lives together somewhere far from our home land."

The Elder's eye brows went up. "It sounds like you too are eloping."

Tezuka chuckled nervously. _Not exactly true._

"I do hope none of you are royalty, because that would be a big problem." The Elder joked.

"Ah. No. It is nothing like that."

They talked some more with the Elder mostly asked questions about Tezuka's background.

Tezuka left the Elder's house when most people were getting ready to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile at Chi's house…

Fuji stirred and slowly woke up from his long nap. His body felt thrice as heavy, as if life was sucked away from him. Nevertheless, he managed to sit up albeit groggily.

He looked around the house and got off the bed. _Where am I?_ All he remembered was falling unconscious after the windstorm hit him.

He walked around the room in curiosity. It looked like a nice place, so he deduced that he wasn't in a kidnapper's lair.

Anyhow, he left the room and wandered in the living where there was a table, 2 chairs, and a few furniture resided. It was a small house, but dwell-able.

He stepped out the doorway into the backyard when he saw light. He approached the small shack that looked like a kitchen and saw a young girl cooking.

He stood rooted on the spot and watched her.

Chi was pan frying potato pancakes. Habitually, she looked out of the kitchen and suddenly saw Fuji. "Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise. Fuji really gave her a fright there.

Fuji regarded her with confused eyes as he stayed still.

"Hello." Chi came out of the kitchen when she calmed down and approached Fuji. "My name is Chi."

Fuji smiled. "Chi. It's a beautiful name."

Chi smiled wider. "Thank you. What's your name?" She didn't have the chance to ask Tezuka for Fuji's name earlier.

"Fuji Syusuke."

Chi nodded. " Well then, Fuji-san, would you like to help me with dinner? I'm almost done."

Fuji nodded.

They both finished cooking and then set up the table in the house with the dishes Chi made.

Both were eating when Tezuka returned. "Fuji!"

Fuji looked up to see Tezuka passing through and smiled brightly.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka immediately fussed over Fuji.

"I'm fine. Chi said you went to the Elder's house for dinner."

Tezuka nodded. "I'm glad." He patted Fuji's head before turning to Chi. "Chi-san, may I use your bathhouse?"

Chi nodded. "Of course, do you have spare clothing?"

"Yes." Tezuka held up a bundle of clothes that the Elder gave him before he left the place.

"Okay. Hot water is in the kettle on the stove. You can use that to mix with the well water in the barrel in the bathhouse."

Tezuka thanked her and left, but not before giving Fuji a peck on his temple.

Chi giggled. "Your husband is very caring."

_Husband? _Fuji's eyes bulged out and he choked.

Chi handed him the glass of water on the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Chi seemed oblivious to Fuji's confusion and went on. "It's weird though, if you're husband and wife, why does your husband call you by your family name?"

"Eh?"

"Ah! I get it! Tezuka-san must want to keep that fresh relationship you both had when you just met, right?" Chi said with much enthusiasm.

Fuji chuckled nervously and nodded.

After dinner, Fuji wanted to help Chi with the dishes, but she insisted that Fuji should take a shower instead.

"Fuji-chan!" Chi called from the other side of the bathhouse door.

"Yes?" Fuji replied as he poured warm water over his head.

"I got your new clothes. I'm going to put them here."

"Okay!"

Fuji finished rinsing and dried himself with the dry towel before opening the door quickly to grab his clothes.

He unraveled the bundle that Chi left him and his eyebrow quirked upward. "How does one wear this?" He turned the clothes in his hands around, surveying them from top to bottom, and inside out.

After 5 minutes, he managed to put the clothes on his body and he looked at himself in the mirror.

He gasped in surprise. "Oh! I look like a woman." He said softly. He pouted and twirled around. "I guess I'm your wife now, huh Tezuka?"

He smiled at the thought.

"Oh well. I make a pretty wife." His smiled brightened and he left the bathhouse.

Fuji walked into the house to see Chi setting up a hammock in a corner of the living room.

When Chi saw Fuji, she immediately dropped the blanket in her hands and approached Fuji. "Oh wow! You look so beautiful." She commented genuinely.

Fuji blushed and stuttered a Thank you.

Just then, Tezuka came out of the room and his eyes fixed on Fuji when he looked up. "You look…nice." He complimented.

Chi clapped her hands while smiling. "Absolutely gorgeous! Tezuka-san, you are very lucky to have such a beautiful wife."

_Yes, indeed!_ Tezuka thought.

"Well, I got the room ready for the both of you. Tell me if you need extra blankets or pillows, okay?"

"The room is for us?" Fuji asked. "Then where will you sleep?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I will sleep here." Chi pointed to the hammock.

"Oh no. We can't take your bed." Fuji argued while Tezuka approached him. Fuji looked at Tezuka. "We are already thankful to you for letting us into your home."

"That's right, Chi-san."

"But you're the guests."

Fuji shook his head and took Chi's dainty hands into his own. "No buts. We will sleep on the hammock together, and you will sleep on your bed."

The look in Fuji's eyes backed Chi down from arguing. "Okay, but you should tell me if you both feel uncomfortable."

Fuji nodded and patted her head. "Thank you."

Fuji helped Chi rearranged the sleeping arrangement.

"Good night, Fuji-chan, Tezuka-san." Chi said.

"Good night, Chi." Fuji replied from his seat in the hammock and she left the room.

"I hope this hammock is strong." Fuji murmured as he tested out the strength of the hammock.

Tezuka chuckled and sat down on the floor at Fuji's feet. "I can sleep on the floor." He lifted Fuji's bare feet and placed them on his laps.

"No no." Fuji shook his head. "We can both sleep on here. It won't rip."

"If that's what you want."

Fuji smiled cheekily. "I love you." He suddenly lunged forward and hugged Tezuka.

"I love you too." Tezuka tightened the hug.

"Don't leave me like that again. I was very scared you wouldn't show up at all."

The room became solemn.

"I'm sorry."

Fuji pushed off from Tezuka's shoulders. "What happened?" He asked with a frown. "Your people didn't hold you back, did they?" He thought Tezuka had to go through the same thing he did.

Tezuka shook his head and caressed Fuji's face. "No. Princess Minori suddenly showed up…and she threatened to end her life if I walk away."

"Is she alright?" Fuji asked with concern.

_-.-.-.-Flashback begins-.-.-.-_

_Minori hugged him like the world would end. He somehow felt guilt seeing the princess like this, but there was really nothing he could do. He would sacrifice his life to be with Fuji._

_Tezuka subtly raised his right arm and knocked Minori unconscious. She became pliant in his arms and he picked her up._

_He was half way carrying Minori into his room when Oishi appeared._

"_What's going on?" Oishi asked with a frown, looking at Minori confusingly. "I thought you left."_

_Tezuka looked at Minori. "She came." He proceeded into his room to put Minori on his bed. "I don't know what to do, Oishi."_

"…"

"_She said she will kill herself if I leave her."_

_Oishi looked at Tezuka sympathetically. He sighed and put an encouraging hand on Teuzka's shoulder. "Leave her to me. Fuji is waiting for you and you cannot let him wait any longer. This might be your only chance, Tezuka."_

"_But-"_

"_I will make sure to escort her back to her brother safely, don't worry."_

_Tezuka swallowed and thanked Oishi heartfully. "Thank you, Oishi. I owe you a lot." He stood up from the bed._

_Oishi bobbed his head up and down. "Live your fullest with Fuji. I give you both my blessing."_

_Tezuka squeezed Oishi's shoulder and left without looking back._

_-.-.-.-Flashback ends-.-.-.-_

He thanked the power from above for giving him a friend like Oishi and a lover like Fuji. Tezuka smiled. _You're too nice, Fuji. _He leaned in to kiss Fuji's cheek. "Yes. You are really wonderful, do you know that?"

Fuji blushed and playfully pounded Tezuka's chest.

Tezuka caught the hands pounding on his chest and brought the knuckles to his lips. "Our life begins from this point on. I will take care of you and give you happiness, so please, trust me."

Fuji bit his lips as he smiled. He nodded. "I give you everything."

AN:** Sorry for the late update! Hope the readers like this chapter!! If not, sorry again. Je suis désolée! R&R! :D**

Review Replies:

**ayame shuurei**: Yeah. She's an evil one. Hope this chapter is to your liking.

**bishie82**: no no, not angsty. LOL. Really sorry for the late update. Shoot me.


	16. To Sarabia

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 16

* * *

The ambiance of the village was beautifully serene, yet not completely with the loud voices of the village people working in the early morning.

Fuji felt relaxing as he fed the chickens and chicks the cornmeal Chi gave him. Although the luxurious life he had was no longer here, he enjoyed the common's life of eating bread and vegetable as the main course of every meal.

The feathery touches on his hand felt nice when the little chicks ran to him for their breakfast.

"It's nice here." The sudden arms around his shoulders startled a little. Ever since he had lost his power, he couldn't detect the approaching presence of anyone anymore, including Tezuka. Because of it, he always got startled when someone neared him without his knowledge.

Tezuka's sharp eyes didn't miss it, but he thought it'd be better to not bring it up. It would destroy the morning glee. "We are going to leave this place tomorrow. What do you think?"

Fuji smiled and leaned back into Tezuka's chest. "I think I will miss this place very much. It already feels like home for me."

"I feel the same too."

Fuji knew that it was half true because for someone like Tezuka, he would not be able to live a life like this for so long. Tezuka had talents and power. A place like this would only bore him in time.

"You know, we can always come back here."

Tezuka smiled and bent his head to kiss Fuji's forehead. "Of course."

A moment later, Chi called them in for breakfast.

After breakfast, Chi gave them a tour around the village.

The moment they stepped out of Chi's property, Fuji noticed how close Tezuka was to his side. Slowly, Tezuka wounded his arm around Fuji's back as they walked to Chi's neighbor.

"This is Hideaki." Chi introduced to a pitch-black hair male with a big smile on his face as he walked over to them on the other side of the fence.

"Good Morning, Fuji-san, Tezuka-san." Hideaki greeted them amiably.

"Hideaki! Where's my hat?" A voice from his house boomed out.

Hideaki chuckled and scratched his head embarrassingly. "Sorry, my mom always misplaces her hat. Now I have to go find it for her." He excused him self politely.

Chi giggled. "His parents are very nice, but they are forgetful sometimes."

Fuji and Tezuka merely smiled.

A second later, a old woman with gray hair come from the house. "Oh hello there!" She immediately went over to the fence when she saw them. "How are you all doing?"

"We're doing fine, aunty."

The woman shook her head and chuckled. "Why are you still calling me aunty? You should call me mom more often!"

Chi blushed, and from the look of it, Tezuka and Fuji understood the hidden meaning.

The woman turned to the couple and pretended to whisper to them. "Chi and Hideaki like each other. They just don't show it, but I know for sure they like each other."

Chi blushed harder and faked an angry pout. "Aunty!"

The woman laughed. "Yah! When are you going to marry my son and be like this couple here?" She pointed to TeFu couple, who blushed shyly.

"Ah, young people these days are too shy." She teased them good-naturedly.

The woman excused her self when Hideaki came back with his mother's hat. Hideaki offered to come with them on their tour.

Chi dragged Fuji out of Tezuka's arm as she showed Fuji the food stands at the small market. "Hot pies here are the best. You should try some. Aunty! 4 hot pies please."

"4 hot pies it is!" The saleslady said enthusiastically and quickly wrapped up 4 hot pies.

Chi paid and gave each one a hot pie. "Come on, try it."

Fuji nodded and took a bite, only to huffed in alarm when the hot pastries touched his tongue. He gasped for air. "Hot! Hot!"

Tezuka immediately went over and blew cool air into Fuji's opened mouth to distinguish the hot pastries on Fuji's tongue.

Hideaki blushed as he looked at the mushy scene in front of him, imagining himself and Chi in TeFu's positions.

Chi only giggled and looked away as she ate her hot pie carefully.

"It is called hot pies for a reason." Tezuka murmured when he stopped blowing air into Fuji's mouth.

Fuji pouted. "Hey! I just forgot."

Tezuka chuckled deeply at Fuji's unresistingly cute pout. "Here." Tezuka took the hot pie from Fuji's hand and blew on it. "Open up."

Fuji smiled blissfully and opened up as told, allowing Tezuka to openly feed him the now cooling pie. "Mhm. Its delicious." Fuji licked his lips.

They didn't notice how lovey-dovey they were to each other when Chi cleared her throat. "Let's hurry, we have more places to go."

After browsing the market, they went to the meadow outside of the village. There were a few people herding their animal stocks on the vast land.

Fuji was fully amazed when he looked at the white sheeps being circled by a white dog. "Wow."

Chi looked at Fuji's amazed face. "Have you never seen this before, Fuji-san?"

Fuji looked at her with his wide eyes. "No. Where I live, we rely on the wind to gather the animals."

"The wind?" Chi looked at Fuji with a confused face.

Tezuka and Hideaki stood together behind the 2 'ladies'. "So, how is marriage life for you?"

Tezuka's left eyebrow shifted upward initially confused about his marriage life. "Oh. Happy." He bobbed his head up and down lightly, satisfied with his answer.

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

"Eh?" Hideaki seemed nervous. "I'm not married."

"I know. When are you and Chi going to get married?" Tezuka replied.

Hideaki blushed and he stuttered. "I-What makes you s-say that?"

Tezuka smiled and placed an encouraging hand on Hideaki's shoulder firmly. "Don't worry. She'll accept you." With that, he retrieved his hand and walked to his lover.

Chi looked back when she saw Tezuka approaching from the corner of her eye. "Fuji-san said the wind was used to round up the animals back in his hometown. But I think it's impossible." Chi pouted confusingly.

Tezuka merely smiled and looked at Fuji who defended himself with a stubborn look. "It's true. We don't use the dogs to round them up."

Tezuka chuckled and ran his hand through Fuji's hair. "Where we came from is different." Obviously, the village was very much shielded from the hectic power-hungry life out of their border.

"I think we should head back for lunch." Hideaki said and looked up into the sky to signal that the sun was at its zenith.

Chi nodded and they headed back into the village.

When night fell, many of the villagers that they met earlier came to bid them farewell on their journey tomorrow. Fuji and Tezuka were given many dried food and drinks so they could take with them along the road. The Elder even offered them another horse, but Tezuka refused, saying that they owed the villagers too much and accepting the food and drink were too much already.

Tezuka had money, but the currency differed so they really had nothing to give back to the villagers.

Everyone left TeFu couple once they finished packing and got ready to sleep.

"Tezuka." Fuji spoke up in the dark from where they both lie in each other's arms on the hammock.

"Hn?"

"We should do something for them."

Tezuka shifted a little. "What's on your mind?"

Fuji propped himself up and sat on Tezuka's torso. "I saw how everyone was refilling their water barrel early in the morning. Maybe we should do that for them." He suggested.

Tezuka nodded right away and both silently left the house.

Not only did they refill the water, they also watered every gardens in the village. Tezuka used his power to make everything happened while Fuji pointed out what he wanted to be done.

As they passed a house, they saw the hanging clothes on the clothing line.

Tezuka understood with one look at Fuji and he used dry wind to dry off the hanging laundry.

Tezuka took Fuji's hand and they both walked back to their hammock as silent as the summer breeze.

The villagers once again came to see them off at the gate early in the morning, before the sun rose.

They walked through the wood, hand in hand, enjoying the shades when the sun rose above the horizon. The morning dew formed on the branches and leaves and fell to the ground, moistening their way.

It was chilly, if not cold.

Tezuka pulled Fuji closer to his body, wrapping an arm around Fuji's shoulder. "Are you cold?"

Fuji's lips were quivering slightly. "A little bit." He pulled the cloak the villagers gave him as a farewell gift tighter to his body.

From within his body, Tezuka released heat to warm Fuji's body. "Better?"

Fuji nodded and slowly his lips became redder.

When they reached the border of the wood, Tezuka helped Fuji up the horse and they road through the wide meadow together, heading to Sarabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oishi pulled his horse to a stop outside of the castle when Minori started to thrash about and wanted to get off the horse.

Along the road, Oishi tried his best to be patient with the mundane princess. It didn't help especially when Momoshiro and Echizen kept complaining of having to wake up early. Inui merely rode ahead to be on the look-out.

"Let me off!" Minori kicked Oishi's horse stubbornly although Oishi told her that he will let her off when they enter the castle gate.

"Alright! Alright!" Oishi said frustratingly and let the princess jumped off, who lost her footing and fell on her bottom.

"Ow~" Minori whined as she rubbed her bottom and stood up. He glared at the 4 bourgeois. "Wait until I tell my brother about this. You all will get punished for all your delinquent behaviors!" She shouted and stomped off. Good thing the castle was only about a mile away.

"Aish! I'm going crazy here!" Oishi hissed, kicking the dirt. _Delinquent behaviors? What did I do?_

"Chill out, Oishi." Inui pitied Oishi for having to ride with the princess the whole way.

"I should be the one being frustrated. You haven't told us what happened, and where is Tezuka?" Momoshiro once again complained.

"Jeez! I told you I will tell you later!" Oishi sighed exasperatedly and jumped back on his horse to follow the princess.

Echizen and Inui sighed and shook their heads simultaneously.

Momoshiro pouted. "I just want to know…"

As soon as the guards saw the princess, they sent a messenger to report to the King.

King Kutei met Minori half way to her residential wing. "Where have you been since yesterday's night?"

"Oni-san!" Minori whined and pretended to be in tears. "Tezuka left!"

The 4 bourgeois appeared shortly and greeted the King with respects, keeping their gaze low on the princess.

"What are you talking about?" King Kutei looked at his sister confusingly.

"I saw Tezuka packing and leaving after twilight." Minori crossed his arms and glared at the lords.

"…" King Kutei blinked, still not aware of what was going on. It was normal for Lords to travel. "Maybe you need some rest." He suggested.

Minori bluffed her mouth and widened her eyes. "Oni-san! Tezuka is leaving for good. He is not coming back ever again."

King Kutei frowned and regarded the lords who still had their heads bowed. "Can anyone tell me what Minori is trying to say?"

The bourgeois looked up and Oishi spoke without wavering. "Like what the princess said, Your Majesty."

"What!? Are you telling me that Tezuka has abandoned his Province?" The Lords kept silent after the King exploded. "And for what reasons?"

The bourgeois casted their gaze back to the ground, except for Oishi.

"Oishi?"

"Tezuka left a resignation note without a reason, Your Majesty." Oishi answered composedly, lying about the note part.

"Why is it like this when our enemy is on their watch!?" King Kutei's face reddened in frustration. The spy situation was yet to be resolved and one of his Lords had gone missing without a trace. "What are you going to do about the current food shortage in your province?" He switched the topic.

"Yukimura-san is currently sharing his food supply with us, but we are in the process of refilling the dry waterways and replenishing the soil." Inui said.

King Kutei nodded in approval of the reply. "I need to call for an emergency meeting with the Lords. You all may be dismissed back to your province."

The bourgeois bowed and retreated out of the castle silently.

"Oishi, now should be the time to tell us of what is going on." Inui spoke up, stopping Oishi's steps.

"Tezuka is gone. He's not coming back."

The 3 shared a glance at the obvious reply. Oishi proceeded to get his horse untied from a tree outside of the castle gate.

"It's the Sage, isn't it?"

Echizen's remark stopped Oishi from getting onto the horse.

They stood still and Echizen scoffed. "I knew it."

"What does Fuji-san have to do with Tezuka's case?" Momoshiro asked without a clue.

Inui suddenly came to a realization. "Ah!"

Momoshiro turned to Inui. "What?"

"They eloped together, right Oishi?"

Oishi turned around and sighed heavily. "Yes, it's true, but please do not tell anyone of this."

"We won't."

"Che. What happened to don't let your guard down?"

Oishi sighed and then smiled. He knew Echizen didn't mean to sound reprimanding. "It's love Echizen. You will know when you experience it."

"I guess that makes sense." Momoshiro slowly pondered. "But I wonder where they are now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yukimura had returned from the emergency meeting called by the King. He knew something was wrong when Tezuka, who was always early but never late, didn't show up.

It confused him.

_Why would Tezuka leave his province when it needs him? _He knew Tezuka was a responsible man and would never leave things unfinished unless something very urgent came up.

"Seiichi." The familiar voice called to him from behind and soon he felt arms circling his waist.

"Gen." Yukimura said softly.

Sanada frowned when he saw the contemplating look on Yukimura's face. "What's wrong?"

Yukimura sighed and leaned back. "Tezuka is missing and no one knows why." He turned around to look at Sanada. "Seriously Gen. I know Tezuka well enough. He wouldn't just leave without a word like that."

Sanada sighed and looked to the ground on the side.

"What's wrong Gen?" Yukimura cupped Sanada's face. He could see the hesitating look in Sanada's eyes when the man looked up. "You know something."

Sanada shook his head. "I'm just tired."

"Don't hide from me, Gen. I know you know something. It's like you knew Tezuka is missing before I told you."

Sanada sighed heavily and stood up, letting Yukimura's hands falling to his side.

Yukimura stood up and moved to stand in front of Tezuka. "Tell me. I worry for him."

Sanada nodded, albeit hesitantly. "He came to our Kingdom and took Fuji away."

Yukimura's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean…"

"Yes."

"Wow."

Sanada took Yukimura's hands into his.

Yukimura turned his gaze back on Sanada's face. "Gen, why didn't we think of this before?"

Sanada smiled and pulled Yukimura into an embrace. "Because we don't have their courage."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wah~!" Fuji's eyes enlarged as he looked at the hectic life in the capital of Sarabia. People were everywhere, crowding every space on the streets. The noises and chatters vociferously filled the air.

Fuji excitedly moving his feet and pointing to things that caught his eyes.

Tezuka only chuckled and reached out to hold onto Fuji's wrist in case the shorter male got lost. "We need to get a place to stay first."

Fuji pouted but eventually listened to Tezuka.

All of the inns were packed with no vacancy left.

"Is it like this every day?" Fuji inquired the innkeeper of the last inn in the big city.

The woman in her mid-forty laughed. "It is not every day. It is because this upcoming Saturday is the youngest princess's birthday. Everyone is getting ready early to give her a big surprise. And the people take this chance to make it a festival."

"Oh~" Fuji cooed. He turned to Tezuka and spoke quietly. "Well, I guess we came at the wrong time."

Tezuka simply agreed with a nod. "There should be somewhere we can stay temporarily."

Fuji turned back to the innkeeper and rephrased what Tezuka just said. "By any chance, do you know a place where we can get a place to stay temporarily?"

The innkeeper tapped her temple with his fingers as she thought. "Well, the only place might be the temple in the south-eastern part of this city. Usually, they will take travelers in if they don't have a place to stay, but I'm not sure if they will let females stay in their temple overnight though. It's a policy."

After thanking the innkeeper for the information, Tezuka and Fuji left asked and headed for the temple using the directions that the innkeeper gave them.

"Can't believe she mistook me for a female again!" Fuji pouted.

Tezuka smiled and grabbed Fuji's hand. His other hand held the horse reign, leading it beside him.

"Big place, like a shrine." Fuji saw many people who were coming down the stairs with good luck charms in their hands. He marveled at the size of the temple once they were at the foot of the set of grand concrete stairs. "There must be over 100 steps."

"Yeah." Tezuka said. A few people who arrived after him used their wind power to transport themselves up the stairs. The rest who had no power had to walk up the stairs the harder way.

Fuji looked at them with envy.

"If you're not tired, we can walk." Tezuka offered. He didn't want offend Fuji's lost power.

Fuji widened his eyes. "I'm tired!" He didn't want to climb the stairs under the heat of the sun.

"Alright. Hold on a sec." Tezuka said and let go of Fuji's hand to lead his horse to the stable where the groom was standing.

After getting his horse checked in to one of the compartments, he took their baggage and fixed them on his back.

"Ready?" He looked at Fuji, who gave a nod in return. Unexpectedly, Tezuka lowered down and swooped Fuji off his feet, carrying his wife in bridal style and he boosted them up the stairs.

Once Tezuka's feet were back on the concrete, Fuji let out a breath of relief and blinked rapidly. That had scared his wits.

**AN: This is a bonus chapter! **_I have had many people who asked me if this fic is going to be mpreg. And the answer is no, otherwise I'll put up a warning. I don't think many people would want to read another mpreg fic by me, so I'll postpone that idea. Anyways, hope this chapter makes up for the previous slow updates. Thank you those who reviewed and also silent readers._

_And my last words: **I wish you all a safe and happy weekend. Happy Thanksgiving!** I'm thankful to you readers for giving me inspirations to write, especially those who make themselves known by reviewing._

**Review Replies**:

**lovefuji:** Thank You!


	17. Gone

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 17

* * *

The square was swarmed with people of all status from nobly lords to beggars.

They had to hold hands while squeezing through the crowds lest they lost each other. It was about noon and most of the people were either eating at the street stalls or in the restaurants/inns. The few other people wandered about doing their businesses or simply stood there doing who knew what.

"Ne, Tezuka." Fuji stopped and stalled Tezuka, who turned around with a questioning gaze. "I want some of those."

Tezuka looked over to the stall where an elderly was selling hot buns. He nodded and smiled. Anything for Fuji.

"Hello Young miss and Young sir. Come try my hot buns." She waved them over enthusiastically. The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled widely. She stood up from her wooden stool, clearly showing her hunched back.

"Hello." Fuji greeted back at her with a bright smile. He sniffed the fresh aroma of the buns with a satisfied sigh.

"They smell wonderful right?" She asked knowingly and opened the bamboo lid of a bamboo pot in which the buns were steamed in. "There are 3 kinds: taro, yellow bean paste, and red pork. What would the young miss like?"

Fuji looked almost too excited with the combination of the misgender identity and yummy buns. "Hmm~ They all smell so good. I've never tried these before."

"Oh?" The woman looked at Fuji in surprise. "Never eaten one before?"

Fuji nodded. "This is the first time I see something like this."

The woman suddenly laughed. "That's a first. In that case, you should try all 3." She took a knife and sliced each of the 3 kinds into bite size and offered them to Fuji. "Here, try them and tell me which one you like best."

Fuji glanced at Tezuka before he took the offer. "Thank You."

Spontaneously, Tezuka's lips moved upward into a small appreciative smile. Secretly, he loved to see the expression that Fuji made when he discovered something new. It was simply refreshing.

Fuji tasted the taro sample.

"So, how is it?" Tezuka asked as he looked at Fuji's delectable chewing mouth.

"Mhm." Fuji gave Tezuka a thumb up before turning to the woman. "This is really good."

The woman smiled gladly. "Wonderful!"

Fuji tried the other 2 samples. "I like taro the best, but the other 2 are as good." He commented.

"Truthfully, I also prefer taro." The woman got out a paper bag. "What would you like to purchase today?"

Fuji looked over at Tezuka. "Which do you want?"

Tezuka shrugged. "I'll let you choose."

Fuji nodded and turned to the woman. "2 Taro and 2 Pork buns for the both of us please."

"Tell you what, I'll give these to you for free since I like you very much." The woman said as she put the 4 buns in the paper bag.

"Oh no, we cannot accept that." Fuji shook his head and declined with his hands when the woman gave him the bag.

"No, take it. Think of this as a gift of our first meeting. I have a feeling we will meet again." She insisted with a genuine smile.

Fuji looked to Tezuka for a confirmation before accepted the bag. "Thank you."

"She was really nice." Fuji ripped off a piece from the bun and put it in his mouth.

"Hn."

"I wonder if everyone is as nice as her here."

Tezuka side glanced at Fuji. "Is that how it is back home?"

Fuji nodded. "We are very honest people and we all trust each other. That's why we don't close our front doors at night."

A guilt light shown in Tezuka's eyes as he looked away from Fuji. "That's nice." Tezuka thinned his lips. Truthfully, he felt very guilty for taking Fuji out of his home kingdom, where Fuji's safe haven lie. For someone as innocent and pure as Fuji, Tezuka couldn't bear seeing Fuji being deceived and tricked in this cruel world. "But its different here."

"How?" Fuji questioned.

They walked by a pub and Tezuka was aware the lustful eyes sent their way at his oblivious lover. "Not everyone is like her. Do you remember Kai?"

Fuji crinkled his nose. "He was rude. He should have been nicer."

Tezuka chuckled. "Many people are like him."

Fuji frowned. He shielded his eyes from the sun ray before looking up at Tezuka. "Why?"

"Because." Tezuka looked down and used his hand to brush the stray hair out of Fuji's forehead. "Greed wins over people. In a place with social status, it bounds to happen." He explained.

"Oh." Fuji nodded in comprehension.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a different part near the stall where the old woman sold her hot buns, a group of people who dressed in traveler's clothes sat at a table eating hot noodles from the street stall.

"What if the Princess finds out?"

The better dressed out of the group lifted his head up and swallowed the noodle. "Forget her. That woman is deceitful. If I had stayed, she would hire an assassin to go after me."

"I don't understand why you must stick up to her. It is not like you need wealth young master. You have enough to buy a good piece of land."

The young master smiled. "Power." The smile soon subsided when he thought of something. "Unfortunately, I missed the chance." He sighed. "Who would ever thought the Tezuka Kunimitsu would abandon his province in the middle of the night for who knows what."

"You know what, Master Kai? Maybe he eloped with that Peacean Sage."

Kai narrowed his eyes and sat up straight. "Hmm, how come I've never thought of that? The princess did say something about Tezuka and the Sage." His eyes brightened up and slammed his right fist onto his left palm. "It does make sense."

"Even if we know that, what can we do about it?"

Kai sighed and slumped against the back rest. "But you know what? It would be the best thing on earth if I get my hands on the Sage for once."

"Yeah, I agreed with you fully on that. He is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my 24 years of life." One of his friends said.

Kai smirked. "He is." His face turned dreamily with a perverted thought on mind.

His friend of lower status looked around and suddenly stopped. "That Sage, he has light brown hair right?"

"Yup." Kai absently answered. "It flows like silk." He made a motion with his hand.

"Ah." His friend nodded. "And his eyes are closed?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…"

Kai frowned before sitting straight up. "Why are you asking me questions about him?"

The friend blinked and pointed his index finger in the direction behind Kai. "Isn't that the Sage?"

Kai blinked and turned around quickly. He followed the finger and his eyes widened. "Holy Shit! That's him."

Before anyone said anything, Kai had already left the table.

His friends soon paid and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon, lunch hour past and everyone was back on their feet walking about, crowding the streets.

Tezuka yanked Fuji closer to him.

"Ne, Tezuka, that inn seems nice. Maybe it has a room for us." Fuji suggested at the 3 story inn when they walked by.

"Alright." Tezuka nodded. The inn seemed very crowded. "Let's go in and see."

As they walked through the door, Fuji suddenly jerked and moved closer to Tezuka.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka immediately asked with concern.

Fuji frowned and innocently told Tezuka. "Someone touched me."

"What?!" Tezuka flared in silent, but his eyes showed it all. He looked around since he was tall enough to look over most of the heads in the inn. He looked back down at Fuji when no one seemed suspicious. "Where did he touch you?"

"My butt." Fuji said in a small voice.

Tezuka swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat and hugged Fuji. "Let's get out of here."

Fuji nodded and they left the inn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, isn't that Lord Tezuka?"

Kai elbowed his friend in the rib. "Keep your voice down."

They hid behind a candy stall.

"Are we spying on them?" The one who was elbowed then asked in a smaller voice.

"No, we're just following them."

"But-"

"There they go." Kai's other friend pointed.

The group of three left the stall.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"We need to find a place to stay tonight. We can't crash at the temple again." Fuji pouted and whined.

Because of the incident, Tezuka had been avoiding every inns they walked by and Fuji was getting tired of walking.

Tezuka looked pointedly at a guy who just walked past them that stole a gaze at the beautiful ex-sage.

Fuji pulled on Tezuka's shirt. "This one looks empty."

Although Fuji said it looked empty, it wasn't empty at all. But compared to the others, this one had fewer occupants.

"Fine, we can try this one, but you are staying out here."

Fuji opened his confused eyes. "I can go in with you."

Tezuka took Fuji's wrist and led him under the roof of the store next door. "Wait for me here. It'll be quick alright?"

Fuji obediently gave in without a thought and nodded. "Alright."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kai held out his arms to stop his friends from going forward. "He's alone." A predator smile appeared on his face. He licked his lips. "I bet they are finding a place to stay."

His friends looked at Kai and smiled. "We will go and lure him away."

Kai nodded and he hid away while his friends proceeded forward. His friends are professional in this field of expertise. They needn't an order to know what to do.

He knew the Sage was powerful, so a kidnap mission in broad daylight was a no no, especially with the presence of many fighters around. In his eyes, Fuji looked as innocent and vulnerable as a baby bird, which happened to be the weaknesses that his friends frequently employed to trick the innocent maidens back home into Kai's bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji looked around. His eyes danced with mirth at the lively atmosphere on the streets. Vendors advertised their products with boisterous yells and consumers loudly bargained the lowest possible price.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around with a cheerful smile, thinking it was Tezuka. "So how is it…?" His voice died down and his eyes opened in confusion.

"Hello." The taller of the 2 strangers said to him.

Fuji blinked and looked around before pointing to himself. "Are you talking to me?" He asked naively.

The 2 strangers nodded, smiling.

Fuji then smiled and asked politely. "How can I help you?" The strangers looked nice to him.

"Oh no, it is the other way around." The taller put up his palms. "We saw you looking for a place to stay, is that right?"

"Oh, how do you know?" Fuji gasped in surprise.

The 2 smiled slyly, knowing it will be an easy catch, but Fuji failed to decipher that intention. The shorter one spoke up. "Actually, we work at an inn near here and it happens that we have a few rooms left. Since we saw you, we thought might as well help you out."

"Oh. That's wonderful!" Fuji clapped his hands together. "Thank you."

"Then you must hurry or else there will be no vacancy left." The shorter one said and held onto Fuji's wrist.

"Wait, I need to tell my lover first." Fuji pulled back when the shorter guy attempted to pull him away.

"Oh, there's no more time. You can tell your lover after you get the room." The taller man rushed.

All of a sudden, Fuji felt both pressure and the ambition to get the room. He didn't want to leave without telling Tezuka first, but thinking about doing something beneficial for the both of them ruled out. _Tezuka will be proud!_ He thought.

Seeing the doubt, the taller immediately added. "The inn is not far from here. You might be getting a room before your lover reaches the counter."

Fuji made a quick decision and nodded. "Okay!"

The 2 smiled victoriously as they led Fuji away to an alley. "Let's take the short cut."

Fuji naively followed them without doubt.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Tezuka was the second in line, a sudden bad intuition crept up his spine and his awareness heightened. _Fuji._

He left the spot and went outside to look for Fuji.

"Fuji?" Tezuka frantically turned and looked around. His eyes traveled near and far as his feet took him onto the street. _I have a bad feeling about this._

His heart beat so fast that he felt like he just ran a marathon. _Shit! Shit!_ He whipped his head around and ran into the direction far from the alley.

He had lost the most important thing in his life in less than 10 minutes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The walls on both sides of the alley looked old and creepy, like a place where beggars resided at night. Fuji involuntarily shuddered and hastened his steps to catch up with the 2 guys in front of him. He pulled at the shorter one's shirt. "Hey, how much longer until we get out of this alley?"

"Hm?" The guys snickered before turning around.

"I don't like this alley, can we take another way?" Fuji asked softly in a scared voice.

"Another way?"

The taller one suddenly laughed. "Sure, there's another way through here." He pointed to an inconspicuous door on the right wall.

Fuji turned and looked at the revolting graffiti on the door that matches the wall. "Where-Where is this place?"

"This place…" In a split second, a suffocating cloth was pressed over his nose and his airway felt restricted almost immediately as he breathed in. "is hell."

Before he blacked out, he saw a devious smile on the taller guy's face and heard them snickered.

**AN: **Hello Readers! Are you still reading this story with the same interest? =D or less? D: Fell free to point out any mistakes from grammar to oc-ness. **I _posted 2 more stories: Aphrodite's Lineage (MPREG) and Typical Romance (Cross-dress). Hope you guys check it out if you haven't! _**

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**tamcrutz - **lol, if this story turns out to be mpreg, then the plot will change and it will become longer. I actually have another story started with mpreg called Aphrodite's Lineage. Do check it out if you are interested because the time frame is approximately similar to this story. Thank You.


	18. Bad Omen

CHAPTER 18 - BAD OMEN

* * *

The sky was gettting darker, but the crowd on the streets had not dispersed even a little. At the same times, Tezuka's hope in finding Fuji was diminishing. He was growing tired mentally, but not so much physically although he had spent all sunlight hours searching for Fuji.

There were a lot of people around, but Tezuka felt extrememly lonely and afraid. Never in his life was he afraid of nights. He had always prefered the night's tranquility and cool temperature. Now, he feared the night as the sky turned from dark gray to pitch black.

He had been searching every corner of every street and alley, but there was nothing at all, not even a scent. He feared for Fuji. Tezuka held back tears that was sitting at the corner of his eyes and went in the direction of the affluent neighborhood.

* * *

One thing that came across Fuji as he came to consciousness is the presence of someone really close to him. Somehow, he felt extremely weak, like his bones had gone limb. Even opening his eyes seemed like a really hard task. The irregularity in his breathing told the person that Fuji was slowly comming to conciousness.

Fuji felt his hair being combed in a rather tenderly way before he curiously opened his eyes to take a look who the hand belonged to. When his vision focused, the image of the person made him gasped and he immediately moved further into the bed to get away. "Y-You!"

Kai smiled slyly and climbed closer to Fuji. "It's an honor that you remember me."

"Don't come close to me!" Fuji freaked out and tried to merge himself with the wall as much as he can. He didn't know what Kai was going to do, but he didn't like their first meeting. He had a bad feeling about Kai.

Kai chuckled and sat down on the bed. He found Fuji's panicking self funny and cute. "Alright, I won't come any closer..." He watched as Fuji's tension of awareness going away. _That was too easy._ He meant about Fuji's gullibility. "...yet.

Fuji's froze and once again his awareness came back. He looked at Kai through his narrowed eyes with a small frown.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Kai waved it off and stood up from the bed. "Are you hungry?"

Fuji kept silent, still keeping up his front in case Kai decided to do something unexpected.

Kai nodded and smiled. "Alright then. Be good and I'll be back in an hour." He turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

For a few seconds, Fuji heard rattling of metal against metal from the door.

When he was sure that Kai was gone, he immediately got off the bed and looked around the room for anything that would help him escape. Unfortunately, the only vent in the room was the door; there was no window.

Just like Kai said, he returned after an hour to see Fuji sitting at the edge of the bed with a tense expression. Kai let out a short laugh.

Fuji's frown deepened when an alcoholic smell waffed into his nostrils. He shifted on the bed subtly, feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't like drunkards. He never did.

"My beautiful sage~" Kai slurred and tilted his head to the side to look at Fuji's face. His grin widened when Fuji looked away unhappily.

"Why did you bring me here?" Fuji asked once he looked back at Kai.

Kai brought the wooden chair to the middle of the room and sat down, staring at Fuji. "You don't know? I kidnapped you."

Fuji shifted uncomfortably and tightened his hands.

"It's not nice to kidnap people." Fuji stated almost too innocently.

Kai laughed. "Oh really. It's not nice to kidnap people? Then, I guess I'm not really nice." He replied with amusement before he stopped laughing. "You really are beautiful."

Fuji frowned, wasn't happy to hear that.

"You know." He paused to stare at Fuji. "I've liked you since we first met that time at the market. If I hadn't known better, I'd think you're a courtesan."

Fuji looked confused.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You don't know what a courtesan is?"

Fuji merely stared.

Kai smiled and stood up, making Fuji flinch for a second there. "Then I should teach you." A dark shadow dawned on his face and he smirked predatorily at Fuji.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Fuji panicked and tightened his grip behind his back. He dashed to the wall. For some reasons, he didn't like the bed.

Kai's smile turned into a smug one and slowly walked toward Fuji. He licked his lips. "You really are beautiful."

"Don't come near me!" Fuji ran over to the table, where it gave him the furthest distance away from Kai.

Kai laughed. "You're like a bird in a cage. There's no where to run or hide from me."

Once Kai neared the table, he used his strength to flip the barrier aside and cornered Fuji. He grabbed Fuji's struggling wrist and pulled him over to the bed.

Fuji used his other hand to pry off the offensive hand, but he couldn't; the grip was too tight. Before he knew it, he was thrown to the bed, landing with a yelp and possible a few bruises.

Kai's fumbling hands cam up to pin Fuji onto the bed and looked predatorily down into Fuji's eyes. "Your eyes are one of a kind."

Fuji narrowed his eyes and continued to struggle. "Get off me!" He demanded, but to no avail.

"Not until after I get what I want." Kai said greasly and straddled Fuji by the waist, using his hands to remove the layers of fabric that adorned Fuji's body.

Fuji panicked and screamed, willing his adrenaline to kick off the person on top that was divesting him of clothes. He flailed and miraculously, he kicked Kai's manhood and Kai doubled over the bed in pain.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Kai screamed.

Fuji quickly got off the bed and ran over to the door that he knew was not locked.

The door then suddenly opened.

Fuji widened his eyes at the two familiar men that tricked him into the small alley. He wanted to escape passed the two men, but he didn't go far. The taller guy grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Where do you think you are going?" The guy sneered and tightened his hold, making Fuji yelped.

"Young master, are you alright?" The smaller guy came over to Kai to check whether Kai had any injury on him.

"Shit! That fuckin' hurt!" Kai seethed in between his tightened jaw while holding onto his crotch.

The taller guy steered Fuji back to the bed to present the capture sage to his young master.

Kai's eyes that were filled with anger and pain turned to Fuji, making him flinch. "Don't-don't..."

Before Fuji could utter his shock, Kai's hand flew across Fuji's face and smacked his hard on his cheeks. "Ah!" If the tall guy wasn't holding him, he was sure that he would be thrown to the floor by the hard impact.

The tall guy straightened Fuji up to face Kai.

Kai reached out and roughly held Fuji's chin. "You sure kicked hard for someone so innocent."

Fuji gulped and his eyes trembled in fear. His cheek stung.

Just before Fuji was about to be manhadled again, a deep voice rang out and froze the 3 kidnappers.

"You sure are enjoying yourself when you are in hiding."

Kai's eyes averted to the newcomer, recognizing him as the princess's assasin. He gulped before mustering his strength to stand up. "I'm surprised you could find us."

The assasin smirked. "Of course, I will find you as long as you are alive. The princess would be so happy to know that I found you."

Kai thinned his lips. "I'm not stupid to get captured by you and sent back to that devil bitch." He took the sword that was strapped behind the tall guy's back and unsheathed it, moving into an offensive position. "Not without a fight."

The assassin looked amused. "You don't have a chance."

Once the last word was spoken, Kai charged at the assassin and they fought.

Kai's two folowers backed up into a corner with Fuji to avoid the clashings.

For a brief moment, Fuji caught the assassin's eyes looking at him before Kai was being thrown out the door. The assassin turned and looked at Fuji. He smiled in recognition. "Aren't you the sage that the princess wanted to kill?"

Fuji gulped pressed back against the tall guy's body when the assassin walked closer. He reached out and yanked Fuji closer to his body, one hand held Fuji's chin and the other his wrist. "How did you end up with the dumbass?" He chuckled and dropped his hand to pulled Fuji out the door.

"Wait!" The two men yelled and joined their young master outside, blocking the way out. "We found him first. You can't take him away."

"Oh yeah?" The assasin mocked.

"Get him!" Kai ordered and three of them gained up on the assassin, who easily beat the three back to the ground. "Useless dogs." He laughed and went passed them with Fuji in towed.

Now, Fuji wasn't sure if the situation got better or worse, but at least the assassin didn't manhandle him the way Kai manhandle him. After a few minutes of walking through some alleys under the dark sky, they ended up at the back door of a large residence.

"Where are you taking me?" Fuji asked and pulled back a little.

The assasin turned around. "Somewhere better." He smiled slyly and yanked Fuji forward.

If he still had his power, the assassin would be toasted by now. Fuji gave up the stuggle and went along.

He was locked into another room while the assassin went off to somewhere. Fuji sat idly in the room, hoping nothing bad like Kai will come onto him again.

He thought of Tezuka. The lord must be extremely worried and Fuji felt bad for making Tezuka worried.

A moment later, there was noise outside. Fuji sat still while trying to eavesdrop.

"Now tell me what's the hurry? I was dealing with a very important guest."

"This would be worth it. I found you a new item."

"This better be good." The female voiced grumbled.

"Don't worry. The princess reccomends it."

"Alright, I guess I can trust you both."

A second later the door opened and Fuji looked up.

An old woman stepped in, followed by the assasin. The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw Fuji. "Oh my." She gasped.

"What did I tell you?" The assassin smirked and leaned against the door frame while the old woman came closer and inspected Fuji with her eyes that danced with mirth.

"I haven't seen one like her for quite a while."

"It's him." The assassin corrected.

"What?" The woman turned around.

"That's no she. It's a he." The assassin nodded to Fuji.

"Oh." The woman gasped and looked back at Fuji with a new expression. "I can't tell." After a moment of looking, the woman straightened up. "Where did you get him? I hope it's not illegal."

"Illegal?" The assassin rebuffed indignantly. "Since when was everything legal for you? Don't fretch about his identity. He's not from here or anywhere near. No one will recognize him."

"Are you sure?" The woman asked with doubt.

"Of course."

"Alright. How much?"

"I don't need money. Just give him the best experience."

The woman's smile spread. "More for me." She turned back to Fuji and tugged on his arm to make him stand up.

"I'll send out an invitation to you, in case you want to see how it's like."

The assassin gave the woman a smile as she left with Fuji. "Thank you." Once they were out of sight, he left.

* * *

Tezuka had no choice. He was desperate. He did not want to make his presence known, but he had to. It was the only way to find Fuji fast.

He was in front of the heavy iron door and came up the the henchman on guard. "Tell General Kyuchi that Tezuka Kunimitsu wants to see him immediately."

The hench man nodded and left without a question. The look on Tezuka's sublimal face was enough to tell him of the urgency of the request.

A short moment later, General Kyuchi came out in quick strides with the henchman following behind. He smiled when he saw Tezuka. "Tezuka!"

Tezuka inclined in acknowledgement. "General."

They shook hands. "I haven't seen you 3 seasons ago. Come in."

Tezuka nodded.

They walked to Kyuchi's study room. "I heard that you ran away from your duty."

Tezuka let out a small smile. "News sure travels fast."

"Quite so. I'm not sure if I should be seeing you." Kyuchi opened the door to his study room and stepped through. "I was asked to report back to King Kutei if I see you. He wants you back."

Tezuka could only sigh. "I'm not coming back."

After a moment of silence, Kyuchi assessed the situation and to ask Tezuka. "Tell me, why are you here?"

Tezuka looked at the other man. "I need help." He then told Kyuchi of the whole situation. Kyuchi and he fought together in the previous war and since then, they had developed a strong brotherhood, so it was easy for Tezuka to confide in him.

After listening to the whole story, Kyuchi spoke up. "Do you really believed that Fuji-san is kidnapped?"

Tezuka nodded surely. "It can't be any other way. Fuji would not leave without telling me."

Kyuchi nodded. "If that's the case, then it must be so. Recently, there have been cases of missing maidens, but you said that Fuji-san is a male, right?"

Tezuka nodded.

"So I'm not sure if Fuji-san is involved in these cases or another." Kyuchi flipped through his criminal record book while Tezuka waited patiently. He traced his fingers over the prints and read aloud. "Here, it's recorded that about 20 young men were kidnapped a year ago to the southern forest for an illegal opperation. The operation was destroyed when we found out about it, but the perpertrators got away." He looked back up at Tezuka. "What do you think, could it be that?"

Tezuka contemplated closely. It could not be the second case because anyone could tell that Fuji was not made for heavy labor. "I think the case of the missing maidens is more accurate." He decided.

Kyuchi looked taken back. "Are you sure?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling that it is right. If you have seen Fuji, you would think so too." Fuji was indeed more beautiful than any girls he had seen in his life, putting his mother aside.

Kyuchi could only smile. "He must be that beautiful heh? I guess that is why Tezuka has finnally decided to fall head over heal."

Tezuka smiled nostalgically. "Maybe."

"Don't worry. I'll help you find him, even if it costs my life."

"Thank you."

* * *

To Fuji's relief, the woman was nice to him. She gave him clothes and told him to wash up. She sent a young maid to show Fuji to the bath house. After he was done, he was led back to the given room and given dinner.

As he ate, he couldn't help but be confused. He wasn't sure if he was in better hands. He didn't understand when the assassin and the old woman, whom everyonce called her "okaa-san," talked about giving him the best experience. In addition, he had a gut feeling that there was something wrong with this place, like how the majority of the residence is female.

He just hoped he would be able to see Tezuka soon. Maybe, he should ask okaa-san tomorrow if he could see Tezuka. Yeah, that's right. She looked like a nice person.

* * *

As soon as morning came, Tezuka knocked on Kyuchi's door and they continued to discuss what was left off yesterday.

"There are 5 grand prostitution houses in all. The plan is, we pretend to be clients and ask for a new..." Kyuchi paused, thinking of another word to replace courtesan, but before he could say anything, Tezuka picked up the cue.

"I understand." Tezuka silently thanked his friend for not referring Fuji to a courtesan. He had never dealt with one before, but he knew what they did, and he was against their promiscuous practice. Fuji was to pure to condem to those indignified practices.

The first prostitution house resembled a palace, albeit 20 times smaller. It looked extremely nice and proper on the outside, but once they step through the doors, a strong scent of mixed flowers, food, and perfumes filled the air and inevitably infiltrating their nostrils. In a second, a few courtesans evaded them flirtatiously.

"Oh my, this is the first time that we see faces like yours here." A courtesan purred and latched onto Tezuka's arm. Seeing the initiative, the others began latching on Tezuka and Kyuchi as well.

Tezuka held in a disgust, wanting to fling everyone away.

Kyuchi was feeling as uncomfortable as Tezuka because like Tezuka, he had never stepped into this place until today. "Excuse us, ladies, but would you lead us to the owner of this place?"

They giggled, covering their smiles as if they were shy to show their teeth. "Of course." One said and the others flocked away to greet new clients who just entered the house. "This way."

Tezuka and Kyuchi followed her to a table. She told them to wait and went off to get the owner.

"Not your hang out place?" Kyuchi commented with a small chuckle.

Tezuka merely frowned. "These places shouldn't exist at all."

If not for their mission, Kyuchi would laugh at Tezuka's seriousness right now.

An old women came over and greeted them differently than the ladies earlier. "What can I do for you both today?"

They figured she was the owner.

"This is the first time that my friend and I come to these places, I am hoping you could show us the best."

"Ah." The old woman smiled widely. "We only offer the best." She called a waiter over and whispered something in his ears before turning back to them. "If you would just wait for a second, I'll bring out the best ladies."

The two nodded.

A minute later, 5 ladies stood in front of them, seduction was on their faces.

"My dear young men, who would you like to be escorted today?" The old woman asked.

Tezuka gave Kyuchi a side glance.

Kyuchi nodded to Tezuka and turned back to the owner. "Are these 5 all you have?"

The old woman raised an eyebrow as if it was an insult. "They are the best at our house."

Without a warning, Tezuka stood up, momentarily startled the owner and ladies, and walked out.

Kyuchi nervously laughed and apologized before following Tezuka out.

The old woman looked at Tezuka's retreating back with deep thought.

"Those two are weird." A girl commented. "Right, Okaa-san?"

The old woman nodded and smiled, decided that those two odd men could be forgotten.

"That was unexpected." Kyuchi commented while going to the second house.

"I don't want to waste time."

"Ah. Of course."

The second, third, fourth, and fifth houses were all the same. There wasn't any one new added to the house courtesans. Tezuka was disappointed because one day had passed with no progress.

* * *

It was night once again and Fuji felt waried. The whole day was frivolously spent with him trying on new clothes that are too frilly to his liking, not that he wore those before. They also made him do things like sitting down while people styled his hair in many possible ways and walking back and forth, but at least he was treated better than he was with the two men.

It was all too tiring for him, and now he just wanted to go to sleep.

He stayed in a new room now, but he wasn't sure if he was still in the same building because he was unconscious when they moved him.

This room felt much more habitable than the first. There were more furnitures and items.

However, one thing still remained the same: he wanted to return to Tezuka's side. Thinking about Tezuka made him cry softly.

Somehow, his cry was heard by the old woman whom everyone called "Okaa-san." She came in and sat on the bed by Fuji.

"Why are you crying, my child?" She asked in a comforting tone as she stroked Fuji's hair. Her long and sharp fingernails going to his locks smoothly.

Fuji sat up, his eyes red and tired. "I want Tezuka. I really really want to see him. Can you help me, please?" He begged.

The smile on her face stayed the same, but her eyes changed into an unreadable glint. "You will get to see your Tezuka soon, but first you must do something for me."

Fuji wiped the tears away and focused on the woman's face. "Really? You will let me see Tezuka soon?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Would you do something for me?"

"Yes." Fuji nodded and smiled gladly without a second thought.

The woman thought that was the most beautiful smile she had seen. She reached up and cupped his face. "I will have a party in two days and I need your help."

"Two days?" Fuji asked with a sad voice. "But after two days, I will be able to see Tezuka?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

The woman paused to look at Fuji, as if observing him before she nodded.

Fuji paused. "Alright." He nodded. "I will help you."

"Good." The woman smiled. "Go to sleep and we will talk more tomorrow."

Fuji complied.

As she walked out of the room, her eyes glinted in the night, orbs filled with unease intentions. _That was too easy. _She let out a small chuckle.

Fuji lied on his back looking up at the drapery on top of his bed. He was glad that he didn't have to be around those two men anymore. Afterall, this old woman seemed nice enough not to hurt him, and she did promise him that he would see Tezuka in two days. That fact alone made him happy.

* * *

The candles flickered on the round table. Around it were 5 figures sitting on wooden chairs, and one of the distinguishable faces was "Okaa-san."

She spoke first, her hand holding a quil as she scribbled on a piece of decorative parchment paper. "Tomorrow we send invitations to our top clients."

"It will be an auction, you said?" A man across from her asked.

She looked up. "Yes, he will be up for auction on his first night. A virgin always has the highest price." She smirked and resumed writing.

"I assume we will make this a private auction?" The man on her left asked.

She responded without taking her eyes off the paper. "We have to. Our new fish was brought here on an illegal term. I doubt it is wise for the public to know about him, else we'll get arrested." Even though the assassin told her that Fuji came from another kingdom, she couldn't help but doubt that someone like Fuji would be a mere peasant in another kingdom or not. They couldn't take the immense risk. For all she knew, Fuji could be a prince. He looked like a prince to her.

"Mhm." The man agreed. "A risk for a big profit."

_Oh you don't know what risk you're talking about. _"That's how we do business." She said it with ease, like it was her expertise, in which it was.

* * *

The next day, Fuji spent most of his time in "Okaa-san's" company. She fed him and treated him like how he was treated back home. Maybe even better. Unfortunate that Fuji wasn't at all suspicious of the change in the situation.

The people there got busier as the day passed, and no one would tell him why. They just smiled at him.

* * *

"We can try the smaller ones." Kyuchi offered, feeling sympathetic for his distressed friend. He knew Tezuka was restless last night, because the light in Tezuka's room was on all night. He could see Tezuka's restless shadow moving within the room everytime he passed by.

Tezuka nodded and once again they began the search.

Tezuka didn't want to count how many days had passed already because that would only make him feel more depressed.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**AN:** I was supposed to post this chapter a week ago, but I got the plot mixed up, so I had to write another one. Anyways, here's another late chapter.

I'm thinking of ending this story in 2 chapters because I think readers are getting tired of the stretched plot.

**Is there anything that you expect to happen before this ends? Or do you want me to stretch the plot?**

_Elysis - thank you, hope you are doing fine with your busy life. _

_Moon - Yeah, I've been updating less and less. This semester is putting a huge toll on my time and I barely get any sleep. Can't wait to see your fanart. ^^_


	19. A Clue

LOVE TESTAMENT - CHAPTER 19

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The veil covering the window fluttered every once in a while when a breeze passed through gently. Fuji just finished having lunch in the current room he occupied. He wasn't allowed to leave the room because Okaa-san said that he would get lost. Whenever he needed to use the restroom, there would be a girl to lead him to it.

Looking back at the window, the sky was very bright outside. It reminded him of the time when he and Tezuka went to meadow on horseback when they had their first kiss. The memory could still be felt on his lips like a lingering wind. An automatic smile appeared on his face and his right hand came up to touch his upper lip gently.

"Ku-ni-mitsu." It came out so soft that it could only be heard and carried off by the wind. The sound of Tezuka's first name made him giggle like a shy maiden.

Unfortunately, it was cut short by the opening of the door. He dropped his smile and looked at the door in curiosity.

A young girl, perhaps a few years younger than himself, entered quite suspiciously as her eyes darted back outside the hallway before she quickly came in and shut the door gently behind her. There was an unsettling frown on her face as she scurried quietly toward the bed, where he currently sat.

Fuji blinked at her in confusion, looking at her up and down, and didn't know whether to speak first. The kimono that she was wearing wasn't as fancy as the one that adorned him. He wondered if she was a worker and not a resident.

Fuji jolted in surprise when the girl abruptly held his hands. "You need to get out of here quick. This place is dangerous. It will destroy your life." She breathed heavily as she glanced back at the door with paranoid before she held Fuji's eyes with an intense gaze. "You won't understand. Maybe you're confused right now, but heed my warning. Nothing good happens here, especially for someone like you. If you still want to live, then escape immediately."

Fuji looked at her doubtfully. Although he didn't usually judge people at first glance, but this girl seemed like she was down with craziness. "Who are you?"

She shook her head. "You don't need to know who I am, just know that I'm trying to help you. I'm a good person. Trust me. Many people come into this place like yourself wished they would somehow get out of here without being damaged."

Fuji frowned. "Being damaged? I don't understand."

"Like I said. You wouldn't understand. I've been here ever since I was born. I know what this place is and if you know, you'll never wish you want to be here." Whatever this girl was saying was making him more than perplexed. She spoke in a hushed, yet quick tone that seemed like she was an escaped prisoner.

Even so, her warning held such sincerity that it was scaring him. He could see it in her eyes. Just then, they both heard loud noises from the hallway and looked toward the door.

The girl froze. Her eyes wavered and she jerked Fuji's gaze away from the door. "Please don't tell anyone that you see me." She picked up her kimono and dashed to the window. She climbed out half-way and turned back. "Remember what I said. Leave this place immediately." Then, she left, leaving nothing else behind.

Fuji blinked at the window, wondering if what just happened was a dream. Right then, the door opened and he shifted his gaze to Okaa-san who had just entered the room.

There was more make-up on her face, and she looked sharper. Her eagle eyes surveyed the room before smiling at Fuji, who had been sitting quietly on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Fuji inquired softly, tip toeing carefully on his words. He had thought it over last night, about whether he should believe in this Okaa-san person. Looking at many perspective, she seemed to be more decent than the ones who kidnapped him, but he recalled Tezuka's warnings about this foreign place that wasn't his home. He couldn't tell the goods apart from the bad, and that was what making him confused.

"My dear." Okaa-san joined Fuji by the bed, taking his hands into hers. She smiled sweetly. "Did someone bring lunch up for you yet?"

Fuji crooked up a neutral smile and nodded. "Yes, a while ago."

She nodded is satisfaction with a smile. "That's good. By the way, have you seen a suspicious young girl today?"

The flash of memory of the girl played before his eyes as he contemplated on whether he should be honest with the woman beside him, but the emotion on the girl's face was so genuine, seemingly to be pleading him to save her. Fuji blinked and smiled up at Okaa-san with a shook of his head. "I've been in this room all day, and I haven't heard or seen anyone suspicious, but who is this girl you're looking for?" He wanted to know.

Okaa-san patted Fuji's hands. "No one that you would need to worry about. Try to get some sleep right now. Later, I will come back to see you, alright?"

Fuji nodded with confused hesitation. "Mhm."

He watched her left before he let his smile drop. The girl's warning made him more alert of his surroundings now.

Dangerous? What was she talking about?

Of course, he figured out earlier that there were some suspicious points about this place, especially why he was being treated so nicely albeit them being not related to each other.

Earlier when he had lunch, he figured out that males do not wear kimonos. Period. But for some reason, he couldn't figure out why he was wearing one despite the people knowing that he is indeed a male. He asked the one who brought him lunch, but she only smiled.

Whatever reason why he was in this unknown place was still far out his understanding, but maybe he should take the strange girl's warning into mind. He desperately wanted to see Tezuka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know," Kyuchi glanced over his unrest friend. They had just returned from another of their failed searching conquest and sitting at the table in his room. The sun was slowly setting outside, darkening the sky as well as the mood. "We've been to every possible places that I can think of. Do you think if it is possible that your friend might not be in the city at all?"

Tezuka looked at his friend in surprise.

"I see that you haven't thought of that."

Tezuka looked back down at the table. His eyes moving rapidly as he thought of the possibility posted by his friend. He searched his memory for anything that could find a clue to Fuji's whereabouts. There was Oishi who knew about him and Fuji, but could it really be Oishi? He didn't think so. Oishi wasn't that kind of person, especially when he knew where Tezuka's happiness lie.

There was also the man named Shiraishi, who was Fuji's friend back home. He could have figured out their location and came to get Fuji. It could be the explanation to Fuji's absence, but it wasn't so, because somewhere in his mind, he could feel that Fuji was in danger.

He made a decision. "We should try looking on the outskirt." Since they looked all over the city and there wasn't a trace of Fuji, then Fuji must be outside of the city.

Kyuchi looked at his friend with a frown. "I hope you don't mean now."

Tezuka looked back with a serious face, telling his friend that he was far from joking.

Kyuchi leaned back, looking incredulous. "But it is night outside. Can we not wait 'til tomorrow when there is light outside?"

Tezuka didn't answer. On his mind, he just wanted to find his beloved the sooner the better.

"I understand that you are very worried for Fuji-san, but think about it. He has been missing for a few days now, and the feelings that you have haven't changed. If something bad really happened to him, don't you think your feeling would change and you would feel it too?"

His friend made sense. The unsettling feeling in his mind had been the same since he lost Fuji. He was just anxious because he hadn't seen or heard from Fuji.

"If your feeling gets worse, notify me before hand so that I can evacuate everyone out of the city." His friend joked, attempting to ease the stress on Tezuka's mind. Though, he did speak the truth. With Tezuka's power, he could have destroyed the whole city in one night if he wanted to.

For the first time since Fuji was missing, Tezuka let out a small smile. "Thank you." He was glad that Kyuchi was his friend.

Kyuchi smiled and raised a hand to pat comfortably on Tezuka's shoulder. "Take some rest and we will continue our search tomorrow."

Tezuka nodded, giving his friend a thankful smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you have for me?"

Okaa-san once again gathered her men into their meeting room. The candlelight was their primary source of light, the moonlight being the other that penetrated through the air vent.

On the table that they gathered around, there are stacks of red envelopes, sealed and ready to be delivered.

A new face was in the room this time. "It seems that this prize doesn't exist, at least in our Kingdom, he is not."

She thought in silence for a while before she nodded and asked. "What about the other Kingdom?"

"No record of him."

She nodded and dismissed the man. She just wanted to be sure that Fuji was not someone not-to-be messed around with. After he left, she turned her attention back to the men sitting around the table. "Tonight, we are sending out invitations and the next night," Her smile widened. "We collect our fortune."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"General."

A voice called out to Kyuchi as he walked by the flower shop in the town square. Across from where he was is night bar where one of his friends sat. The friend waved to him with a porcelain cup in his hand.

"Kouhei. I didn't expect you to be here at this time." Kyuchi walked across the street to meet up with his friend.

"No. Usually I would be home with my wife, but today," Kouhei gestured to another man sitting at the same table. "is his last day of being single. Men's night out."

Kyuchi nodded and congratulated the man before turning back to Kouhei. "When are you going home?"

Kouhei looked up at the sky for a while and smiled. "I guess it is late." He looked at his friends. "Sorry men, I have to go home now. You know what happens if I don't." He joked and stood up to leave with the General.

People were returning to their home one by one. Days like this, it was General's Kyuchi to brisk around his neighborhood to check up on the day's end.

"You look troubled, my friend." Kouhei began. The two had been closed friends since they were teenagers, and the non-apparent facial expression told him that.

Kyuchi scoffed slightly. "You know me so well. Sometimes, it makes me wonder if we are blood brothers, and not sworn brothers."

Kouhei chuckled. "Perhaps. Then tell me what is on your mind."

"I'll tell you, but let me tell you that what's troubling me now is not my trouble."

"I can keep secrets. You know that."

They walked parallel to each other, occupying the now empty street heading to the Kouhei's home.

"A friend of mine recently lost his lover while on their visit here, and his lover has been missing for a few days now." Kyuchi explained. He made sure to keep Fuji and Tezuka's identity a secret.

"Hm…" Kouhei hummed. "I think your friend might be correct. If he claimed that his lover is a beauty, then there is no doubt that she is kidnapped."

Kyuchi kept quiet when Kouhei assumed that Fuji is a female. He glanced sideway at the pondering man. "Say, you stopped going to that brothel right?"

Kouhei stopped in mid-step and looked incredulously at Kyuchi. "I told you. I stopped that place when I got married."

A smile slowly stretched across Kyuchi's face. "Relax, man. I was just joking." He laughed as he started walking again.

Kouhei laughed along and joined into steps with his friend. "Have you and your friend tried the Grand Palace?"

Kyuchi nodded. "First place we went to and I asked for the newest addition, but apparently it is not the one."

"You know," Kouhei paused for a second before continuing. "From what I know, there is an underground business specialized in dealing with kidnapped maidens. They will put up the girls for auction on the first night and turn her into a courtesan afterward."

"There is such thing?" Kyuchi asked in surprise. He truly didn't know such things exist. The brothels are not his things.

Kouhei nodded. "It is hard to catch them doing the operation, but it's rare. They only do that when their profit is very high."

All too soon, they reached Kouhei's house. "If you want, I'll find out about any recent illegal operation for you."

"If it's no trouble for you."

Kouhei smiled. "I just need to find some old friends, and it'll be done. Don't worry."

Kyuchi nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, but tomorrow, my friend and I will ride to the outskirt as soon as it is light out. If you find anything, send a messenger."

Kouhei nodded and bid his friend goodnight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji couldn't sleep, especially with so many things on his mind. He propelled himself up from the mattress and put on his clothes. He looked briefly to the slightly ajar window. "It is almost midnight. Everyone would be sleeping right now." He murmured to himself with a calculated look.

He walked quietly to the door and opened it very gently to avoid the creaking sound. He had decided to try escaping. This is not his home country, so he couldn't trust anyone on their promises.

He glided down the hallway. Graceful as he was, he made no sound.

The end of the hallway folded into another hallway and then onto another like a tree branch. He didn't know which would take him outside of this place, but he kept going. Once in a while, he'd see someone patrolling, possibly a hired guard since all of them held a certain weapon. It would be easier if Fuji had his.

Luck was on his side and soon he was outside under a dozen cherry blossom trees. It was a big courtyard that seemingly lead to somewhere, but it was too dark, so he couldn't tell what lied beyond where he was. He decided not to go there for he might get lost, not that he already wasn't.

The property was too confusing for him, so he settled on moving in the direction of the moon and the wind, hoping nature would guide him to safety.

A long moment later, Fuji found himself standing in front of a big iron gate. Finally, he found an entrance that actually would lead outside instead of another quarter. He almost reached the handle when a sinister voice reached his ears.

"Where are you going, my dear?"

Fuji held his breath and slowly turned around to see Okaa-san stepping out of the shadow with two guards behind her. He quickly pulled himself together and smiled like nothing happened. "Okaa-san."

"Why are you out of your room? And shouldn't you be sleeping at this time?" The woman circled around Fuji as she looked at him up and down. She noticed the hem of the kimono adorning Fuji was dirtied, meaning he had been walking around for quite a while now. She made a stop in front of him.

Fuji thinned his smile and his internal organs twisted nervously. He needed to think of an excuse fast. "I needed to go to the restroom really bad, and I simply couldn't wake up one of the girls to take me out, so…"

"Ah." Okaa-san nodded with a creepy smile that made Fuji shivered internally. Somehow, he could tell that she didn't buy that. "Then, have you found the restroom?"

It confused him when she didn't reveal his lie, so he played along and shook his head. "Not yet."

"In that case, let me lead you there."

Fuji nodded obediently, having no other choice.

Before she led him off, she whispered some words to the guard and Fuji could catch a few words along the line of 'guarding him tightly." That was when Fuji knew the girl that barged into his room earlier was right. Now, he had a bad feeling about this place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It'd be about 13 miles to the border. If we're lucky, we can reach our destinations before the sun rises."

Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement as he led his horse out the stable. "I doubt many people would be on the road at this time."

"It is still early out."

Kyuchi and Tezuka mounted their horses and rode out swiftly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kouhei ran to the stable to get his horse. He was over at Kyuchi's resident a minute ago only to learn that his friend had already left before the sunrise. His suspicion was correct. There would be an underground auction late in the night today, and he must get this to his friend as soon as possible because the sun was past its peak height.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a small settlement just outside the forest a few miles from the city. Their home was huts made from the earth. Tezuka asked the people if they had seen his lover or anything strange occurring in the border, but none did.

As they were about to take off, they heard loud padding hooves of a horse and saw a trail of dust approaching them at a hurried speed.

Immediately, Kyuchi suspected that the rider carried news. Soon, the rider slowed down and Kyuchi recognized his friend. "Kouhei!"

Kouhei breathed heavily. He was glad that he found his friend. Looking at the rider beside Kyuchi, his eyes widened. "Tezuka!"

"Kouhei."

"What? I thought-" He looked back at Kyuchi with obvious surprise. "Tezuka is the friend you were talking about?" He didn't expect to see Tezuka here, especially where he could be spotted easily by old friends.

Kyuchi nodded and glanced at Tezuka. "Sorry, I told Kouhei of the current situation." He knew Kouhei would keep the secret, but without Tezuka's permission, he couldn't tell anyone, including someone he trusted. "I asked him to search for an underground operation."

Tezuka nodded. "I understand."

Both returned their attention to Kouhei. "Well anyways, it's good to see you again, Tezuka. I think I have good news for you."

Tezuka's heart skipped a bit. He stayed silent to urge Kouhei to continue.

"There's going to be an underground auction for a new courtesan to the Grand Palace tonight. I think you lover might be the one. I heard from my men that the prize is an eye to behold."

A surge of anger swirled in Tezuka's stomach at the mere thought of some perverted men touching his beloved inappropriately. He bit his lips and his fists tightened around the horse reign.

Kyuchi could understand Tezuka's emotion. He reached over and patted on Tezuka's shoulder lightly. "Don't worry. We will find him on time."

Kouhei offered a positive smile. "That's right. From my knowledge, the ones operating the auction won't let anyone touch your lover that way. They say a virgin always costs the most."

Tezuka nodded. "I hope it is so."

Kyuchi held the reign, readying to kick off. "Let's go, or else we might not get back on time."

The three sped off toward the city like wind riders.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji noticed that the people were in a hurried 10 times the normal days and he didn't understand why.

Just then, he heard rustling from the window. He slowly approached and a figure suddenly jumped him, making him stumbled backward. He was about to make a noise when a small hand covered his mouth and the girl he saw yesterday came into view.

She put a finger against her mouth. "Shhh."

Fuji nodded, understanding that she wanted him to keep quiet.

"You're the one from yesterday." He commented as they stood up.

The girl immediately took his hands into hers. He could see storm in her eyes. "You have to leave here right now, or there will be no turn back."

"I listened to you and tried to escape yesterday night-"

He was broken off by the girl's quick voice. "And they caught you. That is why I cannot come in from the door. There are 2 guards standing out there right now."

Fuji nodded and a worried frown creased on his eyebrows. "I know. I don't know what to do."

The girl was silent, looking to be in deep thought.

"It is different today." The girl looked back up at Fuji when he spoke. "Why are there so many people runny outside today?"

"You don't know? It is today that will bind you to this house forever. They will be holding an auction tonight."

A recollection hit Fuji and he remembered the other day when Okaa-san asked him to help her with a party. "An auction? Okaa-san asked me the other day to help her with a party, but what does that have to do with me?"

The girl shook her head, looking sorry. "She lied to you. The auction is you."

Fuji looked dumbfounded. He never knew humans could be an item for auction. "What?"

"It is you they are auctioning. You." She looked seriously at Fuji. "You are the reason why there is this party today, and you will be the one bringing a huge amount of income for them. Do you understand now?"

Fuji dropped to his knees. "They are going to sell me? Why? For what?"

"For pleasure." When the look of confusion from Fuji's expression appeared, she began to understand that Fuji was as pure as falling snow. "In this house, the women sell their bodies to the men who come in here for a good time. In another word, you will get raped by the person who is willing to pay the highest for you."

All energy escaped Fuji as his face paled.

"That's why I told you to run away," She looked pitifully at Fuji. "but it is too late now. The auction will start in less than 3 hours, and with the guards, it'd be difficult."

Fuji had never countered something this deceitful in his life before and he couldn't believe someone was submitting him to a cruel fate. Such lie and deceit, he couldn't stand. "How is this legal?" He spoke disbelievingly.

"It isn't. This is an underground operation and only the very important guests are invited. A legal auction is conducted at the main house, but this will be conducted in a place that hides from the law."

A tear escaped his eyes. "This is not supposed to be happening. Tezuka and I are supposed to live happily together in the countryside, not this."

Now she felt extremely pitiful to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Any disatisfaction, contact me and we'll work things out. Thank You everyone for reading.

Review Replies:

yume299: Currently I don't have a set plot in my mind yet. As long as I am able to come up with a nice plot for the end, then I don't really mind creating several more chapters. I just hope that readers aren't getting bored. Thank you for your review.

LostinMind93: I will continue to update. I won't abandon this story, although it takes me quite a while to update. Thank you for your review.

devi no kaze: Yep, help Fuji, Tezuka. Thank you for reviewing.

poutergeist: Thank you for letting me know about the typos and such. I'm not so sure of how to end it yet, so hopefully I'll think of one that is not so stretchy. I don't want to make thi story longer than Miracle Love. Thank you for reviewing.

azab: No problem, I don't mind late review as long as you're there giving me support. I still have to think more on the plot, but thank you for reviewing.

yuulovesme: I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

=D: I personally like supernatural stories, especially special powers. It's so exciting. Thank you for reviewing.

Anon: You'll just have to wait and see whether Fuji gets his power back, ne? Thank you for reviewing.

vegibee: Woops, the update didn't go as plan. Your solutions are possibilities. I'm still thinking on that and the second solution gave me an idea, so credit to you later on. As for the MPREG, I'm sorry to crush your hope. It's too complicated on this one, that's why *drum* I created another story featuring MPREG called aphrodite Lineage. ^_^ I'll continue on that once I'm done with this. As for the M rating, I cannot write something like that. It's beyond my limit. It'd just be a T+. Thank your for reviewing.

Yukairi: I'm glad to hear thatyou want to read me, gives me more spirit on completing this story. Thank you for reviewing.

yoshikochan: It's up to you to find out by reading, and me writing. Thank you for reviewing.

denizen of the night: Update seems like the most difficult thing to do these days, but I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reviewing.


	20. Found and Safe

LOVE TESTAMENT CHAPTER 20

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji paced around the room unsettling. There was no more chance at escaping. Thinking sadly, if he still had his power, then he would have been able to escape and find his way back to Tezuka in no time. But then again, if he still had his power, he wouldn't be here in the first place.

No matter what thought came up, Fuji ended up being more depressed. He slumped down on the floor and held his head as he groaned in frustration.

He didn't have much time left.

****O.O****

General Kyuchi offered his warriors in the search and rescue operation, but Tezuka had refused. He wanted to find Fuji quick, but at the same time, he couldn't compromise their location. After all, they were still in hiding.

The first place Kyuchi, Kouhei, and Tezuka went to was the Grand Palace. Although Kouhei found out that there was an auction this night, he wasn't given a location. Thus, they had to force their way in for an answer.

Screams and sounds of shoes scurrying filled the chaotic harem before a table or two broke.

It seemed cooperation was weedy.

Tezuka slammed the night's main host against the table. The legs wobbled underneath. If Tezuka exerted any more force, he would have broken another table. Most of the clients had left in fear, not wanting to get involved with a raging danger that was emitting from Tezuka. The workers all stood in the far back trembling in fright as they watched their host being tortured. "I'm asking you again. Where is it?"

The host winced in pain as his face was being smashed into the table's surface painfully. He choked. "O…Ok-aa-ssan.." He stuttered and coughed.

"He can't speak if you don't let him." Kyuchi stepped up and told Tezuka.

Tezuka released his hand. "Speak!" He ordered.

The host coughed as he held his throat. "The-the…temp-le."

Tezuka glanced at Kyuchi, who was frowning in disbelief. "The temple is a sacred place. Prostitution is a serious sin." He couldn't believe such thing existed within his jurisdiction without his knowledge.

"There are many things that you don't know in the world." Kouhei said grimly.

Tezuka's face darkened. He looked at the host and held the host up by the collar. "If I find you telling me a lie, I'm going to shred you into pieces and feed you to the wild dogs. Got it?" He threw the host, who was nodding vigorously, to the floor.

The three left in a hurry.

Time was running out, and the distance to the temple up the mountain wasn't short.

****O.O****

Fuji's eyes widened when the door was thrust opened. His breathing slowed down when he found that it was only a girl. She was pretty, but the way she held herself was far from what people would call innocent. The door was immediately closed after she came in. He watched her from his current position on the floor.

She walked calmly to the dresser and opened the top drawer to take out a few items and place them on the top. After finishing, she turned around and smiled at Fuji. She curved her index finger. "Come here."

Fuji blinked, but stayed still.

Her eyes narrowed when Fuji defied her order. It was as If she was used to have people obeying her all of the times. "Come here or I'm going to bring the guards in here."

Fuji looked away from her before standing up to come over to where the girl was standing.

"Good." She patted Fuji's head, but Fuji swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me." Fuji murmured.

The girl glared at him. He could feel it. She stepped in front of where he sat and held his chin up to look at her eyes with her sharp fingers. "Listen boy. I don't like this either, but if I'm going to keep my place in this harem, I have to do what I was asked." She released his chin.

Fuji immediately rubbed the spot where crescent marks had appeared.

She took the powder from the table and began applying. "You need to look beautiful tonight, so the richest will pay the highest for you. You are going to look this beautiful today because after this night, the virgin's beauty is forever lost." She sneered at him as he moved his face, making the process more difficult for her. "You've only been treated nicely because Okaa-san didn't want you damaged before the big day. After this, you are going to be experiencing something much much different from the time you were born until now."

Her sneering words brought out anger in him. "Don't talk to me like that." He didn't like her way to using such low words on him. He pushed her away and swiped everything off the top before standing up in defiance.

"I'm an honorable man. You have no right to do this to me."

The door suddenly opened. Before Fuji saw who it was, he received a slap across his face hard, sending him stumbling to the floor. He held the burning spot on his face as he glared up at the attacker only to find Okaa-san leering down at him with a smirk. "Your right was forfeited the moment you were sold to me."

Fuji stood up. "I belong only to me, and I'm not something that can be sold."

Okaa-san smiled wryly, half amusing, as she looked at Fuji up and down. "You speak as if you are a young prince, but I found not a trace of your existence in this world. Perhaps you are speaking on behalf of your bastard friends and your bastard self?"

Fuji's face contorted in fury and his breathing ventilated. He wanted to say something, but whatever he was saying was making him angrier, so he stayed silent.

When finding no more physical defiance from Fuji, she called in a guard to intimidate Fuji as the girl continued to apply the make-up on Fuji's face.

****O.O****

When they left the Grand Palace, Kyuchi apologized to Tezuka that he had to employ his men to arrest people involving in this illegal operation. Kyuchi respected Tezuka's wish on the secretive rescue operation, but now the sacred temple had been violated within his jurisdiction. It was no way that he would not make the arrest. Thus, Kyuchi went into the direction of his home to assemble his men.

Kouhei followed Tezuka as they rode up the mountain path on horseback. Upon arriving at the entrance, they hopped off the horse and approached 2 monks wandering near the gate, who were alerted at their arrival.

Kouhei spoke in haste. "I received words that this temple is harboring an illegal operation. Tell us where it is taken place."

The monks looked confused at each other before they turned to Kouhei. "We have not an idea of what you mean. This place is sacred. We do not host illegal operations."

Kouhei frowned. "If this place is sacred, then lying is not tolerated. Now spill it out or else you both will also be executed under the law."

Tezuka wouldn't hear any more of it. He decided to take matter into his own hand and left. Kouhei saw Tezuka leaving, but he trusted his friend to know what he was doing. He turned his attention back to the feared monks. They had shrunken back in fear. _It seemed like they don't know._ "Where is the Elder?"

One of the monks replied. "He's in the main chamber."

Kouhei left toward the main chamber where the statues of the gods are located. Upon arriving, the Elder was found praying on a cushion in front of the statues. He didn't want to disturb the Elder's evening prayer, but finding Fuji was urgent. As he stepped foot into the chamber, the prayer immediately ceased.

The Elder slowly turned around. His eyes were full of wisdom as he looked at Kouhei.

Kouhei bowed in respect. "Elder. I'm sorry to disturb your peace, but the situation is urgent."

The Elder nodded in understanding. He urged Kouhei to speak with an inviting hand.

"I've received grave news that an illegal operation is hosted here tonight."

The Elder's eyes showed confusion. "And what sort of illegal operation do you mean?"

Kouhei took a breath before releasing the word that the temple termed as taboo. "Prostitution."

The Elder's and the present monks' eyes widened. "This is no jesting matter, General." The Elder spoke in seriousness.

"Unfortunately, I'm not jesting Elder. I'm here to seek for your help."

The Elder paused a moment in contemplation before nodding.

"This operation possibly involves about 50 people. Is there anywhere in this temple that could host this number of people?"

The Elder rubbed his hands together. "There are several places, but I have done a round before coming here. I see no civilians in this temple tonight."

Suddenly, one monk stepped forward. "Elder, there is one place." Eyes were immediately on him.

The Elder encourage the monk to continue. "There is an abandoned chamber at the back that was used to be the storage room. We haven't used that chamber since the new kitchen was built."

Without wasting another second, Kouhei, the Elder, and the monks left the main chamber.

****O.O****

Tezuka surveyed the area. He was now at the back of the temple. It looked abandoned. He walked carefully, but briskly, across the stone debris that marked the destruction of an old structure.

He entered an old storage house made of clay. The house was cold and empty. The light from the moon that was peeking through the barred window wasn't enough to light up the room, so Tezuka lit up his fingers with fire. It was bright and clearer now. There was a small hallway leading to the back. It was dark, but Tezuka wasn't scare.

He walked into the hallway.

It wasn't long before he entered another room, but it was just as empty as the first. Except, there was no way out except for the hallway. Just as Tezuka was looking around for an entry, the ground beneath him trembled. He immediately flicked off the fire and waited in the dark as a piece of wood on the floor lifted up like a door.

Then, a man walked out with a greasy smile. He had a small torch in his hand, but Tezuka was better. He merged in with the wall and made himself invisible in the semi dark room.

Another man followed the first one, but this man wore less expensive clothes. Tezuka deducted that the second man was a servant.

"A good virgin fuck is always the best." The first man said to his servant. The servant smiled as he closed the underground door.

Subsequently, both men left, leaving Tezuka breathing with rage when he heard what the man said. Without wasting another second, Tezuka disappeared into the underground passage.

It was a long, damp, and windy. When Tezuka came to a dead end, he climbed up the ladder and made his way out of the underground passage. He didn't know exactly how long the passage was, but he knew for sure that he was very far from the temple. Around him was a quiet forest. Occasionally, howls and sound of the forest animal could be heard echoing.

Before he could see any movement, he heard footsteps rustling on the falling leaf, and he quickly hid himself up on a dense tree. From there, he could see silhouettes of a few men coming from the east. Like the two that Tezuka saw earlier, the men—except for one—went down into the underground passage and everything became quiet again.

Tezuka watched the one left behind. The man subsequently took off running. Tezuka swiftly hopped through the trees, following the man.

The forest was confusing. The forest suddenly became dense. When he got to a clearing, the man he followed had disappeared. It seemed to shift its surrounding magically. If it wasn't for his sharp hearing, he would be going in a circle because whenever he stopped, the area looked exactly like the first.

The noise was getting louder.

****O.O****

Kyuchi came just in time to catch up with Kouhei and the monks they headed to the backside of the temple.

As they got to the abandoned structures, nothing suspicious was seen.

They entered the building that Tezuka entered. Kyuchi held a torch as he looked around the large room. "This place doesn't look like a place for a party."

Kouhei turned to the Elder. "You said this place is abandoned?"

The Elder nodded.

"Something doesn't seem right. My source said it's here in the temple, but we haven't seen a any evidence that would indicate a party would be hosted."

Kyuchi joined his friend and the Elder. "Where's Tezuka?"

Kouhei looked at his friend, surprise written on his face. "I haven't seen him since we came here."

Kyuchi looked to the hallway where his men just came back from exploring. "If Tezuka is nowhere in sight, then would it mean that he found something?" He wondered aloud.

The Elder hummed.

Kyuchi looked to the Elder. "Elder, have you thought of something?"

Suddenly, a commotion rang up from the back room. The men that Tezuka saw leaving the forest earlier came into view, but they were held in captive by Kyuchi's men.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" Kyuchi questioned them.

The captives were semi drunk. Their speech was slurred and their minds were elsewhere. They gave Kyuchi unclear responses.

Kyuchi's men came reporting an underground passage in the back room. The Elder looked at the door on the ground with a contemplating look.

Kouhei turned to the Elder with apprehension. "Elder, where do you think this passage is leading to?"

There was a flash of fear in his eyes before he spoke. "Behind this temple is a magical forest of many years. The entrance to the forest is the gate beside the well east of here. But once you get in, there is no way out. This forest magical shifts so that you cannot get out. As such, this forest is used as a penitentiary for those who commit sins that cannot be forgotten."

Kyuchi frowned in confusion. "So, this passage is the way out."

"There hasn't been anyone who I've seen came in had come out. Not that I know of."

"Well, I hope it is the way out because I'm going in." Kouhei declared before recklessly jumping down.

Kyuchi shook his head, but followed. The Elder watched as a few more followed down the underground passage, hoping that they'd return.

****O.O****

It was strange to see a large house lying in the middle of nowhere. Getting to this place was a mystery.

Tezuka silently came closer. Even though it was dark, Tezuka could discern the men guarding the entrance. Their body was glowing as if they were on fire, but Tezuka knew better. They weren't normal fire wielder. They were experts. If experts were gate guards, Tezuka expected to see higher rankings lodging inside.

From where Tezuka was standing on the tree, he could see a stage through a large window fixated high near the roof. It was crowded and festive, which Tezuka found sickening. A face of a woman came clearly into view as she stood on stage. He recognized her as Okaa-san from the Grand Palace. A moment after the speech, a girl in a fair kimono was brought onto stage by a man. Then, he could hear an uproar of auctioning going on. He found it oddly strange that the girl up for auctioning was holding a proud smile as the price went up.

Human humiliation. Finally, her auctioning was over and a man came up the stage to take her away. They disappeared behind the stage.

It would be difficult getting in without getting noticed. Just as Tezuka was about to go to the back to find a way, he heard rustling not far away. Soon, a man came into view. In his hand was a blood red piece of paper. He looked back at the gate guards. They were also holding the same colored piece of paper.

Swiftly, he left his hiding spot and swooped down to take out the man noiselessly. The man fell to the ground without a thud. The piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Tezuka bent down and picked it up. He straightened his clothes before turning around and walked to house.

****O.O****

"Why is it that we are walking in a circle?" Kouhei cried out frustratingly. They had been walking toward one direction, but every time they walked through a dense foliage, they were taken back to where they came from.

The men sighed as they collapsed to the ground.

Kyuchi observed his surroundings. "If going straight takes us back to where we started, then it'd mean that we're walking in circle. But if we walk in a circle, then would it be that we're walking in a straight path?"

Kouhei's eyes lit up.

****O.O****

The inside was commodious. There were at least 20 round table set spread around the room. Tezuka looked to the stage. A few girls in kimonos were putting up a performance for the guests while they waited for the preparation of the next auction.

Tezuka found a spot near the middle, but to the wall to stand. The front was occupied by numerous greasy men from rich young masters to merchants.

When the stage cleared up, Okaa-san was seen on the stage with the biggest smile of the night.

"We have a few more _goods _up for selection tonight, but I've decided not to save the best for last. What do you all think?" She announced and the crowd went wild.

She raised both hands to quiet the crowd. She whispered to the crowd, but loud enough for people to hear. "This one…is a virgin _male_. Believe me when I say the best. With skin as white as snow and beauty as fair as the goddess, I present to you…" People sucked in their breath, waiting in heart squeezing anticipation. "Kura-Okami's servant from heaven!"

The crowd cheered as a man brought a person up the stage.

Tezuka's eyes went wide as saucers. There, Fuji stood with his hands tied behind his back. His face showed fear and confusion. Every time a hand from the crowd swept to the stage, Fuji pulled back, but the man held him in place while the crowd reached to touch his kimono.

Okaa-san walked elegantly toward Fuji with a satisfied smile. She slit her fingers through Fuji's silky hair. "This one is a rare find, so…I'll begin with a price of—"

Her speech was cut off by a powerful ball of fire thrown at her, but two men had come to her rescue.

Fuji looked up. His eyes widened and he breathed. "Tezuka."

The crowd went into a panic as they looked around for the source of disruption. They didn't need to look far to find a blazing Tezuka glowing in the middle of the floor. Screams and shouts were heard as people ran out of the house to save their life.

Okaa-san narrowed her eyes as she ignored her guests. Her eyes were focused on Tezuka. Her face was sharp. "If you wanted to have him, there is no need to use violence."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. "He is not something for sale." He growled. His hands blazed fiercely.

Okaa-san smirked. More men appeared around her as she moved closer to Fuji. "Speaking like that, it sounds like you know who he is."

Tezuka looked as Fuji, whose eyes were pleading desperately to be taken away. "You've made the biggest mistake in your life, and you're going to regret it." Immediately after the words are spoken, Tezuka dashed forward with fire whips stringing from his hands.

Okaa-san's men surrounded Tezuka, dodging his attacks to take up time while Okaa-san and another man sneaked Fuji out.

"Tezuka!" Fuji's unrelenting scream displaced Tezuka for a short moment as he was dragged away. "TEZUKA!"

"You better not hurt him or else—"Tezuka was about to ditch the men when he was cut short by an earthen wall.

"Where do you think you are going?" A man sneered as he stepped out in front of Tezuka.

Tezuka's face contorted into visible anger. The fire whips from Tezuka's hands disappeared when he raised his left hand straight into the air, but they were immediately replaced by a bright glow. Tezuka's left hand smashed downward and the ground trembled violently like an earthquake. Simultaneously, the bright glow turned fiery red on his right hand before it disseminated and lit up the house up on fire.

"RUN!"

It was too late. The house crumbled down. The sound echoed through the forest, disturbing the animals as their cries resonated.

****O.O****

"Did you hear that?"

Kyuchi frowned at Kouhei's remark. He was sure that everyone heard sounds of the forest animals and the sound of fallen wood. Before he could make a reply, a column of smoke was seen from their spot and soon running footsteps were coming toward their destination.

A horde of men ran scattered.

"Stop right there!" Kyuchi wielded a fire wall, effectively surrounded the horde of men.

"What the hell?" "Let us out!" "What's going on here?" Cries of protest filled the air as Kyuchi's men closed in.

"All of you are all under arrested for trespassing the sacred temple and participating in illegal human trafficking!" Kyuchi said. His face was serious.

"Men, take them all prisoner." Kyuchi ordered. His soldiers complied, but the trapped men weren't cooperative. Kyuchi turned to his friend. "Come on Kouhei. We need to find Tezuka."

Kouhei nodded and both men dashed away toward the column of smoke.

When they arrived at the scene, Tezuka was engaging in a battle with 4 elites.

****O.O****

As expected, Tezuka didn't expect his enemies would go down that easily with a simple earthquake. They all shielded with the earthen element when the house went down.

"I don't know who you are, but you won't get out of here alive." A man smiled cockily and wryly. "We are one of the best in this kingdom."

Tezuka's expression didn't change. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not from this kingdom." Ranking in skills, his Kingdom was better.

Tezuka dissipated the fire with a sweep of an arm. With a snap of his finger, a lightning sword covered in a mist of ice appeared in his left hand.

The men snarled, powering up their elements. Each man cornered Tezuka with a different element.

Tezuka released an electrifying shock that resonated the whole area. A man on his left was jolted back further than the other 3. He took note that the man was a water wielder.

"Shit." The water wielder cursed under his breath as he glared at the swiftly approaching Tezuka. He was figured out. When Tezuka came crashing down with a thunderous bombshell, he quickly leapt aside, barely avoiding the attack. He was thrown forcefully to the side. His other friends joined him as he stood up. "Don't underestimate him."

"I know." A man replied.

"With this source of power, we need to be careful." Another spoke up. Before they could devise the plan, Tezuka launched another attack, sending them separated on the field.

Tezuka's element immediately changed into water when a spurt of fireballs was sent his way. They evaporated into the air by Tezuka's water shield before they even reached him. Tezuka flashed in anger. The fire wielder was going down.

As Tezuka was about to turn back to attack the water wielder, two shadows leapt out from the forest shadow to deflect an attack that was directed at Tezuka.

"Tezuka." Kyuchi turned his meet Tezuka's eyes. "Where's your friend?"

Tezuka's mouth stiffened. "They took him away." Without looking elsewhere, he fisted his right hand and whipped it to his side, sending deadly icicles to the enemy.

Kouhei ran back to join the two after he sent a blow to the water wielder.

"Go and get your friend. We'll take it from here."Kyuchi said in rush.

Tezuka nodded. "Thank you." Without wasting another second, he dashed off.

"Get back here!" The fire wielder shouted as he readied to take off after Tezuka, but he was blocked by a sudden wall of water.

"Oh no you don't." Kouhei smirked as his body glowed blue. "You're not going anywhere with me here."

The fire wielder snarled and changed his direction to charge at Kouhei.

The other 3 jumped off to follow Tezuka, but was stopped by Kyuchi. They smirked at him.

"There's only one of you, and there are three of us. See if you can stop us all." The water wielder challenged with a predatory smile. "Men!"

The other two jumped off in different directions.

Kyuchi cursed under his breath. It was going to take them quite a while. "Kouhei! You take two." After hearing a distinct confirmation, Kyuchi summoned a fire fox to go after one man while he personally took care of the water wielder.

****O.O****

Tezuka hopped from tree to tree in one direction. If there was anything that gave him a tracker, it would be Fuji's voice.

****O.O****

Fuji was rewarded a slap.

"Shut up, you brat!" Okaa-san hissed at him. Fuji was held to the side of Okaa-san's big servant as they ran out the forest.

They took a turn and Fuji's head almost hit a tree trunk.

"You're going to regret that." Fuji spat, but was received a smirk.

"Like hell I will. Now shut up before I cut off your mouth." She threatened.

Fuji glared at her.

For the next couple of turns and distance, Fuji was dropped to the ground. He found himself standing in front of a big iron gate that he recognized as the back of the house where he had been held captive. He panicked and took off running when the big servant let go of him.

Okaa-san shrieked and pointed after Fuji. "Get him!"

Fuji didn't run far when he was captured again.

Okaa-san had opened the lock and they entered the place Fuji hated. "Let go of me!" He demanded as he flailed in the servant's hands.

Okaa-san pulled Fuji's hair back, making him look at her. "Shut up!" She let him go before looking at her servant. "Bring him to the dungeon."

Fuji paled. If he went there, then Tezuka wouldn't be able to find him. Although he hadn't been to the dungeon before, it sounded horrid. "NO!" Fuji restrained as he did whatever he could to inflict pain on the servant.

Out of nowhere, the place turned cold. Okaa-san and the servant whipped their heads around to the source standing in front of the Iron Gate. "I told you not to hurt him." The words were venomously punctuated in a way that made them shivered.

Fuji knew that voice. "TEZUKA!" He screamed out as he flailed about.

The ground suddenly turned into ice and it became slippery. The servant put Fuji down roughly, but Okaa-san yanked Fuji to her side. Her hand came up to Fuji's neck, a sparkling yellow knife that she wielded with her lightning element was pressed to his skin.

Tezuka's eyes followed her movement tightly.

"If you come closer, I'm going to kill him." Okaa-san declared. Tezuka never used force on a female before, but Okaa-san might be an exception.

Tezuka breathed and a heavy mist of fog shrouded the area.

Fuji's eyes couldn't follow what was happening within the mist, but he could hear clashing noises and explosions.

Before Fuji was dragged away by Okaa-san, the body of the servant came flying across of them and hit the wall. The mist instantly cleared up and Tezuka was glowing red now.

After all that happened, Okaa-san wasn't touched a bit by intimidation. "You think you can beat me and get out of here alive?" She snarled as her hand tightened. The knife pricked into Fuji's skin and a droplet of blood fell.

Tezuka's eyes visibly narrowed before he let out a loud growl that sent a wave of wind crashing toward where Fuji was standing.

Fuji's eyes widened as he saw the wind coming toward him. Was Tezuka taking him down too?

But before anything happened, Fuji found himself secured to the wall by a glob of earth. Okaa-san was standing erectly in front of him. "You want him, you got to kill me first."

Tezuka hissed lowly. "Your death wish."

With a sweep of her hand, a black sparrow formed from the shadow behind her and floated above her. It's eyes were glowing red as it opened its mouth to shoot a shadow ball at Tezuka.

The ball came at a lightning speed, but Tezuka was smart and swift to get out of the way. It hit the ground and turned into an explosion that sent dirt and gravel flying everywhere.

Okaa-san's eyes promptly traced Tezuka's movement as he dodged the flying sparrow's attacks. It came flying after him, shooting rapidly and incessantly to prevent him from counter attacking. "You can run, but you can't hide." Okaa-san hissed. Her eyes narrowed at another missed attack.

She put her hands together. Suddenly, a swirl of black air twirled around her starting from the ground to the top until she was completely covered.

Tezuka glanced at Okaa-san when he felt a new power emerging. It was stronger than the aura that the sparrow gave off. He fisted his right hand before turning around and stopped dead on track, waiting for the sparrow to come. A string of words left Tezuka's mouth before he delivered a fiery punch at the direction of the sparrow and it exploded into air.

"TEZUKA!"

Tezuka turned to the direction where the voice came from and the last thing that he saw was Fuji's concerned eyes before he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs. His body flew toward the iron gate, but he summoned the earthen golem before he hit the iron gate. The golem caught him.

Fuji breathed out an air of relief.

Pissed was clear written on Tezuka's face as he moved away from the golem. His left hand moved in front of his face. It was an order for the golem to sprint into offense. His eyes closed and a string of words escaped his lips.

The golem dug into the ground and swam rapidly toward Okaa-san, who was now looking frantically for the golem. Just as she was about to levitate above the ground, the golem sprang from the ground, sending her flying into a sky like a rocket.

As she dropped head first from the sky, her arms rapidly formed into a circular symbol. Air ran wild around her as her falling speed slowed down to a stop. A cloud formed beneath her feet. She smirked at Tezuka. "Think you can beat me with a simple earthen golem?"

Tezuka stood still. His eyes were still closed. After a second, he opened his eyes and lowered his hand. "I am merely starting." The corner of Tezuka's mouth moved upward into a smirk. His eyes turned a blazing red.

The ground trembled before it turned into a sinking hole and swirled like a whirlpool. Tezuka floated above it. From beneath the ground, a pair of twin earth dragons emerged. Their scales and eyes glowed red and fiery. The tails sparked and when they opened their mouth, their teeth were sharp icicles and tongues were frosty ice.

The dragons danced around Tezuka as he lifted himself to Okaa-san's level. "Now, it's my turn."

Tezuka roared and he flew with his twin dragons to launch a bombarded attack with every element that he possessed.

From where he was, Fuji stared at the sky in awe as the sky exploded in different colors. He didn't know if Tezuka was winning or Okaa-san was deflecting Tezuka's attacks, but he wished for the first. The iron gate creaked open and Fuji's gaze moved away from the sky to see two man walking through. Their facial expression was of tiredness.

Their eyes were immediately drawn to the sky. After a moment, they turned and looked directly at Fuji. They were aware that Fuji was staring at them, contemplating whether the two men were friends or enemies.

Fuji's eyes widened as they closed in. "Wh-Who are you?"

The serious faces broke into pleasant smiles. "You must be Tezuka's lover." Kyuchi said.

Fuji stared at him.

"Don't worry. We're friends of Tezuka." Kouhei gave Fuji a reassuring smile. "I'll get you down from there."

Kouhei's eyes closed. One of his hands was raised as he dissipated the earth hold on Fuji.

Kyuchi walked over to catch Fuji when the earth melted away. "Got cha."

Fuji smiled and thanked Kyuchi and Kouhei before he pushed himself away from Kyuchi's hold.

Instead of standing with both men, Fuji moved out into the open to look at the battle in the sky to get a clearer view.

"She's beautiful." Kouhei commented quietly as he observed Fuji's face that seemed to glow with all the lights in the sky.

There was a moment of silence before Kyuchi spoke up. "Tezuka's lover is not a she. That's a he." He corrected, and Kouhei immediately gawked at his friend.

"What did you say?"

Kyuchi nodded toward Fuji. "Tezuka's lover is a he, and that is why they ran away."

Kouhei looked back at Fuji, this time more closely. Everything about Fuji was feminine, but his chest was flat. Kouhei nodded. "I see."

Their conversation was broke off when a mass fell from the sky in high speed.

Kyuchi moved swiftly to get Fuji away before the mass hit the ground. The ground rumbled for a moment before dust was lifted. Tezuka slowly descended from the sky and the twin dragons floated above the fallen mass.

When the dust cleared up, a growl was heard before a yellow glow grew big and shattered the off-guarded dragons.

Tezuka took a step back. His hands clasped together and a wave of high velocity wind hit Okaa-san directly up front. She was thrown back a few meters to the ground. This time before Okaa-san could regain her power, Kyuchi and Kouhei stepped away from their safe zone and created an elemental barrier to cage Okaa-san in her current position.

Tezuka watched through his fiery red eyes.

All of a sudden, Fuji threw himself to Tezuka's back, tightening his hold on Tezuka as he wept.

Tezuka's eyes converted back to their original color and the tension was gone. "Fuji..." He turned around so he could hug his lover. His hands rubbed Fuji's shaking back soothingly to calm the cry that rang through Fuji's body.

"Everything is okay now. I'm right here." Tezuka whispered into Fuji's eyes, but that only made Fuji cried harder. For Fuji, it was happy tears

Kyuchi and Kouhei watched Tezuka and his lover's reunion. It was a new sight for them, for they had never witnessed this side of Tezuka before. The Tezuka they knew was an emotionless warrior. Although Tezuka cared for those around him, he never openly showed it like how he was showing it right now to Fuji.

Fuji didn't let go until Kyuchi and Kouhei came up to them.

"Fuji, this is my old friend, General Kyuchi and Kouhei." Tezuka introduced them.

Fuji wiped away the tears and offered a gentle smile. "Hi." He began weakly, but Tezuka had his hand rubbing on Fuji's back for encouragement. "Thank you for helping us."

Kyuchi shook his head and smiled. "There's nothing you should thank me for. It was all Tezuka's effort."

Fuji looked up at Tezuka. "Thank you." Tezuka's fingers were brushing the dry blood on Fuji's neck.

Tezuka pulled Fuji closer and kissed Fuji's head. "I'm sorry for allowing them to take you away from me."

Fuji shook his head and pressed his face into Tezuka's chest. "It wasn't your fault."

Tezuka didn't want to argue. He was tired, but he knew Fuji was more tired. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Never let you go again."

"I think Fuji-san needs rest, and so do you, Tezuka." Kyuchi said. "Kouhei and I will handle this place."

Tezuka nodded in gratitude. "Thank you for everything."

Kouhei and Kyuchi nodded. "Go."

Tezuka let go of the hug and took Fuji's hand into his. He smiled. "Let's go."

Fuji nodded and a zephyr picked them up. In a second, they were gone.

Kouhei and Kyuchi stared after until the lovers were completely gone.

Kouhei let out a tired sigh. "What a day."

Kyuchi chuckled. "Yeah, but it's all worth it. Is it not?"

Kouhei nodded and smiled. "Tezuka is a one lucky guy."

Kyuchi raised an eyebrow as he regarded his friend. He knew what Kouhei was talking about. There was no room for argument that Fuji's beauty was simply a remarkable sight.

No one noticed a figure hiding under the shadow before it disappeared silently.

****O.O****

TBC

****O.O****

AN: Okay, so I've finally got motivated to update LT with a personal thanks to _**goodytoe!**_ ^_^

Is my touch of a historical story still there? I hope the fighting scene wasn't too boring. .

So…What's next? Any idea? I'm out.

As usual, if you find any unforgiving mistakes, feel free to point them out and I'll be readily to fix them.

Review Replies:

Lil'sayuri-chan: Thank you. I have been neglecting this story too much, but I'm glad to know that you like this story!

Azab: Thank you for your continuous support! Just wanna squeeze you with hugs right now! Hope your questions are answered.

Lovefuji: I hope the long update didn't take your interest away. Thank you!

Yoshikochan: The rescue is finally here! Hope this chapter satisfy your muse!

Yuulovesme: I've finally updated!

Silver starlight pendant: lol I'm speechless, seriously don't know how to answer your questions.

Yume229: Sorry for not updating sooner. *duck and cover*, but Fuji is saved! I had a thought over whether Fuji should escape or Tezuka should save him, but decided on the latter.

Goodytoe: An update! What says you? *grin*

Yukairi: I hope this chapter isn't a fail since it took quite long to be updated.

Thank you Everyone!


	21. Change of Plan

*o*o*0*o*o*

LOVE TESTAMENT – CHAPTER 21

*o*o*0*o*o*

Fuji had been quiet, and Tezuka was getting worried. He knew how scared Fuji had gotten from the mishap that happened. Fuji's life had always been carefree and joyful, something that only befitted for some like him. He never had to worry about getting cheated on or worst, kidnapped and got frightened. Just thinking about it made Tezuka's guilt grow deeper. If it wasn't for him, none of this would happen to Fuji, his power, his life, his happiness...Tezuka was the worst thief there is. He took everything away from someone he didn't deserve.

"...Tezuka."

Tezuka shifted slightly under Fuji, the sage was sitting in his embrace face to chest, when he heard the soft voice coming from below. He tightened his hold and brought Fuji impossibly closer to his heart. Moving his head down, he planted a kiss on Fuji's head. "Hmm?"

Fuji stayed silent, but his grips on Tezuka's shirt tightened. "Promise to never leave me or let me go."

Tezuka bit his lips in guilt, thoroughly knowing that Fuji was shaken up with frights of the real world's treachery. He rubbed his cheek on Fuji's head and spoke in a firm tone. "I promise. I'll never leave your side or let you go again. Never."

Fuji smiled, but it wasn't to his eyes. He needed the reassurance from Tezuka, even though he knew it in his heart that Tezuka would protect him no matter what, even if he didn't say it. But Tezuka was all he had now. His life lie in Tezuka's hands. So he needed to trust Tezuka. "I'm scared that if I close my eyes, you'd go away and I'll be alone again."

It felt like a knife to his heart to hear that from Fuji. Tezuka moved apart and lifted Fuji's face up to meet his. His eyes softened at the sight of the fear and insecurity in Fuji's eyes. "I am going no where. I'll always hold you in my arms, even in your sleep, I'll watch over you, so please don't be afraid."

Tears began to form in Fuji's eyes. "I've tried, Tezuka. Everytime I closed my eyes, it became a nightmare. I couldn't sleep." Tezuka wiped away the fallen tears. "I'm really tired, but I can't..."

Tezuka let out a melancholy sigh as he held Fuj's head to his chest once again. _I'm sorry, Fuji. It is my fault. I'd do anything to take your fear away...That's my promise to you._

Then Tezuka did something he never thought he would in his life. He sang.

_Come, stop your crying, it'd be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_I trust you'll always be here for me Tezuka. I know you'll never make me cry._ Fuji's tears had stopped as he listened to the warm voice above him. Each word meant everything to him, because he could sense honesty and love from it.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always, always..._

Fuji fell asleep sometime admist the song.

Tezuka gazed down at the peaceful sight of Fuji breathing softly with eyes closed without tension. He took them both back to Kyuchi's house. Fuji had initially refused to stay on the bed to rest, and Tezuka couldn't figure out why. He didn't ask, not wanting to upset Fuji further, so both went to sit in the garden under a tree.

Thankfully the night air was warm, else they would have to move in door lest they get sick in the morning. He was about to close his eyes when he heard footsteps nearby. It was Kouhei and Kyuchi.

They smiled in understanding when they spotted Fuji serenely against Tezuka's chest. Soundlessly, they sat down by the couple. Kyuchi expanded the blanket is his hands and draped it over Fuji.

"A servant said she saw you both in the garden and suggested I bring you both a blanket." Kyuchi whispered in a soft voice as he looked at the sleeping figure before looking up at Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded with a smile. "Thank you, not just for this."

Kyuchi returned with a smile. "You're welcome, although it was a team effort." He glanced at Kouhei. "You should thank yourself, too, for not giving up any second."

Kyuchi was giving Tezuka the credit that he didn't deserve, and that made him shake his head. His eyebrows creased in solemnity. "I'm the one that let this happen." He let out a long defeated sight. His fingers gently rubbed Fuji's arm. "It was my fault that he became like this. How can I think about feeling satisfactory when he is hurting and haunted?"

The generals exchanged sad glances, knowing that they couldn't console Tezuka. Nevertheless, they tried.

"Everything may be amiss right now, but whatever happened may not be so bad."

Tezuka looked at Kouhei with confusion.

"Just think about it, didn't you and Fuji-san become closer more so now than ever, and you both realized how important you are to each other. It might have not been the best experience Fuji-san had gone through, but it gave him an understanding what the real world is all about. There's a saying that goes the greatest lesson to be learned is that the most difficult way is, in the long run, the easiest."

Tezuka was quiet for a while as he kept his gaze on the ground. He knew he shouldn't blame himself so gravely, but he couldn't help it. When it came to Fuji, his logic was way out the window before he even got to think about it. Fuji relied on him like an infant relying on his mother for survival.

"If you want to repay him, be strong for him. Don't let him see that you're letting guilt taking over you. Don't you think that he'll think that it's his fault that you became like this?"

Kyuchi nudged Kouhei discreetly and mouthed to him. "Don't be too hard on him."

"It's alright, Kyuchi. He's right." Tezuka looked up. This time, there was confidence in his eyes. "Thank you."

Kouhei grinned, slapping his knees. "Don't sweat it! That's what friends are for."

_Thwack! _"Shh!" Kyuchi whacked Kouhei's arm, who gave a glare, and tilted his head towards the slightly stirring Fuji.

Tezuka only smiled and snuggled Fuji closer. They were truly his good friends.

Morning came, and Fuji found himself arising from an unfamiliar bed. His first instinct was to panic, then he became frozen when his leg hit a solid body. His eyes widened in fear as he turned and looked at whoever it was that was on the bed with him. He was finally able to breathe when he saw who it was. _Tezuka._

Tezuka had slept and stayed with him the whole night like promised. Happiness swelled in his chest as he leaned down to lay his head on Tezuka's chest.

The slightest movement woke Tezuka up. He couldn't be any happier to see a familiar mop of hair and warmth on his chest. "How did you sleep?"

Fuji lifted his head up and turned to look at Tezuka, revealing a gentle smile. "I didn't think I'd be able to sleep again."

Tezuka smiled, moving his hand up to caress Fuji's face, outlining the countours of Fuji's face. "Told you I'd always be by your side."

Fuji nodded and lie back down, still keeping his gaze on Tezuka. "I know you would."

There was a comfortable moment of silence before Fuji moved to sit up. His face was full of emotion that Tezuka could read him like a book. Tezuka waited for him to speak. Eventually, he did after he built up the courage. "What'll happen from here?" He was afraid to ask this question because he wasn't sure if Tezuka would agree to live the simple life like he had wanted. Tezuka grew up in wealth and power, surely a bland life would be the last thing that Tezuka would ever surrender to.

Tezuka probbed himself up by his elbow and side to level face to face with Fuji. A hand reached out to pull Fuji's in. Tezuka hesistated for a second before leaning in to kiss his love. Sweet and short, but enough to convey his feeling. He held Fuji's gaze. "It doesn't matter where we go, because we'll always be together, and that's all I need." He then pulled Fuji in for a hug. "You're all I need."

Kyuchi and Kouhei came just in time to see Tezuka and Fuji leaving their room with a clothed pack on Tezuka's back.

"You both are leaving already?" Kyuchi asked with lines creasing his forehead. He had hoped that they would stay longer.

Tezuka looked at Fuji before nodding at Kyuchi and Kouhei. "We're thinking of building our life together in a small settlement that we passed by before coming here."

"Then at least stay for lunch before you go, if you're not in a hurry." Kyuchi looked at Fuji because he knew for sure that Tezuka would comply to whatever decision Fuji made.

"If it is not an inconvience."

Kyuchi immediately protested and welcomed their stay for lunch again. "I'd like to get to know you better. Afterall, you're an amazing person for Tezuka to fall heads over heels." He said with a smirk throwing at Tezuka, receiving a glare in return.

Fuji blushed as he smiled. "I'm not that amazing like you think I am."

"I have to disagree to that." Kouhei said with a shake of his head. "Even though I don't know much about you, I know what kind of person Tezuka takes interest in. And believe me, I originally thought that his ideal lover doesn't exist in this world. But then you came along."

Fuji smiled at them, but his heart wasn't, and Tezuka didn't fail to catch it. _Tezuka wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, maybe it would have been better if we had not met at all._

They had their lunch at the gazebo towards the backside garden where a small river was built.

"How did you both meet?"

Both Fuji and Tezuka were taken off guard.

Kouhei's eyes were lit up.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji, who was glancing back at him and nudging him to talk. Tezuka sighed and began to retell their encouterance.

"Wow..." Kouhei switched his gaze onto Fuji. "You're like a prince from your Kingdom."

Fuji gave an embarassed smile. "I'm no where near a prince."

"A princess then."

That made Fuji's face redder and Kyuchi laughed. Tezuka only smiled. Inside, he was swimming in happiness at how true that was. Fuji was indeed a princess, his princess.

"A very powerful one at that. I wish I could see your magnificence in battle. Tezuka is exceptional, but with Tezuka praising you so much, I don't know what to think besides you being amazing."

"Kouhei, your excessive comliments are making Fuji-san embarassed."

True to his words, Fuji heated up. Hearing Tezuka chuckling, Fuji slightly nudged Tezuka.

"Don't laugh at me." He murmured.

Tezuka caught Fuji's hand and brought it up his lips to kiss it. "I'm just happy."

Kouhei wolf-whistled at the couple as Fuji snuggled deeper into Tezuka's body to hide his embarassment.

The teasing and humor died down as they enjoyed lunch. It was only when they were almost done that Kyuchi brought up the topic that brought up a bad memory to Fuji.

"Do you still remember what happened that day?" Even Tezuka hadn't gone that far to ask the question.

Fuji's face was stiff and Tezuka wrapped an arm around Fuji's shoulder. "You can choose not to answer if you don't want."

Fuji thinned his lips before giving Tezuka's hand a squeeze, an action that gave Fuji courage. He shook his head. "It is alright. If I don't get this out, I'm afraid it'll haunt me forever."

Tezuka nodded in understanding.

Fuji looked at Kyuchi and told the story.

When it got to the part where Fuji woke up and saw Kai, Tezuka's eyes widened in shock.

Both generals looked at each other with frowns marring their faces, confused at Tezuka's reaction. "Who's Kai?"

"A son of a merchant in Hyoseirokkai. Fuji met him at the market when he came to Hyoseirokkai for the first time, and it wasn't pleasant. That bastard tried to get Fuji into bed with him."

Fuji's frame was small as he shivered at that thought.

"That's absurd! Knowing that Fuji-san is King Koutei's guest, yet he still dare to mess around!" Kouhei exclaimed in anger. He turned to Kyuchi. "You need to send your men out to arrest this bastard. We can't have someone like him roaming the streets doing whatever he wants to innocent people."

Kyuchi nodded. "I'll have that done as soon as possible." He turned back to Fuji. "But then, what happened after that? He didn't _touch_ you, did he?"

Fuji shook his head with a sad smile. Tezuka tightened his hold. "He didn't go that far. At that time, someone else came in and took me away. They put up a fight, but that unknown man was too strong for them. He told me that he'll bring me somewhere better. I thought it was better to follow that man than being with Kai, so I followed him, and he brought me to Okaa-san."

The three warriors were in deep thought as Fuji continued.

"Do you remember what that man looks like?"

Fuji peered up at Tezuka and shook his head. "Not so much. He seems to be in his late 30's, dark hair, and he had a scar on his cheek."

That was a vague image, but that was all he could remember.

"A scar? Like an X?" Tezuka inquired. His expression showed that he knew something. It was a battle scar that symbolized Hyoseirokkai's specialized assassin.

Fuji nodded in surprise. "Do you know him?"

"I might, but I don't want to assume. Was he carrying a sword?" The sword of an assassin would carry an emblem to symbolize their job in the palace. However, the only people who knew of their existence were few and restricted to important standings in the Kingdom.

Fuji shook his head and profered an apologetic look. "I cannot recall."

Tezuka smiled encouragingly as he caressed Fuji's arm. "It's okay." Fuji nodded with a small smile.

Right after lunch, Kyuchi and Kouhei offered to send Tezuka and Fuji until they reach the outskirt. It had been a long while since they had seen Tezuka and they wanted to make their meeting to last as long as possible, knowing that they wouldn't be able to see each other again in the near future.

Their traveling clothes and dried food and water were secured on their horse. Kyuchi wanted to give Fuji his own horse, but Tezuka declined, saying it was more convenient with them riding one horse together. Fuji didn't oppose because Tezuka knew best.

"Are you sure you don't have any important agenda to attend to?" Tezuka asked again, wanting to make sure that they're not taking up important time just to walk him and Fuji to the outskirt.

And again, Kyuchi affirmed him. "Besides, I doubt you know the way out on your first try."

Tezuka scoffed, taking the reign on one hand before reaching to his other side for Fuji's hand.

It didn't go unnoticed by both generals, but both didn't say anything, seeing how Fuji was smiling so happy about the small action. They didn't want to ruin that look on Fuji's face.

"I have a mouth and two eyes. It wouldn't be hard to ask around."

Kyuchi only laughed. "And you can also find the tallest house and use the height to find your direction. But the point is that we want to spend time with Fuji-san." He teased, and saw a small scowl on Tezuka's face. Possessive one, wasn't he?

Fuji smiled. "I don't mind." He tugged at Tezuka's hand, giving Tezuka a signal that he should stop trying to get rid of his friends.

Tezuka only squeezed Fuji's hand as the proceeded to the main street at the town square.

As they got closer to the city square, the crowd increased in number.

"That's strange, the princess' birthday celebration is in two days. Why are the people getting excited now?" Kouhei asked, face crunched up in puzzlement.

Kyuchi shrugged, not sure what was going on. "Let's ask."

Kouhei nodded before reaching out to stop a passerby. A moment later, Kouhei turned back to them. "He said a princess from Hyoseirokkai is here for our princess' birthday celebration. How come no one sent us a message from the palace?"

"I'm not sure, but this visit might be abrupt. Besides a princess from another coming to celebrate with us is not much of a big deal." Kyuchi explained. "I wonder which of the 3 princesses." He threw a glance in Tezuka's direction.

Tezuka's face was stiff, which went noticed by Fuji. "What's wrong?"

Tezuka looked down. "It's nothing." He assured, though he had a slight idea who it was. "Is there another route that takes us out without having to leave through the main street?" He asked Kyuchi.

Kyuchi frowned. "The opposite was from my residence will take you to the forest, and the road ahead of us takes us out to the main street." He didn't know why Tezuka was feeling uneasy. "Is something wrong?"

With a stoic face, Tezuka shook his head. "It's nothing. Let's go."

Fuji nodded and they continued to walk. Fuji held onto Tezuka's hand tighter as the crowd grew, almost seeking to separate them if they didn't hold on tight enough.

The citizens parted to the sides of the street as they got excited for the entrance of the Princess from Hyoseirokkai. Some had never seen a royal from another Kingdom before, so their curiosity jived up their moods.

The couple and two generals moved slowly through the crowd to get to the through side street that'd lead them out of the city.

Suddenly, loud noises from horns and native musical instruments rang out, signaling the entrance of royalty. People waved and shouted greetings to the fancy carriage surrounded by 40 or 50 guards and maids.

As the carriage passed by, the noise died down a bit. Tezuka's eyes narrowed as they followed the princess sitting inside the carriage, waving to the people. _What is she doing here?_

"She's beautiful." Kouhei commented off-handedly.

"Tezuka?" Fuji tugged on his hand. Tezuka was squeezing a bit too tight. The pressure was released as his eyes landed on Fuji. "That was Princess Minori."

Tezuka nodded wordlessly, battling to decide if he should later tell Fuji what happened between him and the princess, but thinking about the chance that they'll meet face to face in the future, he decided that what Fuji didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "We should continue to be on our way."

By then, the crowd was dissipating after the trail that the Princess passed through.

"Since you haven't met all three princesses of Hyoseirokkai, I'll let you know that all three of them are equally beautiful." Kyuchi told Kouhei.

"I won't mind being a cadidate for the marriage alliance to Hyoseirokkai." Kouhei said, though his voice showed that he was joking around. After all, to be a candidate, a man had to hold a high and prestigious ranking in the Kingdom.

"If you're like Tezuka, then it's no big deal for you to say that." Kyuchi teased, throwing Tezuka a glance, who smile in return.

"It'll take you decades to be like me." Tezuka said.

They were laughing with one another when Fuji suddenly stopped admist walking and hid behind Tezuka, who peered back in confusion. "What's wrong."

Fuji's eyes trembled in fear as he looked up into Tezuka's eyes. The generals came closer to the couple.

"It's him." Fuji whispered. His voice was trembling and it made Tezuka uneasy.

Tezuka's forehead creased as he looked around in search for someone suspicious looking. Fuji tugged his arms back to get his attention.

"He's carrying a sword. By the alley."

When Tezuka looked back, the man that Fuji was talking about moved from his post in the opposite direction. He looked back at Fuji. "Who's he?"

"The one that saved me from Kai."

Tezuka's eyes glazed over in deep thought. _What is the palace assassin doing in Sarabia?_ The sword definitely had the emblem. He wasn't mistaking.

"You know something, Tezuka." Kyuchi pointed out.

"He's from Hyoseirokkai, but what is he doing in Sarabia at this time of the day?" It didn't make sense. Their assassin only comes out at night and they were rarely seen on the street. "Do you remember what he said to you when you were captured?"

Fuji turned pensive. His eyes lit up when a memory came to him. "He was sent by a princess to find Kai, who was supposedly in hiding and also something about I'm the sage that the princess wants to kill...Which princess was he talking about Tezuka?"

_It made sense._ Tezuka confirmed in his mind. Princess Minori was in Sarabia, along with Hyoseirokkai's assassin. They were plotting something dark. And it involved Fuji.

The generals exchanged glances. "If the man knew about Fuji being the Sage, then..."

Tezuka nodded firmly, comfirming the Kyuchi's thought.

"It can't certainly be Princess Ayame." Fuji came into defend for her. They hung out together in town on the day of the festival, and she didn't seem like the person who harbored such hatred for him that she would want him dead. "She's very kind."

"...I think I may know who it is." Tezuka suddenly said. His eyes fixed on nothing, and they were filled with a strange yet frightening determination. It scared Fuji, because it looked omminous.

"Tezuka, we'll be here if you need help with anything. Just let us know." Kyuchi said. Kouhei nodded in support.

They quickly left the city

*o*o*0*o*o*

The curtains shielding the window fluttered slightly.

Princess Minori looked up from the table where her teacup sat and diverted her gaze towards the window. They lingered for a second before glancing towards her left. "What's the good news?"

A figure stepped out from the shadow. A sword with Hyoseirokkai's assassin emblem was held on his left side. His head bowed. "He escaped."

In a flash, the teacup and its content was sent flying to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces.

He had sent a message to inform Minori about Fuji being held in a whore house, and the Princess was on her way to Sarabia the next day. She had to witness the downfall of the Sage, but unfortunately, things didn't turn out the way she wanted.

"Are you telling me that you failed?" Her voice was grim as she looked at the broken teacup.

The assassin bent down and kneeled on one knee. "My mistake."

She stood up and slowly rounded the assassin. "Not only did you not kill him, you failed to break him and let him escaped. How is that possible coming from the palace's assassin?"

"It was unexpected."

"Oh? This better be good..." Threats laced her voice as she sat back down at the table.

He looked up to meet her piercing eyes. "Lord Tezuka showed up before it began along with Sarabia's two generals."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Tezuka? In Sarabia?" Her eyes moved rapidly, trying to make sense of Tezuka's odd appearance in her plan. What was Tezuka doing in Sarabia? She gasped. _The Sage_. "Don't tell me the reason Tezuka left is because of _him_." She hissed at the mention of Fuji. "That slut."

She averted her eyes back to the assassin. "You better not fail this one, or else..." It was determined. The sage must die in order for her to have Tezuka, alive.

The assassin bowed again as he waited for the next assignment. He wouldn't fail the next.

*o*o*0*o*o*

"I think we should go back to your father's house."

Kai looked nonchalantly at the two sitting in front of him. They were at a small open-roof restaurant at the outskirt of Sarabia. It was a rest stop for travelers to stop by on their way out or back to the Kigdom.

"The Princess is already here. Do you think she might have heard about you being here and came to see for herself?"

"If that's true, then we have to leave before the assassin comes find us again."

Kai watched quietly at his two friends coming up with theories and plans. What they said wasn't as simple as they thought. He put down the teacup. "I don't think she's here for us, gentlemem."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what the assassin said that day to the Sage?" Kai leered. His eyes glowered everytime Fuji was mentioned.

"So you think that she came here for the Sage?"

Kai smirked. "I don't think. I know it. She's here to see him broken and damaged." His hands fisted. He had originally plan to take the Sage's virginity, and he was glad to witness the rescue of Fuji Syusuke that night because that meant the assassin had failed, and it was in no doubt that the princess didn't let it slide.

"Unfortunately for her. She had to find out that Tezuka and the Sage really eloped together. Whatever she's planning now, we are not her primary target. Knowing her, she is set to kill Fuji Syusuke before she even thinks of us." Kai grinned ferally. He was safe now, but he must come up with a plan quick to save Fuji, but at the same time, kill Tezuka.

TBC

AN: Don't know about you guys, but I had to read this story again to know where I'm at. It's been too long, and it's entirely my fault for being busy and on and off with the plot bunnies. My apology. Strange thing is that, when I was reading the whole fic again, I was interested, like if it wasn't my own work. So yeah, I'm proud of LT, and I still think it's the best one out of all my fics. So I have a question for you:

**If you were to pick one favorite story of mine, which would it be?**

Unknown Review Reply:

Elysis: Don't sweat it. Life keeps us busy and it can't be helped. I'm just glad that you are still following up on this story. It's been a while, but I try to keep updating.


	22. Back to Starting Point

*o*o*0*o*o*

LOVE TESTAMENT - CHAPTER 22

*o*o*0*o*o*

**unbeta-ed**

The sun was halfway from the zenith and horizon when they bid farewells to Kyuchi and Kouhei. With a different mindset of their future together, they now headed back, halfway, from where they started. Although Sarabia Kingdom didn't turn out as they expected, there was no doubt that it got Fuji dwelling in the fickle life away from the Kingdom of Peace. He started to miss his life being a Sage. It was so much easier when he had control.

"What's bothering you?"

Fuji lifted his chin up sideway to look at Tezuka's face, who then looked down at him. Fuji looked forward again. "I don't know…" He murmured quietly. He had never once regretted the path he chose to be with Tezuka, but a part of him wanted his power back. He wanted his title back, and it bugged him.

Tezuka knew Fuji was bothered by something, but he didn't know what exactly. Thinking maybe the mishap was still freshly traumatizing, he didn't pursue with the questions. Besides, he knew well Fuji couldn't lie, even if it was to save his own life. With one arm wounded around Fuji's waist, he pulled the shorter man closer and snuggled his head. "We'll be there soon. I can hear voices in the distance." It was now dark with the moon high up in the sky.

Hearing that made Fuji feel worse. If he was still a Sage,…then he too could hear voices from the distance. He let out a long soft sigh that didn't no unnoticed by Tezuka, who kept it in his mind to confront whatever was bothering Fuji later since the latter obviously didn't want to talk right now.

*o*o*0*o*o*

Far away on another part of the land that was once Fuji's residence, two figures on horses galloped swiftly towards the Kingdom of Peace, one a female in her late twenties, and the other a male in his late 50's.

Upon entering the forest, both horses stopped and the female jumped off her horse swiftly, yet lightly.

Her steps were so light that it seemed as if she was hovering above ground, as she walked towards a White Ash tree that grew up to about 90 feet or so. It was a distinguishable tree with its diamond-shaped furrows and interlacing ridges. She traced her finger pads along the ridges, feeling the roughness under her skin. A smile spread through her face. "It's been long since I've been here. Last time we were here, this tree had only been this tall."

"Perhaps it has been that long. He must have missed you a lot, considering you were his only family left."

A solemn look fell on her face. "I told Syusuke that I'd find Sasuke and bring him back, but…"

"It's not your or anyone's fault, Yumiko. There isn't much that you can do or change, but you have done just enough."

Yumiko had her eyes closed as she listened to his voice. Maybe he was right, but even so, fate is not a definitive thing, depends on how one looked at it. Her eyes then opened as she turned to look at the old man on the horse. His hair was snowy white. "At least I can make it better, right?." Her smile was full of hope and will. "Master Yoshi, welcome home."

The master smiled as he nodded. "Yes, and welcome home to you too, Yumiko." His smile was proud, showing how much he was looking forward to this home-coming. He was proud of her, his student. No doubt that he had train a newborn Sage for the Kingdom of Peace well. She was his legacy.

*o*o*0*o*o*

It was after supper time that Tezuka and Fuji arrived at the familiar village. It looked like how it was when they came and went. Villagers were in their homes and animals in their pens. However, a few villagers were still on the dirt street doing their last minute errands.

One of them, as they recognized, was Hideki, who looked up in surprise at the couple's arrival. "Tezuka-san. Fuji-san." The surprise soon turned into a joyful smile. He was happy to see familiar faces again. "What are you both doing back here? I thought…" Hideki was totally bewildered.

Tezuka and Fuji shared a look before gazing back at Hideki with a smile. "The city turns out not to be a place that I want to dwell. If you and the villagers don't mind," Fuji gazed softly at Tezuka to see if there was any objection even though they were already here. There was none. "We'd like to be a part of this village."

Hideki couldn't hide his joy. "That's great! I doubt the Elder will mind since he likes the both of you very much the last time you were here. Come, let's go greet the Elder!"

The pair nodded. Before they took a step to follow Hideki, the man turned around. "Wait! I have to tell Chi first!" That left Fuji to chuckle softly while Tezuka to smile as Hideki ran off.

The villagers that were about that time came to greet the pair as they came to recognition of the familiar faces. They all expressed welcoming and positive approaches.

"Fuji-chan!" Fuji heard Chi's voice above the rest before seeing her making way through the crowd and being pulled into a tight hug. "Oh my god! I can't believe that I get to see you again. I'm so happy!"

Fuji wrapped his arms around her waist and joined in with her laughter that seemed to rang through the night.

Yes, Tezuka thought as he stood on the side, watching the laughter that flowed out of Fuji's mouth. It was heavenly, and he thought, this relocation was for a good cause, a very good cause just to see that joy on Fuji's face.

Once Chi was able to get off of Fuji, she led them to the Elder's house, who was already notified of their arrival beforehand due to the earlier ruckus at the village's gate. Chi linked her arms with Fuji as they walked ahead of Tezuka and Hideki.

"Chi likes Fuji-san a lot. When you both left, she didn't seem to smile as much as you see her right now. It was sad to see her like that." Hideki said. Both of the men's eyes were fixated on the beautiful pair in front with twinkling appreciation. "I'm glad that you both are back." Tezuka could detect sincerity in his voice.

"I'm glad that we are back too." Tezuka meant every bit of bit. He had never felt so much like home in a very long time, and this place was very much the definition of home-sweet-home.

The meeting with the Elder was as expected. The old man welcomed them with wide, opened arms.

The question was soon asked on where they would be staying, and Chi, being the avid supporter and great friend, offered her place again since she still reside by herself.

After getting settled down, it was late, and people were getting ready to sleep. Chi bid good night and returned to her room.

Not feeling sleepy yet despite them traveling a long way, Tezuka and Fuji sat at the porch in the back of the house snuggling next to each other.

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"I've just realized something." Fuji paused, thinking if he should go ahead and said it because his heart was beating like mad. He was sure Tezuka could feel it.

And sure enough, Tezuka did. The pause had left him in crazy suspension. He pushed and turned so that Fuji was facing him. "What is it?" His voice was extra gentle to encourage Fuji to continue saying whatever that was making the latter blush and embarrassed.

Fuji peeked up into Teuzka's eyes, holding his gaze. "Here," He started, and the thought of it made his blush harder. "I'm known as your wife." He whispered.

A slow smile spread across Tezuka's face. "This place may make you feel conscious about it, but all along, I've considered you as my wife, no matter where we were."

Fuji bit his lips, looking shyly happy. "Really?" He wasn't sure if he should feel offended at being portrayed as a female figure or happy that he had an important position place in Tezuka's heart.

Tezuka nodded, pulling Fuji to his chest again. "Always."

They sat in silence for the next moment until Fuji broke the silence again.

"Tezuka."

"Hm?"

"I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"If you can…teach me how to fight again." Fuji could feel Tezuka stiffened beside him. He moved away to look at Tezuka's face, which didn't show much emotion. He waited for a response.

A moment later, Tezuka spoke, without looking back at Fuji. "Have you lost faith in me to protect you?"

Fuji's eyes widened, and he immediately took Tezuka's left hand into both of his. "No. No. That's not what's on my mind. I merely want…" His eyes were downcast to the floor again.

Tezuka regarded Fuji's pain expression. "What do you want?"

"After what happened, I feel as if I've lost control over my life. I was used to be able to do anything, and not submitted to anyone unwillingly. So, it's not that I have faith in you, it's just that I feel…oppressed being this weak." Fuji thought bitterly at the last word. It was true, yet not.

He tilted Fuji's face up so that they both could look into each other's eyes. "If anything, you are not weak. You're the strongest person I know, both emotionally and physically, so please don't ever doubt that." He shared a pleading gaze with Fuji, who hesitantly nodded.

"You don't believe me?" Tezuka asked softly only to have Fuji averted his gaze away.

"I believe you, but I don't believe in myself." Fuji whispered dejectedly.

"What can I do to make you believe in yourself?"

"Teach me."

This time, Tezuka hesitated. Fuji had lost all of his power and was demoted to a normal civilian. Everyone with the ability to control elements trained at a young age when their chi flow freely through their body. Fuji had achieved all that, but learning it again would be like learning from scratch. It wouldn't be easy. "I'll do it. I'll teach you." Tezuka surrendered.

Just as he did, Fuji's eyes looked into his with surprise and joy. "You will?"

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji lunged forward to tackle Tezuka into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you."

Tezuka patted Fuji's head with a small smile. _I love you._

The morning after, they woke up at first light and got ready for a fresh new day. Chi had given them jobs to do around the village to get them acquainted to their routine village life. Fuji stuck with Chi to attend the animals before going over to an auntie's house to gather a basket-full of clothing that needed to be mended to bring home. Meanwhile, Tezuka went with Hideki into a nearby town to buy paint and tools for remodeling of a neighbor's house. They worked on the house until Chi ran over and called them back for lunch that she and Fuji prepared.

Tezuka had a bit difficulty with manual labor, meaning he didn't once use his power to advantage, as he was not used to it. He endured the hot sun and perspiration soaking through his shirt. Thinking about his morning made him feel tired as he and Hideki stepped into Chi's house. However, his mood miraculously heightened at the sight of his 'wife' coming to greet him home. A smile was automatically spread over his face.

"Welcome back." Fuji said as he neared the sweaty Tezuka. He made a sour face.

"It was hot." Tezuka said deadpanned.

Fuji laughed. "Joking. You don't smell that bad."

Tezuka raised his eyebrow. "Not that bad, eh?"

"Fine, you don't smell at all." Fuji held Tezuka's hand, pulling the taller one down. "Here." He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the beads of sweat on Tezuka's face. "There."

Tezuka secretly smiled widely inside. This act simple made him feel so much better. If only, Tezuka thought, he could get a kiss as well. That'd be perfect.

His muse was suddenly interrupted as Fuji tiptoed and gave Tezuka a peck on the cheek. Shock, he looked at Fuji's seemingly innocent face. "A welcome home kiss. Come, let's go eat lunch."

Now that was perfect. Thinking back, manual labor was not so bad after all, if he returned home to this every day.

After lunch was the village's rest time until the sun had lowered from the zenith enough to decrease the temperature. They had gone back to do was they didn't finish before lunch.

Soon, night fell and dinner passed, Tezuka and Fuji were found walking in the woods, far away from the village.

Now sitting in a clearing with the moon shone brightly down on them, Tezuka ran two fingers of each hand over Fuji's back and torso to find the chi channel within the ex-Sage. In a typical situation for an elemental-wielded person, the channels could be easily mapped from one node to another. The energy flow would be organized and strong like a coursing river. For a normal person, the channels would not be easily traced because the energy flow would be running wild and poorly controlled or managed.

However, Fuji's was neither. Tezuka could feel the stagnant nodes as if Fuji's chi had been trapped with no way out. No chi could be detected elsewhere in his body besides the nodes and that made Tezuka wondered if Queen Yuki had frozen Fuji's chi flow. If only he could break the chi out of the nodes.

"So?" Fuji turned his head to look at Tezuka's frown.

"We're going to begin from basic."

Fuji didn't fully understand what 'from basic' meant, but it sounded easy enough only to find out later that it was the most difficult thing he had ever learned. Physical combat.

Yup, Fuji was definitely not a physical person. Not at all. It proved to be true their first, second, and third lessons. Never in his life had Tezuka encountered a student so difficult to teach. He would have given up on the first lesson if Fuji wasn't his student but someone else that he held no amorous feeling towards.

It was the fourth day, and Tezuka still had it left in him to hold on the sanity string.

It was dark walking through the rows of trees, but the scattered foliage allowed moonlight to peak through to light up their path. Even if it was dark, Tezuka could have turned into a human torch to lighten up their way anyways, because it wasn't a big deal, really.

The sound of nature and frequent snapping of the twigs scattered across the dirt laden ground were the only sounds could be heard. Somehow, this night brought Fuji into a mood of singing. He started to sing the melody that was popular back in his Kingdom. It echoed through the trees. Tezuka didn't expect that from Fuji. He was surprised, but it was a good surprise. He walked beside Fuji silently like he always did.

Fuji's voice was soothing and warm to Tezuka's ears, reminding him of the times when his mother sang to him before bed time.

"That was beautiful." Teuzka complimented when the song ended.

Fuji laughed softly in joy. "Would you like to hear another?"

Tezuka nodded without hesitation. Fuji slipped out of Tezuka's hold and started to dance along with the melody he made. Tezuka felt himself getting amazed at the person skipping in light steps, spinning and moving gracefully step by step as if he could fly. Fly! An idea popped up in Tezuka's head. Warming up his fingers, he worked his magic. Little fire balls sprouted from his fingers and surrounded Fuji like fireflies, moving along with Fuji's movement. The light illuminated Fuji's face, making it glow beautifully in the semi darkness.

It was the most beautiful sight Tezuka had seen to this date.

Unfortunately, it was cut short when a swift ball of light was aimed straight at Fuji. Luckily, Tezuka caught it's presence a second before it hit its target, and the balls of fire turned into a fire wall to deflect the attack.

Tezuka was instantaneously by Fuji's side, holding on to his hand tightly. The shiver from Fuji told Tezuka that the smaller man was scared. "Don't be scared. I'm here."

Despite that, Fuji felt scared. "I can't see anything."

The forest had turned dark again when the firewall evaporated after the attack. The moonlight was inadequate, but Tezuka's eyes and ears were searching.

Fuji felt a jerk from their connected hands. Next thing he knew, Tezuka had summoned a fire sword to deflect a closed-range attack from the unknown attacker. Their hands were still connected as Tezuka steered him around while protecting him. All Fuji could see was the spark created from two weapons collided into each other.

When they broke apart, Tezuka lit up the whole surrounding, catching the attacker within the circle of light, who was wearing all black and now stood distinguishably in the light.

One look and Teuzka knew the identity of the attacker. "Are you aware"

Fuji followed Tezuka's steps as they moved around to put distance in between them and the attacker.

"that the palace assassins are trained under the Lords of our Kingdom?"

The attacker kept quiet, but his eyes narrowed at the fact that Tezuka had discover his identity.

"There's no way that you can win this fight."

Immediately after Tezuka said that, the assassin came charging at them. This time, Tezuka had to let go of their hands. Fuji moved all the way back, away from the fight in front of him. But as he did so, another figure from the dark knocked him off his feet, sending him fly across the field. He would've gone flying another couple of yards if he didn't hit a tree and roll onto the ground.

"Fuji!"

Fuji coughed repeatedly as his breathing became labored. The hit knocked the air out of him.

Tezuka couldn't come to Fuji's rescue as two more shadows jumped out of the dark, giving him no room to make a counterattack. All he could do was to deflect from the assassin and the two newcomers.

Fuji glanced towards Tezuka's direction as he got up to see Tezuka being buffeted on all sides. "Tezuka!" He wasn't given a chance to take another step before he was knocked off his feet again.

"Shouldn't you worry about your sorry self-first before about his?"

Even though he lost all of his power, he could still recognize that voice. It was familiar, and he was sure he had heard it before. He didn't have to think further when his attacker revealed herself in the light.

"I had the notion that a Sage is the mightiest in his realm, but I didn't expect _you_ to be this weak."

Fuji gasped audibly. "Princess Minori." His suspicion was confirmed, although he didn't want it to be true.

She chuckled darkly. "We meet again, Fuji Syusuke."

"I don't understand. Why are you-What's going on?" Hurt was in his eyes. He couldn't understand what the princess was doing here and why she was attacking her ally.

The princess narrowed her eyes on his. "You asked me why?" She snarled, teeth gnarring at him. "Don't play innocent with me!" She spat out.

Fuji furrowed his brows. His eyes widened as light emitted from Minori like smoke, looked like she wasn't in the mood for explanation. She stepped slowly towards him, and all he could do was move back to maintain a safe distance. Though, no distance was safe if she decided to unleash a long-range attack. "Tezuka is mine! How dare you came along and stole him from me!" She snarled at him, charging up her power.

Fuji became frozen as an attack was thrown at him. He closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never did. When he opened his eyes, a figure of a man was standing with his back to him. He couldn't see the man's face, but whoever it was, he was familiar to the princess because a look on her face was full of expectation.

"Oh, the little traitor has finally decided to show up. That'd surely saved me the time to find you. How pleasant." Minori cooed in fake concern, bringing an ill feeling to Fuji's stomach. What was she talking about?

Fuji brought himself up to his feet. He was about to stand beside his savior when he spoke up, and Fuji froze at the recognition of the voice.

"You should be expecting this for yourself, bitch." Minori's face scrounged at the insult. "Don't go expecting loyalty when you stab them in the back. But you thought I was stupid not to know that you wanted to eradicate me, didn't you." Kai tsk-ed as a corner of his mouth rose up in a smirk.

Minori took back her composer and returned the smirk. "And you think I'm stupid not to know what you know? Don't take me lightly."

Fuji had subconsciously stepped back as an instinct of an incoming battle washed over him. True enough, he found himself blasted away from the sheer power unleashed from Minori and Kai. Nowhere was safe now. Even though Tezuka was still engaging on air, the battle on the ground didn't just stay in a vicinity. Fuji had to dodge, getting out of the way. Next thing he knew, he was in the middle of the supposedly battlefield, watching like a spectator.

"You are sure to lose this fight, Princess." Kai spat out as they engaged in a close combat. "Never in history has a woman beaten a male." Right after, he roared and pushed Minori back while putting out a vast amount of energy to double her over onto the ground.

Minori spat out blood as she got up from the ground. It seemed like her lung was not clear of injury. Her breath hitched suddenly, not ready to take another hit from Kai when the assassin all of a sudden came to her rescue, bringing Kai rolling on the ground painfully after deflecting the attack.

The man in black stood like a guard before his princess, ready to attack and defend to keep her safe. Minori wiped the blood off her lips with a clean swipe of the back of her hand. Her face clearly showed that she was pissed. "Kill him."

The assassin took off without a second in between, speeding towards Kai with his sword drawn. Now that everyone was engaged in a battle, Minori turned her gaze sharply on Fuji, who was still standing in the open range looking up at Tezuka. A smirk formed on her face. A chant was slowly formed as her fingers moved in waves to gather energy for a critical blast.

"Fuji!"

Tezuka had called his name when Minori released the attack, but it was of no use. It was too late to move as cyclone of fire headed towards him.

Tezuka heard the shout from Minori right before the blast. As he was about to come to Fuji's rescue, Kai's two accomplices blocked and prevented him from disengaging in their fight. All he could do was to shout for Fuji to get out of the way before he lost another person he loved, and it hurt him so much knowing that he couldn't do more. The pain from the repeated elemental attacks dwelt upon him felt like nothing in comparison to that in his heart. He couldn't tear his eyes off Fuji's prone form as the latter waited for his doom.

Life flashed agonizingly slowly before Fuji's eyes like a tape roll of a movie. It started back in his childhood. He saw himself running around the trees playing tag with his mom and Sasuke. The scene quickly flashed through the timeline and brought him back to the present. The blinding light made his eyes squeezed shut.

_Tezuka…_

Two drops of tear flowed out of Tezuka's eyes and onto his cheeks.

"FUJI!"

The blazing cyclone was getting closer to Fuji's lifeline. At the same moment, he was doubled team by the two attackers and spurted out blood by the impact to his chest as he fell rapidly from the air.

Fuji heard Tezuka's voice, and instantly, his eyes snapped open. Their eyes connected by a fraction of millisecond before the twin sapphire orbs glowed intensely at the cyclone as if he was possessed, freezing everything around him before a surge of energy was released and blowing everything around him away.

"Ahhhhhh!"

If the trees weren't rooted onto the ground, the land would've turned plain. Minori was sent flying in one direction and her attack in another. Kai and the assassin's fight was impeded as they lost ground and crashed into the trees, while Kai's two accomplices were sent flying into the sky and fell down from gravity.

Unexpectedly, Tezuka was surrounded in an invisible bubble that kept him safe from lethal unleash of power.

The wood turned dark again after the power died down, leaving everyone perplexed at the sudden change. Their confusion was resolved after recovering from the shock as they looked towards the only source of light and saw Fuji glowing brightly in the clearing.

The moment Tezuka's feet hit the ground, they immediately took him near Fuji, who was breathing rapidly while standing still like a statue.

"Fuji?" Tezuka inched his hand closer to shake Fuji out of the stupor, but before he could make contact, he was zapped by an electrical force that ran through Fuji's body. He hissed at the burning pain. Looking into Fuji's eyes, he could only see to lifeless orbs, dull and blank. A sudden fear washed over him, and he felt scared. What was going on with Fuji?

Minori glanced at the assassin from the corners of her eyes. Shock and fear were evident in her eyes. "What's going on?" She gulped. The image of Fuji glowing with yellow lights with sparks of electricity was frightening.

The assassin tore his eyes away to look at the princess. "I don't know, but it's not good. We have to leave."

Kai's accomplices got up from the ground and scurried towards Kai hastily. "I've never seen anything like this."

"It doesn't look good."

Kai stood rooted, too stunned for a response. He gulped. Before he could compose himself, a whirlwind of sparking yellow lights hit all 5 of them, full force, sending them spinning on air. The branches and leaves swirled along with the whirlwind, making them rustled in the night.

Tezuka was stunned rooted onto the ground as he watched a fazed ball of yellow light dashing from the princess to the assassin and the other three, attacking them mercilessly.

_THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!_

One by one they fell to the ground, beneath the clearing where Fuji hovered above them in the air. It was an unexpected turn in their plan. Not only had they failed miserably, they got defeated shamefully. Before they had the chance to recover from the pain running through their bodies, their eyes widened in fear.

Fuji was ready for another attack.

Although they had done bad deeds, Tezuka never had the mind set to go for the kill. And with Fuji looking like that, deaths would assume if he didn't do anything. He took off running towards their ground-ridden adversaries as fast he could despite the pain in his chest before Fuji could do permanent damage. He got in front of them, spreading out his arms as if to protect them.

"Fuji!" Tezuka called out loudly, hoping to reach his lover's ears, but it didn't because the sparks surrounding Fuji like a cage grew bigger. His eyes widened slowly in fear at what could possibly happen to Fuji to be this way. It was too scary to think further. Deeming the ground too far of a distance from Fuji, he pushed through the surging energy that pushed against him to get up at Fuji's level. Instead of looking at him, Fuji's gaze was downward at their adversaries. This was the closest he could get to Fuji without injuries. "Fuji! It's me, Tezuka!"

"Wake up, please!" Tezuka pleaded.

Sad revelation. It didn't go through, so he had to do what he had to do, and it would surely make Fuji sad when he came to. Tezuka inched closer. The sparks invaded his body, sending tingly sparks that seemed to sting bits by bits of his flesh. "Please stop. Don't do this."

The action jolted Fuji's gaze to the intruder, who happened to be his lover. Their eyes met, but there was no connection. However, Tezuka could tell by the fluttering of Fuji's eyes that Fuji heard his voice.

"I'm here." Tezuka swallowed a lump of pain, prohibiting it from being heard in his voice. "It's me."

Fuji reached out to the outstretched hand slowly. Just as they were about to touch, Fuji recoiled.

"Please." Tezuka begged, reaching out further, and cringed in pain. "Come back to me. I love you."

Memories flashed before Fuji's eyes as he let out a gasp. "Te-zu-ka…"

Tezuka lunged forward and brought Fuji into his arms. All energy dissipated instantly. Fuji blinked rapidly, confused as why they were hugging when they were recently attacked. He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice Tezuka lowering them onto the ground. He pushed away from the strong chest and looked up, blinking innocently and not aware of what had happened. "Tezuka?" His voice was back to earth and Tezuka couldn't be happier as he took Fuji into an embrace once again.

"Thank you. Thank you." _For coming back to me._ Tezuka dropped multiple kisses on Fuji's head, forgetting that they had spectators.

Fuji blushed at the sudden change in situation that he wasn't aware of. "Tezuka." He whined, earning a chuckle from Tezuka. He was embarrassed.

"What? Can't I show you how much I love and appreciate you?"

And it was Fuji's turn to be stunned. Who knew Tezuka could be so romantic and corny? Fuji looked up to him with a confused expression marred his face.

Tezuka thought it was too cute, so he couldn't resist and kissed the tip of Fuji's nose, who wrinkled his nose cutely with a blush forming on both cheeks. "Let's go."

Tezuka took Fuji's hand and readied to walk forward, but was yanked back by Fuji. "What is it?"

Fuji turned his head away, and Tezuka followed Fuji's gaze. "What about them?"

Right, he totally forgot about them.

_Eh?_ The group of 5 on the ground voiced out in surprise, hoping a second back that they were forgotten.

Minori bit her lips in a mixture of anger and disappointment. She almost succeeded._ Damn you Fuji Syusuke!_

"Young master." Kai glanced at his men. His attention was still on Fuji in case the latter decided to give them another bout of surprise attack.

"Let's get out of here." They whispered to him and received a nod from Kai.

"Let's go." At Kai's signal, the three jumped up into the tree and disappeared, leaving everyone taken back at the sudden departure.

Minori and the assassin were going to follow after Kai, but they were a second too late as Tezuka trapped them inside the circle that stood the four of them.

When Minori tried to escape, the fire flared higher to prevent her escape. "What's the meaning of this?" She barked out in fury.

Tezuka hardened his gaze on the female. "You know fully well of the answer. I can't let you go after the pain you put Fuji through."

"It wasn't my idea to put him in prostitution. I just wanted him dead." Minori gritted out as she threw dirty looks at Fuji.

Fuji's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "What makes you hate me so much that you want me dead?"

"Everything! Your existence is the biggest problem that this world has submitted me to. If you didn't come to our Kingdom seeking assistance, then Tezuka would've been with me." Tezuka frowned. Even if Fuji didn't come into his life, he wouldn't felt any attraction towards Minori anyways. It was pointless talk. Though no matter how pointed it was, Tezuka could tell that Fuji was affected by her words.

"I didn't know…" Fuji murmured softly.

"We've been so happy together, but you just had to show up and mess up everything! I hate you! I hate your face, your title, and everything else!" At an unexpected turn of situation, Minor turned from a raging fire to a waterworks mess. "He is my dream. How could you take him away from me?"

A feeling of guilt pierced Fuji's hear achingly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to change anything! You're a man! This is not supposed to happen…"

Fuji winced slightly. Yes, he was aware that his relationship with Tezuka was not normal. Hence, he accepted his tittle to be Tezuka's wife.

"What can I do to make up to you?" Fuji asked, hoping to alleviate the guilt and befriend his enemy.

"Fuji!" Tezuka couldn't believe it. Fuji was being…Fuji. Too nice and innocent.

"Die. If you want to repent for the pain you've brought me through, die in front of me." Minori glowered.

Fuji gasped in disbelief. She wanted him dead? But…

Tezuka pulled on Fuji's arm to divert his gaze away from Minori's. "Don't listen to her. The pain that she deemed to be inflicted upon her is nowhere near that of you went through."

Fuji lowered his eyes in uncertainty.

"I love you, and you'll be the only person I'll ever love." He searched Fuji's eyes. "Do you understand?"

After a moment of contemplation, Fuji nodded. "I won't die." He reached up to cup Tezuka's face into his cold hands. "I love you too."

"ARGHHHHH!" Minori let loose a stream of fire aiming at Tezuka and Fuji.

But luck wasn't on her side. Synchronizing together, Tezuka and Fuji held out their hand and made a twisting motion to manipulate the attack, dissolving it easily before their eyes.

Fuji wasn't the one for attacking, so Tezuka, in a fury, enveloped both Minori and the assassin in a turbulent whirlwind and sent them flying in a distance.

"That was…harsh." Fuji said when they were alone once again. His lips pouting.

"They deserve that." Tezuka countered, not backing down because it was the truth that he said.

Fuji contemplated, but eventually agreed with Tezuka.

"Two good things came out of this aftermath."

Fuji quirked an eyebrow at Tezuka, beckoning him to continue.

"I'm pretty sure that we won't face any problem with those guys anytime soon."

"Ah." Fuji smiled. He too was glad that there would be peace, finally. "And what the second good thing."

Tezuka smirked. "You got your power back. Don't know how, but it came back."

Fuji gasped. "It did!" He laughed in joy, jumping into Tezuka's arms to be swung around. "I got my power back! I'm a Sage again!" He squealed into the night, echoing through the trees.

*o*o*0*o*o*

TBC

*o*o*0*o*o*

A/N: Second to last chapter?


End file.
